


Küldetése: Védelem

by AritaReal



Series: Kávézunk és védünk [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kávé, Még több érzelem, PTSD, Szélsőségesen protektív megnyilvánulások, Trauma, Érzelmek
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 55,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AritaReal/pseuds/AritaReal
Summary: A küldetés váratlanul újraindul. Eredeti parancs (ölj): felülírva. Új küldetés: védelmezd.





	1. Felülírás

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/gifts).
  * A translation of [This, You Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752638) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 
  * Inspired by [This, You Protect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752638) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> Ez az írás owlet kiváló Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail című történetének a fordítása. Számomra ez az egyik legjobb és legszerethetőbb írás ebben az a fandomban, annak ellenére, hogy fájdalmas dolgokról (is) szól, annyira vicces és pozitív, hogy szuper jó hatással tud lenni a megviselt lélekre. Remélem a fordítás által azok is megismerik és megszeretik, akik angolul nem olvashatták.

 

A küldetés komplikáltnak bizonyult. Standard kiiktatási műveletnek kellett volna lennie, de a célpont ravasz és meglepően jól képzett volt, és rendelkezett egy kellemetlen segítővel. Egy rendkívül kellemetlen, repülő segítővel. Ki ez az ember?

Nem beszélve a zavaró körülményekről. A parancs egyértelmű volt: a célpont kiiktatása. De az Eszköz cselekvés helyett csak figyelt, mert a célpont hangja különös visszhangokat keltett a fejben, aminek hatására az Eszköz visszafogta az ütéseit, és derékvonal alá célzott.

Tétovázott. Beszélt. Harcba bocsátkozott a célponttal, holott a parancs (ölj), egyértelműen az ő ostoba képére vonatkozott.

A küldetés váratlanul újraindul. Eredeti parancs (ölj): felülírva. Új küldetés: védelmezd.

Korábban is elfordult már, hogy egy küldetést felülírtak. Van rá protokoll. Minden eligazítás tartalmazza a jelszót. Az ehhez a küldetéshez tartozó jelszó nem:

  * a barátom vagy
  * James Buchanan Barnes
  * a végsőkig.



A küldetés ennek ellenére újraindul. Az átállás, más újraindításokkal ellentétben, nem megy simán. Az újraindítás fájdalmas: újabb mérföldkő a fájdalmak térképén.

Az újraindítás alatt eltelt holtidőben a célszemély lezuhan.

Az Eszköz figyeli, amint lángoló roncsokkal körülvéve aláhull. Az Eszközből ez szédülést vált ki: a széteső érzés akkor lép fel, ha túl sok idő telik el a krio óta és az elmében a küldetéshez nem kapcsolódó zavarok lépnek fel, ami megemelkedett pulzus- és légzésszámmal, illetve migrénnel jár együtt.

A szédülés sokáig tart, és az előbb még kiiktatandó célszemély kis híján eltűnik a látómezőből. Az Eszköz nem lesz képes megvédeni látótávolságon kívül. A küldetés kudarca: elfogadhatatlan.

 – Чорт – mondja az Eszköz, és a mélybe veti magát.

A most már védelmezendő célszemély sajnálatos módon kificamította az Eszköz emberi vállát, ami körülményessé teszi a lemerülést/elfogást/úszást. A fémkar, illetve annak a váll és a gerinc mentén húzódó támasztó elemei miatt az Eszköz nem úszóképes. Szerencsére az Eszköz csontjaiba az agy és a gondolkodás zavaros és megbízhatatlan szintjénél jóval mélyebben beleivódott a taktikai flexibilitás.

A küldetés célja most már a célszemély védelme. Minden eligazításban szerepel az utasítás, hogy „tegyél meg mindent, ami a feladat teljesítéséhez szükséges”. Így az Eszköz lábkulcsba fogja a korábban még kiiktatandó célszemélyt valahol a csípőjénél, és a fémkar segítségével egyenletes tempóban partra úszik. A jelenleg védelmezendő célszemély az Eszközhöz hasonló, módosított fiziológiai tulajdonságokkal rendelkezik, ami valószínűtlenné teszi, hogy vízbe fulladjon… Eltekintve attól, hogy az Eszköz előzőleg hasba lőtte. És péppé verte az arcát.

– Пиздец.

Az Eszköz kivonszolja a célszemélyt a Potomacból, figyel, és felkészül az újraélesztés alkalmazására, bár a váll kificamodott, és a fémkarból dől a víz. A teljes száradásig 73,4%-os valószínűséggel zavar léphet fel a finommotoros készségekben, ami kockázatot jelent a küldetés szempontjából: sérülhet a célszemély mellcsontja/bordái/tüdeje. Az Eszköz előrehajol, és mereven bámul. A kudarc gondolatára a légzésszám a normálishoz képest 15%-kal megemelkedik. A fémkéz ökölbe szorul, majd elernyed.

De a célszemély lélegzik, és vizet köhög fel. Az Eszköz alapszintű elsősegély-nyújtási képességein túlmutató orvosi segítségre van szükség: lőtt seb a vállban, a golyó áthaladt; lőtt hasi seb, golyó in situ, valószínűsíthető a fejet ért trauma; súlyos, többszörös arccsonttörés – mindez leöblítve a lezuhant járművekből származó üzemanyaggal, hűtőfolyadékkal, égett műanyaggal és még ki tudja mivel szennyezett vízzel. A szennyezett víz jelenleg a férfi tüdejében is megtalálható. Azonnali orvosi beavatkozás nélkül a fertőzés és a tüdőgyulladás valószínűsége: 96%. A felülírt küldetés szirénaként üvölt az Eszköz fejében. A tüdőgyulladás kockázata magas. Kritikus állapot: feltétlenül kerülendő.

Semmirekellő bámészkodók ácsorognak a folyóparton, a roncsokat filmezik. Az Eszköz kiveszi a telefont egy betegesnek tűnő, béna kapucnis pulóvert viselő kölyök kezéből.

– Mi a fa… – kezdi a kölyök, aztán felpillant az Eszközre. Az Eszköz vonásai új formációba rendeződnek: a szemek összeszűkülnek, a száj vicsorog. A kölyök befogja a büdös pofáját.

Az Eszköz ismeri a 911-et. Korábbi akciók során már hasznát vette elterelésként. Erősen kétli, hogy a vonalban lévő civil tisztában van a földrajzi szélesség és hosszúság fogalmával, de így tudja a legegyszerűbben elmagyarázni, hogy „Steven Grant Rogers kapitány haslövéssel fekszik a folyóparton”, és így látja a legtöbb esélyt arra, hogy meg is találják. A civilek képtelenek normálisan navigálni.

– Siessenek – mondja az Eszköz.

Az új küldetés őrjöngve tombol az Eszköz mellkasában, a pulzus és légzés felgyorsul, a torok elszorul. A célszemély tüdejének megóvásához erősítésre van szükség.

– Az istenverte Amerika Kapitány az. Siessenek.

Mivel gyorsíthatná fel az orvosi segítség megérkezését? Alternatív terv: a fémkar 20%-ban száraz. Ha szükséges, képes lesz elvinni a célszemélyt a kórházig. A lelepleződés kockázata a védelem fontosságához képest másodlagos.

A telefon bendzsóhangon szólal meg – ettől a hangtól az Eszköz késztetést érez arra, hogy letépje, és a lehető legmesszebbre hajítsa a saját fülét. A képernyőn ez olvasható: „hé öreg, add vissza Tylernek a telefonját.” A közelben szirénázás hallatszik. A válaszadás prioritása: alacsony.

A nagydarab, elhízott mentős a folyóparton heverő sérült láttán elejti a hordágyat. Társa, egy alacsony nő, ráüt egyet a karjára, mire kölcsönösen szidalmazni kezdik egymást. A késlekedés hatására az Eszköz az egyik lábáról a másikra áll. Mivel látja, hogy a célszemély mellkasa emelkedik és süllyed, visszafogja magát. A mentősök óvatosan a hordágyra gördítik a férfit, és beemelik a mentőbe. A nagydarab morgással kíséri a műveletet, amit a kicsi merő morcos makacsságból képes csak kivitelezni. A sebességük az Eszköz szerint körülbelül a fele a kívánatosnak.

Amint a mentő elindul, az Eszköz egy fának feszíti az emberi vállat, és a helyére rakja: a műveletet fájdalmas villanás kíséri, az a fajta, amelynek hatására képek jelennek meg az agyban (tűk, erős fény, gumiíz). Ezt megkönnyebbülés, és az ízület mozgathatóságának javulása követi. Kevesebb, mint húsz óra a teljes gyógyulásig.

Erőforrások átcsoportosítása:

  * ruházat
  * készpénz
  * a célszemély tartózkodási helyének újbóli azonosítása.



A G sugárúti védett ház romokban. A bank, ahol a szék és a fagyasztótartály található, nem alternatíva. Az Eszköz lefagyasztva nem képes megvédeni a célszemélyt.

Az alapvető dolgok beszerzését megkönnyíti az amerikaiak döbbenetesen pazarló életmódja: élelem és ruha mindenütt rendelkezésre áll, csak el kell venni. A bakancsát megtartja, és kevesebb, mint harminc perc leforgása alatt nadrágot, inget és dzsekit is talál. A fegyvereket és a taktikai felszerelést biztonságba helyezi a folyóhoz közeli parkban az egyik fán; a civilek között a kések is elegendők. A telefon még háromszor szólal meg bendzsóhangon, követelve, hogy juttassa vissza Tylernek. Az Eszköz visszaír: „kapd be, seggfej.”

 

Az Eszköz tudatos szinten nincs tisztában a kifejezés jelentésével. A válasz ”haver, ez durva”, kielégítő. Érzi, hogy a fej bólint, és az ajkak összepréselődnek. Tényleg durva. Az üzenet átadása sikeres.

Az Eszköz elindul abba az irányba, amerre a mentőautó távozott. A környéken eluralkodott általános káoszban más szirénák hangját követve eljut a George Washington Egyetemi Kórházig. A véres arc és kéz megfelelő álcát biztosít a számára, mozgásképessége azonban hátrasorolja a prioritási listán.

A repülő fickó egy második emeleti falmélyedésben ül egy sötét hajú nő társaságában. Hamarosan egy idegesítő vörös is befut. Az Eszköz leül egy kék műanyag székbe a falmélyedéstől távolabb. A baseballsapka és a haj rejtekéből szemügyre veszi a vöröshajút. Nem tudja honnan, de tudja, hogy veszélyes. Úgy fordítja a széket, hogy kiessen a nő látóteréből. Alvást szimulál, de közben igyekszik nem halottnak tűnni.

Hosszú idő után egy orvos lép oda a várakozókhoz. Szavaira a társaság tagjaiban felenged a feszültség, arcukat megkönnyebbülten a kezükbe temetik, amit az Eszköz úgy értelmez, hogy a veszély elmúlt. A teste mintha zuhanna, pedig továbbra is egyhelyben ül. Hirtelen minden levegő kiáramlik a tüdejéből. Nyomást fejt ki a hasára: a tünetek belső vérzésre utalnak. A szövetek benyomhatók, rugalmasak. Megfigyelés, utasítja önmagát. Ha elvérzik belülről, az hatással lehet a küldetésre.

Az orvos elhalad mellette. Előhúzza a telefont. Immár tizenhét üzenet érkezett Dale-től, hogy adja vissza a telefont Tylernek. Az Eszköz megjegyzi magában, hogy számításokat kell végeznie egy kiegészítő küldetés kivitelezhetőségét illetően, melynek keretében felkeresi Tylert, és lenyeleti vele a telefonját. Lehetőleg egy darabban.

Az Eszköz a telefon keresőfunkcióját használva utánanéz dr. Chitra Ghambire-nek. Szakvizsgázott sebész, tizenöt év szakmai tapasztalattal. Sem panasz, sem orvosi műhiba vádja nem merült fel ellene. Az évfolyamán a John Hopkinsban benne volt a legjobb tízben. A ratemydoctor.com-on kiváló értékeléseket kapott. Elfogadható. A műtét négy órán át tartott. Az altatás eltart további másfél, esetleg két óráig. Ennyi ideje van, mielőtt Steven Grant Rogerst, az Amerikai Hadsereg kapitányát áthelyezik az őrzőből a kórterembe.

Az Eszköz bejárja a kórház folyosóit utánpótlásért: kenőcs, kötszer és egy fóliával lezárt pohár kerül a birtokába, amely azt állítja magáról, hogy ’csokoládépuding’. A geriátriai osztályon, Mildred Greene szobájában megtisztítja az arcát, és bekötözi az apró vágásokat a jobb karján és a kezén. Az öregasszony eközben az ágyában hortyog. Az Eszköz megeszi a csokoládépudingot, és érzi, hogy az agya bukfencet vet. A poharat a falhoz vágja. Megjegyzés: a puding kerülendő. Elvonja a figyelmet a küldetésről.

Az Eszköz megkeresi a kijáratot a tetőre, és behúzódik egy sötét sarokba, a lehető legtávolabb a heliporttól. A telefon szerint (hat új üzenet és öt nem fogadott hívás) a helyi idő 00:32.

– Alvásbeállítás: két óra – mondja önmagának.

02:43-kor az Eszköz visszatér a még mindig zsúfolt sürgősségi osztályra. A válla már nem fáj, és már a pislogás sem kelt benne olyan érzést, mintha csiszolópapírral dörzsölnék a szemét. A kórház folyosóin a személyzet 36,9%-a pohárral a kezében közlekedik, ezek zöme fehér alapon barna sávval díszített.

Egy magas, sötét bőrű nő leteszi a poharát, hogy átlapozzon egy aktát. Az Eszköz, amikor elhalad mellette, magához veszi a poharat. Váratlanul éri a nyelvét égető forró folyadék. A bal keze halk zümmögés kíséretében ökölbe szorul. Aztán édeset-zsírosat-sűrűt érez a szájában, a szeme kissé keresztbe áll és megtántorodik. Nem csoda, hogy a civilek ilyen zavartan viselkednek, ha állandóan pudingot és forró italokat fogyasztanak.

– A szart is kiverem abból, aki megpróbálja elvenni tőlem – gondolja magában.

A félreértések elkerülése végett megvizsgálja a poharat. Van rajta egy ’Starbucks’ felirat, valamint egy kép, amelyen egy mosolygó nőt épp felfal egy fejlábú. Még szorosabban megmarkolja, és továbbindul.

Még csak be sem kell törnie sehova: az italát kortyolgatva (a rajta lévő kód szerint tripla eszpresszó, két FCS EH) épp felfelé tart a második emeletre, amikor meghallja, hogy egy nővér azt mondja a másiknak:

– Láttam az őrzőben, mielőtt felvitték a negyedikre. Tuti, hogy ő az. Senki más nem lenne ennyire aranyos egy ilyen komoly műtét után.

Az Eszköz a biztonsági előírások ilyen szintű áthágása hallatán nagyot néz, aztán elindul a lépcsőn felfelé. Gyorsabban felér, mint a lift.

Senkinek sem jutott eszébe, hogy őröket állítson Steven Grant Rogers kapitány ajtaja elé. Az Eszköz a fogát csikorgatja. Már világos, miért íródott felül a küldetés. Úgy tűnik, rajta kívül a kutyát sem érdekli a fickó biztonsága.

Besurran a szobába. A monitorok elfogadható pulzus, vérnyomás és oxigénszaturáció értékeket mutatnak. Az oxigéntartályt teletöltötték éjszakára.

A teste furcsán reagál az italra (lesz, ami lesz, kell _még_ ebből, gondolja) – sóhajt egyet, aztán tudatosan az ágyban fekvő férfira irányítja a tekintetét. Meg kell vizsgálnia a célszemélyt: ez okvetlenül szükséges a küldetés sikeréhez.

Rogers arcszíne jó, a lábát alaposan betakarták. Bár jobb lenne még egy takaró. Az Eszköz 11 fokkal feljebb állítja az ágy fejrészét a tüdőgyulladás hatékonyabb megelőzése érdekében.

Rogers megmozdul az ágyban, mire kiesik az orrkanülje.

– Ne szórakozz velem – suttogja az Eszköz.

Óvatosan visszadugja a kanült Rogers röhejesen nagy orrába, ami egy röhejesen nagy fej közepén trónol, és visszacsavarja a csövet a helyére Steve elfogadható méretű füle felett. Steve álmában a homlokát ráncolja, és a fejét az Eszköz keze felé fordítja.

Úgy tűnik, a homlokráncolás elkerülése a védelmi misszió részét képezi, mert az Eszköz mellkasában tanyázó küldetésirányítás a szívverésével együtt dübörög fel.

Jobb hüvelykujját óvatosan a Steve homlokán keletkezett ráncra helyezi. Rogers felsóhajt álmában, visszadől a párnára, és a ránc kisimul.

A folyosóról hangok közelednek: az egyik ismeretlen, a másik a repülő fickóé. Az Eszköz szellemként surran ki az ablakon, le az utcára.

Egy blokkal odébb van egy fejlábú által felfalt hölgyes cégér. A helyi idő 04:13, de az üzlet nyitva van. Az Eszköz kissé hátradőlve a lopott pénzt számolgatja a zsebében, miközben megfejti az elkorcsosult olasz kódjukat. Magabiztosan rendel.

– Mekkora adag legyen?

– Nagy.

Az így elkészült ital a táblázat szerint elegendő kalóriát tartalmaz ahhoz, hogy két órát töltsön aktívan ütközetben, hat órát gyalogoljon nehéz terepen, vagy tíz órát üljön a kórházzal átellenes épületben és figyelje, amint Rogers alszik. A pohár nagyon nagy, és az egész arca felfele görbül, ahogy meglátja. A pultos arca ugyanígy reagál. „Mosoly” gondolja az Eszköz.

– Váljék egészségedre – mondja a lány.

– Köszönöm, hölgyem.

Vannak szavak, amiket a szája ismer, nem az agya. De ezt a parancsot könnyű végrehajtani: ül a meleg szobában a kis asztalnál, ahonnan szemmel tarthat minden kijáratot, és issza az italt, ami a kód szerint egy tripla mokka dupla fehércsokis öntettel és extra tejhabbal.

A szája felfelé görbül és a hang, ami kiszökik rajta, gyanúsan hasonlít egy kuncogásra. A szívverése felgyorsul. A második adag után a szemei kigúvadnak az üregükből, és erős késztetést érez, hogy rendeljen egy harmadikat, illetve, hogy nagyon gyors ütemű terepfelderítésre induljon a kórház körül. Miután megtett 0, 8 mérföldet a külső felderítési zónában, a telefon már olyan makacsul csörög, hogy felveszi. Az üzeneteket jelző bendzsóval ellentétben a csengőhang az Eszköz véleménye szerint valamilyen zene lehet, vagy egy fiatal férfi kasztrálás közben, esetleg egy dühös macska.

– Ki az?

– Mégis ki lenne? Tyler vagyok, és nálad van a kibaszott telefonom. Te ki vagy?

– Eszköz.

Tyler felröhög. Az Eszköz álmodozva képzeli maga elé a jelenetet, melynek során Tyler pár bátorító tökönrúgás hatására megeszi a telefonját.

– Esz… Mi a fasz? Na ne szórakozz velem! Tudod, mi vagy te? Egy seggfej, aki nem adja vissza a telefonomat!

Az Eszköz számára újdonság, hogy a neve gúny tárgyává válhat. 62% a valószínűsége, hogy ez gondot fog okozni a küldetés végrehajtása során.

– Ne már, haver! Rajta van az összes Coachellás képem. Légyszi. Nem akarom hívni a zsarukat.

Az Eszköz leteszi. Belép a fotótárba, ahol 126 képet talál ugyanazon fiatalok egy csoportjáról. Mind ügyetlenül összetákolt sziú harci díszeket viselnek a hajukban, amelyek láthatólag házipulyka és különféle díszmadarak tollából állnak. A fiatalok egyike sem használ hatékony fényvédőt, és extrém dehidratáltságtól valamint hőgutától is szenvednek, már ha jól értelmezi az arckifejezésüket, mert az összesnek kilóg a nyelve.

Nagyon hülyén néznek ki. Ha lenne egy csepp eszük, akkor még fizetnének is neki, hogy dobja a telefont a Potomacba, vagy a kórház hulladékmegsemmisítőjébe.

Mégis. Tudja, mi a különbség az Eszköz és a seggfej között és érti a problémát. Ehhez a küldetéshez álnévre lesz szüksége.

Az első név, amit az agya fél másodpercre fontolóra vesz, a ’Steve Rogers’, de ez nem egy dublőrakció. A ’Tyler’ és a ’Dale’ töketlen nevek, tipikus töketlen alakoknak valók.

Rogers kapitány Buckynak szólította. Seggfej-potenciál: 58%. De az egyik nem-jelszó egy név volt. Neki nem jelentett semmit, de a Barnes megfelelő civil név lehet a számára. Legalábbis reméli.

Terepfelderítés kész, az… Barnes elemel egy új baseballsapkát egy utcai állványról, és visszatér a kórházba. Végre őrök állnak Rogers ajtaja előtt. Egyenletes tempóban sétál végig a folyosón, összevont szemöldökkel méregetve a szobaszámokat, mintha eltévedt volna. Rogers szobájában a monitorok pittyegésébe halk zene keveredik. Amint befordul a sarkon, utánanéz az ajtót őrző két tiszt azonosító számának: egy régóta szolgáló kitüntetett veterán, és egy kezdő, aki két afganisztáni turnus után kitüntetéssel szerelt le a Tengerészgyalogságtól. Elfogadható. Egyelőre.

Tovább lézeng a folyosón. Még mindig elég sokan vannak, hogy ne keltsen feltűnést. A poharával int és bólint annak a pár embernek, akik veszik a fáradságot, hogy a szemébe nézzenek. 08:19-kor megjelenik a repülő fickó. Halkan beszél a telefonjába, ami valószínűleg nem bendzsóhanggal jelzi, ha üzenete érkezik.

– Igen, még ki van ütve – mondja. – Hazamegyek, lezuhanyozok, és dél körül visszajövök. A doki azt mondta, hogy délutánra felébred.

Itt az idő. Amikor a repülő fickó távozik, az őrök rámosolyognak, bólintanak, aztán tovább fürkészik a folyosót. Egy nővér lép be Rogers szobájába, és 11,6 perc múlva elhagyja azt.

Az Esz… Barnes. Barnes bemegy az egyik lejjebb nyíló kórterembe, kimászik az ablakon, majd rákként oldalazva elindul az épület falán. _A rák egy furcsa választás,_ gondolja, miközben az ujjait belemélyeszti a beton repedéseibe. Bízik benne, hogy a civilek nem néznek fel.

Az ablakok átkozottul sok kellemetlenséget képesek okozni manapság. Kevés nyitható közülük. Az emberek tartályokban élnek, mint a halak. Az Esz… Barnes tisztán emlékszik a tegnapi napra és a tegnapelőttire, de arról fogalma sincs, miért van ilyen lesújtó véleménye az ablakokról. Rogerst a kórház egyik régebbi szárnyában helyezték el, ami gondatlanságnak bizonyul. Barnes jobb karja simán elbánik a régi zárral.

Rogers jobban fest a reggeli napfényben, a színe közelebb áll a szokásos rózsás árnyalathoz. Barnes szeme összeszűkül a gondolatra, hogy Rogersnek ennyire rózsaszínnek kell lennie, de a védelmi küldetéshez tartozó eligazítás, amire nem emlékszik, azzal az információval látja el, hogy Rogers megszokott arcszíne a rózsaszín, kivéve, ha mérges, nevet, vagy zavarban van, mert akkor piros.

Tehát a rózsaszín megteszi. A monitorok most is elfogadható értékeket mutatnak, az orrkanült kivették. Barnes ellenőrzi az infúzióállványt: sóoldat, Percocet, antibiotikumok.

Az ágy fejét megint lejjebb engedték, és Rogers lerúgta a takaróját. Barnes felsóhajt. Beállítja az ágyat, és megigazítja a takarót.

Steve fordul egyet, és egy laza mozdulattal újra lerúgja magáról.

A felülírt küldetés együtt jár azzal az erős megérzéssel, hogy ezt az embert megvédeni hosszú és rohadtul macerás feladat lesz.

 


	2. Felügyelet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnes megtántorodik; úgy érzi, mintha kanállal vájnák ki a belső szerveit. Pár lépésnyire egy sötét kis szobában padok állnak a falnál. Leül az egyikre, aztán megbánja. A szobában van egy mozivászon, amelyen Rogers tűnik fel fekete-fehérben, és egy másik férfi, akinek ugyanolyan arca van, mint ami a tükörből szokott visszanézni rá.

A harmadik napon Barnes lopott műtősruhában és egy idióta papír fejfedőben rója a kórház folyosóit. A telefon épp vibrálni kezd a fehér köpeny zsebében, amely szerint ő Darius Mohsen, érsebész, amikor meghallja, hogy az őrök Rogers hazaengedéséről beszélnek egymás között.

– Bárki mást legalább egy hétig bent tartottak volna.

– Bárki más már rég halott lenne.

KERÜLENDŐ, mondja a küldetésirányítás.

Kitörő nevetés hallatszik a szobából: a repülő fickó, és egy bariton kacagás, amire Barnes azonnal megtorpan.

MEGFELEL A KÜLDETÉS PARAMÉTEREINEK, értékeli a küldetésirányítás.

Ettől a hangtól bizsereg a füle. Újra hallani akarja. Ugyanúgy vágyik rá, mint egy újabb fehércsokis mokkára, vagy arra, hogy képes legyen végre átállítani a telefon bendzsóhangját. Ha a telefon minden beérkező üzenetet az előbb hallott kacagással jelezne, Tyler lenne az új kedvence.

A MÁSODIK KEDVENCED jegyzi meg a küldetésirányítás.

A civilek hülyék, hogy ilyen hamar hazaengedik Rogerst.

– Doktor úr – szólítja meg a magas őr.

Barnes megbámulta őket. A két férfi még nem nyúlt a fegyveréhez, de a kezük már elindult a pisztolyuk felé. Nem rossz, civilek. Jóváhagyva.

– Bocsánat – mondja, és int egyet a kezében lévő aktával. Imbolyogva sétál tovább a folyosón, mint aki belemerült az akta olvasásába. Ha Rogerst kiengedik, akkor ideje cselekedni.

De feltűnik a vörös. Ő az egyik olyan visszhang az elméjében, ami emlék lenne, ha lennének emlékei. Amije van, az a küldetés, és az irányítás véleménye egyértelmű: KERÜLENDŐ.

Próbál a közelébe kerülni, ám a vörös egészen Rogershez simul, és a hülye kis vékony karját a dereka köré fonva úgy támogatja, mintha Rogers súlya nem lapítaná palacsintává, ha elesne. Egy ilyen esés nem lenne végzetes. Okozhatná egy bakancs a bokái között, vagy egy nagyobb tömegű tárgy a lába előtt. Az esés okozta sérülés további egy-két napos kórházi kezelést tenne szükségessé.

MEGENGEDHETŐ KÁROSODÁS.

Oké, akkor gyerünk.

Ám abban a pillanatban a nő megfordul, mintha megérezte volna Barnes tekintetét a hátában. Barnes behúzódik egy cserepes növény mögé, és a küldetésbe hiba csúszik: Rogerst kituszkolják az ajtón, be egy várakozó autóba. Ennyi idő épp elegendő a bámészkodók számára, hogy felismerjék; összegyűlnek a bejáratnál, és fotózni kezdik a mobiljukkal. Barnes feltűnés nélkül nem tudja átverekedni magát rajtuk.

Még látja, hogy az autó elhagyva a kórházat jobbra kanyarodik, aztán szem elől veszíti.

A célszemély eltűnt. Barnes a fogát csikorgatja. Ennyit a taktikai flexibilitásról. Most mászhat keresztül az egész városon Rogers lakásához. Ehhez kávéra lesz szüksége. Sok kávéra.

A lakás üres. A falban az általa kilőtt golyók nyomai (összerezzen), de Barnes nem lát arra utaló jeleket, hogy megfigyelnék, márpedig ő a legtöbb embernél jobban lát. A Starbucksban hallott beszélgetések és a kórházban elkapott tévéadások alapján valószínűsíthető, hogy a lakásban elhelyezett poloskákat sem hallgatja már le senki. A háló ajtajában van egy botlózsinór, amiről azonnal a vörös jut eszébe. Az egyik fiók félig nyitva, az ágyon egy pár fehér zokni, az Amerikai Hadseregben szokásos módon gombóccá gömbölyítve.

Ettől eltekintve az eligazítás szerint, amire még mindig nem emlékszik, a lakásban minden Rogersre vall: nagy kupac könyv az éjjeliszekrényen, egy vázlatfüzet az ágytámlán, és olyan feszesre húzott ágytakarók, hogy akár dobolni is lehetne rajtuk.

Magához veszi a noteszt az ágyról, egy másikkal együtt, amit a dohányzóasztalon talál. Hasznos információkat tartalmazhatnak. A konyhából elviszi az almákat, különben kárba vesznének. Benéz a szekrénybe, és végigfürkészi a khakiszínű nadrágok, és a vénembereknek való kockás ingek sivár tömkelegét – passz, gondolja.

TALÁLD MEG, vezényel a küldetésirányítás.

Nyilván az a cél. De még egy olyan kurvára kivételes taktikai zseninek is, mint Barnes, szüksége van egy nyomra, amin elindulhat.

A küldetésirányítás nem vesz tudomást az enyhítő körülményekről. LOKALIZÁLD A TARTÓZKODÁSI HELYÉT, erősködik. FEDEZD. VÉDELMEZD.

A késztetés, hogy megtalálja és védelmezze Rogerst, olyan tempóval hajszolja keresztül DC utcáin, amitől egy civil azonnal szívrohamot kapna. Nem tudja, mi a célja, de a teste képtelen megnyugodni. A célszemély lakása üres; a munkahelye romokban hever.

 

A jegyzetfüzetek és a telefon: lehet, hogy az egyikben lesz valamilyen nyom. Visszatér a kórház már ismerős környékére, és megkeresi a csendes sarkot a tetőn. Itt eléggé biztonságban érzi magát ahhoz, hogy aludjon egyet. Kutatásokat kell végeznie, és rendeznie kell a sorait. Több készpénzre lesz szüksége.

 

Egy elhaladó busz oldalára Rogers arcát festették fel. A hang, ami akaratlanul is elhagyja a száját nem nyüszítés, mert a titkos-bérgyilkos-kiborg-szuperkatonák nem nyüszítenek. De azért a busz után rohan. Rogers ostoba nagy arca felnagyítva egy tömegközlekedési eszközön.

– Ha nem leszek képes megtalálni ezt a fickót, megérdemlem, hogy visszazárjanak a tartályba.

Ebbe beleborzong. A tartállyal nem lehet viccelni. Csak három hét telt el az óta. A csontjai még mindig nem melegedtek át rendesen.

Egyébként is, küldetése van.

TALÁLD MEG, ért egyet az irányítás.

Kezdjük a Smithsonianben.

A múzeumban elfogja a szédülés: a célszemély arca ott van mindenhol, de maga a célszemély sehol nem észlelhető. Arcok és szavak visszhangzanak a fejében, de nem tudja, honnan ismerősek: a mesterlövészfegyver súlya a kezében, a puska régi és nehéz; fenyőfák és hó illata; átázott bakancs; Rogers tiszteleg. Amikor a hordozón harcoltak, mielőtt a küldetés újraindult volna, nem tisztelgett. Különös.

A főcsarnok közepén egy szoborcsoport áll V alakban elrendezve, arctalanul. Az első figura ugyanolyan ruhát visel, mint Rogers a hordozón. A jobb oldalán állón egy nagyon jó formájú kabát van, meleg, sokzsebes kabát, de fázó kézzel kész kínszenvedés begombolni rajta azt a sok gombot.

Barnes megtántorodik; úgy érzi, mintha kanállal vájnák ki a belső szerveit. Pár lépésnyire egy sötét kis szobában padok állnak a falnál. Leül az egyikre, aztán megbánja. A szobában van egy mozivászon, amelyen Rogers tűnik fel fekete-fehérben, és egy másik férfi, akinek ugyanolyan arca van, mint ami a tükörből szokott visszanézni rá.

– Mi az istent csinált a hajával? – gondolja Barnes.

Aztán a férfi megmozdul. Kísérteties, mert a saját nyaka is így hajlik, ő is ugyanígy emeli meg az állát, így rázza meg a fejét, és a felső ajkának is ilyen az íve.

Aztán Rogers rámosolyog a férfira, ami olyan érzés, mint meglátni a napfelkeltét. 

CÉLSZEMÉLY, üvölti a küldetésirányítás. TALÁLD MEG. VÉDELMEZD.

És a férfi arca olyan, mint az övé. A narrátor azt a nevet említi, amit ő használ.

Az Eszköz eltántorog a filmvászon közeléből, és egy nagy üvegoszlop előtt találja magát, amire azt az arcot és azt a nevet vésték fel. Megint kezdődik. Nincs menekvés.

Rámered az arcra. Akárhogy is nézi, ugyanaz a csontszerkezet. Ugyanaz a szemöldök, ugyanazok a világoskék szemek. Kétségtelenül ugyanolyan. De nem ismerős. Az Eszköz csak akkor néz tükörbe, ha az taktikailag hasznos. Most szemügyre veszi az arcot, ami homályosan visszatükröződik az üvegben: a tükörkép szögletesebb, szakállas. Nem teljesen ugyanaz. Nem ugyanaz.

Ha nem ugyanaz, akkor mi van? Csak a küldetés. Csak a küldetés van, és a küldetés célja a védelem (VÉDELMEZD), de mivel a célszemélyt nem találja, az Eszköz semmit sem ér. A kar zümmögve megfeszül, és 98,2% az esélye, hogy civil áldozatok is lesznek, ha összetöri az üveget és benne azt az arcot.

– Olyan jóképű – mondja a tőle jobbra álló nő (túl közel van, csak 17 centiméterre) a barátnőjének.

– Tragikus belegondolni, hogy ez a jóképű férfi már halott.

 _Halott?_ – gondolja az Eszköz.

KUDARC sikolt fel a küldetésirányítás, a betonba maró fém hangján. A HALÁL KÍVÜL ESIK AZ ELFOGADHATÓ PARAMÉTEREKEN.

Az Eszköz kudarcot vallott. Az Eszköznek nincs többé küldetése. Az Eszköznek nincs semmije, csak a halál. Az Eszköz érzi a kódnevében szereplő tél hidegét. Az Eszközt belepi a hó.

A küldetésirányítás a hideg szél üvöltése a puszta, kopár hegyek felett. 24 óra sem telt el, amióta az Eszköz szem elől veszítette a célszemélyt, és Steven Grant Rogers, az Egyesült Államok Hadseregének kapitánya halott. A fémkar beletép a kabátja bélésébe, és az Eszközt már nem érdeklik a civil áldozatok, az anyagi kár vagy a fogságba esés. A küldetés kudarcot vallott (KUDARCOT VALLOTT) és világ lángokban fog állni mindaddig, míg a tél a katona szívében salakká és feledéssé nem olvad.

Steve meghalt, ezért az Eszköz mindent el fog pusztítani.

– Szegény Amerika Kapitány – mondja a hölgy.

Az Eszköz vele fogja kezdeni. Nem lelőni fogja a rossz hír hozóját. Az túl könnyű lenne. Cafatokra tépi. Megnyúzza. Atomjaira szedi.

– Olyan szomorú lehetett, hogy elveszítette a barátját.

_mi van_

– Szegény Bucky Barnes – teszi hozzá.

– Jeanine, te teljesen odavagy a jóképű pasikért – mondja a barátnője.

_Mi van?_

– Hát, nagyon fogékony koromban láttam a filmet – feleli Jeanine. – Tudod, azt, amelyikben Paul Newman olyan jól néz ki ing nélkül. Az volt az első alkalom –, a hangja elhalkul – amikor éreztem valamit a bugyimban.

A barátnő felnevet.

– Amit az óta is folyamatosan érzel.

– Hát, mit tegyek, ha egész nap itt állunk az amerikai férfiasság színe-virágát bámulva. Úgy értem, gondolj csak bele, hogy Dum Dum Dugan bajusza a combodhoz préselődik!

_Mi történik itt?_

A barátnő felhorkan.

– Akkor gondolom a következő lépés az lesz, hogy letáborozunk a kórháznál.

– Sajnálattal közlöm, hogy TMZ szerint tegnap hazaengedték. Szegény, magányos Steve Rogers, eltűnt a nagyvilágban, és mi nem lehetünk mellette, hogy megvigasztaljuk.

– De rossz neki.

– De rossz nekünk.

A nők továbbmennek, maguk mögött hagyva Barnest, aki úgy érzi, mintha berántották volna a tükörfal mögé, hogy alaposan megrázzák, és aztán visszalökjék a valóságba.

Előhúzza a telefont. Ezúttal csak egy új üzenete van. ’Légyszi, kldd csk a képekt dnek, teló a tied, kösssz’. Mi a szart jelent ez?

A TMZ-ről kiderül, hogy valami pletykaoldal. Barnes ellenőrzi a Rogers hazaengedéséről szóló hírt, amely szerint a Kapitányt „Natasha Romanov és egy ismeretlen szépség vitték magukkal. Ez a két csaj engem is ápolhatna, miaú!” Frissítések nincsenek. A nem-szennyoldalakon nem említik, hogy látták volna.

TALÁLD MEG, harsogja a küldetésirányítás. TALÁLD MEG. VÉDELMEZD.

Barnes leveszi a baseballsapkáját és az emberi kezével a hajába túr. Az adrenalinszint csökkenése miatt remeg a térde. Még nem vallott kudarcot.

– Igen – mormogja. – Tudom. Megtalálom, védelmezem. Csak adj egy percet, hadd jussak levegőhöz!

Az üvegbe vésett képre mered, a hunyorgó, kacsaképű, hülye kölyökre. De a film tanúsága szerint ez a hülye kölyök váltotta ki Steve-ből azt a napfelkelte-mosolyt. Aztán a saját szellemszerű tükörképére pillant a képtől balra.

– Rám férne egy borotválkozás – mondja.

Szimatol.

– És egy fürdő is, baszki.


	3. Információszerzés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Civilek. Olyan furcsák. Puhák, mosolygósak, és úgy adnak ki magukról személyes információt, mintha azt nem lehetne felhasználni ellenük. A rohadt életbe is, ez a sok gyerek mind névtáblával a mellén közlekedik. És Tyler abban a hülye telefonjában tartja az otthoni lakcímét és a banki jelszavát."

A kórház melletti Starbucksban ugyanaz barna szemű lány áll a kasszánál, aki a legelső reggelen.

 _Felfelé görbülő arc_ – gondolja Barnes – _mosoly_.

– Üdv, barátom – szólítja meg, és ő majdnem körbepillant, de a lány egyenesen ránéz.

– Lebuktál. Emlékszem a rendelésedre.

Átadja a pénzt, és önmagát is meglepve egy szó csúszik ki a száján.

– Köszönöm.

Nem felejt el visszamosolyogni. Miért „barát”? A barát definíciója: olyan személy, akit kedvelsz.

TALÁLD MEG STEVE-ET.

…de a lány csupán három kávét adott el neki, ami a tranzakción kívül nem feltételez mélyebb kapcsolatot.

Civilek. Olyan furcsák. Puhák, mosolygósak, és úgy adnak ki magukról személyes információt, mintha azt nem lehetne felhasználni ellenük. A rohadt életbe is, ez a sok gyerek mind névtáblával a mellén közlekedik. És Tyler abban a hülye telefonjában tartja az otthoni lakcímét és a banki jelszavát.

Milyen Eszköz fogja megvédeni ezt a sok szerencsétlent?

Leül a kedvenc hátsó asztalához, hogy átnézze Rogers vázlatfüzeteit. Rájön, hogy markáns véleménye van arról, hogy milyen almát enni a kávéhoz, és hogy ez a vélemény negatív.

A rajzokról pozitív véleménye van. Jól esik rájuk nézni. Az első notesz, amit az ágyon talált, a várost ábrázoló rajzokkal van tele: a Washington Emlékmű, a Capitolium. Turisták, főleg kisgyerekek. A közepe felé, ahol az üres lapok kezdődnek, ismerős arcok. A vörös, amint maga alá húzott lábakkal, egyik kezében bögrével bámul ki az ablakon. Látszik rajta, hogy ostoba és fárasztó.

Kitépi a képet, összegyűri és az 1,8 méter távolságra álló kukába dobja. Tökéletesen céloz. Még szép.

A következő képen a repülő fickó úgy támaszkodik egy fához, mintha valami orvosi problémája lenne. A vázlat nyers, alatta takaros, szögletes betűkkel az áll: Sam Wilson, 58-as mentőosztag.

Vannak további vázlatok a vörösről és repülő Samről.

Vannak rajzok róla.

Az agy leblokkol.

Elemzés: két rajz a hídon zajlott összecsapásról közte és Rogers között. A taktikai felszerelés ábrázolása 60%-ban pontos. Az arcot nagy pontossággal adja vissza. A haj ábrázolása: bosszantóan pontos. Kérdés: a HYDRÁnál nem ismerik a hajgumit?

Következő oldal: két arckép, mindkettő őt ábrázolja. Az egyik a jelenlegi arc, hosszú haj, borosta. A másik a Smithsonianben látott portré, rövid haj, mosolygó száj.

Következő oldal: üres. Fennmaradó oldalak: üresek.

Belekezd a második vázlatfüzet vizsgálatába. Tartalom: városképek, azonosítva: New York City, sok jelenet ábrázol indokolatlanul nagy pusztítást. Különféle kéz és arctanulmányok.

A tartalom 47%-át ő maga képezi.

Minden ilyen tartalom esetében a Smithsonian kiállításán látott arc köszön vissza különböző verziókban. Egy nyitott ablak előtt állva, égő cigarettával az ajkai között. Egy tűzlépcsőn ülve az esőben, duzzogva.

Pontosság megítélése: nem lehetséges. Hiányzó emlékek.

Hiányzó emlékek.

Hiányzó emlékek.

A testnek mozgásra van szüksége. A légzésszám és a pulzus >10%-kal megemelkedett. Felkel. A kávét magával viszi. Az édes/zsíros/sűrű megnyugtatja az elmét, és 1,3 másodpercre csend lesz. Elhagyja a kávézót. Mozgásra van szüksége.

Hatméternyire a kávézó bejáratától egy förtelmesen csúf inget viselő, alacsony, izzadt férfi lép elé, és azt mondja:

– Pamutbársony.

Jelszó elfogadva. Utasítás: engedelmeskedj. Nyugalom. Engedelmesség.

Az Eszköz elcsendesedik.


	4. Utánpótlás

– Gyere velem – mondja a tartó. A jobb oldalán lépked, kezét az emberi karra helyezi.

– Mi ez a pohár? Szabadulj meg tőle.

Az Eszköz keze erősebben markolja a poharat. Kritikus fontosságú anyag.

– Oké, oké. Pamutbársony.

0,4  kilométert tesznek meg, a sebességük 1,3 km/óra.

– Pamutbársony – mondja a tartó pár lépésenként –, pamutbársony.

A jelszó minden alkalommal halkan hangzik el. Hatására az izmok ellazulnak, az elme elcsendesedik. Parancs felismerve. Teljesítés.

A tartó egy irodaépületbe irányítja. Berendezés: divatjamúlt. Tompa fények, zéró biztosítás. A vészkijáratok feltehetőleg nem megfelelőek. Előcsarnok: nincs biztosítva. Liftek: nincsenek biztosítva. Alagsor második szint, bal oldali folyosó, negyedik ajtó.

Két zár. Mindössze ennyi: két zár. Annak lehetősége, hogy a kar ki tudja iktatni őket: 900%. A feladat teljesítésének becsült időtartama. 0,5 másodperc.

– Pamutbársony – mondja a férfi.

Helyszín azonosítva: JU típusú bázis, jelentéstételre és utánpótlás felvételére alkalmas hely. A kommunikációs berendezés jelenleg offline. A tartó 8%-kal intenzívebben izzad. Nincs Szék.

Nincs Szék.

– Add ide azt a poharat.

Az ujjak összeszorulnak.

– Pamutbársony. Add ide.

Engedelmeskedj.

– Kezeket előre.

Megállapítás: amatőr. Engedelmeskedj.

Két kábelkötegelő kerül a csuklója köré. Megállapítás: idióta.

A tartó beüt egy számot a telefonba. Azonosítás: olcsó modell, valószínűleg eldobható. A tartó lefotózza az arcot.

– Halló? Halló, nálam van. A szellem nálam van. Érti.

HALLGASD

Engedelmeskedj.

A tartó suttog.

– A katona.

A tartó légzésszáma megemelkedik.

–Nem, nem fogom megmondani, hol vagyok. Kétszázezret akarok, készpénzben. Ha megígéri, hogy megkapom, odaviszem.

– Igen, így van. A nevemet nem kell tudnia. Elküldöm a bizonyítékot.

– Mondtam. Kétszázezer. Használtam a jelszót. Olyan, mint egy marionettbábu. Hol akar találkozni? Nem, annál később, Pennsylvaniából kell odaérnem. Oké, oké.

A tartó kinyomja a telefont.

– Így elveszítik a nyomomat. Most várunk. Rendben? A hideg futkos a hátamon a szemedtől. Gondolom, amíg azt mondogatom, hogy pamutbársony, egész nap csak állsz és nézel, balfaszkám.

FELÜLBÍRÁLVA

A küldetésirányításnak új hangszíne van. Ez a hangszín határozottan pimasz.

Barnes mosolyog: a mosoly lassan terjed szét az arcán, míg végül kivillannak a fogai, és a férfinak leesik az álla. Ideges, úszik az izzadtságban, és olyan olcsó inget visel, amit Barnes inkább a kukában hagyott volna.

– Pamutbársony – zihálja.

FELÜLBÍRÁLVA

Barnes egy lassú, lusta csuklómozdulattal elszakítja a kábelkötegelőket. A férfi fegyver után kapkod, míg ő visszaveszi a kávéját és belekortyol.

– Uhh, ez kihűlt – mondja.

Az izzadt pasas egy pisztolyt szegez rá – vagy legalábbis nagyjából az ő irányába hadonászik vele. Talán ki van biztosítva. Valószínűbb, hogy nincs. Alig bír egyenesen megállni a lábán: irodakukac lehet, aki eleget tudott ahhoz, hogy óriási bajba keverje magát.

– Hé, haver – szólítja meg Barnes lágy hangon. A hang simán hagyja el a torkát, szinte dorombolva, ami erőszakos szándékra utal. Azt sugallja, hogy a hang tulajdonosa élvezi az állon csattanó ököl sajgását.

 – Hé. Félsz tőlem?

– Pamutbársony.

FELÜLBÍRÁLVA

– Úgy látszik, ez már nem működik, barátom.

Barnes még mindig mosolyogva lép előre. Az izzadt pasas ösztönösen pislog egyet, miközben a fegyver föl-alá táncol a kezében.

– Jobban tennéd, ha félnél.

Közelebb lép. Megállapítás: győzelem.

– Nyolc különböző módon tudnálak megölni, és még csak ki se lötyögtetném közben a kávémat.

Izzadt pasas felnyög. Amikor Barnes közelebb lép, becsukja a szemét.

Aú. Szegény.

Barnes elvigyorodik, lassan feléje nyúl a fémkarral, és kicsavarja a kezéből a fegyvert. Egy legyintés, és a férfi nyáladzva terül el az olcsó linóleumpadlón.

 

A kávé hidegen is finom. A szájában kiscicák kergetőznek egy szivárvány alatt. Talán itt az ideje, hogy alaposabb tanulmányozásnak vesse alá a Starbucks kínálatát.

 

A telefon tényleg az eldobható fajta, semmi nyoma, hogy a SHIELD vagy a HYDRA használta volna. Mindenesetre összetöri, de örül, hogy van pár perce körbenézni a bázison.

 

Először is a székhez szikszalagozza az izzadt pasast. A száját is leragasztja. Aztán jólesően kinyújtóztatja a tagjait. Kínos, hogy egy ilyen droid lekapcsolta, de az a pamutbársony jelszó úgy hatott rá, mintha aludt volna egy jót. Végre késznek érzi magát az előtte tornyosuló probléma-halmaz megoldására.

A CÉLSZEMÉLY LOKALIZÁLÁSA

Például.

A bázison körbepillantva Barnes légzése felgyorsul, a lába megremeg az izgalomtól. Talál egy fiókot tele készpénzzel. Vajon az izzadós pasas belenézett egyáltalán? Megállapítás: végtelenül ostoba. Egy részét belegyűri a bakancsába, a többivel telepakolja a zsebeit és azt a vacak táskát, amiben Rogers füzeteit, az almákat és az extra baseballsapkákat tartja. Egy másik fiókban szépségesen szép kések vannak, és további gyönyörű kézigránátok.

Nem valószínű, hogy a védelmi küldetés során sokszor lesz szüksége kézigránátra, de eggyel több kés mindig jól jöhet. Elvesz hármat.

Az első szekrényben élelmiszer van. Miközben átkutatja a műszaki eszközöket tartalmazó szekrényt, a szájába töm egy proteinszeletet. A laptopra biztosan telepítettek kémprogramot, de azt tudja törölni. Be vele a táskába a töltőjével együtt. A lehallgatáshoz szükséges felszerelés is rendelkezésre áll: vannak poloskák és iránymikrofonok, és még egy kis szerszámkészlet is a fémkar alapvető karbantartásához. És zárnyitáshoz. És agyak orrnyíláson át történő felnyársalásához. Ha ez ember kutyaszorítóba kerül, és nem bánja a művelettel együtt járó felfordulást.

Izzadt pasas akkor tér magához, amikor Barnes kinyitja a fegyverszekrényt, és felnyög a gyönyörtől. Annak valószínűsége, hogy izzadt pasas a gyönyörtől nyög: 2%.

A fegyverszekrényben egy hatalmas katonai vászonzsákot is talál, amiben magával tudja vinni a mesterlövészfegyvert. Majdhogynem megkedveli izzadt pasast, amiért idehozta.

LOKALIZÁLD ROGERS KAPITÁNYT

– Épp azon dolgozom – feleli.

Jelenleg a készletek feltöltése élvez prioritást. Telerakja a táskát fegyverekkel, lőszerrel, a lehallgató felszereléssel, és a maradék pénzzel.

– Hé, haver, ittál már frappucinót? – kérdezi pakolás közben. 1,9 másodperc múlva izzadt pasas bólint.

– És jó?

Bólintás.

– Asszem, kipróbálom.

A táska sarkaiba beprésel még annyi proteinszeletet, amennyi belefér, és becipzárazza. Csak a fémkarral tudja megemelni az egész rohadt hóbelevancot, ami kegyetlenül húzza az oldalát. Ki fogja nyírni a hátát. De itt az idő. Nincs több alvajárás, nincs több elfogadott jelszó. Ideje dolgozni. Ideje megtalálni Rogerst.

LOKALIZÁLD

És gondoskodj a biztonságáról.

VÉDELMEZD, dorombol a küldetésirányítás.

Mielőtt elindul, Barnes küld két üzenetet Dale-nek a benzsóhangú telefonról. Az egyik egy kép izzadt pasasról, betaggelve HYDRA-seggfejként, a másik az épület pontos címe.

A telefont az asztalon hagyja, az ajtót nem zárja be.

 


	5. Bázislétesítés

Van egy név, amin Barnes elindulhat: Sam Wilson. Egy órán belül megvan az úti célja is, mert a civilek az úrnak ebben a franc tudja melyik évében, pont leszarják, hogy ki fér hozzá az adataikhoz.

Egy órába sem került volna, hogy odaérjen, de előtte ki kellett hevernie a robbanást, amit a fehércsokis frappuccino okozott az agyában. Hirtelen sokkal kevésbé utálja a nyarat.

Ki utálja a nyarat? Csöves kukorica, izzadva aszalódás a tűzlépcsőn, hölgyek nyári ruhában. A hideg sört Steve hátához nyomja, hogy visítson. Úgy visít fel, mint egy kölyökkutya.

Mi az isten?

Wilson lakása egy lakóövezetben található, 0,8 kilométerre a National Mall-tól. Sűrűn lakott, meglehetősen gazdag környék, ahol nehéz lesz búvóhelyet találni, és óhatatlanul is feltűnést fog kelteni a jelenlegi ócska öltözékében. Ellenben a Wilson hátsó kertjével szomszédos ház épp üresen áll, eladó. Ígéretes. Barnes elrejti az óriási táskát, és pénzzel kitömött zsebekkel vásárolni indul.

Ez az akció visszhangokat kelt az agyban – nyilvánvalóan a küldetésekhez szükséges standard képesség: először keress olcsó, alacsony minőséget árusító üzleteket. Öltözz át a próbafülkében. Hagyj 20 dollár borravalót, és az eladók kidobják a régi ruháidat. Aztán fokozatosan lépj tovább az egyre elegánsabb üzletek felé, amíg el nem éred a küldetéshez szükséges szintet. A ruhák, amiket vásárol, mind puha és rugalmas anyagból készültek. A lábai kerítésoszlopnak is beillenének a szűk fekete farmerban, ami úgy tapad rá, hogy öröm nézni. És baromi jól megy a bakancsához.

A drogériában hozzájut a testápoláshoz szükséges készletekhez. Hajápoló termékekből hatalmas a választék. Neki sok haja van. Zavarba ejtő. Küzdött valaha a szálkásodással? Szüksége van tartásra a hajtöveknél? Akar úgy kinézni, mint aki most kelt fel az ágyból? Mik azok a töredezett hajvégek és kívánatosak, vagy sem? Milyen taktikai előnye van a szilikonnal bevont hajnak? A Hydralicious sampont titkos kapcsolat-felvételi kódnak szánták?

Végül otthagyja, és kiválaszt egy viszonylag kevéssé offenzív illatú piros flakonost. A borotvákat ismeri, tudja, mire használják őket, kivéve azokat, amiknek öt istenverte pengéjük van. Talán Rogersnek kell ilyen a szuper férfias, extra erős arcszőrzetéhez. Az agyban felhangzik egy visszhang…

– Odanézzenek, a nagy ember! Borotválod azt a két szál szőrödet?

– Nem lehet mindenki olyan szerencsés, mint te Buck, és nézhet ki úgy, mint egy gorilla.

Barnes megrázza a fejét és továbblép a borotvakrémekhez. A „Barbasol” szó ismerősen cseng, és a flakon látványa megnyugtatja. Elől talál egy állványt tele eldobható telefonokkal. Ezeket annyi készpénzzel töltheti fel, amennyire szüksége van. Vesz egyet, ami hasonlít a bendzsóhangúhoz.

Mire besötétedik, már hat bevásárlótáskára való utánpótlásra tett szert. A fémkar feltöri az ajtógombon lévő fémkazettát. Kiveszi a kulcsot, a kazettát bedobja a házba. Az „eladó” táblát következő körben viszi be, amikor már a hatalmas katonai zsákkal tér vissza.

A bázisról származó iránymikrofon megfelel a célnak, amíg lesz alkalma betörni Wilson lakásába, és elhelyezni a poloskákat. A hang fémes és gyenge, de hallható. Wilson tart egy atyai hangvételű beszédet Rogersnek, hogy ilyen hosszú kórházban fekvés után jobb, ha korán ágyba bújik. Értékelés: jóváhagyva. Rogers tiltakozik, de 19 perc múlva a fények kialszanak, holott még csak 22:26 van. A mikrofon elnémul.

Barnes kifújja a levegőt. Még a küldetésirányítás is elcsendesedett, miután az első feladatot (LOKALIZÁLD) teljesítette. Az egész öröklakásban behúzza a függönyöket. Elgondolkodik, hogy hol tanulta ezt a szót, és van-e valami köze a herélt igavonó állatokhoz.

A helyiségekben minimális mennyiségű bútor található, de azok mind finom színűek, és körültekintően helyezték el őket. Van áram és víz. Megállapítás: kiváló műveleti bázis. Ránéz a zuhanyrózsára, és az agyában ismét megszólal egy visszhang. A testnek vannak érzet-emlékei arról, hogy erős, jéghideg vízsugár taszigálja. Hogy slaggal mossák le.

Inkább készít magának egy fürdőt, és sóhajtva merül bele a tűzforró vízbe. A csontjai mintha elolvadnának, az izmaiban kellemes fájdalom – nem olyan érzés, mint a sebek, vagy az elektrosokk, vagy amikor lekötözik és belevágnak. Lejjebb csúszik a kádban, amíg végül csak a válla, a feje, és a térde látszik ki a vízből. Ha a kád 15 centiméterrel hosszabb lenne, az orráig el tudna merülni benne.

 

A víz felszínét 86 másodperc alatt szürkés koszréteg lepi el. A küldetések kosszal járnak, a test tudja ezt. Kosszal, kényelmetlenséggel és alkalmanként sérülésekkel. Szinte az egész hetet úgy töltötte, hogy piszkos folyóvíztől és izzadtságtól bűzlött, és nem zavarta, de úgy tűnik, meztelenül és vizesen ücsörögni ugyanebben a mocsokban sokkal rosszabb. Az orr elfintorodik. Megállapítás: gusztustalan. Kiürítés és újratöltés. De a test hezitál. A programozás alatti váz, ahol a visszhangok élnek, elutasítja a pazarlást, még a meleg víz elpazarlását is.

Barnes megrázza magát. Kihúzza a dugót, és újra megengedi a vizet. Először ledörzsöli a koszt a bőréről, és a csap alá tartja a fejét, majd visszadugja a dugót, és hagyja, hogy a forróság körülvegye. Második alkalommal a víz csak enyhén opálossá válik. Időbeállítás: 26 perc. Elszenderedik.

Az elméje felidéz egy képet egy sokkal kisebb, de mélyebb kádról, és a fürdésről, ami társaságot és beszélgetést jelentett. Egy durva rongyról, ami vörösre dörzsölte a bőrét. A víz hideg, mert amikor meleg volt, Steve fürdött benne.

Barnes felébred, de továbbra is álmosnak érzi magát. Minden izma, még az állandóan sajgó bal vállban is, ellazult. A térdei sápadt szigetként emelkednek a melegtől rózsálló bőr fölé. Megmossa a haját a samponnal, aminek elvileg „farkastövis” illata kellene, hogy legyen („egy igazi FÉRFI illata”) bár tudomása szerint a farkasok emlősök, és nem töviseik, hanem karmaik vannak. Miközben a haját csutakolja, összefilcesedett csomók szakadnak ki belőle. Aztán átmossa magát még egyszer a szappannal, és a víz újra átlátszatlan szürkévé válik, de a test jól érzi magát.

A jó szubjektív fogalom. A „jó” igazából nem jelent semmit. Jelenthet kényelmet. Jelentheti azt, hogy optimális. Jelenthet olyan állapotot, amikor épp nincs kitéve az orvosi kísérletek tortúrájának. De tulajdonképpen a mostani helyzetre is használható.

A halványzöld törölközők puhák, nem dörzsölik olyan durván a bőrt, mint amire a test emlékezik. A borotvakrém illata azonban újabb csapásként éri, és képeket idéz fel a fejben. Az önborotva könnyűsége és dőlésszöge ismerős a kéz számára, de az arcbőr is emlékszik, hogy feszesre húzta és beharapta a felső ajkát. A kéz emlékszik a mozdulatra, ahogy átnyúl a fej fölött, hogy a fül mellett leszorítsa, és feljebb húzza a bőrt. Emlékszik egy markolatra, ami jobban hasonlított egy kés nyelére. A helyett most egy kis műanyagpálcával szánt bele a borostába.

A folyamat végére a tükörből visszanéző arc sokban hasonlít a Smithsonianben látotthoz. Hosszú, rendezetlen hullámokba száradó haj mögül tekint rá, és Barnes örül, hogy a gyógyszertárban hajgumit is vásárolt. Elhátrál a tükör elől. Az arc hatására az agy akadozni kezd, de ha nem látja, jó érzéssel tölti el, hogy tisztára van borotválva.

Érzi az időt. Sok idő telt el. A test, bár még ellazult és lankadt a fürdőtől, érzi az évek súlyát. Az agy emlékszik egy csípőben szűk, lefele bővülő, bokáig érő nadrágra, aminek egyenes, élre vasalt szára és széles hajtókája volt (te jó isten, ugye nem ezért tartották a tartályban?), és összehasonlítja a most vásárolt szűk farmerrel.

Milyen évet írunk? Az emlékezete nem szolgál pontos információval. Hiányos. Megbízhatatlan.

FRISSÍTS

Ajjaj, a küldetésirányítás visszatért.

A mikrofon továbbra is néma. A helyi idő 00:52, a környék sötét és csendes. Barnes a hátsó teraszon át belopódzik Wilson kertjébe. Világítás nincs. A hátsó ajtó a konyhába nyílik (üres) és Barnes kiszúrja a riasztópanel villogását. Egyelőre maradj a kert felderítésénél. A másik földszinti ablakon át belát a nappaliba, és egy kis szobába, amelyben egy egyszerű asztali számítógép áll.

A ház hátsó falánál egy ponyvával letakart létrára és két doboz festékre bukkan. Barnes elvigyorodik. A bal kéz felőli ablak Wilson szobájához tartozik. A férfi átlósan elnyúlva fekszik a Barnes által valaha látott legnagyobb ágyon. Egyik lába kilóg a gyűrött takaróhalom alól; az ágya kész csatatér. A jobb oldali ablak egy kisebb szobáé, itt alszik Rogers. A pajzsot úgy támasztotta az ágy mellé, hogy kéznél legyen, ha felébred. Megállapítás: jóváhagyva. A test emlékszik a pajzsra, amint az keményen a fémkarnak ütközik. Amint megállítja a fémkart. Elfogadható önvédelmi eszköz a célszemély számára.

Az ajtó melletti asztalkán egy kis táska áll, Rogers cipői a szekrényajtó előtt sorakoznak, takarosan összehajtogatott ruháit az egyik székre helyezte.

Barnes fúj egyet. Kényszerítenie kell magát, hogy oda nézzen, ahova kellene, azaz Rogersre.

Steve háttal az ablaknak a jobb oldalán alszik. Hatalmas karjával átöleli a párnáját. A paplan lecsúszott a derekáig. Barnes egy rózsaszín heget lát a vállán, amit a hordozón zajlott összecsapásban szerzett.

NEM ELFOGADHATÓ

Nem az. De látszik, hogy a seb szépen gyógyul. A Barnes ujjai, a fémek és a nem fémek, egyszerre mozdulnak, hogy kinyissák az ablakot, és feljebb húzva a paplant, rendesen betakarják Steve-et. De túl nagy a kockázat. A riasztó felverné az alvókat, és idecsődítené a rendőrséget. A helyiség hőmérséklete 18 Celsius fok. Nem áll fenn a megfázás veszélye.

Amilyen nehezére esett ránéznie Rogersre, most ugyanolyan nehezen veszi le róla a tekintetét. Ha tovább marad, azzal még így, éjnek idején is a lelepleződést kockáztatja. Barnes megállapítja, hogy ő is elfáradt. A mikrofon mellett alszik majd; ha bármi történne, 30 másodperc alatt odaér Wilson hátsó ajtajához. Elfogadható.

A lakásba visszaérve leveszi a kanapéról a párnákat, és halomba rakja őket a padlón a mikrofon mellett. Alvásbeállítás: 4,5 óra. Amennyire roskatag agya emlékszik, még soha nem aludt ilyen jól.


	6. Megfigyelés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nem ülsz le sakkozni, dámázni, ostáblázni, vagy bármilyen kártyajátékot játszani Mr. Megbízhatóság Szobrával, hiába viseli a seggén a nemzeti lobogót. Mert veszíteni fogsz. Elnyeri tőled a cigarettaadagodat, pedig nem is dohányzik. Elnyeri a drága fél szelet csokidat, amit Nantes óta tartogattál. És egy szörnyű nyári éjszakán, valahol az osztrák erdőségek mélyén, elnyeri tőled és a Howling Commandótól az összes ruhátokat. Egy folyóparti táborban. Ahol hemzsegnek a szúnyogok."

06:52-kor az iránymikrofonból csoszogás és egy működésbe lépő gép hangja hallatszik (megállapítás: kávégép, másodlagos megállapítás: UHH). Három perccel később újabb lépések és két mormogó férfihang. Barnes 37 perce ébren van, elfogyasztott egy almát és két proteinszeletet, és a puska távcsövének segítségével megbizonyosodott róla, hogy (rajta kívül) erről az oldalról senki nem figyeli meg Wilson házát. A további felderítésre az első adandó alkalommal sort kell keríteni.

Wilson és Rogers esznek, és mormogva tájékoztatják egymást az alvási mintázataikról. Rogers zavartalan alvásról számol be, és arról, hogy a fájdalmai nem fokozódtak „nem fáj, Sam, tényleg nem, az isten áldjon meg, jól vagyok”.

SZEREZZ INFORMÁCIÓT

Végrehajtás. Az eligazítás adatai szerint a célszemély köztudottan megbízhatatlan, ha az egészségi állapotáról kérdezik. Kültéri megfigyelés szükséges.

A kültéri megfigyelés 07:31-kor válik lehetségessé, amikor Rogers kilép Wilson hátsó kertjébe, és bazdmeg, nekilát csuklógyakorlatokat végezni, mintha nem most engedték volna ki a kórházból. Mintha nem lennének lőtt sebei, nem verték volna laposra, és nem fulladt volna bele majdnem a kibaszott Potomacba.

SEGÍTS NEKI

Ez kurvára nem vicces. Meg akarja ölni magát?

– Haver, meg akarod ölni magad? – hallatszik Wilson hangja a mikrofonban.

MEGÁLLAPÍTÁS: LEHETSÉGES KÜLDETÉS-SEGÍTŐ

Végrehajtás. Feladat-beállítás: utánanézni Sam Wilsonnak. Előzetes elbírálás: megengedett.

Rogers további 3 percig folytatja az Amerikai Hadsereg 1943-ban rendszeresített rutinja szerinti alap csuklógyakorlatokat, míg Wilson szó szerint a nyakára nem lép.

– Rogers, én kockára tettem érted a seggem a SHIELDDEL és a HYDRÁVAL szemben, a totál para pasidról nem is beszélve…

_mi van_

– Mi van? Sam…

– De az tuti, hogy Natashánál nem fogom kihúzni miattad a gyufát. Az a nő. Félelmetes.

KERÜLENDŐ

Barnes a szemöldökét ráncolva néz bele a távcsőbe. Wilson pozitív értékelése 26%-kal csökkent. De Rogers legalább abbahagyja a fekvőtámaszozást, és követi Wilsont a házba. Barnes végigpörgeti az új telefonja csengőhangjait (a füle bánatosan ismeri fel a Bluegrass nevűben a bendzsót), és közben végighallgatja Rogers repülő Samhez intézett szónoklatát; miszerint ő szupergyorsan gyógyul, és köszöni szépen, jól van, és egyébként sem maradhat örökké ágyban, mert elintéznivalói vannak.

 

– Mint például?

 

– Mint például megtalálni Buckyt.

 

Barnes leejti a telefont. Na neee…

 

– És milyen nyomon akarsz elindulni?

 

Barnes hallja, ahogy Steve vág egy grimaszt. Még a mikrofonon keresztül is lehet hallani, és a hangot, ami a saját száját elhagyja, akár _vihogásnak_ is nevezhetné az, aki nem bánja, hogy utána 8 darabra tépik.

– Szóval azt tervezed, hogy fel-alá rohangálsz DC-ben a haslövéseddel, hátha összefutsz vele?

– A hasammal minden rendben, Sam.

– Tegnap jöttél ki a kórházb… Baszki, senkinek nincs szüksége ilyen hasizmokra. Aki annyit eszik, mint te, annak nem lehet ilyen hasizma. Ez nem igazságos. Úgy nézel ki, mint egy akciófigura.

– Van akciófigurám.

– Az lehet, de józan eszed az nincs.

Wilson pozitív értékelése 13%-kal nőtt.

A vitának legalább annyi haszna van, hogy Rogers aznap otthon marad. Barnes megvizsgálja és megtisztítja a pompás új fegyvereit, miközben végighallgatja, ahogy Rogers és repülő Sam veszekednek, ebédelnek, megnéznek egy filmet, és megint veszekednek. Aztán sor kerül egy kártyapartira, melynek során repülő Sam megtudja, hogy Steven G. Rogers, az igazság, a törvényesség és a kapitalista métely egyetemes szimbóluma egy utolsó csaló, ha kártyáról van szó.

Az eligazítás, amire nem emlékszik, _tudja_. Nem ülsz le sakkozni, dámázni, ostáblázni, vagy bármilyen kártyajátékot játszani Mr. Megbízhatóság Szobrával, hiába viseli a seggén a nemzeti lobogót. Mert veszíteni fogsz. Elnyeri tőled a cigarettaadagodat, _pedig nem is dohányzik._ Elnyeri a drága fél szelet csokidat, amit Nantes óta tartogattál. És egy szörnyű nyári éjszakán, valahol az osztrák erdőségek mélyén, elnyeri tőled és a Howling Commandótól az összes ruhátokat. Egy folyóparti táborban. Ahol hemzsegnek a szúnyogok.

Rogersnek lehet, hogy védelemre van szüksége, de Barnes soha nem bízná rá a zsebpénzét.

Barnes megremeg az adathalmaztól, amit az eligazítás egyszerre szabadított rá. Szúró fájdalmat érez a két szeme között. A mikrofonban hallható hangok szerint a küldetés jól halad, és a megfigyelés hatékonysága kielégítő. Taktikailag valóban megfelelő, de egy másik szinten mégsem az: ezt a szintet nem tudja meghatározni. Ott van valahol mélyen, ahonnan a visszhangok jönnek. Valami, ami ott él, közelebb szeretne kerülni a hangokhoz. Ott akar lenni velük a szobában.

 

MEGENGEDETT

 

Barnes megrázza a fejét. Elutasítva. A szélesebb bevetési területre kiterjedő, távolabbról történő megfigyelés/védelem hatékonyabb. Különben is, itt van ez a sok fegyver, amiket még meg kell tisztítania. És Wilson mindig alaposan bezárkózik éjszakára.


	7. Felderítés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Te mondtad, hogy én vagyok a küldetésvezető, haver. Én hozom a döntéseket. És én most úgy döntök, hogy leülök, és megeszem az ebédemet, baszki. "

0615: ébredj

elutasítva

0616: ébredj

elutasítva

0617: ébredj

elutasítva

KELJ FEL

A Barnes csak annyira nyitja ki a szemét, amennyire a látáshoz okvetlenül szükséges. Megállapítás: az öntudatra ébredés nem kívánatos. Csökkent energiaszint azonosítva. Fejfájás. Hülye zuhanyzó. Hülye proteinszelet. Hülye napfény. Még annál is hülyébb Rogers és Wilson, a hülye ötletükkel, hogy bemennek Wilson munkahelyére. Ki a házból. A fényre. Mozogva.

Uhh, és úgy döntenek, hogy gyalogolnak, uhh. Ez szörnyű.

Legalább lassan mennek, ami a megfigyelés során általában bosszantani szokta Barnest a sok ácsorgás és őgyelgés miatt, de most ő sem lenne képes gyorsabban mozogni. Úgy tűnik, a test összeomlik.

Feltevés: a test fagyasztást igényel. A test hosszú távú szükségleteiről soha nem tájékoztatták. Vajon el fog olvadni? Az elolvadás nem küldetés-kompatibilis. A testen végrehajtott fizikai módosítások nem ismertek. HYDRA: kerülendő.

KERÜLENDŐ

Civil kórház: nem küldetés-kompatibilis.

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL ROGERSSZEL

Elutasítva. A felügyelet és a közvetlen kapcsolatfelvétel nem kompatibilis egymással.

Uhh, a test annyira izzad, uhh, és a gyaloglás örökké tart.

Alternatív feltevés: az izzadás megemelkedett testhőmérsékletet jelez, plusz kimerültség és fejfájás = betegség.

A betegség lelassult reflexeket és csökkent energiaszintet jelent. Megnövekedett reakcióidőt. Édesgyökér ízű orvosságot (értékelés: fúj), ágyhoz kötöttséget, és a fejre terített törölközővel görnyedést egy fazéknyi gőzölgő víz felett.

NEM KOMPATIBILIS A KÜLDETÉSSEL

Miután megtettek 2,1 végtelennek tűnő kilométert a ragyogó napfényben, befordulnak egy sarkon. Rogers a kora reggeli időpont ellenére olyan lelkesen lóbálja azokat a hülye fatörzs vastagságú karjait, hogy az nem épeszű emberre vall.

Balra egy alacsony, sokablakos téglaépület áll, a széles főbejárat felett a következő táblával: Regionális Veterán Adminisztrációs és Jólléti Iroda. Alacsony bokrok veszik körül, túl kicsik, hogy egy felnőtt elbújhasson köztük. Alkalmatlanok fedezéknek egy merénylő számára.

FOLYTASD A FELÜGYELETET

Várjunk csak.

A küldetés-eligazítás tudja: a meleg italok jót tesznek betegség esetén.

KÖVESD A PARANCSOT

Várj.

TARTSD SZEMMEL ROGERST

Először a kávé, bassza meg.

Az első korty olyan, mint a tűzijáték Long Island felett. A második, mint az angyalok kórusa. A harmadik, mint Rogers mosolya a Smithsonian videóján.

Mire a drága, csodálatos venti fele elfogyott, az energiaszint normalizálódott, a fej már nem fáj, és a világ sem tűnik annyira hülyének. Megállapítás: a küldetés-eligazításnak igaza volt: a forró italok egészségesek. A hideg italok vonatkozásában további információ szükséges.

KAPCSOLAT ÚJRAFELVÉTELE

Igen, oké.

PRIORITÁS: KAPCSOLAT ÚJRAFELVÉTELE

Az irányítás, ami az agya hátsó részét rugdossa éppen, bosszúsnak tűnik.

Barnes megvonja a vállát. A visszaúton úgyis megint a Starbucks felé kell jönnie. Végrehajtás, végrehajtás, végrehajtás.

Rogers és Wilson csak most léptek be a főbejáraton, és épp kezet ráznak egy csoportnyi emberrel, akik örömükben majd kiugranak a bőrükből, és olyan szélesen mosolyognak, mintha fel akarnák falni Rogerst. Veszélyességi fok: alacsony.

Műveleti terület: tiszta.

Barnes az egyik túloldali ablakon keresztül látja, amint Wilson és Rogers egy csoport előtt áll. A közönségből sok ember arcán a megtörtség jelei azonosíthatók. Sokan viselnek művégtagot, bár nem olyan fejletteket, mint az övé.

Egy nő beszél: Barnes figyeli, amint az arcán az Eszközre jellemző ürességet harag váltja fel, aztán könnyekben tör ki. Rogers elvörösödik, és a keze megmozdul. A küldetés-eligazítás felismeri a gesztust: a mozdulat segítő szándékra utal, egy vigasztaló érintésre. Az eligazítás információt tölt le az agyba: Rogers kezének érintése a vállán. Dupla emlék: az egyik kéz kicsi és hideg, a másik nagy és meleg. De mindkettő vigasztalást, nyugalmat, biztonságot jelent.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

A szobában több beszélő is elsírja magát. Egyikük elhajít egy széket – de nem Steve felé. Odabent magas az érzelmek szintje, és Barnes örül, hogy nem kell ott lennie. Hogy nem kell hallania. Az érzelmi kitörések kerülendők. A test tudja: kitörés = korrekció. A korrekciónak sok formája létezik, és egyik sem kellemes.

Arra vár, hogy a küldetésirányítás egy szokásos „KERÜLENDŐ”-vel megerősítse ezt.

Nem teszi.

Visszajátssza az emléket a széket elhajító férfiról. Érzelmi kitörés = kerülendő.

Kitörés = korrekció.

Kérdés: az érzelmek kerülendők?

A KÜLDETÉS KERETEIN BELÜL MEGENGEDETTEK

Kérdés: kitörés = korrekció?

NINCS A KORREKCIÓ VÉGREHAJTÁSÁRA FELHATALMAZOTT SZEMÉLYZET

Huh.

A MEGFELELŐ VÁLASZREAKCIÓKAT A KÜLDETÉSVEZETŐ HATÁROZZA MEG

Kérdés: küldetésvezető = Steve?

ÖNMAGAD

Mi?

ÖNMAGAD

De mi van, ha…

ÖNMAGAD

A testnek mozgásra van szüksége. Műveleti terület: tiszta. Ismételt ellenőrzés: tiszta. „Önmaga” – nem világos. Önmaga = Eszköz/Barnes. A küldetésvezetőt illetően bővebb információra van szükség. Ez… Jézus, erről korábban kellett volna értesíteniük.

Majdnem tesz egy harmadik kört is a tömb körül, de rájön, hogy ettől hülyén érezné magát. Újra belép a Starbucksba, és rendel még egy kávét és egy grillezett sajtos szendvicset. Leül egy eldugott asztalhoz a sarokban a vécé mellett, ahonnan az ablakon át szemmel tudja tartani az utcát és a Veterániroda épületét.

Ennek a küldetésnek tág paraméterei vannak. Az utasítás egyszerűnek tűnik: védelmezd Rogerst. De nincs kinek jelenteni. Nincs háttértámogatás. Nincs taktikai terv. Nincs karbantartás.

Nincs korrekció, amiért rugalmasan értelmezte a terveket. Nincs krio. Nincs Szék. Nincs az a vén rohadék, aki parancsolgatott neki. Neki vén rohadékok parancsolgattak? Nincs hidegzuhany. Nincs fogvédő. Nincs Szék.

Nincs vége.

A térd bizonytalanul megremeg, és Barnes örül, hogy ül. Az egész hátralévő élete nagyon hosszú lesz ahhoz, hogy csendes megfigyeléssel töltse.

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL

Elutasítva.

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL

Ismétlem: elutasítva.

Te mondtad, hogy én vagyok a küldetésvezető, haver. Én hozom a döntéseket. És én most úgy döntök, hogy leülök, és megeszem az ebédemet, baszki.

A grillezett sajt fantasztikus. És találtak valami módszert arra, hogy a kenyér ropogós legyen. A ropogós kenyér: optimális. És a sajt megolvadt. Megállapítás: kiemelkedő táplálék. A táskájában lévő sok-sok proteinszeletre gondol, ami otthon várja a lakásban, és az arca új formába rendeződik, ami nem mosoly. Fintor, jut eszébe a helyes kifejezés.                                                                                                

Épp eldöntötte, hogy rendel még egy adagot, amikor Wilson és Rogers betoppannak. Barnes érzi, hogy az arca minden szöglete akaratlanul is felfelé görbül, aztán rájön, hogy ő most egy titkos küldetésben lévő bérgyilkos, köszibazdmeg, és már húzza is össze magát, hogy kicsinek, békésnek és ártalmatlannak tűnjön.

Rogers és Wilson nem maradnak, de Barnes a kórház óta nem látta ilyen közelről Rogerst. Sápadtnak tűnik. Van valami keménység a szeme körül, amit az eligazítás nem ismer fel. Nincs elegendő információja az értelmezéséhez. De a megjelenése nem éri el az optimális szintet. Wilson és Rogers beszélgetnek, de Rogers szeme nem mosolyog. Boldogtalan.

Telepítenem kell azokat poloskákat.

A küldetés szempontjából kritikus fontosságú információ hiányzik.

Rogers egyszer csak körbepillant a kávézóban. Barnes az arca elé tartja a pirítósát, mint aki éppen kiélvezi, hogy milyen finom – ami tulajdonképpen igaz – és bízik a hajgumi, a baseballsapka és a sokzsebes dzseki megtévesztő erejében.

Ami működik. Steve tekintete a felismerés minden jele nélkül siklik át rajta, és Barnes pulzusa nyilván a megkönnyebbüléstől gyorsul fel, nem a csalódástól.

A Wilson munkahelyén töltött idő: összesen 9 óra 15 perc. Rogers leverten ballag hazafelé. Fatörzs méretű karjait sem lóbálja. Wilson kétszer megveregeti a vállát.

KÜLDETÉS-SEGÍTŐ

Talán. További információra van szükség.

Este csendes beszélgetés hallatszik a mikrofonból. Azt tervezik, hogy az aznapi rutint másnap is megismétlik.

Barnes arcvonásai fölfelé görbülnek – vigyorog. Holnap sűrű napja lesz.


	8. Beszivárgás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Barnes kifújja a levegőt, és beletúr a hajába. Ha önmaga = visszhangok, és a visszhangok változtatták meg a küldetés célját, akkor a változást önmaga idézte elő. Ha visszhangok = emlékezet, akkor ebből az következik, hogy önmaga = Barnes. Így számára a Barnes nem csak egy találomra választott név, ami passzol az archoz, vagy egy nem-seggfejre valló identitás, hanem Barnes tényleg Barnes. Az az ember, akit James Buchanan Barnesnak hívnak. Rogers Bucky-ja."

A következő három nap munkával telik: ébredés a kitűzött időpontban, járőrkörút a környéken, Rogers és Wilson követése a veteránközpontba, kávé, munka, indulás vissza a központhoz, időben, hogy beleférjen még egy kávé, aztán Steve és repülő Sam hazakísérése. Wilson szokásos útvonalán három kávézó is található, és Barnes nem követi el még egyszer ugyanazt a hibát, amit a kórháznál. Váltogasd az útvonalakat. Kerüld a rutint. Egyél sok grillezett sajtot.

Az első napon a lehallgatáshoz szükséges eszközökkel felszerelkezve behatol Wilson lakásába. A reggel végzett alapos megfigyelés és az iránymikrofon felvétele alapján három tippje van a riasztó kódjára. A második bejön.

Wilsonnak ki kellene cseréltetnie a hátsó ajtó zárját. A mostanit nevetségesen könnyű kinyitni.

A lakás tiszta és pormentes – ami előnyös, mert bármi más gyanakvásra adhatna okot. Barnes már megtervezte, hol fogja elhelyezni a lehallgató-készülékeit: egyet a konyhába, egyet a nappaliba, egyet pedig abba a szobába, ahol Rogers alszik. Strapabíró kis szerkezetek, hosszú távú használatra. Az ujjak ismerik a kódokat, amelyekkel feltelepítheti őket a telefonjára.

A telefonon egy vadászkürt hangja jelzi, ha üzenete érkezik. Nagyon vidám hang. Kár, hogy senki sem tudja a számát.

A legjobbak az öntapadós poloskák: a hatósugaruk kevesebb, mint fél méter, de aprók és elpusztíthatatlanok. Veszedelmesek. Mindenre rátapadnak, mint a vörös. Barnes természetesen tesz egyet a pajzs vállszíjára is.

A mozdulat, ahogy a pajzsot felemeli, ismerős a test számára. A fém könnyű, de a test tudja, hogy rendkívül erős: a golyók úgy pattannak le róla, hogy a tartó kar szinte meg sem érzi. Ha megfelelő erővel hajítják el, az elkapása a fémkar minden erejét igénybe veszi. Huh. Bár letölthetné ezt az információt.

Barnes bőséges készletet halmozott fel a hagyományos lehallgató-készülékekből, de az öntapadósokból csak tizennégy van, és mostanában nem lesz kilátása többre. Elgondolkodva pillant körbe a szobában. Az ablakon túl a lombhullató fák levelei már váltják a színüket. Megjegyzés: a mai dátum szeptember 19. Következtetés: az időjárás hamarosan megváltozik, és Rogersnek meleg ruhára lesz szüksége. Hideg időben a meleg öltözék rendkívül fontos a betegségek megelőzése érdekében. Az itteni szekrényben sokkal kevesebb ruhadarab található, mint Rogers lakásában – de így is túl sok köztük a borzalmas tengerészkék és az ízléstelen kockás.

– Valaki beszélhetne már ennek a fickónak a fekete színről.

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL

– Hogy elkerüljünk egy divatkatasztrófát? Talán.

A szekrényben két dzseki lóg egymás mellett: az egyik természetesen tengerészkék. Egy poloska kerül a hátsó címkéje alá. A másik, egy barna bőrdzseki, ismerősnek tűnik. Talán ahhoz hasonlít, amit a fotókon látott a Smithsonianben. Az elme látja Rogerst, ahogy behúzza a zipzárt a hideg ellen. A poloskát a hátsó gallér alá ragasztja.

Nem ideális, de kezdetnek megteszi.

Hangos zúgás hallatszik. Megállapítás: a zaj forrása ismeretlen, támadó szándék feltételezhető. Iránya ismeretlen, becsült távolsága kevesebb, mint két méter. Lehet robbanóeszköz. Lehet riasztó. Lehet kabóca. Lehet egy célját tévesztett sokkoló. Lehet távirányítású fegyverrendszer. Lehet egy meghibásodott háztartási eszköz.

A zúgás detektálása és a veszélyforrások számba vétele közt 1,5 másodperc telik el, ebből Barnes 0,5-öt azzal tölt, hogy felugrik és előránt két kést. 2 másodperc szünet következik, aztán a zúgás megismétlődik: a forrása az éjjeliszekrényen felejtett telefon.

Mert Rogers természetesen itt hagyta a telefonját. Miért vitte volna magával? Biztosan senki sem akarja elérni volt SHIELD-es kollégái közül, hogy életbe vágóan fontos információkat közöljön vele arról a nemzetközi bűnszövetkezetről, amit a múlt héten magára haragított. Nem mintha a nemzetközi bűnszövetkezetek bosszúállók lennének.

Barnes a szemét forgatja. Ez a _fickó_ … De összehangolja a telefont a sajátjával. Az ujjak elsőre eltalálják a jelszót (0310). A hívás titkosított számról érkezett.

Végiglapozza a telefonban lévő fotókat: van néhány kép Wilsonról, jóval több a vöröshajúról. Emberek furcsa ruhákban és… Ez meg mi, egy szovjet robot? A fotók messze nem olyan érdekesek, mint a rajzok a lakásból elhozott két vázlatfüzetben.

Körülnéz, és az ágyon, a párna alatt egy újabb füzetet talál. Csak néhány rajz van benne, azok is főleg nyers vázlatok. Az egyik a kilátást ábrázolja Wilson hátsó kertjére, és az ő műveleti bázisa befüggönyzött ablakait.

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL

Figyelmen kívül hagyva.

Van egy egész oldalt betöltő kép az arcról, sok áthúzással, mintha nehézséget okozott volna a megrajzolása. Az arckifejezés nyílt: kimeredt szemek, tátott száj. A haj vadul lobog. Barnesnak elakad tőle a lélegzete, az álla megfeszül. Nem tetszik neki a rajz. Az arc fájdalomról és szenvedésről árulkodik. Az az arc. Az arc…

A kép azt a pillanatot ábrázolja, amikor a küldetés újraindult. Erről valós emlékei vannak az elmében: szédülés, fájdalom, zaj. Steve arca. Az a furcsa érzés az agyban, amiről az Eszköz azt hitte, hogy a küldetés kudarca miatti frusztráció, Barnes viszont tudja: ezek a visszhangok. Az agy visszhangokkal reagált Steve-re, és ettől a küldetés célja megváltozott. A múzeumban látott férfi visszhangjai változtatták meg.

FELÜLÍRÓDOTT

Igen, felülíródott.

ÖNMAGAD

Barnes kifújja a levegőt, és beletúr a hajába. Ha önmaga = visszhangok, és a visszhangok változtatták meg a küldetés célját, akkor a változást önmaga idézte elő. Ha visszhangok = emlékezet, akkor ebből az következik, hogy önmaga = Barnes. Így számára a Barnes nem csak egy találomra választott név, ami passzol az archoz, vagy egy nem-seggfejre valló identitás, hanem Barnes _tényleg_ Barnes. Az az ember, akit James Buchanan Barnesnak hívnak. Rogers Bucky-ja.

KÜLDETÉSVEZETŐ

– A pozíciómon és a feltételezett identitásomon kívül van még más fontos információ, amit meg óhajtasz osztani velem?

NINCS

Ez a _küldetés_. Olyan szétszórt. Legszívesebben beleöklözne a falba, de az ingatlanban esett rejtélyes kár nem kompatibilis a titkos küldetéssel. Ehelyett átgondolja, mi lenne a lehető legnagyobb gonoszság, amit még megúszhat leleplezés nélkül, és cselekszik.

 Átállítja Steve csengőhangját. A bendzsóra.

Kifelé menet elhelyez még néhányat a nagyobb készülékekből a kertben, és egyet Wilson kocsijában. Mindez egy jó napi munkájába telik. Épp időben ér vissza a központhoz, hogy ellenőrizze a terepet, és ételt vásároljon, mielőtt Wilson és Rogers nyomába szegődik a hazaúton.

 

A jutalma egy beszélgetéssel eltöltött este kiváló hangminőségben. Semmi nem hangzik el, ami kicsit is érdekes lenne, de minden szó tisztán hallható, mintha ott lenne velük a szobában. Rogers hangja, ahogy a vacsoráról és a baseballról beszél, megnyugtatja az elmét. Barnes álomittasan ellenőrzi a fegyvereit. Az esti járőrözés inkább csak esti séta.

 

A második napon, miután otthagyja őket Wilson munkahelyén, Barnes elhozza a rejtekhelyről az Eszköz taktikai felszerelését. A park tele van rendőrségi kordonokkal, miközben a munkások azon dolgoznak, hogy kiemeljék a járművek roncsait a Potomacból. A távolból gépek zaja hallatszik, messzebb a part mentén három daru áll. Az egyiken egy nagy roncsdarab lóg.

A felszerelés pocsék állapotban van, büdösebb, mint a Red Hook júliusban. Kérdés: mi az a Red Hook júliusban? Semmit sem tud róla, azon kívül, hogy szemét és döglött hal szaga van. És húgyszaga. A felszerelésnek legalább húgyszaga nincsen. Mire eljön az ideje, hogy felszedje Wilsont és Rogerst, a felszerelés már szappantól, a keze pedig fegyverolajtól illatozik. Az Eszköz fegyvereinek nem ártott meg a fán töltött három nap, ráadásul, nagy örömére, a három aranyos kis kézigránátot is megtalálta. És te jó ég, a késeket is. Szép nagy halomra való kése van most.

 

Wilson főzés közben így szól:

– Tedd már félre azokat a HYDRA fájlokat ember, csak felhúzod magad rajtuk.

HYDRA fájlok?

– Állandóan arra gondolok, hogy előbb-utóbb találok _valamit_.

– Előbb a vacsorádat találd meg.

Az ujjak tudják, hogyan indítsák be a laptopot, és hogyan töröljék a kémprogramot. Tudják, hogy az a kis kunkori rókafigura a képernyő alján annyi ismeretet képes előhozni, hogy térdig gázolhat a tényekben. A kereső a HYDRA-szóra több mint 4 millió találatot hoz. Fájlok, amiket a vörös hozott nyilvánosságra, aki talán mégsem annyira utálatos, mint eddig hitte. Az információ mennyisége döbbenetes. Barnes az éjszakába nyúlóan olvas.

HYDRA = szuper-seggfejek. Nem csak személyesen Steve-vel –

ÉS VELED

– szemben, hanem a bolygón élők nagy részével szemben is. Kormányokat ingatnak meg, folyókat szennyeznek be, fegyverekkel kereskednek, megfélemlítik a civileket, és elhitetik velük, hogy csak annyi magánélethez van joguk, ami befér a két fülük közé.

A test tudja: tőle még ezt is elvették. Neki maradt ez a két hét, a visszhangok, és az, amit a küldetés-eligazítás méltóztatik letölteni, általában a lehető legrosszabbkor, kösz szépen. Az istenit, ha nem lenne a küldetés, nyáladzva kóborolna az utcán.

A test aznap éjjel megtagadja az alvást: minden elolvasott fájl arra sarkallja, hogy olvassa el a következőt is. De vannak linkek, amikre az ujjak nem mernek rákattintani. Visszhangokat keltő helynevek. Szinte ismerős fájlnevek. És sok, Rogers nevével felcímkézett fájl.

Ez utóbbi kategória felébreszti a küldetésirányítást. Rogers munkahelyén nyüzsögtek a HYDRA emberei. Ha hinni lehet a fájloknak, a kormányzat is tele van velük. És 1000%, hogy nem fogják csak úgy elengedni a szuperkatonájukat. Hála istennek, hogy ilyen remek kis lehallgató-rendszert épített ki. Az éjszakai őrjáratokat viszont szélesítenie kell, de hülyeség lenne biztonságba ringatni magát. El fognak jönni Steve-ért.

 

Alig alszik aznap éjszaka. Másnap, útban Wilson munkahelyére, mérföldnyinek érez minden lépést, amit a Starbuckstól elválasztja. A dolgok jó oldala, hogy Rogers a tengerészkék dzsekijét vette fel, ami a förtelmes külleme ellenére is kiváló hangminőségről gondoskodik Barnes számára.

– Újra el kell kezdenem futni, Sam, különben megőrülök.

– Majd ha az orvos megengedte.

Sam, te vagy a kedvencem.

A MÁSODIK KEDVENCED

Rogers morog, és ezt a hangot Barnes a csontja velejéig ismeri, bár az eligazítás nem ad róla több információt.

– Várj csak, hogy is hívják azt a kolléganődet a központban? Eliza? Dokinak szólítottad…

– Most mondhatnám azt, hogy PHD-zik.

– Csak ha képes vagy hazudni Amerika Kapitánynak.

– Mindig ezzel jössz.

– Hajléktalan menekült vagyok. A nevemen kívül nem maradt semmim.

– Ott vannak azok a kék bociszemeid.

– Igen, de azok rád nem hatnak.

– Próbálkoztál valaha?

– Soha nem tennék ilyet, Sam Wilson!

Barnes röviden fontolóra veszi, hogy darabokra tépi Samet. Rogers oldalba taszítja Wilsont, aki viszonozza, és Barnes fontolóra veszi, hogy mindkét idiótát darabokra tépi. Úgy mennek át az úttesten, hogy körül sem néznek.

– De Eliza orvos, ugye?

Wilson nevet.

– Nem vagy túl jó a nonverbális utalásokban, ugye, barátom?

– Nem, sosem voltam. Ez van, ha életed nagy részét félig vakon és kissé süketen töltöd.

– Nem szívatsz?

– Nem szívatlak.

Huh. Megerősítve.

– Minden reggeled olyan lehet, mintha csoda történt volna.

Rogers Wilson felé fordul, aki épp felbámul a mélykék égre. Rogers vállának mozdulata ismerős az eligazítás számára. A gesztus jelentése: hazugság. Megerősítve. Rogers még mindig boldogtalan. Ez nem kompatibilis a küldetéssel.

– Gondolhatod.

– Eliza majd gyógyultnak nyilvánít. Aztán megint úgy fogok kinézni melletted, mint az a kissrác, akit senki sem választana be a csapatába.

Ne, a futást hagyjuk. Rogers, ne tedd ezt velem.

– Jaj, ne aggódj, Sam. Az a kissrác én voltam, és nézd meg, mi lett belőlem.

– Nagyon kedves tőled, hogy táplálod bennem a reményt.

– Én egy nagyon rendes fickó vagyok.

Végül beérnek abba a rohadt központba, ahol Rogers találkozik egy sarlatánnal, aki kijelenti, hogy eléggé egészséges ahhoz, hogy (a.) fusson (b.) kint (c.) a szabadban (d.) egy héttel az után, hogy hasba lőtték. Uhh. Vennie kell egy futócipőt. A bakancsban sohasem éri utol.

De előtte még ott az a sok olvasnivaló.

 

Amit megtud… az nem valami jó. Sőt, szörnyű. Barnes azokkal a linkekkel kezdi, amik Rogers nevével vannak betaggelve: ezektől a küldetésirányítás veszett macskaként visít fel. Rogersnek semmi érzéke nincs ahhoz, hogy vigyázzon magára. A küldetés nehézsége 9000%-kal megnőtt.

 

Aztán ott vannak a videók. Felvételek Rogersről egy jégtömbbe fagyva, amint toporgó fehérköpenyesek veszik körül és próbálják leültetni. A fagyott test egy szék felett lebeg, és Barnes pozdorjává zúzná a laptopot, ha azok közül a szemetek közül bármelyik is megérintené az öntudatlan Rogerst, pedig a videó az adatok szerint két évvel korábban készült.

A fehérköpenyesek nevét felsorolták a videóhoz tartozó címkékben. Szerencséjükre nagy tisztelettel és odafigyeléssel gondoskodtak Rogersről. És tulajdonképpen piszok vicces, ahogy egy csapat hülye nagy igyekezettel próbál levetkőztetni és felöltöztetni egy óriás termetű, rongybabaként csüngő meztelen fickót.

Vannak további videók Rogersről és a telefonja fotóin is szereplő furcsa ruhás emberekről, amint New York Cityben harcolnak azokkal a valamikkel. Rogers, amint lézersugarak elé veti magát. Amint a normál emberi szemnek felfoghatatlan gyorsasággal, és akkora erővel hajítja el a pajzsot, hogy kettészeli azokat az ocsmány dögöket.

Barnes ez alapján rá sem ismer. A hordozón Rogers nem így harcolt – tétovázott, védekezett. Azt mondta: „ne kényszeríts erre.” Ez egy emlék. Fel tudja idézni: „ne kényszeríts erre.” Akkor azt gondolta, hogy „szép próbálkozás, haver”. Annak ellenére, hogy a saját teste is hezitált, és a fémkaron kívül minden tagja tiltakozott az ellen, hogy kiszorítsa az életet azokból a kék szemekből. A programozás alatt meghúzódó valami, amit a küldetésirányítás „önmagad”-nak nevez, nem akarta megölni őt.

ÖNMAGAD

Ami lehet, hogy tényleg Barnes.

ÖNMAGAD

De ha Rogers úgy harcolt volna a hordozón, mint New Yorkban! Ha az Eszköz teste hezitál, és Rogers nem, akkor az Eszköz nem járt volna sikerrel. Barnes soha nem látott senkit azon a fókuszált, brutális Rogersen kívül, aki méltó ellenfele lehetett volna az Eszköznek és a karnak. Milyen jó lenne bokszolni vele.

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL

Figyelmen kívül hagyva. 

Még egy igazi emlék: az eligazítás a bankban. A feladat: öld meg Steven Grant Rogerst. Faszság volt az egész. Az Eszköz, amikor meglátta Rogerst harcolni a hordozón, 15 másodperc alatt rájött, hogy a meglévő utánpótlás minimum kétszeresére, légitámogatásra, és talán még egy tankra is szüksége lenne a feladat végrehajtásához.

Kiküldték őt ez ellen a hatalmas erő ellen, a hülye pajzs, repülő Sam és a vörös ellen, egyedül. Ennyi erővel akár a vágóhídra is küldhették volna.

Összevonja a szemöldökét, amikor a képernyőn az apró Steve pofán vág egy Lényt, aztán megpördül, hogy fedezze a vöröst.

Talán tényleg ez volt a cél. Az Eszköznek nem lett volna szabad túlélnie.

Hát, ezt elbasztátok, szemetek.

A videók feldühítik. Ez egy azonosítható érzelem. Harag. A karnak köszönhetően a kanapé egyik párnájából csak egy nagy kupac rongy és szivacs maradt. Négy millió találat. Ilyen sok fájl. Ilyen messzire elér a kezük. El fognak jönni Rogersért, ez nem is kétséges. És Rogers ritkán használja a pajzsot arra, hogy önmagát védje vele. Soha, de soha nem ügyel a saját biztonságára.

Mire Barnes otthagyja a laptopot és elindul a központhoz, hogy hazakísérje a célszemélyeket, már minden fán és minden háztetőn mesterlövészeket sejt. A délután folyamán az ég beborult, a levegő nehéznek tűnik. Barnesnak nem tetszik, olyan mintha túl súlyos lenne, mintha túl sok elektromosság lenne benne. Mint egy tüzelésre kész fegyver. Egy utcányira Wilson házától elered az eső. A távolból mennydörgés mordul.

Estére az időjárás tovább romlik. A vihar hangosan és dühödten tombol. A mellkas összeszorul, mintha ütközetben lenne. Érdekes számolni a másodperceket a villámlások és dörgések között, és megbecsülni a távolságot, bár az elme nem emlékszik, hol tanulta ezt a trükköt. Az időközök egyre rövidülnek, míg végül a villámok már a közelben csapkodnak. Az eső úgy szakad, hogy alig lehet kilátni az ablakon.

Rogers jobban teszi, ha odabent marad.

–Hű, ez már valami – szólal meg Rogers közvetlenül a füle mellett.

A mozdulat, amit Barnes erre produkál, semmi esetre sem ugrás. Csak egy rezzenés. Egy finom, nagyon elegáns rebbenés. Hagyd abba a számolást és figyelj oda.

– Remélem, nem megy el az áram – mondja Wilson.

Az áram elmegy.

– Az istenit – káromkodik Wilson.

Steve nevet rajta.

– Mondd, hogy van itthon gyertyád, katona.

Barnes hallja, ahogy Wilson felhorkan.

– Nincs gyertyám. Modern időket élünk, ledlámpáim vannak.

Wilson konyhájában apró villódzó pontok tűnnek fel, de a fényük kevés a megfigyeléshez. Barnes nem lát semmit. A vihar intenzitása tovább fokozódik: a villámok úgy cikáznak, mint egy stroboszkóp, a dörgés állandó hullámzó morajlássá válik, amit csak a közeli villámcsapások reccsenő hangja szakít meg. A szomszéd házak mind a saját sötétjükbe burkolóznak. A zajban egy puskalövést sem lehetne meghallani.

Barnes arra gondol, hogy ha rajta múlna, ő most támadna.

Értelme sincs védekezni az eső ellen. Még egy sapka is azonnal átázna. Uhh. Az eső hideg. A szél is hideg. A fémkar ökölbe szorul; a test nem szereti ezt a hideg, nedves közeget, az esőcseppek szúrása túlságosan is emlékezteti a jeges zuhanyra. Szeretne megütni valamit. Többször egymás után. És összetörni. A francba, mégiscsak fel kellett volna vennie egy sapkát, legalább azért, hogy ez a kurva eső ne folyjon az arcába. Úgy érzi, hogy nem kap levegőt, ami nyilvánvalóan nem igaz, mert hallja a saját halk átkozódását.

Megállapítás: az eső kerülendő.

A ház fala mentén lopódzik előre. Wilson és Rogers most átviszik a kékes fényeket a nappaliba. Csak egy méterre vannak tőle.

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL

Figye…

A közelben becsap egy méretes villám, és majdnem egy teljes másodpercre megvilágítja az egész környéket. Rogers megpördül, hogy kinézzen az ablakon, és egyenesen Barnes arcába bámul.

Baszki, baszki, baszki.

– Istenem… – hangzik fel a fülhallgatóban.

A villámlás után beálló sötétségben Barnes összegörnyed, és szinte a földhöz lapulva inal a hátsó ajtó mögé, hogy látószögön kívül kerüljön. A szív úgy dörömböl, hogy szinte kiszakad a mellkasból.

Baszki, baszki, baszki. Magát összehúzva, futva menekül a kerten keresztül, idegesen figyelve és mantrázva: tűnj el, tűnj el, tűnj el.

– Steve, mi a baj? – kérdezi Wilson.

– Az ablakban… Azt hiszem…

Miközben Barnes felmászik a hátsó falra és átlendíti magát rajta, hátranéz. Látja, hogy Steve felrántja az ajtót. Amikor a másik oldalon földet ér, egyszerre hallja Steve kiáltását a fülhallgatóban és a levegőben.

– Bucky!

Baszki, baszki, baszki.

– Bucky!

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL

Elutasítva!

– Bucky!

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL

Fogd már be, a kurva életbe is.

– Hogy nézett ki, Steve? – Wilson hangja nyugodt és határozott.

Mi van?

– Mi van?

– Hogy nézett ki? Milyennek láttad?

– Mit számít az? Ki kell mennem, Sam, ott van kint!

– Kint a kertemben. DC közepén. Az esőben.

– Sam.

– Ugyan már, haver. Azt hiszed, én nem tudom? Azt hiszed, én nem látom még mindig Riley-t a szemem sarkából? Mondd el, hogy nézett ki, Kapitány!

Barnes újra bent van a lakásban, a sötétben, csöpög róla a víz, és alig kap levegőt. Ha oda tudná szögezni a fülhallgatót a füléhez, most megtenné.

– Úgy nézett ki… Jól nézett ki, Sam.

Hé, nézzenek oda.

– Hogyhogy jól?

– Úgy, mint önmaga.

– Nem olyan volt, mint a múltkor? Mint egy üres tekintetű gyilkológép?

– Nem.

– Nem csüngött az arcába a haja, és nem lógott róla egy tucat fegyver?

Igazából csak három. És öt kés. És a jégcsákány a lakásból.

– Nem, olyan volt, mint…

– Mint ahogy emlékszel rá.

Még az esőn keresztül is hallja Steve sóhajtását.

– Igen.

Megállapítás: helytelen. A haj kifejezetten más, és hátra is van fogva. Az arc kissé idősebb, keményebb vonásokkal. A test szögletesebb, erősebb. Lehetséges zavaró körülmények: kevés fény, meglepetés.

– Szóval azt mondod, csak kitaláltam?

– Azt mondom, hogy azt látod, amit látni akarsz. Lehet, hogy csak a saját tükörképedet láttad…

HELYES

Mi van?

–… az üvegben. Talán becsapott a szemed a villámlás miatt. Ez mind normális.

Normális és tiszta hülyeség. Rogers sosem venné be ezt a szart.

– Ez nevetséges, Sam.

Mondtam.

– Az nem nevetségesebb, hogy egy agymosott kiborg bérgyilkos…

GYAKORLATILAG HELYTÁLLÓ

Hé!

– …aki a múlt héten megpróbált megölni, most hirtelen feltűnik a hátsó kertemben, aztán két másodperc múlva odébbáll?

– Talán igazad van.

– Remélem, hogy igazam van.

– De megesküdtem volna, hogy…

– Tudom, haver. Még mindig azt hiszed, hogy meg tudod menteni.

– Mindig hinni fogok ebben, Sam.

– Nem számít, mit találsz?

– Nem számít.

Most meg mit és hol akar ez megtalálni?

– Remélem, addig nem vágsz neki, amíg nincs valami nyomod, amin elindulhatsz.

– Meglátom, Natashának mit sikerül előásnia.

Mi van? Ne, Steve, csak azt a lányt ne.

– Szóval nem kell attól tartanom, hogy egyszer csak eltűnsz?

– Megígérem.

– Mit ígérsz meg?

– Hogy mielőtt elindulok, szólok neked.

Nem. Nem mész te sehova keresgélni, Rogers. Uhh, ez a küldetés. Olyan, mint a tánc, és az eligazítás tudja, hogy Steve-nek botlába van.

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL

Uhhhhhhhhhhhh.


	9. Előrelépés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A lakásánál Rogers két viselkedésformát is demonstrál, amit Barnes a videókon már látott tőle: 1. az önfenntartási ösztönök teljes hiányát, és 2. a saját biztonsága teljes semmibe vételét. Terepfelmérés nélkül lép be az épületbe.
> 
> Terepfelmérés nélkül lép be az épületbe.
> 
> Küldetés, Leninre esküszöm, rajtunk kívül senki sem vigyáz erre a szerencsétlenre."

 

A test ellenáll az álomnak. A test sajog a hidegtől és az adrenalintól, de nem hajlandó elaludni. Az elme újra meg újra visszajátssza Rogers döbbent arcának képét az ablaküveg túloldalán.

Ne merj nekem megint a kapcsolatfelvétellel jönni, te seggfej.

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL

Utállak.

Alvásbeállítás: 4,5 óra.

Alvásbeállítás: 4 óra.

Alvásbeállítás: 3,5 óra.

Alvásbeállítás: 3 óra.

A test nyugtalansága az ébredést követően is fennáll. Barnes csak pirkadat után indul el a reggeli járőrkörútjára. A vihar elvonultával a levegő hőmérséklete 15 fokot esett az előző naphoz képest. Rózsaszín fényben ragyogó felhők úsznak az égen. Esztétikai megállapítás: szép. A hűvös időben a test arra vágyik, hogy kinyújtózzon. A tüdő mohón szívja be a friss levegőt. A test ellazul. A környék tiszta.

– Durva éjszakád volt? – kérdezi Sam 06:48-kor.

Barnes az oldalsó konyhaablakon keresztül belát a lakásba. Wilson szomszédai hanyag kertészek: a sövényük magasra nőtt és elburjánzott. Kiváló rejtekhelyet biztosít a közvetlen megfigyeléshez. Ez egy jó felfedezés. Rogers haja összevissza áll, a szeme alatt sötét karikák. Szarul néz ki.

SEGÍTS NEKI

Mérlegelés.

– Aha. Nem bírom kiverni a fejemből, amit szerintem... Látni véltem.

Wilson megszorítja Rogers vállát; a mozdulatot Barnes vigasztalásként azonosítja. Az emberi kéz a gesztust tükrözve szorul össze.

– Tudom. Az ilyesmi a csontja velejéig megrázza az embert.

– Olyan sok a „ha”, Sam.

– Ezzel fogod kinyírni magad.

KERÜLENDŐ

Akadályozd meg.

– Tudom, de…

– Nincs de. Ezzel a szó szoros értelmében ki fogod nyírni magad.

NEM KOMPATIBILIS A KÜLDETÉSSEL

Akadályozd meg.

– El kell engedned, haver. Csak mérgezed magad. Csak azzal tudsz megbirkózni, ami kézzelfogható.

– Utána kellett volna ugranom, Sam.

Erre megjelenik a küldetés-eligazítás, és egy csomó töredékes információt tölt le az agyba, de egyiknek sincs semmi értelme: zuhanás nagy magasságból, egy vasúti szerelvény, hegyvidéki terep, azonosítható érzelmek: félelem, megbánás. Megállapítás: minimális információ, kezdetleges technológia, zord körülmények. A küldetés sikerének valószínűsége <20%.

Steve, meg kellett volna keresned engem, kerül, amibe kerül.

Nem. Nem, az eligazítás most világos. Rogersnek küldetése volt: elfogni Zolát. Zola, besorolása: utolsó rohadék. A küldetés fontossága: kritikus. Megállapítás: ez nem fair. Vegyél vissza, Barnes.

– Honnan tudhattad volna?

MEGERŐSÍTVE.

Megerősítve.

– Sehonnan. Az agyam tudja. A szívem soha nem fogja elfogadni.

– Tudom, haver.

– Tudom, hogy tudod.

– Kihagyod ma a központot?

– Igen. Megnéznem, be tudok-e jutni a lakásomba anélkül, hogy lelőnének…

KERÜLENDŐ

Megerősítve.

– … és elhozom a díszegyenruhámat Nick temetésére.

– Az furcsa lesz.

– Az biztos.

– Hát te legalább színlelés nélkül is úgy nézel ki, mint akinek elgázolták a kutyáját.

– Pofa be, Sam.

– Igenis, Kapitány.

– Mondd, ezt tanítják a veteránoknál? A szemétkedés alkalmazása a lélekgyógyászatban?

– Szakvizsgával tudom igazolni, hogy mekkora szemétláda vagyok.

– Erre fogadni mertem volna.

Wilson elindul, és Rogers 4,8 percen keresztül bámul ki az ablakon, mielőtt felmenne az emeletre. 11,6 perccel később bukkan fel a bejárati ajtóban.

Barnes is előbukkan a sövényből.

Aztán visszalép, és kiszabadítja a haját. Emlékeztető beállítása: mindig tarts a zsebedben hajgumit. Aú.

Rogers kezét a borzalmas tengerészkék dzseki zsebébe dugva sétál, gigantikus fején a borzalmas tengerészkék baseballsapkával. Fejét lehajtja, tempója lassú.

Információ szükséges: miért ilyen boldogtalan Rogers? Lehetséges okok: nyugtalanság egy esetleges HYDRA támadás miatt. Szomorúság a harcban elesett kollégái miatt. Aggodalom a pénz miatt, hiszen elvesztette a munkahelyét. A munkahely elvesztése aggodalomra ad okot: problémát jelenthet a lakbér fizetése, a boltos számlái, a gyógyszerek beszerzése betegség esetén, és a fűtőolajé hideg időben.

Barnes gyors számításokat végez a kiadásai, illetve a táskájában lévő készpénz vonatkozásában. Jelenleg kávéra és grillezett sajtra kell költenie. És az istenit, a futócuccra. Feladat-beállítás: bejutni Wilson lakásába és az aggodalmait csökkentendő, hagyni némi pénzt Rogersnek.

MEGENGEDETT.

Végrehajtás.

A léptei könnyedebbé válnak, az előtte álló jó és könnyű feladat tudatában. Rogers ellenben tekintetét a földre szegezve, továbbra is csak vonszolja magát az utcán.  Nem sokkal odébb, épp fejmagasságban egy alacsony faág hajlik a járda fölé.

Nézz fel, Rogers.

Figyelj a lábad elé.

Gyerünk haver, nézz már fel.

SEGÍTS NEKI

Gyerünk már, ember így agyrázkódást fogsz kapni!

Rogers továbbra is a földet bámulja, mintha az a faág nem arra készülne, hogy egy új, még a jelenleginél is hülyébb konfigurációba rendezze át az agyát.

Rogers, az isten verje meg.

Barnesnak ott lapul a zsebében az Eszköz egyik gránátja. De azzal éppúgy felhívná magára a figyelmet, mintha lövöldözni kezdene.

SEGÍTS NEKI

Próbálok!

Az egyik ház postaládáját kis téglalap alakú kövek veszik körül.

Időzítés kritikus.

Sérülésveszély.

Barnes az egyik követ a támadó fa felé hajítja. A kő halk pattanó hanggal találja el az ágat, mire Rogers felemeli a fejét, megrázza magát, és a nyakát behúzva áthalad a fa alatt.

Sérülés elkerülve.

A küldetéshez tartozó részfeladat: teljesítve.

A lakásánál Rogers két viselkedésformát is demonstrál, amit Barnes a videókon már látott tőle: 1. az önfenntartási ösztönök teljes hiányát, és 2. a saját biztonsága teljes semmibe vételét. Terepfelmérés nélkül lép be az épületbe.

_Terepfelmérés nélkül lép be az épületbe._

Küldetés, Leninre esküszöm, rajtunk kívül senki sem vigyáz erre a szerencsétlenre.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Mert a HYDRA természetesen küldött valakit az épület szemmel tartására. Barnes azonnal kiszúrja a fickót: ott van a szomszédos ház tetején, csak a vak nem látja.

Épp félúton jár felfelé az említett ház tűzlépcsőjén, amikor a bendzsó hangja belereccsen a fülébe, és ezzel egyidejűleg a telefonja is rezegni kezd a zsebében.

– Ez meg mi? – ordítja Rogers a fülhallgatójában.

Barnes 0,9 másodpercet tölt szabadesésben, mielőtt a fémkar elkapja a korlátot. Baszki, már el is felejtette, milyen idegesítő az a rohadt bendzsó.

Mire a hatodik bendzsóriff is elhangzik, Barnes folytatja az útját felfelé, Rogersnek pedig leesett, hogy az ő telefonja csörög.

Taktikai hiba. Észben kellett volna tartania, hogy 1. a bedrótozott célszemélynél van egy telefon 2. ami össze van kapcsolva az övével, és ez azt jelenti, hogy újra hallania kell azt az átkozott hangot. Talán Steve majd átállítja.

Talán egy fehércsokis mokka is aláhull az égből. Pont… most. A francba.

Rogers felveszi a telefont.

– Ki az?

– Mit szeretnél, ki legyek?

Uhh, az a Romanov-lány. Miért hívta fel?

– Nem bánnám, ha egy olyan ember lennél, aki itt van – feleli Steve. – Sok mindent meg akarok beszélni veled.

A HYDRA mesterlövésze egy kicsit túlzottan is koncentrál a célpontjára. Barnes profibb a profinál, de most messze volt a csendestől. A mesterlövész ennek ellenére meg sem rezzen, amikor Barnes felmászik a tetőre.

– Eljössz a temetésre, ugye? – kérdezi Romanov.

– Igen, de nem hiszem, hogy ott…

A lövész megfeszül. Ismerős mozdulat. A test a ravasz meghúzásának előjeleként azonosítja.

VÉDELMEZD

Úgy lesz, haver.

Végighúzza a bakancsát a tető felszínén, és a mesterlövész a súrlódó zajra hátrafordul.

– Nem, persze, hogy nem – mondja Romanov –, túl sokan lesznek, és túl sok kínos kérdést tehetnek fel.

Barnes fenyegető mozdulattal felemeli a fémkart. A mesterlövész eltátja a száját. A puska csöve továbbra is oldalra mutat. Megállapítás: ez az ember ért a munkájához. Nem fogja megkockáztatni, hogy elriassza Rogerst és kihagyja a lehetőséget.

– Hé, barátom, lefogadom, hogy vérdíjat tűztek ki a fejemre – mondja Barnes.

Nagyon lassan előhúzza a nála lévő négy kés egyikét.

– Élve vagy holtan érek többet?

– Holtan könnyebben leszállítalak – feleli a fickó. – Nem mintha nem tudnának visszahozni.

Faszfej.

– De utána talán eltölthetünk együtt néhány csendes percet halott barátunk sírjánál – folytatja Romanov.

A mesterlövész megmozdul. Ahhoz képest, hogy átlagember, elég gyors.

– Akkor holnap három körül?

Jó érzés harcolni. A test ismeri ezt a táncot, a küldetés pedig ujjong, hogy elháríthatja a veszélyt.

– Találtál valamit – hallja Steve lélegzetét a fülhallgatóban. A hangja rekedt, és Barnes a másodperc töredékére megtorpan. Talán beteg? Megállapítás: nem. Erős érzelem.

A faszfej mesterlövész megpróbálja megszúrni a _fémkart_.

– Ciki – mondja.

– Az – feleli Barnes.

– Találtam valamit – feleli Romanov és leteszi.

A fémököl találkozik a mesterlövész homlokával, aki úgy terül el, mint egy zsák.

Teendő: megölni? Előny: egyel kevesebb gyökér az univerzumban. Hátrány: fontos információk veszhetnek el. Nem mintha Barnesnak lenne ideje kikérdezni, miközben Halálraszánt Kapitányt strázsálja. De lehet, hogy Rogers örülne a feladatnak.

SZÉP MUNKA

Kösz.

– Hol a fenében vannak a vázlatfüzeteim? – teszi fel a kérdést Rogers az üres lakásnak és a figyelmesen hallgatózó szuper-fantasztikus védelmezőjének.

Rohadtul macerás lejutni a földszintre, de Barnes időben leér, és már a szemben lévő kertes ház lépcsőfeljárója mögött rejtőzködik, amikor Rogers egy ruhászsákkal a kezében kilép az ajtón.

– Mi a…

Rogers a szemöldökét ráncolva tanulmányozza a bejárati lépcsőt, aztán elnéz az utcán az egyik, majd a másik irányba. Olyan zavartan tekintget fel-alá, hogy Barnes kénytelen eltakarni a vigyorát az emberi kezével, nehogy hangosan felnevessen. Steve a lábával megpiszkálja az előtte heverő testet. Újra kinéz az utcára, jobbra majd balra. Ez annyira jó. Előhúzza a telefonját.

 

– 911 operátor, miben segíthetek?

 

– Hölgyem, itt Steve Rogers. Igen, hölgyem, az a Steve Rogers. Úgy tűnik, találtam egy öntudatlan HYDRA ügynököt a bejárati lépcsőmön. Igen, hölgyem. A saját dzsekijével kötözték meg. Van nála fegyver, de a csöve jelenleg 90 fokos szögben áll. Azt hiszem… talán az FBI? Nem hölgyem, a leghalványabb fogalmam sincs.

 

 _Annyira_ jó.


	10. Aktív szolgálat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nincs csókolózás, Rogers. Az messze túlmegy minden határon. Mindenféle meztelen szórakozás tilos, a partner hátterének alapos felderítése, legalább három ajánlólevél és egy teljes testmotozás nélkül."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok, ti akik olvassátok ezt az írást - mert valaki biztosan olvassa, látván a kattintások számát. Kíváncsi lennék nagyon, hogy itt, magyarul olvassátok-e először, vagy olvastátok-e angolul is. Mi tetszik benne? Mi nem? Írjátok meg, ha van kedvetek!

A másnapi temetés, melynek során egy bizonyos Nicholas J. Fury ezredest helyeznek örök nyugalomra, kész rémálom.

  1. Rogers az egyik bedrótozott ruháját sem viseli, így Barnes kénytelen arra hagyatkozni, amit lát.
  2. Wilson és Rogers készülődés közben hét alkalommal említik „a templom”-ot, de egyszer sem hangzik el, hogy konkrétan melyik templomról van szó.
  3. Barnes két napja nem jutott kávéhoz, ezért 3,8 kilométeren át lohol Wilson kocsija után, aztán nyomát veszíti, és 2 egész percig áll lihegve a sarkon, mire kinő egy fél agysejtje, és eszébe jut, hogy a telefonján keresztül is lekövethetné Rogerst. Az első útba eső Starbucksban rendel két nagy adag frappucinót, hogy újraindítsa az agyműködését.
  4. A Nemzeti Katedrálisban nyüzsögnek a civil biztonságiak. Közülük bármelyik vagy akár mindegyik lehet (a.) inkompetens (b.) HYDRA ügynök, vagy (c.) mindkettő (ez utóbbi a legvalószínűbb).



 

Legalább egyikük a HYDRÁnak dolgozik: egy szikár férfi fent a karzaton, a kórustagok talárjában, félelmetesnek tűnő kütyükkel és fecskendőkkel felszerelkezve. A küzdelem csendben zajlik: a férfi próbál valami alattomos drogot beadni Barnesnak, Barnes pedig igyekszik összezúzni a másik egy vagy több létfontosságú szervét. Az a legrázósabb pillanat, amikor az ügynök odasúgja neki, hogy „pamutbársony”. Barnes kénytelen elfojtani egy nagyon is férfias kacajt (ami nem egyenlő a vihogással). A küldetésirányítás még a felülírással sem vesződik, Barnes pedig a szertartás szünetében kihajítja a fickót az oldalajtón.

A temető még rosszabb: ott jönnek az ölelések. Sok-sok ölelés. Mindenki össze akarja tapogatni Rogerst, és 10 perc múlva Barnes szemhéja már olyan erősen tikkel, hogy megfájdulnak benne az izmok. A szemhéjában. Miért kell ölelgetniük? Barnes most először örül annak, hogy látja a vöröst, hiszen ő legalább (remélhetőleg) nem fog kést döfni Rogers bordái közé. Sőt talán még közbe is avatkozik, ha valaki megpróbálja. Barnes képeket lő a Steve-et polipként ölelgető seggfejekről, arra az esetre, ha később szükséges lenne megfosztani őket a karjaiktól.

Aztán észreveszi a fán kuksoló mesterlövészt, és intézkednie kell. Később kiszúrja az egyik nagy családi síremlék mögött rejtőző nőt, akinél egy bunkerre való lehallgatóeszköz van. A nő elvinnyog egy jelszót – спи, малютка – mire a világ hirtelen elsötétül, és Barnes teste rogyadozni kezd.

FELÜLÍRVA

Kösz, haver.

Úgy összecsomagolja a nőt, hogy az végül egy kötözött sonkára emlékeztet, de a felszereléséből eltesz annyit, amennyi belefér a nála lévő kézitáskába. Az iránymikrofonja sokkal jobb, mint az övé. Megkönnyebbülés Rogersre irányítani, és végre hallani is egy kicsit abból, ami történik.

Főként unalmas, civil temetéseken szokásos szövegek hangzanak el, de Rogers furcsán viselkedik. A részvétnyilvánításokra nyökögve válaszol, és állandóan a haját próbálja lesimítani, holott az már oldalra van fésülve, és rajta van az egyenruhához tartozó sapka is. Ez más, mint a szomorúság. Megállapítás: Rogersnél így néz ki az őszintétlenség.

Vajon most milyen bajba keveredik?

A biztonságiaknak csúfolt szerencsétlenek megtalálják a lehallgatókészülékes nőt, és a maradék józan eszüket is elveszítik. Izgatottan suttognak a helyes kis karkötőikbe, és úgy nyüzsögnek, mint a megbolygatott méhek. Aztán felfedezik az eszméletlen mesterlövészt (ez nem túl nehéz feladat, mivel Barnes egy napsütötte tisztás közepére fektette), ami gyakorlatilag egy másik dimenzióba repíti őket.

Rogers és a kis társasága csak a szemüket forgatják a buzgólkodó öltönyösök láttán, és újra nekiállnak ölelkezni. Túl sok az érintés. Hallott már Rogers a kontaktmérgekről? Barnes a fogát csikorgatja a gondolatra, hogy hány poloska kerülhetett eddig Rogers ruhájára. El kéne égetni azt a díszegyenruhát.

Végül visszamennek Wilson házához (uhh, milyen messze van gyalog, de a busz még rosszabb). Ám a beszélgetés, amit kihallgat, méltán lesz a nap fénypontja.

– Sam, te állítottad át a csengőhangomat?

– A mit?

–  A telefonomon. Megváltoztattad a csengőhangomat?

– Nem, miért tennék ilyet?

– Uhh, akkor nem tudom, hogyan változott meg. Most bendzsóhangja van.

Barnes elröhögi magát.

– Igazából tetszik.

Mi van?

– Olyan vidám.

Jobban belegondolva, lehet, hogy ez inkább a mélypont.

A rutintól való eltérés kábé négyszáz gyenge pontra mutat rá a lehallgatási protokollban. B-tervekre lesz szüksége a hasonló, előre nem látható esetek kezeléséhez. És egy járműre. És egy szobára, ahova bezárhatja Rogerst.

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL

És egy szájpecekre a küldetésirányítás számára.

Kiérdemelte, hogy végre alhasson egy jót. Igggen.

 

A reggel már jobban telik. Barnes szereti a haját cibáló sövényt. Ez egy kézzelfogható érzelem, ami olyan fizikai reakciókkal jár együtt, mint az ellazulás és a mosoly. A sövény nagyszerű rejtekhely, amennyiben szorosan összeköti a haját. A sövény hatalmas segítséget jelent a megfigyelésben. És van egy kis ágvillája, ahova stabilan belefér egy kávéspohár. 

 

Barnes tehát a csodálatos sövényben áll, és egy abszolút fantasztikus jövőbeli találmányt reggelizik: grillezett sajtot tojással és sonkával a tetején. (Most komolyan: miért háborúzik még mindig az emberiség?) Eközben Rogers és Wilson, mint két balek, nyámmognak a hideg, nyomorúságos reggelijükön, ami nyomába sem érhet a grillezett sajtnak.

A dicsőséges pillanatot a bendzsó és a saját telefonja rezgése szakítja meg. A dicsőséges pillanat tönkretételéért kárpótolja Wilson, aki elvigyorodik, és összegörnyed a visszafojtott röhögéstől, miközben Rogers hessegető mozdulatokat tesz felé, bénázik a telefonjával, és sziszegve utasítja, hogy fogja be.

Ez a Wilson nem is rossz arc.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

– Rogers kapitány, sajnos az ön által talált HYDRA-ügynöktől semmi lényegeset nem sikerült megtudnunk, de ő említette önt. Úgy gondoltam, érdekelné.

– Mit mondott?

– Azt, hogy „üzenem a Kapitánynak, élvezze ki, ami hátra van az életéből, mert a szellem eljött érte.”

Bizonyos emberek képtelenek értelmezni a nyilvánvalót.

Rogers furcsa, fuldokló hangot hallat.

SEGÍTS NEKI

Várj.

– Mondott mást is?

– Nem uram, de ha így lesz, tudatjuk önnel.

Ez a sövény annyira fasza. Rogers gyakorlatilag minden ízében reszket, és Wilson átment teljes apuka-üzemmódba. Ez még a képeknél is jobb.

– Ki volt az?

Rogers úgy mered a telefonjára, mintha bomba lenne.

– Az FBI.

– Kiszedtek valamit abból HYDRÁs pasasból?

– Azt mondta… Azt mondta, hogy élvezzem ki, ami még hátra van az életemből, mert a szellem eljött értem.

– A szellem?

– Bucky az, Sam. Bucky az. Muszáj, hogy ő legyen!

– Rád vadászik?

– Az ügynök így értette, de…

– De mi?

– Sam. Mi van, ha ő hagyta a ház előtt azt a fickót?

Végre egy kis elismerés.

– Úgy érted, megkötözte és otthagyta a küszöbödön?

– Egy tönkretett mesterlövész-fegyverrel együtt.

– Egy tönkretett mesterlövész-fegyverrel együtt. Mert attól kevésbé hátborzongató a sztori.

Ekkor Barnes megragadja a sövény ágait, és úgy kapaszkodik beléjük, mintha az élete múlna rajta, mert Rogers elmosolyodik, és a küldetésirányítás valahogy átveszi az uralmat a lábai felett. Ez még nem a napfelkelte-mosoly, de elég közel áll hozzá, és az egész agya beleremeg.

– Hozott neked egy HYDRA-ügynököt, mint ahogy egy macska hozna egy döglött egeret?

– Úgy tűnik. És a temetőben is ott volt.

Wilson a szemöldökét ráncolja. Nem olyan szemöldökráncolás ez, mint Barnesé, de azért nem rossz.

– Láttam őt odakint, Sam. Itt van.

– Még mindig nem értünk egyet vele kapcsolatban.

– Semmi baj. Van időnk.

Rogers összefűzi a fatörzs-vastagságú karjait, és vigyorogva kinéz a konyhaablakon. Majdnem olyan pimasz a tekintete, mint a küldetésirányítás hangja.

Nagyszerű.

(Oké. Egy kicsikét nagyszerű.)

 

Aztán Steve visszamegy Arlingtonba, két napon belül immár másodszor. Ezúttal Barnes legalább számít rá. Kávéval és szendviccsel megtámogatott agya emlékszik, hogy Wilsonnak van egy biciklije. Elég hülye egy bicikli, béna vastag abroncsokkal és egyenes kormánnyal, de jobb, mint gyalogolni. És Rogers is rendesen viselkedik: a bőrdzsekit veszi fel.

Uhh, atyaég, a vörös. És a halott fickó, aki ott áll a saját sírjánál. Ez egy civilnek valószínűleg nagyon meredek lenne, de Barnes 1917-ben született, neki nem tudnak újat mutatni.

– Azt hiszem, én is eljátszanám, hogy halott vagyok – gondolja magában – ha kiderülne, hogy a cég, amit vezettem, Stikában a HYDRA Internacionális Egységeinek Legális Divíziója volt. Kínos.

Előadják, hogy ők milyen menő kémek, aztán a vörös átad Rogersnek egy mappát, és megcsókolja.

KERÜLENDŐ

Nincs csókolózás, Rogers. Az messze túlmegy minden határon. Mindenféle meztelen szórakozás tilos, a partner hátterének alapos felderítése, legalább három ajánlólevél és egy teljes testmotozás nélkül.

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL

Meglesz, ha egy csókos száj még egyszer fél mérföldnél közelebb kerül a fickóhoz.

JÓVÁHAGYVA

 


	11. Mélyre ásni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A csók megakasztja az előrelépést, amit a vörös Barnes szemében eddig tett, Rogers reakciója az aktára pedig egy az egyben semmissé teszi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drámai fejezet következik.

A csók megakasztja az előrelépést, amit a vörös Barnes szemében eddig tett, Rogers reakciója az aktára pedig egy az egyben semmissé teszi.

Rogers egész éjjel fennmarad. Az az elejétől a végéig elolvassa az aktát, felkel, fel-alá járkál Wilson nappalijában, aztán 18 percig ül a fejét a kezébe temetve.

Végigolvassa másodszor is, ezúttal sokkal lassabban, óriási arca eltorzul, és harag, majd fájdalom jelenik meg rajta. Egyszer csak felzokog, a hajába markol, vállai megremegnek. A hangra Barnes térdéből kiszalad az erő.

Ezen a ponton Barnes hátrahagyja a lakást és a távcsövet, és átvergődik a sövénybe.

 

SEGÍTS NEKI

 

SEGÍTS NEKI

 

SEGÍTS NEKI

 

…harsogja a két füle között az irányítás, hogy a feje is belefájdul.

– Hé, haver – suttogja az ablaküvegnek – Hé, Steve. Minden rendben lesz.

Mi van abban az aktában?

Ezért kitépi a vörös karjait.

04:26-ra Rogers másodszorra is végigér a az iratkötegen. Megmossa az arcát a konyhai csapnál. Iszik egy pohár narancslét – derék dolog Rogers, fizikai stressz esetén fontos a hidratálás és az elektrolitok pótlása.

Visszaül a kanapéra, újra kinyitja a dossziét és megérint valamit a belső borító jobb alsó sarkában. Aztán hátradől, és hajnalig mozdulatlanul mered maga elé.

Barnes nagyon-nagyon lassan fogja kitépni a vörös karjait.

Wilson 06:59-kor lemászik az emeletről, és Rogersre bámul.

Ideje bebizonyítani, hogy küldetés-segítő vagy, barátom. Jobban jársz, ha átmész a vizsgán.

– Felöltözni, Kapitány – mondja Wilson.

– Mi?

– Az én házamban én vagyok a főnök. Öltözz fel. Elmegyünk futni.

Ahogy a szoba kiürül, az akta azonnal magára vonzza a tekintetét. Követnie kell őket és megfi…

 

MEGFI…

 

…de. Az az akta fontos. Fájdalmat okozott a célszemélynek.

Kockázatfelmérés: eddig semmi nem utal arra, hogy a HYDRA megállapította volna Rogers tartózkodási helyét (ebből is látszik, mennyire hülyék). És Wilson vele lesz, hogy segítsen neki és vigyázzon rá.

Barnes akarja azt az aktát.

 

ELFOGADVA

 

Emlékeztető: vedd már meg azt a rohadt futócuccot. Uhh.

Rogers és Wilson elindulnak. Barnes ad nekik 7 percet, hogy visszajöjjenek az esetleg otthon felejtett kulcsokért, vagy valamelyiküknek elszakadjon a cipőfűzője, aztán visszaugrik a lakásba pénzért Steve-nek. Háromezer dollár biztosan elég lesz egy darabig.

Kinyitja a hátsó ajtót, amivel még mindig nevetségesen könnyű dolga van, és úgy oson el a dohányzóasztalon fekvő akta mellett, mintha az lángokban állna. Rogers ruhái egy kupacban hevernek a földön: az eligazítás szerint ez az emocionális stressz jele. A vázlatfüzetben csak egy új rajz található: egy nyers vázlat a ház előtt összekötözve fekvő HYDRA-ügynökről. Barnes elvigyorodik. Ez vicces.

A pénzt a Rogers szekrényében lévő táska zsebébe dugja. Persze sokkal jobb poén lenne egyszerűen csak a komódon hagyni a bankjegyköteget, de attól még Rogers is gyanút fogna. A jelenlegi bázisa túl értékes ahhoz, hogy elveszítse. Megveregeti a táskát. A küldetéshez tartozó részfeladat teljesítve. Ellátta a célpontot a rövidtávú szükségleteire elegendő utánpótlással. Ha az az akta nem borította volna ki, Rogers boldogtalansága talán már a múlté is lenne. Az a rohadék Romanov.

Visszatérve a földszintre, kinyitja a dossziét, és két változatban is meglátja az arcot: az egyik kis fotó Rogers Buckyját ábrázolja a második világháború alatt, a másik a jelenlegi arcot/hajat: kéken, dermedten.

A test emlékszik a hidegre. Az agyban már korábban is felmerült a krio és a hideg gondolata. De a fotók letöltést váltanak ki, és most a hús is emlékszik a fagy harapására, a zsibbadtságra és a fájdalomra. Emlékszik, hogy mart belé kiolvasztáskor a hőség. Emlékszik a hideg vízsugarakra. Arra, hogy meztelenül áll egy szobában, felöltözött férfiak előtt.

 

A térdek nem akarják megtartani a súlyt. A gyomor meg akar szabadulni a tartalmától. A szemek el akarnak fordulni, de látni is akarnak. Olyan sok oldal van. Sok szó, mint _operáció, sokk, eljárás, hiba, sérülés_. Sok kép, amelyeken a test körül, vagy a testhez csatlakoztatva gépek, drótok, éles eszközök és láncok láthatók. 

A későbbi képek holttesteket és lerombolt épületeket ábrázolnak. Szavak, mint _siker, kiiktatás, észrevétlen._ Az agy sajog, a fülekben dübörgés, pedig a közelben nem dübörög semmi. A küldetés-eligazítás az: információt készül letölteni, de háromszor, négyszer annyit, mint korábban.

Elutasítás.

Kérlek, hadd utasítsam el.

Kérlek.

Négy levegővétel. Harminckét szívverés.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Az idő múlik, de Barnes nem tudja megbecsülni, mennyi telhetett el. Harminc perc? Több?  Wilson és Rogers bármelyik pillanatban visszajöhetnek, és ő… nem képes… A telefonjával minden oldalt lefotóz későbbi tanulmányozás céljából.

7,3 perccel az után, hogy Barnes belépett a lakásba, meghallja, hogy Wilson és Rogers is hazaértek a futásból. Tizenkétszer mosta meg az arcát, de még mindig undorítónak és tisztátalannak érzi. A mikrofonban ziháló lélegzetvétel hallatszik. A test még mindig csurom vizesen rohan át a lakáson, mielőtt az agy beavatkozhatna.

De a távcsőben látottak megnyugtatják: Wilson liheg. Minden rendben. Rogers, bár vörös az arca és úszik az izzadtságban, kevésbé tűnik levertnek, mint korábban, holott a szomorúsága nyilvánvaló, amikor a dohányzóasztalon heverő aktára pillant.

Wilson sokáig kapaszkodik a konyhaszekrénybe, miután Rogers felmegy az emeletre. Aztán megiszik két pohár vizet. Még mindig a földön fekve kapkodja a levegőt, amikor Rogers frissen, tiszta ruhában újra megjelenik. 

– Jól vagy?

– Nem. Tudom. Még mindig. Nem érzem a. Tagjaimat.

– Bocsánat.

– Semmi gond. Számítottam rá.

– Elmegyek.

Baszki. Még meg se törölköztem, és félmeztelen vagyok.

– Adj egy percet, és felkelek.

– Nem, Sam. Kösz. Igyál még egy kis vizet. Hamarosan jövök.

– Visszajössz?

– Megígérem, hogy visszajövök.

Barnes megduplázza a sebességét, a kabátját már az utcán rohanva kapja magára, és végül sikerül utolérnie Rogerst. Lassan sétálnak tovább, mindketten mélyen az arcukba húzott csuklyával, kezüket zsebre vágva, mint egy összeillő pár két tagja.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Barnes annyira Rogersre koncentrál, hogy észre sem veszi, hová tartanak, amíg meg nem érkeznek Arlingtonba, három napon belül immár harmadszor. Az út sokáig tart, a nap magasan áll az égen, és Barnes érez. Fáradtságot érez.

Rogers elsétál Fury kamu sírja mellett a temető belseje felé, fel egy kisebb magaslatra. Ennek a tetején egy nagy faragott gránit síremlék áll, körülbelül 4 méter magas, a felső részébe belevésve a pajzs és egy felirat: STEVEN G. ROGERS – AMERIKA KAPITÁNY.

Rogers odalép a tőle jobbra álló egyszerű sírkőhöz, amin a James Buchanan Barnes név olvasható.

Barnes megragadja az obeliszket, ami mögött épp kuporog, és a fémujjak belevájnak a kőbe. Steve Buckyja még itt sem hagyta magára a Kapitányt.

– Hogy jutottunk idáig, Buck? – szólal meg Rogers közvetlenül a füle mellett.

Akármi legyek, ha tudom, haver.

Rogers hátát a sírkőnek vetve leül.

– Korábban soha nem akartam kijönni ide. Nem tűnt helyesnek ez a nagy pompa és felhajtás, ha arra gondoltam, hogy a csontjaid szanaszét hevernek az Alpokban. De ez a hely szép. Békés.

Értékelés. A tágas füves területeket fehér vagy szürke sírkövek tarkítják. A csendet csupán a madárdal töri meg. A ragyogó kék égen kövér, fehér felhők úsznak, amelyek csak alkalmanként takarják el a napot. Rogers síremlékén túl egy nagy fa áll, a lombja most kezd narancsba fordulni. Békés: megerősítve.

– Annyira sajnálom, Buck – mondja Rogers 27 perc elteltével.

– Ha tudtam volna, megkereslek, semmi sem állhatott volna az utamba. Emlékszel az Iliászra középiskolából? Az első költemény volt, amiről meggyőztél, hogy jó. Az egész világot felforgattam volna érted, Bucky.

Steve. Megerősítve.

(Emlékeztető: utánanézni az Iliásznak.)

– Annyira sajnálom.

 

BOCSÁSS MEG NEKI

 

Megerősítve, hát persze. Jézus.

– Hol vagy most, barátom?

Tőled tizenöt méterre, délnyugatra.

– Mit tettek veled, Buck? Mire kényszerítettek?

Most már senki se kényszerít semmi szarságra. Ez a küldetés az _enyém_.

6 perc múlva Rogers megtörli azzal a hülye nagy kezével azt a hatalmas arcát.

 – Meg foglak találni, Buck. Vissza foglak hozni.

Jézusom. Uhh…

A hosszú visszaúttal elmegy a délután hátralévő része. Barnes lassan vánszorogva ellenőrzi a környéket. A lábakat súlyosnak érzi. A fémkar nehézkesen lóg a vállán. A súlya az egész mellkast húzza.

Csatlakoztatja a telefont a laptophoz, és a látvány hatására kis híján a grillezett sajttól is elmegy az étvágya. Megtudja, hogyan rakták össze. És hogyan szedték darabokra. Mert újra és újra darabokra szedték. Megtudja, hogy a test valóban Steve Buckyjáé volt.

 

ÖNMAGAD

 

Megerősítve.

 

A tudományos horrort tartalmazó oldalak után a küldetésekről szóló rész következik. Listába szedett áldozatok, megbuktatott kormányok. És az elején mindig az a fagyott arc, amíg a csontok vissza nem emlékeznek a hidegre, és a test meg nem remeg.

A test reszket, az elme visszakozik. Az agy le tudná tölteni az információt: mindazt, amit a szemek láttak, és amit a bőr érzékelt.

Elutasítva.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Az elme össze tudná számolni az összes áldozatot.

 

Elutasítva.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Az elme vissza tudná játszani az összes gyilkosságot.

 

Elutasítva.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

A test képes lenne érezni a hideg zuhanyt, a láncokat, a fűrészt, a fagyasztást, a széket.

 

A test képes lenne érezni a széket.

 

Képes lenne érezni.

 

Képes lenne.

 

Elutasítva.

 

elutasítva

…

elutasítva

…

VÉDELMEZD ROGERST

…

megerősítve

 

A KÜLDETÉS PRIORITÁSA ROGERS BIZTONSÁGA

…

megerősítve

 

MARADJ A MEGADOTT PARAMÉTEREKEN BELÜL

 

Végrehajtás.

 

Barnes felkel. A fémkarnak köszönhetően egy harmadik párna is a kárpitozott bútorok mennyországába távozott. Barnes hagyja, hogy a test magától tegye a dolgát: bemegy a fürdőszobába, és teleengedi a kádat bugyogva forró vízzel, amitől a száj felszisszen, és a bőr kivörösödik.

A test belesüllyed, és a meleg milliméterről milliméterre szűrődik át rajta, míg a hideg emléke vissza nem szorul az elme falai mögé. A test újra tanulja, milyen érzés a meleg. A vállak ellazulnak, a fémkar által okozott fájdalom csökken.

Barnes felsóhajt: ez a mély lélegzet magával viszi a szemek mögött összezsúfolódott képeket.

Azok az ő szemei. Az ő ujjai. Az ő lábai, az ő haja, és az ő izzadt golyói, basszameg.

– Az én átkozott karom.

Az Eszköz, ami ő volt, a HYDRÁhoz tartozott. Húsból való gép volt, mindig mérlegelt, de soha nem döntött.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Az önálló döntés lehetőségének minden egyes felvillanását a székkel torolták meg. Amíg Steve ki nem kényszerítette a döntést: ölj meg, vagy változtass.

 

ÚJRAINDÍTÁS

 

És az énnek az a kis magocskája, ami 70 évnyi elnyomás után is megmaradt, válaszolt.

 

VÉDELMEZD

 

Végrehajtás.

 

ÖNMAGAD

 

Uhh, bővebben?

 

VÉDELMEZD ROGERST, VÉDELMEZD A KÜLDETÉSVEZETŐT

 

Egy hang szökik ki Barnes száján. Megállapítás: nevetés? Fejét a víz alá dugja, hogy lemossa a könnyeket és a taknyot, ami kicsordult, mialatt feldolgozta mindezt az információt.

A teste támolyog a kimerültségtől és a melegtől, de már nem sajog.

Végrehajtás.

Először a laptopon, majd a telefonon választja ki az Eszköz aktáját tartalmazó könyvtárt, és megnyomja a törlés gombot.

Végrehajtva.


	12. Átállás

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Biztos vagyok benne haver, hogy azt az embert, aki szándékosan az óceánba vezetett egy repülőgépet, és egy pléhtányérral ugrott neki azoknak az istenverte ocsmány űrlényeknek, már nem fenyegeti a megbolondulás veszélye."

Barnes aznap éjjel átlagosan minden 121. percben felébred. Az elme – az elméje – álmodik. Nem emlékszik rá, hogy korábban is álmodott volna. 11:48-kor izzadtságban úszva, szájában a gumi ízével riad fel, szemhéja mögött villámok cikáznak. 01:32-kor reszketve bezártságérzetre és vérszagra ocsúdik. 03:16-kor összerezzenve eszmél fel egy zuhanásból. 05:42-kor hosszú, bonyolult álomból ébred, amelyben Rogers azt mondja: „Értem, Bucky, de nincs szükségem segítségre.” Ennél az ébredésnél Barnes arca fázik: nedves.

A nap még nem kelt fel, a lehallgató-eszközök mind némák, de Barnes él az új előjogával a döntéshozatalra, és nem próbálkozik tovább az alvással. A fémkar(ja) több mint egy hete nem volt karbantartva, és a mozgása kissé lelassult. Előveszi a kis szerszámkészletet, hogy rendbe hozza.

Megállapítás: az álmok haszontalanok. Csökkentik az alvás hatékonyságát. És az álombeli Rogers ugyanolyan dühítő, mint az igazi Rogers. Még hogy nincs szüksége segítségre. Meg a jeges, kékre fagyott valagamat nincs rá szükséged. Egy temetésre nem tudsz úgy elmenni, hogy ne kövessen két bérgyilkos, és ne tapogasson össze a fél város. Soha nem vigyázol magadra, és beállsz dolgozni egy nemzetközi bűnszövetkezethez, mert annyi eszed sincs, hogy előtte leinformáld őket. Úgy sétálsz be az épületekbe, mint egy civil. Valószínűleg nem is eszel rendesen. Jön a tél, van egyáltalán egy jó kabátod?

Hülyegyerek. Nekem aztán ne gyere azzal, hogy nincs szükséged a segítségemre. Mert segíteni fogok, seggfej. Ha tetszik, ha nem.

És azután. Aztán 07:24-kor, amikor Barnes még be sem fejezte az őrjáratát, és Marx segítse meg, még csak két korty kávét ivott, Rogers azt mondja Wilsonnak.

– Meg kell találnom őt, Sam.

Nem, baszki, neked a seggeden kell maradnod, Rogers.

– És hol fogod elkezdeni? Mert nincs semmi nyom, amin elindulhatnál.

– Nem tudom. De tennem kell valamit. Így meg fogok bolondulni.

Biztos vagyok benne haver, hogy azt az embert, aki szándékosan az óceánba vezetett egy repülőgépet, és egy pléhtányérral ugrott neki azoknak az istenverte ocsmány űrlényeknek, már nem fenyegeti a megbolondulás veszélye.

– Ne legyél hülye. Menj el futni. Gyere be velem a központba, és csinálj valami hasznosat. De ne sodord magad veszélybe ész nélkül.

– Ez nem…

– Ugyan már, Steve. Három megkötözött HYDRA-ügynök három nap alatt. Nem csak a barátod kóborol odakint. Van egyáltalán fegyvered?

– Öh. Van egy pisztolyom..?

Most szórakozol velem.

– Golyó is van benne?

– Egy tár.

Mi van?

– Egy _egész_ tár?

– Nagyjából.

Nem, álombeli Rogers, visszaszívom. Te sokkal kevésbé vagy bosszantó.

– Mi történt a kiváló stratégával?

Barnes a sövényből látja, hogy Rogers akkorát fúj, mint egy felbőszült grizzly.

– Egy tervhez információra lenne szükségem.

– Igen.

– Igen, mi?

– Igen, sokkal több értelme lenne tervet készíteni, mint rohangálni a Capitolium körül, kiabálva, hogy „Bucky! Bucky! Hol vagy?”

– Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy úgy akartam kiabálni, mint Scarlett O’Hara, de kösz az ötletet.

Megerősítve. Kösz, repülő Sam.

– Talán Natasha rábukkan majd valamire.

– És addig üljek itt és malmozzak?

Igen.

– Nem azt mondom, hogy ne csinálj semmit. Csak azt, hogy légy észnél.

Haha, sok esély van rá.

El kell ismerni, Rogers megpróbálja. Pár napra visszatér a megszokott, nyugodt rutinjához, eljár edzeni és a veteránközpontba. Ezt bónuszként hajnali futásokkal egészíti ki. Barnes nyolcvan dollárt költ egy pár futócipőre, ami láthatólag habszivacsból készült. Megvan erről a (negatív) véleménye, de tudja, hogy a kis eladólány a Foot Lockernél valószínűleg megjegyezné, ha dohogni kezdene a kapitalizmus zsarnoksága miatt. Ami nem lenne kompatibilis a küldetéssel.

 

Sajnálatos módon a helyi HYDRA kontingens végül utoléri önmagát. A következő 5 napban Barnes hét deaktivált rosszfiút helyez el Rogers útvonalán: négyet Wilson háza körül (hoppá, az egyik halott), hármat a veteránközpontnál. Utóbbiak miatt kicsit rosszul érzi magát, mert kiborítják a veteránokat. Jegyezzük ezt fel, mint a 9.602. számú érvet amellett, hogy a HYDRA = faszfejek gyülekezete.

 

Rogers minden egyes kapálódzó/ernyedten heverő test megtalálása után egyre ingerültebbé válik. Végül már úgy járkál föl-alá a nappaliban, mint egy ketrecbe zárt vadállat és üvöltözik szegény öreg Wilsonnal. Rogersnek nem ártana, ha valaki jól földhöz teremtené és ráülne a hátára…

 

 KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL

 

…de erre valószínűleg még maga Barnes sem lenne képes.

 

– Nem érdekel, fogom magam és utánamegyek – mondja Rogers immár a harmincadik alkalommal.

 

És az öklével lyukat üt a nappali falába. Az istenit neki, Steve.

 

Ez legalább eléggé megdöbbenti ahhoz, hogy kihúzza azt a gigantikus fejét abból a falatnyi kis seggéből, és pár napig normálisan viselkedjen. Barnes is segédkezik ebben, az által, hogy a következő néhány HYDRA-ügynököt inkább a helyi tűzoltóság elé szállítja le. (Közelebb van, mint a rendőrség.) De a tűzoltóknak természetesen muszáj felhívniuk az FBI-t, akik értesítik Rogerst, amitől az ismét kijön a sodrából. Wilson azonban dörzsölt: a szavát veszi, hogy addig nem megy sehova, amíg el nem tünteti a lyukat a falról, ÉS le nem festi a helyét.

A francba, ezek annyian vannak, mint a csótányok – gondolja magában Barnes egy reggel, amikor újabb ügynök próbál belopózni Wilson házába, de szembesül vele, hogy a sövényben a hajat cibáló ágaknál veszélyesebb lények is tanyáznak.

Ezúttal egy nő érkezett, aki messze nem tesz rá olyan mély benyomást, mint a vörös (bár ezt Barnes soha ki nem mondaná hangosan), viszont alaposan felszerelkezett különféle éles tárgyakkal, és nagyon hajlékony.

– Ember, figyeld már, hogy feltámadt a szél – mondja Wilson a sövényre nézve.

Baszki. Aludjon már el szépen, hölgyem.

A nő végül elernyed, Barnes pedig rutinosan összekötözi a csuklóját és a bokáját, és felpeckeli a száját. De hová tegye, ahol nem hergeli fel Steve-et?

Talán a folyóba kéne dobnia.

Vagy elküldhetné Dave-nek. Ha!


	13. Szövetségesek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barnes újra találkozik Natashával.

Szóval Barnes futja a köröket a National Mall körül, mint valami idióta, ácsorog a sövényben, elkapkodja a kabátjukon kis polipos kitűzőt viselő embereket, és addig szorítja a nyakukat, amíg el nem ájulnak, mindemellett továbbra is ragaszkodik a Starbucks kínálta apró örömökhöz. Rogers pedig továbbra is úgy hisztizik Wilson lakásában, mint akinek beleköptek a kávéjába.

Várjunk. Iszik egyáltalán kávét? Barnes csak egyszer látta Rogerst a Starbucksban. Barnes emlékszik még (óh, igen, négy hétre visszamenőleg vannak saját emlékei, és akkor idézi fel őket, amikor akarja) a fejfájásra és a tompaságra, amit a kávémegvonás okozott. Megállapítás: Rogersnek kávéra van szüksége, hogy leküzdje a rosszkedvét.

Wilson minden nap készít kávét. Miért nem iszol belőle, Steve? Mi bajod van?

Abban a tökéletes pillanatban, amikor megtalálja a teljesen kézenfekvő megoldást erre az ostoba rejtélyre (kávét inni = jó kedvre derülni: bizonyíthatóan igaz), a vörös felhívja Rogerst. Mert piszok jól tud időzíteni.

– Steve – szól bele olyan, hangon, amitől Steve mozdulatlanná dermed, Barnes gyomra pedig összeugrik –, megtaláltam, hol tartották fogva. Washington National Building, 14. F lépcsőház.

Látja, ahogy Rogers megremeg.

Szó sem lehet róla, Rogers. Nem.

 

KERÜLENDŐ

 

Pontosan, baszki, kerülendő. Ha az aktától kiborult, mi lesz, ha meglátja a tartályt? Vagy a széket? A berendezés látványa emocionális stresszt fog kiváltani. Ez nem kompatibilis a küldetéssel.

 

VÉDELMEZD

 

Teljesítés.

De. Ha Rogersről van szó, mindig van ott egy „de”. Mert Rogers villámgyorsan körbefutja a lakást, előkiabálja Wilsont, hogy útbaigazítást kérjen, és két percen belül úton lesz a megadott cím felé.

Ezt nem engedhetjük. Hogyan állítsuk meg?

 

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL

 

Azon kívül.

Bár lenne egy öntudatlan HYDRA-ügynöke tartalékban a sövényben! Odarakhatná Wilson ajtaja elé és reménykedhetne, hogy Rogers orra esik benne.

A második legjobb megoldás: a bázisra visszafelé menet Barnes belopódzik Wilson garázsába, és kivágja az egyik hátsó gumiabroncsot.

Ezzel nyer annyi időt, hogy a taktikai programozás is magához térjen és beinduljon. Már felöltözve suhan délnek Wilson ellopott biciklijén, miközben Wilson és Rogers még mindig azon versenyeznek a garázsban, hogy a Légierőnél vagy a Hadseregben lehet-e több káromkodást elsajátítani.

Amatőrök. Ha rendesen akarnának káromkodni, meg kellene tanulniuk oroszul.

– Elviheted a bringámat– mondja Wilson.

Vicces. Kösz.

– Ott van a… Bassza meg.

– Tessék.

– Te felemelted a kocsimat.

– Cseréld ki. A kereket.

– Te felemelted a kocsimat!

– Csak a hátulját. Igyekezz.

Ez alatt az idő alatt Barnes (enyhén kifulladva) megérkezik a Lower Senate Parkba, ahol hemzsegnek a teljesen nyilvánvaló foglalkozást űző, fekete öltönyös, mogorva, fülhallgatót viselő emberek. Tökéletes.

Ledobja a biciklit, a dzsekit és a sapkát, és arrébb kocog 100 métert. Kiengedi a haját, fegyvert húz elő, és kilép az árnyékból. Még arra sem kell emlékeztetnie magát, hogy mereven bámuljon, mert az a rohadt nap pont a szemébe süt. A taktikai mellény sem volt rajta hetek óta. A mostanában hordott puha ingekhez képest, nagyon-nagyon kényelmetlen. És kurvanehéz.

Barnes 76 egész másodperce áll hunyorogva a napfényben, míg végre valaki megtorpan és rámutat. Vár még egy kicsit, hogy több öltönyös is kiszúrhassa, aztán futni kezd. Cikkcakkban tér vissza a fák közé, visszaveszi a kabátot és a sapkát, a fegyvert elrakja, és szép kényelmesen továbbteker. A telefonja zümmögéssel jelzi, hogy Rogerst hívja valaki.

– A rendőrségi megfigyelők teljesen be vannak pörögve – jelenti egy női hang –, felfegyverzett férfi gyanúsított a Lower Senate Parkban, hosszú sötét haj, fekete ruha, fémkar.

– Változott a terv, Sam.

A siker olyan mámorító érzés.

Nem akar bemenni a bankba. Belesajdul az állkapcsa, ha csak ránéz az épületre, és a hideg verejték sem a biciklizéstől szakad róla. Jobb lenne elsétálni. Megnyomni a törlés gombot, mint az aktája esetében, és bezárni ezt az ajtót az elméjében.

De Rogers hamarosan ideér. Nem láthatja meg. Fájna neki.

 

VÉDELMEZD

 

Végrehajtás.

Uhh, az épület szagától rátör a hányinger. Hátborzongató, hogy milyen jól ismeri az alagsorba vezető útvonalat: tudja, hogy először fel kell mennie a lépcsőn, aztán beszállni balra az utolsó liftbe.

Az alagsor sötét és láthatóan elhagyatott, felborult székek és szétszórt papírok hevernek mindenütt. A HYDRA ál-bankjának droidjai az első adandó alkalommal leléptek. Beszari banda.

Az előcsarnokban azonban ég a villany. A szürke folyosó láttán összekoccannak a fogai. Minden egyes előre tett lépés az akarat diadala. Mindegyiket Steve-ért teszi. Képes lesz belépni abba a terembe, és a földel egyenlővé tenni, amit benne talál. Ez a küldetése. Meg tudja tenni. Megteszi.

Ó, a kurva életbe, a vörös.

84 másodperc.

– Nem én fogom először leengedni a fegyvert.

A nő úgy pislog, mintha meglepte volna, hogy Barnes képes a beszédre. Elteszi a fegyverét. Barnes is, de csak annyira közelíti meg, amennyire okvetlenül muszáj. Romanovnak piszok jó pókerarca van. Barnes úgy mered rá, hogy a homloka is sajog belé, ám a nő csupán unottnak tűnik.

Feladat-beállítás: kifejleszteni egy ilyen arckifejezést.

Nem bámulhat rá egész nap, bár amíg őt nézi, addig sem kell a székre néznie. A szék egy nagy lüktető sötét csomó a látótere perifériáján.

A szemek.

Nem, bassza meg, az ő szemei.

Nem akarnak oda nézni.

Akkor kezdjük kicsiben.

Oldalra lép, és elkezdi összetörni a fal mellett lévő monitorokat és infúziós állványokat. Romanov csendesen áll és figyel. Amikor Barnes (óvatosan) közelebb oldalaz hozzá, hogy összezúzzon egy másik számítógépet és egy monitort, a nő is tesz pár lépést, hogy tartsa a távolságot. Így haladnak körbe a terem falai mentén, míg a padlót ellepik a lábuk alatt recsegő apró fém- és műanyagdarabkák, és nem marad más épen, mint az a benyíló, ahol a tartályt és a széket helyezték el. A nő a benyíló mellett áll. Barnes int neki, hogy álljon félre, mire ellép az útjából.

Barnes nem akar belépni arra a szűk helyre Romanovval a hátában.

Egyáltalán nem akar belépni oda.

– Mit csinálsz? – kérdezi a nő.

Megállapítás: a hangjában nem észlelhetőek agresszióra utaló jelek. Csak kíváncsinak tűnik.

– Lerombolom.

– Miért?

Ránéz. Civil ruhát visel, nagyrészt feketét, de nem az az egyetlen fegyvere, amit 6 perccel ezelőtt rászegezett.  A küldetés-eligazítás csak annyit árul el róla, hogy „problémaforrás”, ami 92%-os valószínűséggel azt jelenti, hogy más, talán speciális fegyverekkel is rendelkezik. A testsúlyát ugrásra készen az egyik lábára helyezi, de közben kitartóan, a fejét félrehajtva figyel.

Egyrészt (1.) utálja ezt a nőt, és (2.) ő adta oda Rogersnek az aktát, ami fájdalmat okozott neki. Másrészt viszont egyértelműen Rogers oldalán áll.

Lehetséges, hogy küldetés-segítő?

 

KELLETLENÜL MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Egen. Fasza.

Ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy értesülnie kell a küldetéséről.

– Arra az esetre, ha Rogers megtalálná ezt a helyet – feleli és belép a benyílóba.

A tartály. A slag. A padlóhoz rögzített láncok, azokra az esetekre, amikor… Amikor…

 

VÉDELMEZD

 

A fogai megcsikordulnak, ahogy összeszorítja az állkapcsát. Végrehajtás.

Azokra az esetekre, amikor azok az aljas rohadékok, a kínzói, úgy gondolták, hogy leláncolják. Csak úgy, minden különösebb kibaszott ok nélkül.

Kitépi a láncokat a padlóból, a fémökle köré tekeri őket, és nekiesik a tartálynak. Az üveg a második csapásra betörik. Azon keresztül az üvegen keresztül figyelték. Úgy kezelték, mint egy robotot, mint egy kísérleti patkányt. Amikor a láncok rést ütnek a tartály falán, Barnes a fémkarral folytatja, szaggatja, ütlegeli. Ökölcsapásai alatt a tartály burkolata darabokra hullik szét. Soha többé nem fekszik bele.

Végül csak a homorú hátlap marad. Barnes mindkét kezével megragadja, és az egészet kirántja a falból, a bevezető csövek kusza csomóvá gyűrődnek a markában. Ráadásnak letépi a slagot is.

– Hogy nevezed magad? – kérdezi a vörös.

Megfordul, hogy ránézzen, és konstatálja, hogy a légzése és a szívverése felgyorsult. Körülötte a termet fémroncsok borítják. Romanov arcán halvány meglepődés tükröződik. A tartály nincs többé. Nincs többé.

– Barnes – feleli, és reméli, hogy nem követett el taktikai hibát.

– Miért olyan fontos, hogy Steve ne lássa ezt, Barnes?

A hangja olyan halk, hogy sok ember szelídnek vélné. Barnes rámordul. Fejezd be a feladatot. Koncentrálj a lényegre.

Odalép a székhez. A gyomra felfordul. Van a fejében egy kicsi lény, talán a Bucky-személy, aki meg akar futamodni, elbújni egy sötét sarokban, ahol összehúzhatja magát és eltakarhatja a fejét. Ezzel a székkel tették semmivé az embert, aki ő volt. Az ülés bőrhuzatát szennyfoltok borítják. Mocskos állatok.   

Nem. Mi a legrosszabb, amit egy állat tehet a másikkal? A macska játszik az egérrel. De ezek szörnyetegek voltak: kiszakították a testéből a lelkét, nem hagyva hátra mást, csak fájdalmat, parancsokat és valamiféle sajgó hiányt. Megalomániás rohadékok, akik a saját tetszésük szerint akarják alakítani a világot, mintha okosabbak lennének azoknál, akik éjt nappallá téve dolgoznak, hogy étel legyen az asztalon, műalkotásokat hoznak létre, és családokat alkotnak, vérségi kötelék alapján vagy a nélkül.

Ezek a szemetek istennek képzelik magukat, és ők akarják eldönteni, ki éljen és ki haljon meg. Beszari, gyáva zsarnokok, akik soha nem mocskolják be a saját kezüket, mindenkinél többnek tartják magukat, és megvetik azokat a tisztességes embereket, akiknek hazudtak.

Kibaszott náci faszok, akik soha nem bírták megállni, hogy bele ne kontárkodjanak a világ rendjébe, és embereket próbálnak gépekké alakítani. Mindvégig hazudtak. Azt színlelték, hogy segítenek a világon, és közben megsebezték. Hazudtak Steve-nek. Felhasználták Steve-et, mint egy sakkbábut, úgy, ahogy őt magát is. Faszfejek. A kurva anyátokat. 

Barnes előrenyúl, de a keze csak a levegőt markolja. Körülnéz és látja, hogy a szék összetört. A szék összetört. A torka összeszorult, az arca nedves. Furcsa.

Romanov karnyújtásnyira áll tőle.

– Ne merj hozzám érni.

– Nem fogok – feleli a nő, és elhátrál.

– Barnes – folytatja –, miért volt olyan fontos, hogy Steve ne lássa meg ezt?

– Fájdalmat okozna neki.

A nő a szemöldökét ráncolja.

– Fájdalmat okozna Steve-nek?

– Igen. Az alapján, ahogy az aktára reagált, amit neki adtál…

Szigorúan mered rá, és Romanov rámosolyog, mert egy pimasz kis csitri…

– … 89% a valószínűsége, hogy a berendezés látványa jelentős emocionális stresszreakciót váltana ki nála.

– Miért érdekel ez téged?

Barnes megdörzsöli a szemét.

– Van egy küldetésem.

Huh. A mozdulat, ahogy áthelyezi a súlypontját. Az elárulja. Álmodj királylány. Az egyetlen ember, akire veszélyt jelenthetek, te vagy.

– Meg kell őt védenem.

Erre a nő hátralép.

– Mi?

– Meg kell védenem Rogerst.

A légzésszám visszaáll a normális szintre, az agyműködés szintén. Jaj, ne. Jaj, ne, Barnes, te idióta barom.

– Nem mondhatod el neki.

Romanov felemeli a kezeit.

– Nem.

Aztán rákacsint.

– Miért nem mondod el neki te magad?

 

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL

 

Mi az, ti összejátszatok?

– A felügyelet nem kompatibilis a közvetlen kapcsolattal.

Most nevet?

– Nem tudom, de nekem úgy tűnik, hogy közelebbről sokkal jobban tudnál vigyázni rá – mondja.

Ez a nő csak gondot okoz, és mindent összezavar.

– Én vagyok és a küldetés vezetője, és én azt mondom, hogy nem.

Romanov most már tényleg nevet. Iszonyúan dühítő. Barnes előre lódul és nekiszorítja a falnak. A nő szemében harag villan.

– Nem mondhatod el neki.

A harag eltűnik, és a nő csendes, töprengő arccal néz vissza rá.

 

KÜLDETÉS-SEGÍTŐ

 

Uhh.

– Oké – feleli –, megőrzöm a titkodat.

Barnes hátralép, és a nő rámosolyog.

– Titoktartásban jó vagyok.

Barnes ezt most tényleg el is hiszi.

– Tűnj el, Steve mindjárt ideér.

Barnes úgy rohan el, mintha nem lett volna tisztában ezzel eredetileg is. A helyére teszi a fülhallgatót, ami kiesett a füléből, amikor magából kivetkőzve tombolt, mint egy gyerek. Visszabiciklizik a lakáshoz, és közben hallgatja, ahogy Wilson és Steve megérkeznek a bankba, és meglepett hangokat hallatnak a pusztítás láttán.

Romanov segít neki. Neki vajon mi lehet küldetése? Semmi értelme annak, amit csinál. De Wilsonnak és Rogersnek azt mondja, hogy már romokban találta a helyiséget, és nem említi meg a találkozásukat sem. Rogers elmeséli Bucky varázslatos feltűnését a parkban, és hogy csak néhány perccel késte le, és hogy reméli, hogy meg tudja menteni, bla, bla, bla.

– Hű, Steve. Bár korábban odaértél volna – mondja Romanov.

Ez a küldetés tiszta őrület. Szeretné azt hinni, hogy az aktaügy és a bank pincéjének feltakarítása után a dolgok lecsendesednek, és ismét visszatérnek a régi kerékvágásba. De a saját történetének ismeretében átkozottul biztos benne, hogy nem lesz ilyen szerencséje.


	14. Visszaesés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stark magángépet küld Rogersért. Egy szőke nő és Wilson kísérik ki, és megint egy csomót ölelkeznek, mialatt Barnes egy bokor alatt görnyed a drótkerítés túloldalán, az Egyesült Államok fővárosának központi repterén. Ezt, mint kiderül, valami másodvonalbeli színészről nevezték el, aki forgatott pár filmet a háborúról, ahelyett, hogy harcolt volna benne, mert az amerikaiak, a nemzeti hősükhöz hasonlóan, mind bolondok."

Miután Rogers megtalálja a huszonegyedik összekötözve vergődő HYDRA-ügynököt Wilson kertjében, valami átkattan az agyában. Barnes éppen a sövényben kuksol, amikor ez megtörténik, és épp egy csodálatos szendvics felénél tart. (Tojás, sajt, spenót és gomba: éljenek a zöldséges szendvicsek! A jövő fantasztikus!)

Rogers kiszáguld a bejárati ajtón, és megállapodik a kapálódzó kis ember mellett. (Alattomos ellenfél volt, Barnesnak össze kell majd varrnia a bal combját, és kénytelen lesz venni egy új farmert is, kösz, seggfej.) Rogers lenéz a férfira, és Barnes már a testtartásából látja, hogy valami megváltozott. Minden feszültség eltűnik belőle. Egyenesebben tartja magát, lábát keményen megveti. Felszegi az állát, és amikor elfordítja a fejét, Barnes látja, hogy az arckifejezése is más, mint az elmúlt hetekben. Már nem bámul tehetetlenül, tátott szájjal és tágra nyílt szemmel – most minden arcvonása egyenes és szigorú, szeme összeszűkül, ajkai elkeskenyednek. Nagyon dühösnek tűnik.

Ez bajt jelenthet.

Félre a feltételes móddal. Bajt jelent.

– Ez nem mehet így tovább, Sam – mondja Rogers, miután befejezte a telefonálást a rendőrséggel. Az ügynök még mindig az előkertben fekszik, néhány szomszéd pedig fotókat készít róla.

– Nem sodorhatom veszélybe az otthonodat.

– Ezt már megbeszéltük, Steve.  Tudod, hogy én vállalom a kockázatot.

– És a központot sem tehetem ki veszélynek.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

– Oké, ebben igazad van. De tényleg azt hiszed, hogy ha elmész, békén hagynak? Tudják, hogy a barátod vagyok.

– Tudom, Sam és sajnálom. Nem… Rendben, nem teszek úgy, mintha nem önként vállaltad volna. Nagyon hálás vagyok neked, de ennek ellenére azért sajnálom.

– Tudod, hogy újra megtenném.

– Tudom.

Komolyan, Rogers. Le kell szoknod erről a nagy ölelgetés-mániádról.

– Hova fogsz menni?

– New Yorkba.

Mi?

– Azt hiszem, Stark segíthet kitalálni, hogyan számoljuk fel végleg a HYDRÁT, ahelyett, hogy egyesével kukázzuk össze az ügynökeiket.

– Akik ajándékcsomagként hevernek a kertemben.

– Igen. Ezt is segíthet megoldani.

Rogers, most mit panaszkodsz? Mi bajod van, haver? Jobban örülnél, ha hagynám, hogy rád támadjanak? Hálátlan.

– Mindig én voltam a célpontjuk. Azt hiszem, ha elmegyek, a téged és a központot ért támadások száma csökkenni fog.

– Talán.

– És talán védőőrizetet is kérhetnék a számodra.

– Ezt meg tudom oldani magam is.

– Tudom, Sam, de csak egy kis időre. És a központnak is. Csak hogy jobban érezzem magam.

– Oké, haver. Oké. Rendben.

– Kösz.

Hagyd már abba ezt az ölelgetést, az istenit neki, létezik olyan, hogy személyes tér, tartsd tiszteletben!

– Hiányozni fogsz, ha nem leszel itt, tudod, Rogers? Bár tök jó lesz, hogy végre megint hozhatok fel csajokat.

– Mi? Óh, istenem, Sam, miért nem szóltál? Elme… igen, rendben. Fogjam be.

– Te voltál a legjólneveltebb vendég, aki ebben a házban valaha megfordult. Édesanyád nagyon szigorú lehetett.

– Az volt. 

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Huh.

 

Rogers 46 percig telefonál valakivel, akit Starknak hívnak, és aki szinte hihetetlen hangerővel és sebességgel beszél. Amíg a férfi kiselőadást tart valami építkezésről és a kaliforniai házáról, ami az óceánba zuhant, Barnes az internet segítségével kideríti, hogy (a.) ő a szovjet robot Rogers csapatából és (b.) az Eszköz egyik korábbi célpontjának a fia.

Látod, ezért tartjuk a távolságot a megfigyelés során. Képzeld el azt a kínos beszélgetést.

…

Tudod, hogy igazam van.

…

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Pontosan baszki, megerősítve.

 

Stark kegyetlenül bosszantó, és úgy tűnik, soha nem vesz levegőt, de röhejes neveken szólítja Rogerst: nagypapa, Capsicle, Rocket Pop. Mivel már úgyis az interneten lóg, Barnes utánanéz az utóbbinak. A jövőben még a jégkrémek is fantasztikusak. És ez tényleg úgy néz ki, mint Steve az Amerika Kapitány egyenruhájában. Vicces. És biztosan finom is. Úgy látszik, a jövőben kék színe van a málnának. Szép.

– A te szinted még nincs kész, de megsürgethetem az építkezést, és akkor kábé egy hét alatt befejezik.

– Az én szintem?

Egyetértek: az ő szintje?

– Igen, a Bosszúállók Toronyban. Említettem, hogy most már Bosszúállók Toronynak hívják? Rólunk neveztem el. Gondoltam, hogy mivel egy csapat vagyunk, szükségünk lesz egy főhadiszállásra. Mindenki kap egy egész szintet. Engem kivéve, mert én hármat kapok.

– Tony, nem fogok hozzád költözni.

– Ugyan már, Kapitány! Olyan jól néz ki! Teljesen biztonságos, a kaját házhoz hozzák, és enyém a világ legjobb edzőterme. A legjobb barátaid mind a közelben laknak és…

 

PONTATLAN

 

Megerősítve.

 

–… olyan lesz, mint egy véget nem érő pizsiparty.

– Nagyon rendes tőled, de nem fogok hozzád költözni.

– Oké, mondd meg, hol lenne ennél jobb helyed, és megmondom, miért tévedsz.

– Haza akarok menni, Tony. Brooklynba.

– O-ó. Igen. Oké. Öh. Oké. Akarod, hogy megkérjek valakit, hogy segítsen lakást keresni?

– Igen, az jó lenne. Köszönöm szépen.

– Semmi gond. De azért majd el kell jönnöd, megnézni a lakrészedet.

– Megígérem.

 

Költözés New Yorkba. Rettenetes. És Stark valakije egy rettentően hatékony nő, aki négy nap alatt talál egy egy hálószobás kiadó lakást Vinegar Hillen. Ezt a négy napot Barnes természetesen azzal tölti, hogy fel-alá rohangál a rosszfiúk után, és arra sincs ideje, hogy káromkodjon a költözés okozta logisztikai problémák miatt.

Még a küldetéshez tartozó részfeladatok is balul ütnek ki. Rogers végre ( _végre!)_ megtalálja a pénzt a táskájában, tesz egy gyors megjegyzést arra, hogy biztosan a vörös tette oda (blöee), és odaadja Wilsonnak az átokverte veteránközpont javára.

– Ez több mint ezer dollár, nem fogadhatom el.

– Háromezer dollár. És elfogadhatod. A sereg hetven évre visszamenőleg átutalta a zsoldomat a bankszámlámra, és a SHIELD-nél sem minimálbért fizettek.

Hetven évre való zsold? Ha nem vagy leégve, akkor miért vagy ilyen búvalbaszott, Steve?

Ejj. Ha már ennyi időt eltöltött egy terapeutával, igazán megtanulhatott volna beszélni a problémáiról.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

A központban búcsúbulit tartanak, ami annyi ölelgetéssel jár, hogy Barnesnak begörcsöl az arca a sok fintorgástól. Egy szelet torta valószínűleg orvosolná a problémáját, de a kiváló testőrnek, aki egy fa tetején kuksol az út túloldalán, senki sem hoz süteményt.

Ne is próbálkozz, nem fogok kapcsolatfelvételt kezdeményezni.

 

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL

 

Pofa be.

 

Az indulás reggelén Rogers kint áll Wilson hátsó kertjében, és a kerítést, a gyönyörű sövényt és az eget fixírozza. Még mindig gyanús képet vág.

– Hát, irány vissza New Yorkba – mondja a levegőnek és annak, aki titokban kihallgatja.

Feladat-beállítás: megfigyelni Rogers önmagával folytatott beszélgetéseit. Lehet, hogy emocionális stresszt jeleznek.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve. Várj…

 

– Remélem, jól érzem majd magam a Bridge és a Water Street sarkán, a 3D szám alatt – teszi hozzá, és az üdítős poharát kezdi tanulmányozni.

Kit érdekel, hogy jól érzed-e majd magad ott. Inkább abban reménykedj, baszki, hogy biztonságos lesz.

Stark magángépet küld Rogersért. Egy szőke nő és Wilson kísérik ki, és megint egy csomót ölelkeznek, mialatt Barnes egy bokor alatt görnyed a drótkerítés túloldalán, az Egyesült Államok fővárosának központi repterén. Ezt, mint kiderül, valami másodvonalbeli színészről nevezték el, aki forgatott pár filmet a háborúról, ahelyett, hogy harcolt volna benne, mert az amerikaiak, a nemzeti hősükhöz hasonlóan, mind bolondok.

Barnes a távcsövön keresztül figyeli, ahogy Rogers felmászik a kis gép még kisebb lépcsőjén és elrepül.

Az istenit.


	15. Költözés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A vonat nem optimális közlekedési eszköz. Egy zárt fémcső. Egy zárt fémcső tele emberekkel. HYDRA ügynökök felbukkanásának valószínűsége: alacsony. De nagy a zsúfoltság, és a peronon állandóan nekiütközik valaki. Az újraindítás óta nem volt része olyan testi kontaktusban, amelyet nem önmaga kezdeményezett. Igaz, hogy nagyrészt mindegyik erőszakos volt, de maga kezdeményezte őket. Ezek az emberek azonban úgy lökdösik, mintha észre sem vennék. Fogalmuk sincs róla, hogy elég egyetlen hiba az önkontrolljában, és elbúcsúzhatnak a karjaiktól. Vagy az életüktől."

Barnes a kisgépet figyeli a kifutópályán.

A francba, Rogers. Feladat-beállítás: kedvező utazási lehetőségek keresése New Yorkba.

A gép kerekei a levegőbe emelkednek. Barnes kimászik a bokorból, ahol eddig rejtőzött. Először vissza kell mennie a…

 

LOKALIZÁLD

 

Igen, oké.

Vissza kell mennie a…

 

LOKALIZÁLD

 

Dolgozom rajta.

Visszamenni a…

 

LOKALIZÁLD

 

Végrehajtás, bassza meg, de vissza kell…

 

LOKALIZÁLD

 

Igen, már mondtad…

 

LOKALIZÁLD

 

A küldetésirányítás egész úton visszafelé mondja a magáét. Mire Barnes a lakáshoz ér, a fájdalom már eluralkodott a jobb szemgolyóján és a feje egész jobb oldalán. Az elképesztő zajban a saját gondolatait sem hallja. A jobb keze reszket.

Az utazási lehetőségek számbavétele 23 perc alatt kivitelezhető lenne, de most 50-ig tart: állandóan meg kell állnia, hogy megrázza a fejét, mint valami bolhás kutya. A repülés, ha nem küld az emberért magángépet egy titokzatos milliárdos, túl komplikáltnak tűnik: végtelen számú szabály létezik a gépre felvihető csomagok számát és a samponos flakonok méretét illetően. És ott van az a hülyeség, hogy le kell venni a cipőt. Ha nem zúgna a feje, Barnes szívesen elolvasná a mezítlábasság és a fokozott biztonság kapcsolatát alátámasztó szociológiai kutatásokat, mert első hallásra az egész feltevés nevetségesen hangzik.

A telefon felzümmög: Rogers leszállt a Teterboron. Megírja Wilsonnak, hogy szerencsésen megérkezett, és „elindultam Brooklynba. Kicsit ideges vagyok.”

Miért vagy ideges Steve? Mit tervezel? Információhiány: kritikus

 

LOKALIZÁLD

 

Nincs kifogás, seggfej.

 

PRIORITÁS A CÉLSZEMÉLY LOKALIZÁLÁSA

 

Most már minden egyes parancsot lüktető fájdalom kísér, aminek hatására Barnes részvétet érez az összes egykori célpont iránt, akiknek az Eszköz a szemébe szúrt. És egy kis irigységet is, mert ők legalább meghaltak.

Kétségbeesett mozdulattal fejbe vágja magát. Sajnos azonban a gépekkel ellentétben még a kifogástalanul programozott emberi lényeket sem lehet egy ütéssel újraindítani.

Nem fair. Valamint: aú.

– Működni fog – írja vissza Wilson Rogersnek. – Főleg, ha igazam van, és tényleg szörnyű ötlet.

Mi fog működni, Rogers? Kérlek, ne mondd, hogy mást is tervezel azon kívül, hogy szép csendesen beülsz egy szobába, és magadra zárod az ajtót. Csak semmi tervezgetés, Steve. Semmi tervezgetés.

Forradalom hősei, segítsetek. A helyzet kritikus.

A vasutat választja, azon egyszerű okból, hogy a gyorsvonat két órával korábban odaér, mint a buszok. Aztán feltakarít: minden felületet letörölget a lakásban. A három szakadt párnát 40 dollár kíséretében a konyhaasztalon hagyja. Az „eladó” táblát újra kiteszi a kertbe. Átlopódzik a sövényen (viszlát, sövény, jó cimbora voltál) és Wilson biciklijét a ház falának támasztja. 33 aggályos és fárasztó, rendrakással és takarítással töltött perc elmúltával van egy hatalmas méretű katonai zsákja tele fegyverekkel, pénzzel, és pár új ruhadarabbal, valamint egy táskája, amibe a laptop és Rogers vázlatfüzetei kerültek. Ezeket nem nehéz elszállítani a helyi járaton a vasútállomásra.

Mire leszáll a buszról az Union Állomáson, már őrjöngeni tudna a fejfájástól. A maximum, amire képes, hogy nem mordul rá a pénztárosra, aki a szükségesnél 29 másodperccel több időt tölt a pénze átvételével és a jegye kinyomtatásával. Csak azért nem tépi cafatokra az összes üvöltözve telefonáló seggfejet, mert a vasútállomáson lehet kávét kapni. Csodálatos, csodálatos kávét. Az extra hab még a küldetésirányítást is elhallgattatja. 2.1 percre.

A vonat nem optimális közlekedési eszköz. Egy zárt fémcső. Egy zárt fémcső tele emberekkel. HYDRA ügynökök felbukkanásának valószínűsége: alacsony. De nagy a zsúfoltság, és a peronon állandóan nekiütközik valaki. Az újraindítás óta nem volt része olyan testi kontaktusban, amelyet nem önmaga kezdeményezett. Igaz, hogy nagyrészt mindegyik erőszakos volt, de maga kezdeményezte őket. Ezek az emberek azonban úgy lökdösik, mintha észre sem vennék. Fogalmuk sincs róla, hogy elég egyetlen hiba az önkontrolljában, és elbúcsúzhatnak a karjaiktól. Vagy az életüktől.

Meglökik a felszálláskor is, és miután leültek sem képesek összehúzni magukat. Ha öt utast jobban megütött a táskájával, mint okvetlenül szükséges lett volna, hát, ez van. Az a dolga, hogy megtalálja és védelmezze Rogerst, nem az, hogy kedves legyen.

A szűkös belső tér, az ívelt fémfalak és ablakok miatt a vonat túlságosan is emlékezteti a tartályra ahhoz, hogy kényelmes lehessen. A klímát jéghidegre állították be (kösz, ez tényleg sokat segít), de a teste ragad az izzadtságtól. A kocsikban átlagosan 45 ember tartózkodik, 89%-uk az elektromos eszközeivel van elfoglalva, ebből 62% telefonál. A beszélgetések zavaros zümmögéssé folynak össze. Az ülések közt csak 11 centiméter távolság van.

Előbbre megy a következő kocsiba, majd megáll az ülések közti folyosón, hogy szemügyre vegyen egy üres helyet. Az ablak mellett ülő személy bólogató fejmozdulatokkal kíséri a fülhallgatójában dübörgő zenét, miközben videót néz a tabletjén, üzenetet ír a telefonján, csámcsog egy nagy zacskónyi valamin, amit Doritos-nak hívnak, és hajszál híján magára borítja a nála lévő, szörnyekről elnevezett fémdobozos italt.

Barnes továbbáll.

A szerelvény első kocsiján felirat hirdeti, hogy ez a „csendes kocsi”. Azon kívül, hogy 1. megtalálja Rogerst, 2. bezárja egy ablaktalan szobába, 3. távol tartsa tőle a HYDRÁt, és a többi válogatott gonosztevőt, a csend az egyetlen, ami pillanatnyilag vonzó a számára. Ne lökdössék. Ne érjenek hozzá. Csak legyen béke és nyugalom, mint a lakásban. Hadd üljön le és igya meg a kávéját, míg a vonat maga mögött hagyja a mérföldeket.

Végre egy elnevezés, ami fedi a valóságot. A csendes kocsiban sokan vannak, de tényleg csend van. Közvetlenül a kocsi elején talál egy szabad helyet, a táskája pedig felfér a felette lévő csomagtartóra. Az ablak mellett ülő férfi alszik. Barnes lerogy az ülésre. Van kávéja és további 3,5 órája.

 

LOKALIZÁLD

 

Végrehajtás 3,5 óra múlva.

És csodák csodája, a küldetésirányítás befogja. A vasúti kocsi csendjében Barnes megissza a kávéját és átlapozza Rogers vázlatfüzeteit. A fejében csökken a fájdalom. A nyakában ellazulnak az izmok. A New Yorkot ábrázoló rajzok halványan ismerősek, mint egy eligazítás, ami csak fotókból áll. Nincs információja arról, hogy a rajzok a jelenlegi városképet ábrázolják-e. Az online videók alapján arra jutott, hogy az idő múlásával és az űrgyík izék támadása miatt a város jelentős változásokon ment át ahhoz képest, ahogy Rogers Buckyja emlékezhet rá. Új információkra van szüksége. Hamarosan megkapja őket. A rajzok azonban megnyugtatják az elméjét: nem a célszemélyt ábrázolják, de ő készítette őket. Kapcsolatot jelentenek hozzá, amíg folytatni tudja a felügyeletet.

Barnes már olyan sokszor végignézte a vázlatfüzeteket, hogy 52 perc alatt minden képet rögzít a rövidtávú memóriájába. Még két óra. Mennyi idő alatt kerülnek át az emlékek a rövidtávúból a hosszútávú memóriába?

Barnes elolvas egy cikket a telefonján a memóriáról. Sok szó esik benne a szemüvegekről, de arról semmit sem talál, hogy hogyan lehet kigyógyulni egy több évtizeden át tartó agymosás következményeiből. A cikk elolvasása csak 136 másodpercet vesz igénybe. Sóhaj. Semmi hasznos nincs benne. A látása megfelelő a küldetéshez. Nincs szüksége látáskorrekciós eszközökre, még kevésbé arra, hogy megjegyezze, hova tette őket.

A vázlatfüzeteket visszarakja a rongyos, koszos táskába. Tekintve a feladata megnövelt időtartamát (évtizedekig, talán örökké is eltarthat) intézkedéseket kell tennie a pénzkészletei feltöltésére. Középtávon a szakadt táska még megfelel, de hamarosan tönkre fog menni. Előbb-utóbb szüksége lesz egy újra. És új ruhákra is. És egy helyre, ahol aludhat, Rogers közelében, hogy fogni tudja a lehallgató-készülékek jeleit.

Uhh. A költözés kellemetlen. Nagyon köszönöm, Steve.

Ahogy a vonat észak felé halad, fák színe megváltozik: eddig a zöld dominált, most több a piros/narancs/sárga. Ez. Szép.

A rajzok a vázlatfüzetekben ceruzával készültek, a szürke különböző árnyalataival. Kérdés: vajon készít-e Rogers színes képeket? Ha igen, javasolt téma: őszi fák.

Észak hideget jelent. A teste a hideget büntetésként ismeri. Ezzel szemben a hőséget a kényelmetlenséggel azonosítja. A korábbi küldetések során sok időt töltött kedvezőtlen körülmények között. Barnes kitörölte ugyan az aktáját, de elolvasta. Tudja, hogy járt a Hindukusban, Afganisztánban, és a kuvaiti sivatagban. Azokhoz képest a New Yorki tél nem lehet olyan rossz. Még akkor sem, ha az eligazítás fázó láb és folyó orr érzet-emlékét tölti le. Lehetséges, hogy Rogers Buckyja egy beteges, nyápic kölyök volt.

Barnes figyeli, ahogy városok tűnnek fel és maradnak el mögöttük, aztán a vonat elkanyarodik, és nagy szürke oszlopok tömege jelenik meg a horizonton. Ez New York City. És a jobboldali paca lehet Brooklyn.

Valamikor régen, ennek a testnek a távoli múltjában, azon helyek közül, amelyekre emlékszik, ezt nevezte otthonának.


	16. Terepszemle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Barnes (egykori nevén Tél Katonája, illetve Eszköz) nem kedveli New Yorkot."

Barnes (egykori nevén Tél Katonája, illetve Eszköz) nem kedveli New Yorkot.

Hangos.

Zsúfolt.

Büdös.

A Penn Station iszonyatos hely: az embertömeg által keltett zaj, összevegyülve a hangosbemondó gépies bejelentéseivel, visszhangzik a hatalmas térben. Az eddiginél is többen ütköznek neki a könyökükkel és a táskájukkal. Ketten a lábára lépnek. És minden kése – vagyis a többségük, illetve hát… szóval néhány – a táskájában van, ahol nem fér hozzájuk.

Civileket leszúrni összeegyeztethetetlen a küldetés céljával. 

Civilek végtagjait eltörni összeegyeztethetetlen a küldetés céljával.

Civilekre ráordítani szintén összeegyeztethetetlen a küldetés céljával.

Civileket megijeszteni… majdhogynem elfogadható.

Csakhogy a vicsorgása, úgy tűnik, senkit sem hat meg. Hatan visszavicsorognak. Ez. Elkeserítő.

A járda ugyanolyan zsúfolt. Az egyik oldalon kapualjak, a másikon fák és szeméthalmok szegélyezik, ezek közé beszorítva hömpölyög a tömeg. Egy szerencsétlen idióta megpróbál nyugatnak haladni a keletre igyekvő emberáradatban; hadonászó karjaival úgy néz ki, mintha úszna a New Yorkiak szidalmainak közepette. Egy apró termetű idős hölgy meglendíti a táskáját, és gyomron vágja. Barnes akár szimpatikusnak is találhatná ezeket az embereket, ha nem lennének ilyen sokan.

A Hatodik utca csak pár háztömbnyire van, de addigra Barnes szinte már boldognak érzi magát, hogy lemenekülhet a metróba.

Azonban rá kell ébrednie, hogy ott sem jobb a helyzet. A kijáratokat elzárják az összezsúfolódott utasok. Az útjelző táblák nem egyértelműek. Úgy tűnik, mindenkit zavar a táskája mérete, és tizenhét ember hangot is ad a nemtetszésének. A légzésszám 8%-kal megemelkedett. Magas adrenalinszint észlelve. Hol a francban van az F vonat?

12 perc múlva Barnes meglát egy F-jelzésű vonatot begördülni az állomásra. Rohanni kezd a vágány felé; öt embert lök félre, és az átkozódásaikat minden alkalommal a megfelelő szavakkal viszonozza, az egyik esetben lengyelül. Mert ezek szerint beszél lengyelül.

A metrókocsi is tömve van, hangos, büdös, és a kijáratokhoz vezető utat itt is elállják. Barnes két megállónyit zötyög a sötétben, mire észreveszi, hogy az északnak tartó vonaton utazik.

Óh, hogy basszatok meg.

 

MEGTAGADVA

 

Sóhaj.

A következő megállóban leszáll, és tesz egy kört, hogy megkeresse, honnan indul a délnek tartó vonat. A megállóban egy csapat fiatal festékes vödrökön dobol. A kezük elismerésre méltó gyorsasággal cikázik, az eléjük kitett tál félig tele van bankjegyekkel és pénzérmékkel, de a zenéjük visszhangot ver a már amúgy is zajos állomáson. A sok különböző hanghatás összeolvad, és a fájdalom megint fellángol a jobb szeme mögött.

A következő vonat 8 perc múlva érkezik. Az első 4 percben Barnes arra koncentrál, hogy kizárja a dobolást és a körülötte zajló beszélgetéseket. A következő 2 percben a telefonját bámulja, de a föld alatt térerő híján, képtelen működésre bírni. Az utolsó 2 percet abban a meggyőződésben tölti, hogy a vonat soha nem fog megérkezni, ezért kénytelen lesz gyalog átverekedni magát a végtelen embertömegen az East Riverig, és átúszni Brooklynba, ami egy örökkévalóságig fog tartani, és mielőtt odaér, Rogers elkövet valami kolosszális ostobaságot, és belehal.

Amikor a szerelvény begördül a megállóba, már ott tart, hogy kidobja a taccsot a sínekre, aztán ámokfutásba kezd Manhattan utcáin.

A lába annyira ráng idegességtől, hogy képtelen leülni. A táskájával a bokájánál a kocsi falához préselődik, és nekitámaszkodik az összekarcolt, homályos ablaknak. A kinti sötétség és a benti pucér, éles villanyfény ordító ellentététől megsajdul az állkapcsa. Semmilyen módon nem tudja elviselhetővé tenni ezt az utazást a sötétben, a föld alatt, ahonnan még kijutni sem lehet. A telefonján nincs zene, amivel elterelhetné a figyelmét a hangos zakatolásról, és az évek óta erjedő vizelet szúrós szagáról.

Hatvanhárom felnőtt és tizenkét gyerek utazik a kocsiban. Az egyik gyerek még csupán csecsemő. Egy másik egy hatalmas, kerekes kocsiban ül, annak ellenére, hogy már elég nagy ahhoz, hogy a saját lábán járjon. Egy kislány valahol a meghatározhatatlan nyolc és tizenkét éves kor között, vörös szemekkel, nyilvánvalóan betegen kapaszkodik a mellette ülő férfi kabátujjába. A többi kilenc tinédzserkorú. Kedd van, délután három óra nyolc perc. Miért nincsenek az iskolában?

A felnőttek közt tizennégy idős ember van. A fennmaradó negyvenhat munkaképes korú. Huszonkilenc nő, húsz férfi. A férfiak közül tizenegyen hosszú, rendetlen szakállt és még az ő fekete farmerénél is szűkebb nadrágot viselnek; ez utóbbiról Barnes nem gondolta, hogy fizikailag lehetséges. Egyikük kis labdává fogta össze a haját a tarkóján. Barnes hátranyúl az emberi kezével, és kitapogatja a sapkája alól kilógó hajfürtöket. Lehet, hogy elég hosszúak lennének ahhoz, hogy ilyet formázzon belőlük. Sok gondja van a hajával.

A vonat zökken egyet, és a vacak alumínium oszlop, amibe kapaszkodik, elgörbül a fémkezében. A kocsiban senki sem veszi észre – még a kisgyerek sem.

Vegyél három mély lélegzetet.

Az alagút az ablakon túl nagyon sötét, és hat perce egyszer sem álltak meg. Az alagút sötét. A kocsi kicsi és zsúfolt. A benti levegő ki-be jár az utasok tüdejében, akik túl közel ülnek hozzá. Nagy a zaj, sokan telefonálnak, a vonat zakatol, a fülhallgatókból kihallatszik a zene. Néhány embernek fogalma sincs, mekkora kárt okoz ezzel a hallásában.

Túl nagy a zaj. Túl nagy a tömeg. Túl sok fluoreszkáló fény világít kint a sötétben, amitől a sötétség még feketébbnek tűnik. Egy zöld kalapos öreg nő méregetni kezdi. A szívverése felgyorsul. A fémoszlop már majdnem félbetört. A légzése felgyorsult. Az emberek felfigyelnek rá. Ez összeegyeztethetetlen a küldetéssel. A légzése felgyorsult. A metrókocsi érezhetően összement. Nincs levegő. Vannak fegyverek a táskájában. Lőhetne egy lyukat a falba, lőhetne egy…

Az alagút odakint világosodni kezd, a szerelvény egy megállóhoz közeledik és lelassít. Barnes a fülében száguldó vér dobolásától nem hallja, mit mondanak be, de a táblát látja: York Street. Megcélozza a kijáratot.

A megálló is a föld alatt van, a fények itt is kíméletlenül élesek, zaj van és tömeg, végre mégis van elég helye lélegezni, mozogni. A kijáratokat táblák jelzik.

Nyolcvankét lépcsőfokot kell megtennie az utcaszintig, aminek a végére a táskája már a fémkar számára is nehéznek tűnik, de minden egyes lépcsőfokkal lassul a pulzusa, és nyugodtabban veszi a levegőt. A lépcső tetején megáll, égnek emeli az arcát, és csak lélegzik, amíg el nem múlik a kényszer, hogy kibújjon a bőréből és elmeneküljön.

Körülnéz – az utcák kevésbé forgalmasak, az épületek alacsonyabbak. Kevesebb a dudáló autó is. A telefonján előhívja a térképet, és követi a kis kék lüktető pont által jelzett útirányt északkelet felé. A járdák mellett nyurga fák állnak. Az épületek régebbiek: szögletes sorházak kirakatokkal az alsó szintjükön, átalakított raktárak. Befordul a Bridge Streetre.

Egy lány halad el mellette egy világoskék biciklin, egészruhát és kardigánt visel, a hajába kendőt kötött. Egy pillanatra megbillen a világ, és Barnes zenét hall, a bal oldalát könnyebbnek érzi. A küldetéseligazítás letölt valamit – azaz emlékezik – egy őszi napra, a biciklicsengő hangjára.

Érzi a folyó illatát a levegőben. Hallja, ahogy az emberek az ablakokon keresztül beszélgetnek egymással, egy gyerek nyafog, hogy engedjék ki. Az egyik sarki bolt előtt gyümölccsel púposan megrakott ládák állnak. Ez Brooklyn. Nem utálja. A metrómegállótól háromtömbnyire volt egy Starbucks. Az úti célja közelében van egy presszó, a neve Pronoun – hülye név, de a nyitott ajtón egyértelműen kávéillat árad kifelé, szóval kit érdekel.

A Bridge és a Water Street sarkán álló épületen látszik, hogy egy régi raktárból alakították át, vörös téglák, zöldre festett szegélyek, rengeteg ablak. Jól néz ki, de veszélyes, hacsak nem lehet valami módon rávenni Rogerst, hogy cseréltesse ki az ablakait golyóálló üvegre.

Rogers! Barnes, te idióta.

Bedugja a fülhallgatóit a fülébe.

– …elég sok pénz ez egy egyszerű kanapéért.

Barnes leejti a táskáját, és lerogy rá. A térde egy pillanatra felmondta a szolgálatot. A fegyverek nem túl kényelmesek, ha ülőalkalmatosságként használja őket.

– Hát, gondolom – feleli Rogers a nőnek, aki beszél hozzá, és aki nem Rogers, ennél fogva irreleváns.

 

KÜLDETÉS

 

A küldetésirányítás mintha felsóhajtott volna.

 

VÉDELMEZD

 

Végrehajtás.

Talpra, Barnes, újra szolgálatban vagy.

Barnes szemben áll az épülettel, amelyben Rogers lakása van, és az ablakokat figyelve próbál rájönni, melyik lehet a 3D lakás. A jel erős. Rogers a közelben van.

 – Jó visszajönni ide – mondja Rogers –, az invázió után úgy éreztem, hogy amennyire csak lehet, távol akarok kerülni innen. De most máshogy állnak a dolgok.

–  A HYDRA miatt – mondja a nő. 

– Igen. 

 

HAZUGSÁG

 

Megerősítve.

Miben töröd a fejed, Rogers?

Egy teherautó tülköl. Barnes egyszerre hallja a fülhallgatóban és a saját fülével. Hátrébb lép a járdaszegélyről a háta mögött álló épület felé. A cipőboltnak van egy napellenzője, ami jótékony árnyékot vet rá. A bolt mellett lépcső vezet lefele az egyik kertes apartmanhoz – lehátrál rajta, de csak annyira, hogy a nyakát kinyújtva kilásson az utcára.

Rogers bukkan fel az egyik ház előtt fél tömbbel odébb, egy komoly, szemüveges fiatal nő társaságában, aki egy nagy mappát tart a kezében. Rogers a bőrkabátot viseli. Szép tőle.

– Biztos nem akar a toronyban maradni ma éjszakára, Rogers kapitány? – kérdezi a nő. – Még nem érkeztek meg a bútorai.

Rogers felnevet, és Barnesnak le kell ülnie a cementlépcsőre. Talán valami baj van a térdével.

 

ELISMERVE

 

Megerősítve.

– Sokkal rosszabb helyeken is aludtam már, mint egy lakás fapadlója.

A küldetés-eligazítás felidéz:

  –   egy hóborította hegyi hágót sátrak nélkül

  –   egy akármilyen helyet Dugan mellett (horkol)

  –   egy sárral teli lövészárkot

  –   egy körülbelül a piramisok korából származó matracot, kilógó szalmaszálakkal és nyüzsgő bolhasereggel.

Megerősítve. Ehhez képest szinte még a tartály is vonzónak tűnik.

– Rendben leszek – mondja Rogers. – Soha nem lesz az otthonom, ha nem kezdek el élni benne.

A Bridge és a Water sarkán álló épület északi oldalához sétálnak és belépnek. Barnes emlékezteti magát, hogy ne lopózkodjon, mintha a sövényben lenne, hanem úgy közlekedjen, mint minden más normális ember.

Ácsorog egy darabig az északi oldalon, és 4 perces bámészkodása elnyeri a jutalmát: megpillantja Rogerst az egyik nagy, északnyugatra nyíló ablakban. A kilátás nem valami nagy szám – főleg épületekre, és a kicsivel arrébb fekvő kikötő toronydaruira lehet rálátni.

Barnes megfordul, hogy szemügyre vegye a háta mögött álló házat. Egyáltalán nem szép: a keleti falnak lehetetlen zöldborsó színe van, a nyugatinak pedig rózsaszín. A másik két oldalát fél megnézni, de logikus feltételezésnek tűnik, hogy narancssárgára és lilára vannak festve. Uhh.

Az északi oldalon álló ház egy Rogerséhez hasonló vöröstéglás épület, de még nem újították fel; fakó és lerobbant. A bejárati ajtóhoz vezető lépcsőn éppen egy rozoga bevásárlókocsit húzó, görnyedt öregember csoszog felfelé. 11, 6 tized másodpercbe telik, hogy kinyissa a zárat, és ennek kétszeresébe, hogy a kocsit becibálja a küszöbön. Az épület ablakai kicsik és piszkosnak tűnnek. A hely egy romhalmaz, de Barnesnak jobban tetszik, mint a nyugati oldalon álló rikító színű. A romos házak általában jó rejtekhelyek, mert az emberek nem sok figyelemre méltatják őket.  

Barnes figyel, míg a nap leszáll és megnyúlnak az árnyékok, tükörré változtatva a nyugati ablakokat. Az utca sötétbe borul. Rogers az ajtónál elköszön a nőtől, és visszavonul az új lakásába. Barnes telefonja felzümmög – Rogers vacsorát rendel.

Semmi rossz nem történt.

A lokalizálás eredményes.

MEGERŐSÍTVE


	17. Óvatos lépések

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A lépcső nyikorog, a falakról pereg a kifakult festék. Valaha talán sötétzöld lehetett. De az épület alapjai jók, vakolt, lécezett falak, körben ügyes kezek által faragott díszburkolattal. A ház régi és rossz állapotban van, de szilárd. Sok ideje már csak kihasználják, de egykor látott szebb napokat is."

Barnes behúzódik egy homályos sarokba az egyik bolt napellenzője alatt, leül a táskájára, és grillezett sajt és kávé után vágyakozik. A proteinszeletek palacsintává lapultak a táskában töltött egy hónap alatt. A teste fáradt az egész napi stressztől. Még éhesen is pihentető csak ülni a sötétben és figyelni.

A megfigyelés egyben szükséges is. A környező házak ablakaiban kigyúlnak a fények – Rogersnél is, de közvetlenül az övé mellett, a déli oldalon lévő lakás három ablaka sötét marad. Barnes három órán keresztül figyeli, ahogy a fények kigyúlnak és kialszanak. Végül az ablakok többsége elsötétül.

Az ételfutár megérkezése és távozása után a lehallgató-készülékekből tompa zaj és zörgés hallatszik. 11:19-kor Rogers kiáll az ablakba és 8,3 percig ott marad, aztán lekapcsolja a villanyt. Suhogás, egy kemény tárgy koppan a fapadlón (feltevés: térd vagy könyök), amit statikus recsegés követ, ahogy összehajtja a bőrkabátot.

– Hű – mormogja Rogers magában –, ez rosszabb, mint amire emlékeztem.

Vajon van fűtés a lakásban? Nem szabad, hogy Rogers fázzon. Rogersnek alvásra van szüksége. Az optimális egészségi állapot fenntartásához megfelelő mennyiségű alvás szükséges.

Barnes táskájában van egy éjjellátó szemüveg a HYDRÁnál rendszeresített standard típusból, de az utcáról ezzel sem látja a harmadik emeleten a padlón fekvő Rogerst. Most már nem hallatszik más, csak halk zene, valami dal egy norvég erdőről.

Keresnie kell egy magasabban fekvő megfigyelőállást. És egy búvóhelyet.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

Barnes tesz egy kört az omladozó épület körül. Csak két ablakban látni fényt, a második és a negyedik emeleten.

A vénségesen vén bejárati ajtóban akkora üvegtábla van, ami már nem biztonságos. Egy percbe telik, mire kinyitja a zárat, de csak azért, mert az rozsdás, és a rugói elgörbültek. Ki kellene tisztítani. Nem csoda, hogy az öregembernek meggyűlt vele a baja.

Ahogy belép, megcsapja az épületből áradó penész és porszag. A szagok nagyon régi visszhang-emlékeket idéznek fel: rémlik egy magas mennyezet, és egy korgó gyomor. Egy bekékült szemű vézna kölyök, a színei és az arcformája, mint… Rogersé? Gyerekkorában, mielőtt kísérleti patkányt csináltak volna belőle.

A Múzeumban látott fotókat Rogersről a háború előtti időkből: beesett szemű, sovány fiú, olyan betegséglistával, ami alapján biztosra lehetett venni, hogy a fél életét kórházban tölti majd.

Hol volt a Bucky-személy, amikor Rogerst átváltoztatták?

Rogerst is egy székbe rakták vajon, hogy akkora lett, mint egy kisebbfajta hegy?

Fémkezében megreccsen a korlát. A megfigyelés szükséges. Tartsd szemmel a célszemélyt.

 

VÉDELMEZD

 

Megerősítve.

 

A lépcső nyikorog, a falakról pereg a kifakult festék. Valaha talán sötétzöld lehetett. De az épület alapjai jók, vakolt, lécezett falak, körben ügyes kezek által faragott díszburkolattal. A ház régi és rossz állapotban van, de szilárd. Sok ideje már csak kihasználják, de egykor látott szebb napokat is.

 

ÖNMAGAD

 

Mi van?

 

ÖNMAGAD

 

Oké.

 

ÖNMAGAD

 

Mondtam, hogy oké.

 

ÖNMAGAD

 

Jaj már, megerősítve.

 

Az első emelet mindössze egy sötét folyosóból áll. Ennél magasabban fekvő megfigyelőállásra lesz szükség. Egyenesen a harmadik emeletre megy; a folyosón a lámpák kétharmada kiégett. A szőnyeg helyenként kikopott. A háttérből vízcsöpögés hallatszik és egy fémes hang – valószínűleg televízió.

Barnes a lépcső tetején hagyja a táskáját, és felderíti a folyosót. Jól jönne most egy infravörös távcső. A televízió hangja az északnyugati sarkon lévő lakásból szűrődik ki. De neki a délnyugati lakásra lesz szüksége, ahol a folyosó csendes és sötét.

A 3A lakás zárja rossz, az ajtónak elég egy határozott lökés, és kinyílik. A lakás be van bútorozva - Barnes mozdulatlanná dermed, amikor meglátja az idős asszonyt a nappaliban, amint tátott szájjal szundikál az egyik karosszékben. A térdén ülő macska rámered, de nem mozdul. A macskák nyilvánvalóan nem küldetés-segítők.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

De azért aranyos.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

Barnes kihátrál a folyosóra. Óvatosan behúzza maga után az ajtót, de annak nem csak a zárja rossz, a fája is megvetemedett. Ez a jel hanyag háztulajdonosra utal, ami kapóra jöhet, ha innen akarja folytatni a fedett megfigyelést. Annál kellemetlenebb a kiszolgáltatott idős hölgyek és a macskáik számára.

A 3C lakás üres. Bútorok itt is vannak, jóllehet por borítja őket. A keskeny hálószoba és a nappali ablaka is Rogers lakására néz. Ideális. A fűtést radiátorok biztosítják. Áram nincs, de a régi tűzhely kap gázt, a csapból folyik a víz. Az áramot valamelyik szomszédos lakásból is átvezetheti.

A kanapén szemmel láthatóan meghalt valaki, de végül is nem lesz muszáj ráülnie.

Ideiglenes búvóhely egyelőre kipipálva, várakozás a további megerősítésre.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

Barnes visszamegy a táskáért, a mikrofont Rogers ablaka felé irányozza, és átfordítja a hepehupás matracot. A másik fele egy egészen kicsit kevésbé kényelmetlen.

Alvásbeállítás: 3 óra.

A költözés kipihenéséhez három óra alvás kevés. A három óra az UHH kategóriába esik. De az épületben még csend van és az ég sötét. Lecsavarozza a (szánalmas) ajtózárat. A jövőbeli emberek sokkal több energiát fordítottak a grillezett sajt tökéletesítésére, mint a zárakéra.

Bölcs választás, jövőbeli emberek.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

04:46-kor a Pronoun kávézó még nincs nyitva. Pontlevonás Pronoun. A Starbucks viszont már kinyitott és szendvicset is lehet kapni.

Rogers 06:45-kor ébred, és ahhoz képest, hogy milyen kevés haja van, rengeteg időt tölt fürdéssel. Mire csillogóan tisztára suvickolva előbukkan az épületből, a járdán már nyüzsögnek a metróállomás felé siető emberek. Azonban ez a tömeg össze sem hasonlítható a manhattanivel. Barnes kap levegőt. És senki sem löki meg.

A reggel folyamán végig követi Rogerst. Először a Pronounba, ahol Rogers _teát_ rendel és egy „gabonamentes paleo napkelte muffin” nevű valamit. Beleharap, megtorpan a járda közepén, rámered, és kidobja a legközelebbi kukába. Barnes kísértést érez, hogy kikukázza az izét, és lefuttasson rajta egy méregtesztet, de olyan… ragacsosnak tűnik, ahogy ott hever egy régi újság tetején. Ki gondolta volna, hogy egy étel ilyen gusztustalan is lehet?

Steve, haver, meg kell ismerkedned a grillezett sajtnak nevezett csodával.

 

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL

 

Ja, ja, talán majd egyszer.

Követi Rogerst az élelmiszerboltba majd a patikába. A bolt mellett van egy vaskereskedés, ahol Barnes egy kilincset és egy zárat vásárol, miközben Rogers megpróbál beszélgetésbe elegyedni a boltossal, de csúfos kudarcot vall.

„Brooklyn régen sokkal barátságosabb volt” – mormogja maga elé.

Szomorúnak hangzik. A szomorúság ellentétes a küldetés céljával. Barnes mogorva tekintetet vet az ajtón át a boltosra, aki állja a pillantását.

Ezek a New Yorkiak nehéz esetek. Talán több kést kéne magával hordania.

 

Rogers már visszament a lakásába, és egy felékszerezett űrhajósnőről szóló dalt dúdol együtt a rádióval, miközben Barnes felszereli a zárat a leendő lakása ajtajára. A háta mögött megszólal valaki.

– Nem mondja, hogy O’Riley pénzt adott egy új zárra!? Azt hittem, a szemétláda arra vár, hogy ránk rohadjon a ház…

Barnes a csavarhúzót lazán kézben tartva a veszélyforrás felé fordul.

Az előző nap látott bevásárlókocsis öregember az. Barnes mellkasáig ér. A fenyegetettség szintje: alacsony. Nagyon alacsony.

– Nem – feleli –, én vettem.

– Ó – mondja az öreg, és vastag fekete keretes szemüvege mögül hunyorogva végigméri.

– Rokona Mrs. Hawthorne-nak?

A kérdés nem világos.

A férfi int egyet az ajtó felé.

– Mivel beköltözik a lakásába, gondoltam a rokona.

Potenciális fedő-identitás: elfogadva.

– Igen. Az unokaöccse.

A férfi arca még több ráncba gyűrődik.

– Házasság révén, ugye? 

A kérdés nem világos. A kérdések sorozata gyanús. A csavarhúzó szöge módosítva 13%-kal felfelé.

– Tekintve, hogy Mrs. Hawthorne fekete volt.

Hiba a számításokban. A fenyegetettség szintje megemelkedett. Hallgattasd el a veszélyforrást, és rejtsd el a maradványokat. Helyezd biztonságba a felszerelést, és csoportosítsd át az erőforrásokat.

Az öregember félelem nélkül néz végig Barneson, ami (a.) szokatlan, (b.) meglepő, egy olyan illető esetében, akit egy erősebb fuvallat is ledöntene a lábáról.

Tekintete a bal kezére fókuszál. A tartása ellazul.

Állj. A veszélyességi szint átértékelése.

– Veterán vagy?

Gyakorlatilag igaz.

– Igen.

– Ne haragudj, fiam, azt hittem, betörő vagy, vagy egy olyan drogdíler, akiket O’Riley alkalomadtán beenged ide, hogy itt bujkáljanak a rendőrség elől, és még több bérlőt ijesszenek el.

A férfi előrehajol.

– Tudod, bérlési jogunk van. Nem adhatja el a házat a fejünk fölül, amíg mind el nem költözünk, vagy meg nem halunk.

Az elvárt válasz nem világos. A veszélyességi szint nem meghatározható. Bólintás?

A bólintás úgy tűnik, megfelelő. A férfi foghíjas vigyort villant rá.

– Hol szolgáltál?

Barnes felidézi az emlékeit Wilson terápiás foglalkozásairól, hogy kielégítő választ adhasson.

– Afganisztánban.

– Látom, egy részedet ott hagytad – bólint az öreg a fémkar felé.

– Igen.

– Én Koreában voltam, de nem szagoltam túl sok puskaport. Tíz perce lehettem az országban, amikor maláriát kaptam, és visszahajóztak az Államokba tankokat építeni. Szerencsém volt.

– Az volt.

Az öregember tovább hunyorog rá. Vagy talán valóban kancsal.

– Szép kis harctéri neurózisod van, ugye?

Öreg, a felét sem tudod elképzelni.

– Igen.

– Hajléktalan vagy?

Barnes ránéz az új zárra, majd vissza az öregemberre.

– Nem.

A férfi felnevet. Miért nevet? A kérdései furcsák, de fel lehet rájuk építeni egy fedősztorit. Ha egy szomszéd elfogadja a jelenlétét, a többiek is el fogják. Ha képes lesz óvatosan viselkedni, és nem hívja fel magára túlságosan a figyelmet, ez nem fogja veszélyeztetni a küldetést.

– Helyes – mondja az öreg –, isten hozott a patkánylyukban. Használj annyi meleg vizet, amennyit csak akarsz, a számlát O’Riley fizeti.

Kinyújtja a jobb kezét. Barnes ismeri ezt a gesztust: kézfogás. A civilek állandóan ezt csinálják. Olyan, mint a tisztelgés, csak ez túlzott közelséggel jár, és lehetővé teszi a kontaktmérgek átadását.

Megrázza a férfi kezét.

– Ollie Peters.

Kéttagú név megadása szükséges.

 

STEVE ROGERS

 

Nem, valami mást.

 

STEVEN GRANT

 

Nem, ez sem jó…

 

GRANT ROGERS

 

Mi van?

 

ROGER STEVENS

 

Küldetésirányítás, te megszállott vagy.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

És nem fogok…

 

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL

 

A francos életbe.

 

Az öregember felvonja a szemöldökét, és a kézfogás olyan hosszú ideje tart, hogy Barnes tenyere izzadni kezd. Továbbra is szükség van egy kéttagú személynévre. Figyelmen kívül hagyja a küldetésirányítást…

 

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL

 

…és a teste régi nevét használja.

– Jim. Buchanan.

– Nagyon örvendek, Jimmy.

A név hallatán megrándul az arca. Gyerekeket szólítanak így. De ez lesz az álcája. Taktikai flexibilitás, Barnes.

Uhhh.

Aznap délután hét férfi tódul be dobozokkal és bútorokkal megrakodva Rogers lakásába. Ki-be járkálnak, és valószínűleg mindent teleraknak lehallgató-készülékekkel. Az első adandó alkalommal be kell jutnia, hogy elhelyezze a saját poloskáit.

Rogerst aznap délután hétszer hívják ugyanarról a rejtett számról. A hetedik hívás 16:22-kor fut be, az utolsó bútorszállító távozása után 19 perccel. Steve felveszi.

– Nem jöttél be a toronyba.

Stark.

– Hogy?

– Megígérted, hogy eljössz. Hol vagy?

– Most hozták meg a bútorokat, Tony. És csak tegnap érkeztem.

– Jók a bútorok?

– Nem tudom, de egész jól néznek ki és kényelmesek, számít ez?

– Akkor szarok. A torony sokkal jobb.

– El fogok menni megnézni.

– Mikor?

– Nem tudom, majd valamikor.

– Mikor, mikor, mikor, mikor, mikor, mikor?

Ez a fickó úgy viselkedik, mint egy hároméves.

– Tony, mondták már neked, hogy úgy viselkedsz, mint egy hároméves?

Na ugye.

– Csak azokon a napokon, amikor emberekkel találkozom.

Ez így megy tovább 13 percig. Stark úgy ontja a poénokat, mintha fizetnének érte. De végül megállapodnak: Rogers másnap bemegy Manhattanbe.

Manhattan. Ez durva lesz.

Kérdés: összeegyeztethető lenne-e a küldetés céljával, ha Rogers lábát odaszögelné a lakása padlójához.

 

ELUTASÍTVA

 

Kár.


	18. Rutinok és szövetségesek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Megjegyzés: ha alkalmassá akarja tenni a lakást a hosszabb távú ott-tartózkodásra, akkor ki kell cserélnie a hullaszagot árasztó kanapét és a nyikorgó matracot. A szagok elvileg nem befolyásolhatnák a küldetés sikerét, de a mindenható Trockij a megmondhatója, hogy könnyező szemmel nem lehet rendesen célozni."

Megjegyzés: ha alkalmassá akarja tenni a lakást a hosszabb távú ott-tartózkodásra, akkor ki kell cserélnie a hullaszagot árasztó kanapét és a nyikorgó matracot. A szagok elvileg nem befolyásolhatnák a küldetés sikerét, de a mindenható Trockij a megmondhatója, hogy könnyező szemmel nem lehet rendesen célozni.

Egy nagy nehezen kinyitott ablak segítségével sikerül megszabadulnia a bűztől, amit szerencsére csak az idő és a kosz okozott, nem holmi hónapok óta rothadó testnedvek. Az autók és a távoli hajókürtök beszűrődő zaja szinte megnyugtató, ahogy Rogers dudorászása is. Néha hamis egy kicsit, de a hallatára Barnes hátizmai úgy ellazulnak, hogy még a hepehupás matracot is kényelmesnek érzi.

 

Egy hajléktalanról szóló dal közepén Barnes álomba zuhan, mielőtt az alvásidejét beállíthatná. 06:15-kor arra ébred, hogy Rogers ébresztőjét hallja a fülhallgatóban.

 

Rogers megváltoztatta az ébresztőjét. Most azonos a csengőhangjával.

 

Rogers szándékosan, a saját akaratából úgy döntött, hogy a bendzsóra akar ébredni. Feltevés: valami baj van Rogers hallásával. Esetleg az agyával. De az ízlésével biztosan.

 

Nem kell egyetértened. Saját magam is meg tudom erősíteni.

 

MEGJEGYEZVE

 

Megjegyezve?

 

Feltevés: a küldetésirányítás helyteleníti a korai felkelést.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Barnes erre elvigyorodna, csakhogy a távcsövön át megpillantja a futáshoz öltözött Rogerst.

 

Uhh…

Rogers edzőfelszerelésén nincsenek poloskák. Követnie kell.

Az októberi csípős levegőben fázik a lába. Ha ez így megy tovább (így megy tovább), még több holmit kell vásárolnia. És keresnie kell egy helyet, ahol kimoshatja a ruháit. A lerobbant régi épület nagy visszalépést jelent a washingtoni lakáshoz képest.

Rogers. Miért kellett elköltöznöd?

Rogers északnyugatnak fut, bele a párás, halszagú szélbe. A Haditengerészeti Kikötőnél körülbelül 700 fekvőtámaszt, 800 guggolást, 900 hagyományos és 1000 függő felülést csinál, miközben Barnes egy épület sarka mögött rejtőzködve próbálja összeegyeztetni ezt a tágas, csendes teret a tömeg, a hajókürtök, és a bő nadrágzsebben az ujjai közt csörgő pénzérmék szellem-visszhangjával. Itt egykor szorgalmas munka folyt. Most csak néhány halászhajót látni, és a magányos betonplaccot, ahol Rogers nagy köröket fut 35 percen át. Kimerítőnek tűnik.

Hazafelé menet 4 méternyire halad el Barnes mellett. A küldetésirányítás erre Doppler-effektussal reagál.

 

kapcsolatfelvételkapcsolatfelvételKAPCSOLATFELVÉTELkapcsolatfelvételkapcsolatfelvétel

 

Aú.

Rogers az eddiginél sokkal lassabb tempóban kocog visszafelé, és elhalad a lakóhelyükül szolgáló épületek mellett. A Pronoun előtt megtorpan, aztán fut tovább. Barnes odasandít a specialitásokat kínáló táblára: az aznapi ajánlat „napsugár rúd borsócsírával és szentjánoskenyérmag liszttel”.

Ez étel akar lenni?

Steve elkocog a Starbuckshoz. Szép munka, Rogers. Még akkor is, ha teát rendel.

Tea. Nem vagy még egy kicsit fiatal a nagymamasághoz, Steve?

Tea és banánkenyér. Hát miféle ember vagy te?

Azonban a küldetés célját az szolgálja a legjobban, ha (a reggeli szendvicse mellé), rendel egy darabot a banánkenyérből is. Barnes van már annyira felnőtt ember, hogy elismerje: a banánkenyér valóban megfelelő táplálék. Kár, hogy a citromos kaláccsal ellentétben nincs rajta cukormáz. Holnap majd azt kóstolja meg.

A lakás levegőjének kifejezetten jót tett a délelőtti szellőztetés. Ráadásul hat percen át tartó kiábrándító rozsdaszín csöpögés után a fürdőszobai csövek is felzúgnak, és a csapból ömleni kezd a forró víz. Nagy előrelépés ez a küldetés szempontjából. Az elmét megnyugtatja, hogy képes szabadon lélegezni és megtisztálkodni, mielőtt lemerészkedik a metróba.

 

Az utazás nyomasztó. Barnes nem ér rá a zaj és a szűk hely miatt zavartatni magát: azt kell színlelnie, hogy nem ő a második legmagasabb ember a kocsiban, hogy elkerülje a legmagasabb figyelmét. Sokat segít, hogy Rogerst lekötik a saját gondolatai: valószínűleg azon töpreng, hogyan tudna még több edzést belezsúfolni a napjába.

A 42. utcán egy park mellett szállnak le a metróról. Rogers az őszi napsütésben a füvön ülő emberek közt kanyarogva vág át a parkon. A fák hiányos lombozata még mindig élénk színekben pompázik. A bakancsa alól zörgő hang hallatszik, ahogy rálép a földön heverő levelekre. Rogers belerúg egy kisebb avarkupacba, és a levelek a térde körül táncolva szóródnak szét.

Ezt Barnes is megkísérli, a lábát ugyanolyan szögben lendítve meg, ahogy Rogers tette; a levelek zizegnek és forognak a levegőben. Meleg, fűszeres illatot árasztanak.

 _Meg akarom ismételni,_ gondolja. És cselekszik.

A park másik végéhez érve a tömeg egyre nő, de Rogers testmagassága megkönnyíti a követését. Az emberek nagy száma mégis idegesíti Barnest. Bármelyikük lehet HYDRA-ügynök. Egy mérgezett pengével vagy egy fecskendővel bárki könnyedén közel férkőzhet Steve-hez, mielőtt Barnes észrevenné, vagy tehetne valamit ellene.

Rogersnek zárt járműben kellene utaznia, golyóálló üvegablakok és páncélozott karosszéria védelmében.

A 45. utca és a Park Avenue sarkán Rogers besétál egy feltűnően ronda épületbe. Abban a pillanatban, ahogy átlépi a küszöböt, Barnes fülhallgatójában mintha elvágták volna a város távoli zaját. Megrázza a telefonját, aminek persze semmi haszna. A fülében fenyegető csend honol.

Az épület előcsarnokában nyüzsögnek az emberek, beleértve a négy biztonsági őrt, akik elállják a liftekhez vezető ajtót. Még Rogersnek is szkenneltetnie kell a kezét. Barnes tizenhét látható kamerát számol össze.

Legalább biztonságos épületről van szó. És Rogersnek barátai vannak odabent. Stark a robotruhájában megfelelő erősítés lehet.

Uhh. Több információra van szükség. A célszemély szem elől tévesztése: elfogadhatatlan.

Az üvegajtóba egy nagybetűs feliratot véstek: Bosszúállók Torony. Barnes visszavonul kávézni és kutatásokat végezni.

A Bosszúállók azok a furcsa ruhás emberek, akiket a videókon látott az űrlények ellen harcolni. Megállapítás: még ha az épületben hemzsegnek is a rosszfiúk, Rogers nagy valószínűséggel biztonságban van. Talán úgy 82%-ban.

De miket beszél. Hátborzongató ez a csönd a fülében. Értékelés: negatív.

Barnes visszamegy az épülethez, hogy behatolási pontokat keressen. A teherbejáratnál majdnem ugyanolyan szigorú az ellenőrzés, mint a főbejáratnál; egyébként az utcaszinten nincsenek sem ablakok, sem további ajtók. Ez a vészkijáratok aggasztóan alacsony számára utal. Az épület anyaga túl sima ahhoz, hogy felmásszon rajta.

Az északkeleti oldalon Barnes fémujjaival megérinti a falat. Az enyhe nyomás nem okoz sérülést a felületen.

– Miben lehetek a segítségére, Barnes őrmester?

Az ugrás magassága: 0,4 m. A hang forrása: ismeretlen. 10 méteres körzeten belül nem tartózkodik emberi lény. Nincs látható beszélő.

Ki talált rá?

– Bocsásson meg, őrmester, nem állt szándékomban megijeszteni. A nevem JARVIS. Én vagyok az épület.

– Te vagy _az épület_?

– Pontosan. 

Az épület beszél.

– Mint az internet?

– Olyasmi.

Az épület beszél. Az épület egy meghatározhatatlan helyről beszél hozzá. Az épület…

– Elmondtad Rogersnek, hogy itt vagyok?

– Nem. Úgy gondoltam, jobb, ha előbb tisztázzuk, milyen céllal érkezett.

Felméri a veszélyességi szintet. Okos épület.

– Honnan tudod, ki vagyok?

– Hozzáférésem van az összes nemrégiben online nyilvánosságra hozott SHIELD és HYDRA fájlhoz, és a Washington DC-ben készült videofelvételekhez. Romanov ügynök szintén említette, hogy ön felbukkanhat New Yorkban. Azt tanácsolta, hogy az ön engedélye nélkül ne értesítsem Rogers kapitányt.

A vörös… Micsoda?

– Nem tudom, mit gondoljak arról a nőről.

– Valóban eléggé titokzatos, uram.

Barnes a gránitfalra mered, de a hang forrását továbbra sem képes azonosítani.

– Uram, ha megkérdezhetem még egyszer, milyen céllal érkezett?

– Küldetés. Rogers védelme.

– A jelenlegi küldetése Rogers kapitány védelme?

– Megerősítve.

– Akkor feltételezhetem, hogy ön helyezte el a Rogers kapitány pajzsán és ruházatán található lehallgató-készülékeket?

– Megerősítve.

Épületekkel kellemes beszélgetést folytatni. Nem térnek el a tárgytól.

– Mi az előbb említett lehallgatás célja?

Talán mégsem olyan okos.

– A védelem szempontjából kritikus információk megszerzése.

– Értem. A lehallgató-készülékek hatósugara úgy tűnik, nagyjából 45 m.

– Megerősítve.

– Az engedélyével bátorkodnék felerősíteni a jelet Rogers kapitány itt-tartózkodása alatt. És biztosíthatom önt uram, hogy bent tökéletes biztonságban van, ha esetleg önnek máshol lenne elintéznivalója.

 

KÜLDETÉS-SEGÍTŐ

 

– Öhm. Köszönöm.

– Örülök, hogy segíthettem, uram. Hacsak nem óhajt bejönni.

 

KAPCSOLTFELVÉTEL

 

– Elutasítva.

– Rendben, uram. Bátorkodhatom kapcsolódni a telefonjához?

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

– Megerősítve.

– Megtörtént. Értesítem önt, ha Rogers kapitány távozni készül.

A fülhallgatók ismét megelevenednek: Stark beszél (mint általában) nagy sebességgel (mint általában), valamiről, amiből egy kukkot sem érteni (mint általában).

Barnes megveregeti az épület falát.

– Kösz, haver.

– Nagyon szívesen, uram – hallatszik ezúttal a fülhallgatókban, lágyan és tökéletesen tisztán.

Elég fura egy épülethez beszélni. De kedves épület, még ha ronda is szegény.


	19. Átértékelés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Átprogramozták. Sokszor. Miért ne történhetne meg még egyszer? De most ő dönti el, milyen programot követ."

Barnes szaván fogja az épületet, és amint távolodik tőle, a jel továbbra is erős marad a fülében. Dél felé halad; a városnak ebben a részében még két év után is láthatók az ocsmány űrlények ott jártának jelei: sok a helyreállítás alatt álló, ponyvával lefedett, felállványozott épület. Némelyik még mindig romokban hever, betonoszlopok és elgörbült fém kusza halmazaként.

Nem szívesen gondol vissza azokra a videókra. Rogers minden lehetséges módon veszélynek tette ki magát, és nem volt vele más, csak a fura ruhás emberek és a vörös. Jó lenne, ha most bukkanna fel egy olyan egy földön kívüli gyíkféleség. Akkor jól pofán vághatná.

Közben végighallgatja, mi történik az épületben – Rogers köszön a liftben utazóknak, aztán találkozik Starkkal és egy bizonyos Ms. Potts-szal.

– Elég soká tartott, míg ideértél.

– Tudom, ez a negyvennyolc órás késés tényleg kimagyarázhatatlan.

Szép volt Rogers.

– Ne is törődj Tonyval – mondja a nő –, csak nagyon szeretné már megmutatni neked a tornyot.

Higgadt, értelmes hangja van. Jóváhagyva.

Stark a következő 24 perc során bemutatkozik, mint a világ leggyorsabban beszélő idegenvezetője. A folyamatosan ismétlődő „mmm”-ök, „ó”-k és „nagyon szép”-ek alapján Barnes megállapítja, hogy Rogerst is majd halálra untatják a laboratóriumok és irodák. A kávézó viszont kiválónak tűnik. Feladat-beállítás: további információk szerzése az Épülettől.

– És van mindenféle kaja: vegán, paleo, nyers – mondja Stark.

– Az én időmben a vegánt úgy hívták, hogy három nappal fizetés előtt.

Letöltés: bab reggelire, bab ebédre, bab vacsorára.

– Bab reggelire, bab ebédre, bab vacsorára – mondja Rogers majdnem egy időben a letöltéssel.

Ehhez az emlékhez fizikai válaszreakció is társul: egy mosoly.

– Borzalmasan hangzik.

– Még mindig jobb volt, mint amikor egyáltalán nem volt bab.

Barnes érez Steve hangjában egy laza vállrándítást, mire a saját válla is megemelkedik.

 

ROGERS

 

Megerősítve.

 

– Uhh, már a gondolatra is kedvem támadt kaját hozatni a Momofukuból. Drágám, lehet onnét vacsorát rendelni?

– Igen, Tony, lehet. Steve, szereted a japán konyhát? Velünk vacsorázol?

– Igen és igen. Nagyszerű lesz.

Ezek szerint a nap fennmaradó részében Manhattant róhatja Rogersre várva. Fantasztikus.

– Megehetjük a te konyhádban!

Stark nagyon izgatott.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy hajlandó leszel még ma megmutatni?

– Kösd fel a gatyád, nagyfiú…

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

– … és előbb nézzük meg az edzőtermet!

Potts kihagyja ezt a részt. Az ő baja, mert az edzőterem fantasztikus lehet: akadálypálya, lőtér, felszerelve mindenféle lőfegyverrel, amiket Barnes valószínűleg imádna kipróbálni, és egy gőzkabin. Az Épület az új barátja: engedélyezve.

Rogers reakciója a lakrészére felkelti a kíváncsiságát.

– Hű, Tony. Ez igazán… fényűző.

– Maximum egy Steinbeck regényben minősülne annak. Semmi sem aranyozott.

– Csak fogadd el a bókot, Tony.

– Én piros falakat akartam, hófehér szőnyeggel és kék bútorokkal, de valaki _megakadályozta_.

– Nem felejtem el megköszönni Peppernek.

A hely jónak tűnik, és Stark – vagy Potts – egyértelműen megpróbálta Rogers ízlésének megfelelően berendezni, az olyan megjegyzések alapján, mint hogy „szuper ez a lemezgyűjtemény” és „hű, nem is tudtam, hogy gyártanak akkora fürdőkádat, amibe beleférek”.

Egy akkora kád, amibe Rogers belefér, elég lenne Barnesnak is.

 

Új életcélom van.

 

MÁSODLAGOS KÜLDETÉS

 

Természetesen.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

Az utcákon kigyúlnak a fények és fogyatkozik a tömeg. Barnes feje tele van a város képeivel, de a gyomra üres. A fülesben felhangzik Stark kiáltása:

– Megjött Pepper és a vacsora!

Barnes visszafordul, és az épület felé veszi az útját. Két utcával odébb van egy étterem: a bejárata felett pirosan világító neonreklám halat formáz, mellette pedig egy „japán ételek” felirat díszeleg.

Végül is, miért ne?

Kis, homályos, asztalokkal telezsúfolt terembe lép. Egyik asztalnál sem ül még senki.

– Hála istennek, egy korai vacsoravendég! – köszönti a pult mögött álló öregember.

Integet.

Barnesnak megvan a preferenciája. Ő azt a kedves kis asztalt választaná az ajtó mellett, háttal a falnak, ahonnan minden kijárat jól látható. De az öreg olyan hévvel integet, hogy majdnem kifordul a válla.

Uhh.

Barnes leül a pulthoz az öregemberrel szemben. A pultot üveglap fedi, alatta nyers haldarabok hevernek zúzott jégen. Fény és árnyék. Megérne egy alaposabb tanulmányozást.

– Mit adhatok? – kérdezi az öreg.

– Menüt.

– Nem, nem. Nálunk olyan nincs. Csak mondja meg, mit szeretne. Ma jó lett a hamachi.

– A mi? 

Az öregember felvonja a szemöldökét.

– Szusit?

Barnes a fejét rázza.

– Nyers halat?

Barnes hátrahajol a székén. Lenéz a haldarabokra a tárolóban. Jól néznek ki a jégen. Még egy orosz mondás is van ezzel kapcsolatban. De nem tűnnek ehetőnek.

– Hogy lehet, hogy 2015-ben valaki nem ismeri a szusit?

– Távol voltam.

– Hol? Egy kő alatt?

Próbáld ki egyszer a fagyasztótartályt, öreg. Feltételezés: ez a fickó egy seggfej.

Egy pillanatra egymásra merednek. Fura, hogy a jövőbeli emberek ilyen sokra tartják a nyers halat. Inkább a Starbucksba kellett volna mennie grillezett sajtért.

Az öregember mélyet sóhajt és megrázza a fejét.

– Oké. Fázik? Mert úgy néz ki.

Megállapítás: a bőrfelszín hőmérséklete a külső környezet alacsony hőmérséklete következtében lecsökkent. A dzsekije nem biztosít megfelelő védelmet. Egyetértés: fázik. Barnes bólint.

– Rendben.

A férfi a pult mögötti nyitott ajtóhoz lép és kikiabál valamit japánul. Visszatér Barneshoz, és egy kis fa kiöntővel megtölt két apró kerámiacsészét a rezsón álló fazékból. Az egyik csészét Barnes elé teszi.

– Szaké. Rizsbor. Ez majd felmelegíti.

Barnes felveszi a csészét és beleszimatol. Poros illata van. Az öregre bámul, aki a szemét forgatja és felemeli a csészéjét. Megbillenti a csészét. Aztán még egyszer megbillenti. Cselekvés oka: nem világos.

Aztán az öreg megragadja a csuklóját és megrántja, hogy a csészéik egy csörrenéssel összekoccanjanak.

– Kanpai! – mondja, és Barnes felé bólint.

Megállapítás: különösen ostoba gyerekeket szoktak így ösztökélni.

– Kanpai? – mondja Barnes. 

Az öreg egy hajtásra kiissza az apró csésze tartalmát. Mérgezési kísérlet valószínűsége egy nyilvános étteremben: alacsony. Barnes iszik. A folyadék íze is poros egy kicsit, és savanykás, de megmelengeti a torkát, és kellemes gabonás ízt hagy maga után.

– Oké – mondja az öreg.

Egy másik (az előbbinél alig valamivel nagyobb) csészét helyez Barnes elé, és teletölti egy átlátszó, zöld folyadékkal, ami kicsit keserű, de virágillata van. Amíg Barnes iszik, az öreg a pult mögött rizst és zöldséget halmoz egy négyzet alakú zöld papírlapra, amit összeteker és felszeletel. Egy tányérra teszi, és a pultra állítja.

– Szusi – mondja. – Zöldséges, nem halas. Próbálja ki.

Barnes felveszi az egyik kis kör alakú szeletet és megpróbálja lehámozni róla a papírt.

– Nem, nem, nem – mondja az öreg –, azzal együtt kell megenni.

Nyers hal és papír. Erről áradozik Rogers és díszes társasága a fülében? De a parancs ártalmatlan. Barnes úgy dönt, hogy követi.

A szusi-dolog jó. Egyes részei puhák, mások ropogósak. A papír rágós, de ehető. A zöldségeknek enyhén ecetes ízük van. Kalóriaértékük egy keményebb küldetés során elégtelen lenne, de jó étel.

– Mi ez a papír?

Az öregember arca százráncú mosolyba gyűrődik.

– Tengeri alga.

Átnyújt egy zöld lapot. Óceánillata van. És óceán íze, só és jód. Kellemes.

Egy nő egy nagy mélytányért hoz neki, tele levessel, tésztával, zöldségekkel és ismeretlen objektumokkal.

– Ez a leves majd felmelegíti – mondja az öreg –, nabeyaki udon.

Két fapálcikát nyújt át Barnesnak.

– Evőpálcika. A tésztához.

Kezébe veszi a pálcikákat, és lassan odébb rakja velük a szusiszeleteket. Barnes figyeli a kézmozdulatait. Két próbálkozás után sikerül megragadnia a levesből a legnagyobb objektumot. Kiderül, hogy rák. Finom.

– Aha, megette a farkát! – mondja az öreg nevetve.

– Jó. Ropogós. Szeretem a ropogós dolgokat.

– Ha a rákfarkat szereti, a szusit is megszereti majd.

Valószínűtlen. De a leves majdnem olyan jó, mint a grillezett sajt. Meleg és sós, különféle textúrákkal. Összetett, de ez most az egyszer jót jelent. Hozzáadás a tápláléklistához: leves.

A fülesében zajló párbeszéd eddig a vacsoráról és Rogers toronyban tett túrájáról szólt. Barnes a leves egyharmadánál tart, amikor Stark megkérdezi:

– Szóval mi olyan nagy szám Brooklynban?

– Mondtam már neked Tony. Az az otthonom.

– Aha. És találtál már becsomagolt HYDRA ügynököket a küszöbödön?

Három nap alatt? Ennyire nem jók.

– Ezzel mit akarsz mondani?

– Csak annyit, hogy adtam neked egy vendégszobát, de azt ne gondold, hogy a heteroszexuális élettársadat is szívesen látnám a toronyban.

A kijét?

– A kimet..?

– Megölte a szüleimet.

A leves minden vonzerejét elveszíti.

– Elolvastad az aktát.

– Kurvára elolvastam az aktát. Az összes aktát elolvastam. A faszfejek hülyét csináltak belőlem. Ő pedig megölte a szüleimet.

– Nem ő volt.

Ne légy ilyen naiv, Rogers.

– Ne légy ilyen naiv.

– Tony – szólal meg Potts –, ez nem Steve hibája.

– Az nem is mondtam.

– De nem is Buckyé. Nem volt választása.

– Mindenkinek van választása.

– Azt hiszed? – mondja Steve, olyan hangosan, hogy az már fáj.

– Azt hiszed, volt választása, amikor évekre lefagyasztották? Azt hiszed, volt választása, amikor rászerelték azt a kart? _Fel sem ismert_ , Stark. Mennyi az esélye, hogy tudta, mit csinál, azon túl, hogy követte parancsokat? Mit gondolsz, mit csináltak vele, ha nem tette, amit mondtak?

 

Óh.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

– Megölte. A szüleimet. És rajtuk kívül még hány embert?

– Messze nem annyit, mint amennyit te a Stark fegyverekkel.

– Kifelé.

 A fülhallgatóban zörgés, elfojtott kiáltások, és a lift csengője hallatszik.

Aztán megszólal az épület:

– Őrmester, úgy tűnik, Rogers kapitány elhagyja a tornyot.

– Mennem kell.

Barnes feláll, a széke nagyot koppan a padlón. Az öregember felugrik. Nincs idő rendes magyarázatra.

– Nem ízlik a leves?

– Mennem kell.

Barnes pénzt dob az asztalra és elrohan, Az öregember hangszíne döbbenetre utal. Nincs idő helyrehozni.

Háromutcányit rohan.

– Épület, frissíts.

– Rogers kapitány a főbejáraton át hagyta el az épületet, és dél felé halad. A telefonja GPS adatai szerint ön felé tart, a távolsága 500 méter.

 

Óh. Hűha.

 

KÜLDETÉS-SEGÍTŐ

 

Én is le vagyok nyűgözve.

 

Barnes megáll egy étterem mellett, egy kisméretű dézsás növény alatt. Mintha megint a sövényben lenne. 4.5 perc elteltével Rogers jelenik meg észak felől, feje lehajtva, kezei a dzsekije zsebében. Az arckifejezése alapján közel áll ahhoz, hogy megüssön valakit. Barnes kifordul a járdára és követi. Rogers sebessége már majdnem futásnak minősül.

Jézusom, Rogers, gyalog megyünk vissza Brooklynba?

Új megállapítás szükséges: Stark. A fémpáncél és az erőforrásokhoz való hozzáférése küldetés-segítővé teszi. A személyisége szörnyű. Igaz, hogy a szavai fájdalmat okoztak Rogersnek…

 

VÉDELMEZD

 

Megerősítve.

 

…de attól még igaza van. Barnes sok embert megölt. A részletek letöltésének elutasítása ezen nem változtat.

Rogersen kívül mindenki más börtönben akarja látni.

 

KERÜLENDŐ.

 

Megerősítve.

 

A börtön nem kompatibilis a küldetéssel. Fenn kell tartania az álcáját.

Vajon Rogers úgy gondolja, hogy van esélye jó útra térni?

Barnes a járda közepén megtorpan.

Átprogramozták. Sokszor. Miért ne történhetne meg még egyszer? De most ő dönti el, milyen programot követ.

 

ÖNMAGAD.

 

Megerősítve.

 

Önmaga dönti el, hogy jófiú lesz vagy rosszfiú. Gyilkos vagy nem-gyilkos.

Továbbmegy. Rogers a jófiút választaná, a nem-gyilkost. Hátrány: a nem halálos behatárolás kevésbé hatékony, a jófiúk általában veszítenek. Előny: a börtön elkerülése, vezeklés a múltbeli bűnökért. És Rogers büszke lenne rá.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

Rogers elsétál egészen a számozott utcák végéig, és a folyó felé fordul. Az út végén egy park terül el, a kanyargós ösvényeket utcai lámpák világítják meg. Rogers megáll a parton, elnéz a víz felett, és előregörnyedve egy pad támláját markolja, mintha nyújtana.

Rogers, kérlek, ne rohanj el. Ne kelljen utánad futnom ebben a bakancsban.

Rogers belerúg a pad lábába. A fém elgörbül, és a pad egyik fele nyikorogva előredől.

– Bassza meg!

Rogers visszarángatja a padot a helyére, aztán hadonászni kezd a karjaival.

– Bassza meg, bassza meg, bassza meg!

Jobb, ha vigyázol a szádra Rogers, most merítetted ki az ez évre engedélyezett káromkodásadagod nagy részét.

Rogers ledobja magát a padra, és előveszi a telefonját: Wilsont hívja.

– Sam, mi a fenét csinálok én itt?

– Óh, helló, jól vagyok, kösz az érdeklődést. Te hogy vagy?

– Ne haragudj. Hogy vagy?

– Jól vagyok, minden oké. Csak szívattalak, haver. Mi a baj?

– Csak… Tényleg jó ötlet volt New Yorkba jönnöm?

– Komolyan kérdezed, vagy ismételjem el, amit te mondtál?

– Szóval rossz ötlet volt.

– Steve, nem tudom. Kockázatos ötlet. Azt sem tudhatod, hogy követett-e.

Mi?

– Találtál további HYDRA ügynököket a kertedben?

– Mióta elmentél, nem.

Trükkös kapitány belesóhajt a telefonjába.

– Akkor talán utánam jött. De semmi jele, hogy itt van. Biztos voltam benne, hogyha meglátja Brooklynt, akkor majd… Történik valami.

– Például mosolyogva, kitárt karokkal rohan feléd?

Hát kölyökkutya vagyok én?

– Nem, Sam, tudod, hogy értem.

– Tudom. De nem tudom, hogy ott van-e. Nem lehet megmondani, amíg be nem kopog hozzád, le nem bukik, vagy nem hagy újabb összekötözött ügynököket a küszöbödön.

– Igen. Csak úgy szeretném…

– Tudom, hogy szeretnéd, Steve.

 

MIT SZERETNE

 

Megerősítve. Mit szeretnél Rogers?

 

(KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL)

 

Csönd legyen, akkor is hallom, ha suttogsz. Elutasítva.

 

– Bár tudnék mondani valami vigasztalót, öregem.

– Kösz, Sam.

– Hívj bármikor.

– Foglak.

 

Rogers 14 percen át bámulja Brooklyn fényeit. Barnes listát állít fel az elmúlt órában történt bosszantó eseményekről.

  1. Starknak, bár megerősítette Barnes érveit a fedett megfigyelés fenntartása mellett (ez neked szól, küldetésirányítás), tekintve a múltban elkövetett bűneit, mégsem szabadott volna így kiakasztania Rogerst. Ez faszság volt tőled, Stark.
  2. A leves nagyon ízlett neki, és a felét sem tudta megenni. Ráadásul az öregember barátságos és segítőkész volt, a legbarátságosabb és legsegítőkészebb, akivel eddig New Yorkban találkozott, Épületet kivéve. Barnes ürességet érez a mellkasában, ha arra gondol, hogy megijesztette az öreget. Megállapítás: bűntudat. Még egyszer köszönöm a nagy semmit, Tony Stark.
  3. Az éjszakai levegő dermesztően hideg, és a víz közelségétől még csípősebbnek érezni. Szüksége lesz egy vastagabb kabátra.
  4. Vásárlás. Uhh.
  5. Steve, egész éjjel itt akarsz ülni?
  6. Rogers tudott a jelenlétéről DC-ben. Rogers tudta? Vágyott cselekvés: megrugdosni egy padot és hadonászni a karjaival. Mi az isten, Barnes. Mi az isten, Rogers. Ez potenciális veszélyt jelent a küldetésre nézve. Fokozottabb óvatosságra lesz szükség. Nagyon béna volt. Kezd ügyetlenné válni.



Rogers végre felkel a padról. Barnes orra csöpög a hidegtől. Jól jönne most még egy adag abból a levesből. És egy zsebkendő.

Rogers leint egy taxit. Egy taxit. Jézusom. Barnes reméli, hogy a taxisok közt nincsenek HYDRA ügynökök. Fájdalmasan felsóhajt, amint a taxi elhajt.

Aztán leint magának is egyet, és hazamegy a büdös lakásba, hogy vehessen végre egy átkozott forró fürdőt.


	20. A képességlista bővítése

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Az asszony vet rá egy szúrós pillantást a szemüvege felett. Ez a kifejezés valami ősi félelmet ébreszt fel benne. Fizikai késztetést érez, hogy összekulcsolja a kezeit a háta mögött, és halk hangon megígérje, hogy jó lesz."

Stark és Rogers 5 napig haragban vannak. Barnes ezt onnan tudja, hogy nincs több kiruccanás Manhattanbe (hála Marxnak), és nem érkezik több hívás Starktól, ellenben Potts háromszor is telefonál.

– Nem kérek bocsánatot helyette, mert az az ő dolga – mondja –, de tényleg bunkó volt. Szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy ezt neki is megmondtam.

– Köszönöm, Pepper.

– Boldogulsz Brooklynban egyedül?

– Igen, azt hiszem.

– Tudom, hogy nem könnyű neked. De Tonynak sem az. A múltkor este nagyon durván viselkedett, de sok mindenen ment keresztül.

– Megértem. Tényleg.

– Csak adjatok időt egymásnak, oké?

Bármit is tett Stark, hogy kiérdemelje ezt a nőt, kevés volt.

 

Rogers sokat sétál – és sajnos sokat is fut – ebben az 5 napban. Barnes álladóan farkaséhes a sok mozgástól. Viszont legalább alaposan megismeri Brooklynt.

A lakástól délkeletre van egy nagy park, szépen kialakított futóösvényekkel és kondigépekkel. Barnes közeli ismeretséget köt ezekkel az útvonalakkal, és alkalomadtán erővel kell visszafognia magát, hogy ne verje szét a fémkarjával a húzódzkodó-rudat és a többi edzőgépet.

A parkban egy nagy háborús emlékmű áll. Mindkettőjük neve előkelő helyen szerepel rajta. Az első napon Rogers 22 percig áll előtte. Az edzőfelszerelése nincs bepoloskázva, így ha mond is valamit, Barnes nem hallja.

A nap még alig nyugodott le, ám a dér már megcsípte a füvet. Szép, de arra emlékezteti, hogy sehol sem lehet rendes zsebkendőt kapni. Barnes a ruhaujjába törli az orrát.

A Starkkal való vita miatt Rogers arcán ismét megjelent a szomorúság. Bazdmeg, Stark.

Jelentős nehézség merült fel a küldetésben: hogy vidítsa fel Rogerst úgy, hogy közben a távolságot is megtartja? Hogyan javasolja neki, hogy keressen vigaszt egy hosszú, forró fürdőben vagy egy sonkás grillezett sajtos szendvicsben? Egy fehércsokis mokka szinte bármilyen problémát képes elfeledtetni egy kis időre.

Hé. Megjegyzés: nagyon hasznos tudást jelent az életben, ha van az embernek egy listája azokról a dolgokról, amik bármilyen nehéz helyzetben jónak minősülnek.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Rogers sétál és búslakodik, és néha elücsörög egy étteremben, vagy egy parkban, hogy rajzoljon, és még többet búslakodjon.

Barnes, miközben biztos távolból követi, sokkal vidámabban tölti az idejét. Talál egy boltot, ahol ágyneműt árulnak. A tiszta ágynemű és egy vastag ágybetét sokat lendít a nyikorgó matrac komfortértékén. Rogers rábukkan egy neki tetsző kávézóra. Vele szemben, az út túloldalán egy lerobbant büfé áll, ami sokkal inkább megfelel Barnes ízlésének. A kávéjuk borzalmas, de Barnes alapos tesztelésnek veti alá a menüsort. Szinte teljesen biztos benne, hogy a palacsintát egész hosszú életében szerette.

Az viszont kényelmetlen, hogy a telefonját mindig kávézókban kell feltöltenie. A veszekedés második napján Rogers 5,2 órán keresztül járta az utcákat. Amikor Barnes hazaér, és fáradtan benyit a lakásba, a 3A-ban lakó idős hölgy kinéz a folyosóra. 

– Fiatalember.

Egyenesen ránéz.

– Fiatalember, jöjjön ide, kérem. Nem akarom, hogy Eleanor kimenjen.

Biztosítani kell a küldetés titkosságát. Ez nyilvánvalóan azt jelenti, hogy a fedőidentitás fenntartása érdekében interakcióba kell lépnie a szomszédokkal.

Az ajtóhoz lép, és az idős hölgy invitálására bepréseli magát az ajtórésen, miközben az első éjszaka látott macska rendületlenül próbálkozik a kijutással.

– Eleanor, te nyavalyás – mondja az öregasszony, aztán Barnes felé fordulva folytatja –, mindig ki akar szökni, pedig soha nem megy tovább a lépcsőfordulónál.

A macska a lába körül kering, és úgy dorombol, mintha régi barátok lennének.

– Maga szimpatikus neki.

Mit csinál az ember egy macskával?

– Megsimogassam?

– Ha akarja, nyugodtan, de nem kötelező.

A macska leül és ásít egy nagyot, megmutatva tűhegyes fogait. Ezt inkább hagyjuk.

– Jöjjön, megbeszélni valónk van.

Kis kezével megragadja a könyökénél, bekormányozza a nappaliba, és lenyomja a kanapéra.

– Üljön le ide.

Aztán eltűnik a konyhában. Edénycsörgés hallatszik, Eleanor macska pedig felugrik Barnes térdére. Barnes hátradől a kanapén, mozdulatlanná dermed, és a lényre bámul. Becsült súlya 3 kg. A farmerére hulló szőrszálak krémszínűek, barna végekkel. A macska világoszöld szemével hunyorog rá, mancsával ritmusosan megnyomkodja a térdét, aztán letelepszik a combjára, és dorombolni kezd.

Mit tegyen? Szóljon az idős hölgynek? Eleanor macska már demonstrálta, hogy a karmai és a fogai élesek, mint a szike.

A dorombolás átverés is lehet, ám a fémkarja sebezhetetlen. A bal kezével előre nyúl, és megsimogatja a macska fejét. Az kinyújtja a nyakát, és még hangosabban dorombol, a rezgését érzi a lábán. Megvakargatja a füle tövét, mire a macska magas hangot hallat.

– Általában nem áll szóba idegenekkel – mondja az asszony.

Egy tálcát tart a kezében, rajta bögrék és egy tányér. Barnest egy régi beidegződés arra ösztökéli, hogy álljon fel, és vegye át tőle a tálcát, de fennáll a veszélye, hogy ha megmozdul, apró, pontszerű sérüléseket fog elszenvedni.

– Eleanor nagyon válogatós. Maga első osztályú fickó lehet.

Megállapítás: első osztályú bérgyilkos, katona és kém. A macskák ragadozók. Talán vonzódnak a fenyegető és halálos dolgokhoz. Kicsit erősebben vakargatja, mire Eleanor felkel, közelebb lép és elhelyezkedik az ölében.

Ott, a legérzékenyebb testrészei fölött dorombol, és pont ott vannak a karmai is. Rettenetes.

Az öreg hölgy átnyújt neki egy bögrét, amin egy kép a Brooklyn hidat ábrázolja.

– Tejjel és cukorral készítettem, úgy, ahogy én szeretem. Jó lesz?

– Persze. Köszönöm.

Tea. De ahhoz képest, hogy tea, nem is rossz.

– Szóval – folytatja az idős nő, letelepedve a karosszékbe, amiben aludt, amikor Barnes először meglátta –, maga és Eleanor egy életre szóló barátságot kötöttek. Én Esther vagyok.

– Jim.

– Ollie azt mondja, hogy eddig nagyon csendes szomszéd vagy, Jim.

Barnes bólint.

Az idős nő mosolyog és odanyújtja neki a tányért. Sütemény van rajta. Elvesz egyet. Csokoládé, fahéj, aszalt meggy. Finom.

– Idehallgass – mondja Esther –, amit most mondani fogok, nem éppen legális.

Ohhó!

Egy pillanatra abbahagyja Eleanor simogatását. A macska belemélyeszti a karmait a combja tövébe. Barnes tovább folytatja a munkát.

– De ez a ház sem a Hilton, és a tulajdonos teljesen elhanyagolja. Talán már neked is feltűnt.

– Igen.

– Vegyél még egy süteményt. Szóval. Mióta Gloria meghalt, tudom, hogy odaát nálad nincs áram. Azt akartam mondani, hogy ha meg tudod oldani, és amennyiben beszállsz a költségekbe, nem bánom, ha rácsatlakozol az én villanyórámra.

Rácsatlakozni. Ez egy eufémizmus?

– Hogy tudj tévézni.

Óh. Óh, ez jó.

– Nincs szükségem tévére – feleli –, de tudnék fizetni az áramért.

A nő elvigyorodik.

– Akkor megbeszéltük! Inkább nekem fizess, mint annak a szemét ConEdnek.

– Mennyit?

– Nem akarlak becsapni, Jimmy. Félreteszem az ehavi számlát, hogy össze tudd hasonlítani a későbbiekkel. Te fizeted a különbözetet és mondjuk… Tizenöt dollárt a kényelmetlenségemért?

Lesz az negyven is, hölgyem, de ezt majd ráérünk akkor megvitatni, ha a számla megérkezik.

– Rendben. Köszönöm szépen.

– Vegyél még egy süteményt. Van-e valami, amit szeretnél megtudni erről a környékről? És nyugodtan mesélj el nekem mindent, amit valaha gondoltál, mondtál, vagy tettél. Időtlen idők óta Ollie és Lidia az egyetlen társaságom, és minden történetüket százszor hallottam már.

Az elvárt válasz nem egyértelmű.

– Öh.

– Vegyél még egy süteményt.

– Köszönöm.

Barnes rágás közben elismétli magában a hallottakat.

– Hol lehet itt mosni?

– Ó, ne mondd, hogy egy unalmas fráter vagy!

– Igenis, asszonyom.

– Milyen borzalmas.

Az asszony előredől a székében, és rámered.

– Jimmy Buchanan. Te szégyenlős vagy?

Ha szégyenlős vagyok, az leállítja?

– Igen.

– Óh, az nem számít. Idővel úgyis kiszedek belőled mindent. Van mosógépem és szárítóm, nyugodtan használhatod őket, ha cserébe megeszed, amit sütök, és megjavítasz pár dolgot a lakásban. Az alagsorban volt egy mosókonyha, de már olyan régóta nem működik a világítás, hogy nem tudjuk, milyen állapotban lehet.

– Oké.

– Csak kopogj be, ha szükséged van valamire. Amint látod, Eleanor mindig szívesen lát. Vegyél még egy süteményt, úgy nézel ki, mint aki éhezik. Működik a tűzhelyed?

– Működik, igen.

Az asszony vet rá egy szúrós pillantást a szemüvege felett. Ez a kifejezés valami ősi félelmet ébreszt fel benne. Fizikai késztetést érez, hogy összekulcsolja a kezeit a háta mögött, és halk hangon megígérje, hogy jó lesz.

Eléggé biztos benne, hogy az Eszközre sosem néztek így apró idős hölgyek.

Abban pedig teljesen biztos, hogy az Eszközt soha senki nem kínálta házi készítésű süteménnyel.

Barnes nyert.

– De használod is?

– Nem tudok főzni.

Esther felnéz a plafonra és sóhajt egyet.

– Tanulnak egyáltalán a mai fiatalok valami hasznosat? Persze, tudtok kattintgatni azon az interneten, de fel tudtok varrni egy gombot? Tudtok főzni magatokra?

Barnesnak van egy hosszú listája az általa birtokolt hasznos képességekről, de ha felsorolná őket, azzal a sikítófrászt hozná erre a kicsit bolond idős hölgyre.

– Tudok gombot varrni. És a nadrágomon is befoltoztam a szakadást.

– Hát ez legalább valami. De főzni nem tudsz.

– Nem.

– Akkor min élsz?

– Kávén és grillezett sajton.

– De fiatalember, ez nem megfelelő étrend! Semmi zöldség nincs benne!

– Mostanában a grillezett sajtos szendvicsbe salátát is tesznek.

– Óh, valóban? Milyen bámulatos ez a modern világ.

Megjegyzés: soha ne mutasd be ezt a nőt a vörösnek.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

– Holnap öt órakor eljössz hozzám vacsorára. Megtanítalak grillezett sajtot készíteni.

– Az időpontban nem vagyok biztos. Vannak dolgok, amiket el kell végeznem. Minden nap más az időbeosztásom.

Esther összepréseli az ajkait, és megint rápillant. Olyan félelmetes, hogy Barnes hátrahőköl a kanapén, mire Eleanor macska újra belemélyeszti a karmait a csípőjébe.

Ha Rogers ezt látná.

Valószínűleg sérvet kapna a röhögéstől.

– Rendben. Nem ragaszkodom a pontossághoz. De eljössz.

– Igen, asszonyom.

– Akkor most cseréljünk: tálcát adok a macskáért.

Eleanor macska egy dermesztő pillanatra tiltakozni kezd, de Esther kiemeli az öléből. Aztán kikalauzolja az ajtón, és 30 másodperc múlva azon veszi észre magát, hogy a folyosón áll, kezében egy tálca süteménnyel.

– Tudom, hogy visszajössz. Vissza kell hoznod a tálcát – mondja Esther és becsukja az ajtót.

 

A sütemény kiváló üzemanyagot biztosít számára a késő éjszakai villanyszerelési projekt folyamán. 01:20-ra a lakásában van áram. Rogers már rég elaludt, így nyugodtan felkapcsolhatja az összes villanyt. A fényben még jobban látszik a lakás undorító állapota – a halálkanapénak mennie kell – mégis kielégítő, hogy van világítás.

A veszekedés harmadik napján az időjárás hideg és esős. Rogers, mivel nem normális, így is elmegy futni. Barnes utánanézett online, és tudja, hogy Rogers épületében van konditerem. De nem. Neki muszáj az esőben futnia. A hidegtől Barnes válla megfájdul ott, ahol a fémkarja illeszkedik a húsához.

A nap folyamán történt rossz dolgok:

  * futás a hideg esőben
  * csökkent kalória-bevitel (a maradék négy sütemény) ami betudható annak, hogy elkerülendő a maradék száraz ruhái benedvesedését, vonakodott átmenni a Starbucksba
  * a távcsövön át látja, hogy Rogers valahonnét szert tett egy új laptopra: egy laptopra, amihez neki nincs hozzáférése, így kritikus rést jelent a megfigyelésben.



A nap folyamán történt jó dolgok:

  * a romos épület központi rendszeréből soha fogy ki a melegvíz
  * 16:00-ra a lakás sokkal tisztább lett: még a halálkanapét is átvonszolta a szemben lévő üres lakásba, és cserébe szerzett egy karosszéket, aminek csak porszaga van
  * időben odaér Estherhez a főzőleckéjére.



Rogers két pizzát rendelt, és a tévé előtt ül, a lába felpolcolva, vázlatfüzete a térdén, mellette egy halom könyv. Az eső szakad. Ilyen időben még ő sem fog kimenni nyomós ok nélkül. Barnes bekopogtat Estherhez, mire a faajtó mögött azonnal felhangzik Eleanor macska lábainak szapora dobogása.

– Látom, mégsem vagy olyan elfoglalt – mondja Esther, amikor kinyitja az ajtót.

– Nem.

Eleanor feláll a hátsó lábára, mancsaival Barnes térdére támaszkodik, és macskanyelven üdvözli. Esther mosolyog.

– Azt akarja, hogy felvedd.

 

ELUTASÍTVA

 

Felvétel vagy fel nem vétel esetén van nagyobb esély a karmolásokra?

 

VESZÉLY

 

Eleanor karmai belemélyednek a térdkalácsába. Felveszi, és a vállára ülteti, ahol a macska a nyakába dorombol, és a füléhez nyomja hideg, nedves orrát. Barnes rájön, hogy a füle extrém módon csiklandós.

A küldetésirányítás egy „ííííííííí” hanggá redukálódik az elméje hátsó zugában.

A grillezett sajt készítésének technikája egyszerű. Barnes feljegyzi a szükséges hozzávalókat. Esther, a maga okos megjegyzéseivel, ugyanolyan alapos, mint a japán öregember. Mozdulatai lassúak, és egész idő alatt beszél, hol a kovácsoltvas serpenyők előnyeiről, hol Eleanor csínytevéseiről, hol pedig arról, hogy melyek a megbízható üzletek a közelben.

– Ez a sajt máshogy néz ki – mondja Barnes, miközben Esther szeletel.

Az asszony átnyújt neki egy darabot. Majdhogynem savanyú, nagyon erős íze van. Akar még belőle.

– Manapság már alig lehet igazi jó, csípős cheddart kapni. Túl drága, és sokan, akik egyébként tévednek, úgy gondolják, hogy túl erős az íze.

– Nekem ízlik.

– Mert jó ízlésed van.

Aztán tirádába kezd a különféle sajtfajtákról, a kenyérfélék széles választékáról és a fűszerekről, amiknek eszerint végtelen sok fajtája létezik.

Barnes beleszédül a lehetőségekbe.

Másnap reggel ugyanolyan hideg eső szemerkél. Barnes minden porcikája elutasítja, hogy futni menjen. Ismét. Fontosabb, hogy kiépítse a megfigyelőrendszert Rogers lakásában.

A bejárati ajtó zárja nem okoz problémát. A lakásajtóé már kisebb kihívást jelent; 2,1 perc óvatos küzdelmet igényel a kinyitása.

 

ELFOGADVA

 

Megerősítve

 

Barnes összeköti a laptopját Steve-ével, és feltelepíti a maga kis kémprogramját. Lehallgató-készülékek után kutat, de csak hármat talál. A hálószobában és a folyosón lévőket összetöri. A konyhai alig nagyobb egy magnál, és amikor hozzáér, a fülhallgatójából recsegés hangzik fel. 

– Elnézést, őrmester – mondja Épület –, de az az eszköz az enyém. Biztosíthatom önt, hogy csakis Rogers kapitány jóllétének ellenőrzésére használom.

 

KÜLDETÉS-SEGÍTŐ

 

Az, komolyan.

 

– Megerősítve.

Azt az egyet meghagyja. A saját poloskái kicsit szomorúnak tűnnek, hiszen hozzá képest csak közepes hatótávolságúak. Talán némi hízelgéssel rá tudja beszélni Épületet, hogy lássa el jobbakkal, bár az egyelőre tisztázatlan, hogyan lehet hízelegni egy építészeti alkotásnak.

 A lakás első ránézésre kényelmes, tele henyélésre csábító bútordarabokkal. A termosztát túl alacsony hőfokra van beállítva; Barnes feltekeri, hogy Rogers ne fázzon meg.

A hűtőszekrény gyakorlatilag üres. Tartalmaz egy zacskó almát, egy majdnem üres tejesdobozt, és egy csomag szeletelt sonkát. Tápérték: elégtelen.

 

ÖNMAGAD

 

Hogyan kérlek?

 

ÖNMAGAD

 

Azt mondod, hogy menjek el élelmiszert vásárolni?

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

Barnes belenéz a kanapén heverő vázlatfüzetbe. Sok, az elmúlt napokból származó gyors szkeccs van benne: egy hajó a Haditengerészeti Kikötőből, a sarki kávézó, ahol Rogers már háromszor ebédelt. A saját arca, megint, alatta egy felirat: „hol vagy?”.

Olyan könnyű lenne felvenni a ceruzát, és odaírni alá, hogy „itt”.

Erős a kísértés.

De Barnes a jelenlegi tapasztalataiból és a letöltött emlékekből tudja, hogy Rogersbe huszonhét átlagember makacssága szorult – ilyen volt mindig, és ilyen most is. Ha Barnes odaírná azt az egy szót, Rogers a feje tetejére állítaná egész Brooklynt, lehetetlenné téve a megfigyelést/őrizetet.

Még Esther is megtörne, ha Rogers felemelt állal és szétvetett lábakkal elébe állna, és faggatni kezdené. De nem érné meg a látvány?

Nem írja meg az üzenetet.

Az eső alábbhagy, mire Rogers hazaér. Barnesnak tele a hasa tojásos szendviccsel és kávéval, és a célpontjához képest előnyben van, lévén tökéletesen száraz.

– Hű, hogy lett itt ilyen meleg? – mondja Rogers.

A vétel tiszta és erős.


	21. Meleg helyzet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jobb tervezéssel megelőzhető lett volna, hogy 90 percig kelljen állnia a sötétben meztelenül, bakancsban és éjjellátó szemüvegben."

A Rogers/Stark vita negyedik napján napsütéses, de hideg az idő. Barnes örül a kesztyűnek, amit az előző napi kószálás/búslakodás közben vásárolt, bár olcsó fonálból készült és túl kicsi a kezére. A környéken sok apró étterem van, de megfelelő helyet, ahol ruhát vásárolhatott volna, még nem talált.

A Rogers kávézója melletti szűkös betondobozról kiderül, hogy ruhaüzlet. Barnes lemond a palacsintájáról, hogy legyen ideje bemenni, ám azzal kell szembesülnie, hogy ugyanaz a szűk farmer, amit DC-ben 65 dollárért adtak, Brooklynban 170-be kerül. Ez nem tűnik fairnek a brooklyni lakosokkal szemben. Megveszi, mert kétségbeesetten vágyik egy tiszta farmerre, de ezzel a futónadrág-kérdés nem oldódott meg.

Rogers biztosan nem fázik, a hétszázadik húzódzkodásnál tart a park e célra szolgáló eszközén. Vastag melegítőfelsőt visel, amit a hadseregtől (valószínűleg az amerikaitól) kapott. Uhh.

Rogers megissza a teáját (kérlek, Rogers, a sírba viszel), és hazafelé ballag, emelt fővel nézve szembe a reggellel. Barnes reszket a hidegben, az orrát a ruhája ujjába törli. Az ingét nem edzéshez szánták, és már kétszer viselte. Undorító szaga van. Már csak egy tiszta inge maradt. Rogersnek valószínűleg egy egész fióknyi tiszta ruhája van, amik mind fenyő és napfényillatot árasztanak.

Barnes ráébred, hogy a programozása során nem látták el telepátiás képességekkel. Hiába szuggerálja, hogy „menj haza, Steve, menj haza, menj haza, otthon jó meleg van” az eredmény totális kudarc. Micsoda szégyen.

Az egyik Esther által ajánlott (engedélyezett) élelmiszerbolt épp útba esik a parkból hazafelé. Barnes, Rogers nyomában, hálásan lép be. Steve rögtön megcélozza a húspultot. Barnes örömteli felfedezéseket tesz: (a.) a boltban van fűtés, (b.) a húspult jól látszik a kenyeres állvány feletti tükörből.

Olyan sokféle kenyér van. Fehér, barna, magvas. Szögletes, kerek, és még lapos is. Felvesz egy szögletes formájú szeletelt cipót. Meglepően könnyű, mintha levegőt töltöttek volna bele.

– Jimmy!

Nem kéne egy kenyérnek nehezebbnek lennie?

– Jim! Hé, Jimmy!

Várj.

– Jim! Ollie vagyok.

Barnes látja a tükörben, ahogy Rogers felnéz, és a kenyeres állvány vége felé pillant, ahol Ollie áll, és integet. Rogers felvonja a szemöldökét, az arcán kis mosoly. Az eligazítás ezt barátságos arckifejezésként azonosítja, ami azt jelenti, hogy Rogers készen áll beszélgetésbe elegyedni. Barnes gyorsan leguggol. A lelepleződés nem kívánatos. Veszélyben a küldetés. Magas adrenalinszint. Megemelkedett légzésszám. Fennáll a küldetés kudarcának lehetősége.

– Örülök, hogy összefutottunk, szomszéd! Hallottam hogy Esther már beléd mélyesztette a karmait. Soha többé nem lesz titkod előtte.

Barnes meglepődve észleli, hogy a bal keze elengedte a kenyeret, és jól elrejtve egy kést szorongat. A kar fémlemezei elmozdulnak. A légzés kritikus szintre gyorsul. Gyors szívverés.

Állj.

A karlemezek átrendeződése folytatódik. A belső szerkezet összehúzódik, hogy lerövidítse a reakcióidőt. Ollie 0,6 méterrel a kar maximális hatósugarán kívül tartózkodik. Becsült elérési idő 2 másodperc. Szükséges szög: 50 fok, találat a combcsonti artérián. Távozás a helyszínről: 3 másodperc. Ollie majdnem hatótávolságon belül tartózkodik. Szöget módosíts. Még három lépés.

Várj.

– Jimmy?

Barnes felemeli a jobb kezét, mintha a pehelykönnyű kenyér megvédhetné tőle az öreget. Olyan erővel tartja féken magát, hogy belefájdul a nyaka. A fémkar rezeg és zümmögő hangokat hallat.

Meg akarta ölni Ollie-t. Egy ártalmatlan, barátságos öregembert. Azért mert... Megijesztette.

Barnes. Három nappal ezelőtt ott álltál a járdán, és úgy döntöttél, hogy jófiú leszel.

Mi van, ha ez nem lehetséges?

– Hé, fiam. Hé.

Ollie Barnes jobb csuklójára helyezi a kezét. Barnes össze fogja zúzni a saját fogait, ha még erősebben szorítja össze az állkapcsát.

– Ide tudod nekem adni a kenyeret, Jim?

Engedjétek el, utasítja Barnes a jobb keze ujjait. Rövid tétovázás után engedelmeskednek. Ollie elveszi a kenyeret és leguggol mellé.

– Azt hiszem, megijesztettelek.

Bólintás.

– Bocsánatot kérek.

Válaszadás nem szükséges. A beszédképesség szüneteltetve. Beszélgetés nem kívánatos. Légzésszám és pulzus még mindig az optimális érték felett.  A fémkar feletti kontroll nem tökéletes. Menj innét, Ollie.

– Ezek szerint nem vicceltél, amikor azt mondtad, hogy harctéri neurózisod van.

Fejrázás.

– Hazajöhetnél velem.

Az otthon a lepukkant lakás. Az otthon egy zárt ajtó és a csend.

 

ROGERS

 

Az otthon ott van, ahol Rogers.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

– Fél kiló sonkát kérnék, és 25 deka svájci sajtot – mondja Rogers a fülesben.

A hang remegésként fut végig Barnes testén. Egy pillanatra megfeledkezett a küldetésről. Koncentrálj a küldetésre.

Bár magára zárhatná az ajtót. És vehetne egy forró fürdőt. Vagy alhatna egyet. Mielőtt újra a küldetésre koncentrál.

Megrázza a fejét, amitől az egy kicsit kitisztul. Felemeli a bal kezét, hogy hátrasimítsa a haját a szeméből, de a kés még mindig nála van. Ollie levegő után kap.

Barnes elteszi a kést.

– Bocsánat.

Suttog, mert mi van, ha a szérumtól a Rogers fülében lévő izmok mérete is megháromszorozódott.

– Ne aggódj emiatt, fiam.

– Melyik sorban találom a kenyeret? – kérdezi Steve.

Barnes felugrik, a fémkarjával elkapja Ollie-t a derekánál, és magával rántja jobbra, a bolt hátsó része felé. Lihegve kötnek ki a gyümölcslék között.

– Mi volt ez? – nyöszörgi Ollie.

Vastag, fekete keretes szemüvege csálén áll.

Barnes úgy érzi, mintha a világ megbillent volna körülötte. A fények túl erősek. Lesújtó, hogy mennyire kicsúszott a kezéből az irányítás.

– Nem sodorhatom veszélybe a küldetést.

Ennyit a kontrollvesztésről. A szavak önkéntelenül jönnek a szájára.

Ollie megigazítja a szemüvegét, az aggodalomtól ráncok sokasága jelenik meg a homlokán.

– Küldetés?

Barnes vet egy gyors pillantást a másik tükör irányába, amiben Rogerst látni, ahogy épp az Ollie által a földre ejtett kenyeret vizslatja. A kenyér a közepén összenyomódott. Ollie sajnos elég szemfüles ahhoz, hogy észrevegye.

– Mi a küldetésed, Jim?

Ugyanaz a szigorú hangnem, mint az első találkozásukkor. Barnes mosolyogni akar. Ez a törékeny öregember bátor. Kotnyeles. De bátor. Egy kicsit olyan, mint Rogers.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

– Személyvédelem.

 

Ollie megpördül, és ismét belenéz a tükörbe. Amikor visszafordul, az arca színtiszta hitetlenkedést fejez ki.

– Őt véded?

Bólintás.

– Fiam, ez Amerika Kapitány. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg tudja védeni magát.

– Nem tudja. Soha nem vigyáz magára.

Ollie elvigyorodik.

– Azt elhiszem. Tud róla?

Fejrázás.

Ollie ránéz. Aztán a tükörbe. Aztán újra rá.

– Értem.

Egymásra merednek. Barnes úszik az izzadtságban, és alig áll a lábán. Szeretné hátba veregetni Ollie-t, és megbizonyosodni arról, hogy az öreg tényleg jól van. El tudja képzelni, ahogy egy vértócsában hever a padlón a kenyeres állvány mellett.

El tudja képzelni Steve arcát, amint végignézi azt a jelenetet.

 

KERÜLENDŐ

 

Megerősítve.

 

Az arca biztosan túl sok információt árul el, mert Ollie megragadja a (bal) könyökét.

– Jim. Ezt így nem rendjén való. Ilyen állapotban valami nyugodt helyen kéne lenned, ahol megfelelő ellátást kapsz, nem aktív szolgálatban.

– Ezt nekem kell csinálnom.

Ollie vet rá egy sanda pillantást.

– Amiatt a SHIELD-dolog miatt, ami a hírekben volt? Azért, ami DC-ben történt?

Bólintás.

Ollie szintén bólintással válaszol.

– Menj, szedd össze, amit venni akarsz, Jim. Én addig szemmel tartom a barátodat.

Megveregeti Barnes karját.

– Úgy nézel ki, mint aki menten éhenhal.

Dülöngélve elindul a bolt első traktusa felé. Barnes gyorsabb. Megállíthatná. De a térde mindenfajta mozgás ellen tiltakozik.

Koncentrálj, Barnes. Vissza a küldetéshez.

Ollie bedobja magát a bejárati ajtónál; úgy tesz, mintha nem tudná kinyitni. Rogers gyakorlatilag ugrik, hogy a segítségére siessen. A beszélgetésük hallatára Barnes összeszedi magát.

Mire eljut a kenyeres állványig, azok ketten már háborús történeteket mesélnek egymásnak. Átlopódzik a bolton, kezében a kiválasztott vastag héjú, magvas kenyérrel, és közben végighallgat néhány tényleg visszataszító történetet arról, hogy mi történik az ember lábával, ha túl sokáig visel nedves zoknit. Sonkát és extra csípős cheddart vásárol – és egy kis svájci sajtot, hogy lássa, mit szeret Rogers – miközben azok, az isten verje meg, gombákról beszélgetnek. A lábujjak között. Soha többé nem fog gombát enni. És nem visel egy zoknit egy napnál tovább. A mosás még előbbre lépett a prioritási listáján. Ha még tovább beszélnek a lábgombáról, a ruházata tisztán tartása még Rogers védelmezésénél is fontosabbá válhat.  

 

ELUTASÍTVA

 

Könnyű neked, küldetésirányítás, neked nem kell aggódnod a lábgombásodás miatt.

 

Jobban teszi, ha inkább azon gondolkodik, hogy melyiket válassza a tizennégyféle mustár közül. Vagy a hatféle vaj közül. Mire megtalálja a rukkolát (abból csak egyféle kapható), Ollie és Rogers, hála isten, már áttértek arra, hogyan változott meg Brooklyn a Régi Szép Idők óta. Barnes érzi, ahogy az arcizmai ellazulnak, és a 4 perce tartó feszült grimasz feloldódik. Világos, hogy Ollie küldetés-segítő.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

Hacsak nem lesznek Rogersszel a legjobb barátok…

 

MÁSODIK LEGJOBB

 

Megerősítve.

 

… mert az elég furcsán is elsülhet.

 

Barnes követi őket haza. Visszagondol a beszélgetésre, amit önmagával folytatott az összeomlás alatt, és elmosolyodik: követem az otthonomat haza.

Rogers meghívja Ollie-t teázni, de Ollie kimenti magát. Barnes bepakolja az élelmiszert az immár hideg hűtőbe. Három polc van: egy a sonkának, egy a sajtnak, és egy a zöldségeknek. Nagyon rendezett.

Kopognak. Barnes a szuszogásból megállapítja, hogy Ollie az.

– Elkísértem a barátodat a lakása bejáratáig. Vicces fickó. Soha meg nem mondaná az ember, hogy híres.

– Köszönöm.

– Viccelsz? Én örülök, hogy segíthettem. Jobban vagy?

– Igen.

– Jó. Akkor ma eljössz hozzám vacsorázni. Hat órakor. Rendben?

Addig van még majdnem 8 órája, hogy lecsendesítse az elméjét. Elfogadható.

– Oké.

 

Rogers a nap fennmaradó részét otthon tölti.  A tevékenység, amit végez, a távcsőben látottak és a kísérő zajok alapján, takarítás. A takarítás Rogers számára olyan tevékenység, amelyhez gyors tempójú és hangos zene hallgatására, és éneklésre van szükség.

A zárt ajtók mögött töltött idő lehetővé teszi Barnes számára, hogy visszanyerje a nyugalmát. Egy Esthertől kapott kovácsoltvas serpenyő segítségével sikeresen elkészít magának két grillezett sajtos szendvicset. Ahogy a „Huszonötféle grillezett sajt, amitől megáll az ész” című internetes cikk javasolja, az egyiket mustárral, sonkával és rukkolával pakolja meg.

 

JÓ

 

Megerősítve.

 

A másik szimpla sonkás-svájci sajtos. Barnes megérti, miért szereti Rogers. Még akkor is, ha ahhoz nem elég jó, hogy a küldetésirányítást is kísértésbe vigye.

Képességkészlet kibővítve. Kielégítő a tudat, hogy képes élelmezni magát. Kényelmes, hogy a nélkül is étkezhet, hogy elhagyná a lakást. Vagy proteinszeletre fanyalodna. És gazdaságos is. Elégedettséget érez. Ezek egy normális felnőtt ember cselekedetei. Jól jönnek a hosszú távú küldetéshez.

Délután Barnes úgy dönt, hogy nem fogadja el Esther mosásra vonatkozó ajánlatát. Még mindig kiegyensúlyozatlannak érzi magát. Egy napra épp elegendő egy idős embert halálra rémíteni.

Az alagsori mosókonyha felderítése során kiderül, hogy a világítás a villanykörték hiánya miatt nem működik, de ez nem lehet akadály, ha az ember éjjellátó szemüveget visel. A gépek üzemképesek és sértetlenek. Pénzbedobós rendszerrel működnek, mindaddig, amíg valaki rejtélyes módon fel nem töri, és át nem hidalja a mechanizmust. Hoppá, Barnes, de ügyetlen vagy.

A új farmere kivételével az összes ruhája koszos – azok is, amiket épp visel – ezért levetkőzik, mindent bepakol a mosógépbe, és utána dob két darabot a szappanjából.

A padló hideg és nyugtalanítóan ragacsos. Visszaveszi a bakancsát.

Jobb tervezéssel megelőzhető lett volna, hogy 90 percig kelljen állnia a sötétben meztelenül, bakancsban és éjjellátó szemüvegben.

Egy normálisan működő agy azt is 50 percnél hamarabb jelezte volna, hogy nála van a telefonja, amelyen ott az egész internet, ÉS világítani is képes.

Hát.  A végére legalább lett egy csomó tiszta ruhája.

Felhúz egy a szárítótól még meleg farmert, ami azonnal fel is kerül a jó dolgok listájára.

 

Rogers késő délután egy órán keresztül kóborol a környéken. Sikátorokba les be, és végigjárja a Haditengerészeti Kikötő legelhagyatottabb zugait. Ráncolja a homlokát. „Uhh, mi a fenét csinálok?” – mormogja magában. Ételt vásárol elvitelre egy thai étteremben.

 

Barnes párolt marhasültet kap vacsorára. A húst és a zöldségeket olyan puhára főzték, hogy a legidősebb fogsorok is megbirkózzanak velük: ilyenből három egész garnitúra van jelen. Barnest lerohanja a Nyugdíjasbrigád. Ott van Ollie, aki egy hónaljig felhúzott barna nadrágot visel, és egy gyűszűnyi poharat nyom Barnes kezébe, ami „sherry”-t tartalmaz.  Aztán Esther, világoskék ruhában. Miért kap Esther sokkal nagyobb pohárral a sherryből? És van még egy nő, Lidia, magas, széles vállú asszony, a hajában még barna fürtökkel, és kelet európai, talán román vagy lengyel akcentussal. Amikor kezet ráznak, a nő jó alaposan megnézi magának.

– Azt hiszem, ő egy rendes fickó, Ollie – mondja végül.

– Próbálkozom, asszonyom – feleli Barnes.

Lidia rávigyorog. Olyan típusnak tűnik, aki képes leütni egy férfit a retiküljével. Szimpatikus.

– Eleanor már áldását adta rá – mondja Esther.

Barnes belekortyol a sherrybe. Valamiféle alkohol, enyhén édes. Megmelengeti a torkát.

Az este folyamán vendéglátói gyakran vetnek rá kancsal pillantásokat. Mindhárman látáskorrekciós eszközöket viselnek, tehát vagy erősebb szemüveget kellene felíratniuk, vagy Ollie-nak lenne szüksége nagyobb teljesítményű villanykörtékre. A lakás kicsit sötét. A kis fémasztal billeg, néhány könyvespolc ferdén lóg a falon. Barnes megjavíthatná ezeket a dolgokat küldetés-segítőjének, Ollie-nak. Aki látta a kést, de nem futott el.

A kérdések áradatában alig van ideje megrágni a vacsoráját. A lakásra vonatkozókra könnyű választ adni. Ollie belefojtja a szót Lidiába, amikor az a katonai szolgálatról kezd kérdezősködni.

Hosszas csönd áll be, és hat szempár méregeti töprengő tekintettel. Barnes érzi, hogy nehézségek fognak felmerülni a küldetésben. Valamelyikük rá fog kérdezni valamire, amire nem kéne. Érzi a levegőben.

– Készítettem szendvicset – mondja.

Ollie és Lidia értetlenül néznek rá, de Esther az asztalra csap.

– Jimmy! Te főztél!

Bólintás.

– És milyen lett?

 

JÓ

 

– Jó.

– Persze, hogy jó lett, kiváló oktatásban részesültél. Ugye nem mosogatószerrel mostad el a kovácsoltvas serpenyőmet?

– Nem, asszonyom.

Esther egyértelműen fogalmazott. A mosogatószer tiltólistás. Megfenyegette, hogy ha sérülten viszi vissza a serpenyőt, elveri vele.

– Jó tudni, hogy most már tudsz főzni magadra, Jimmy. Rossz nézni, hogy úgy jársz-kelsz, mint aki mindjárt elájul az éhségtől.

Mondja az, akinek három percébe kerül, hogy felmásszon a lépcsőn. Feladat: a külső kinézet felmérése és javítása.

– Ne bántsd őt, Oliver. Most, hogy átvettük az élelmezését, minden rendben lesz.

Átvették.

Ollie felnevet. Lidia megveregeti a kezét.

– Szükségünk volt egy projektre. Remélem, nem bánod.

Barnes elgondolkodik. Amíg nem avatkoznak bele a küldetésébe, nem bánja. Ollie még egy adag húst szed a tányérjára, Esther pedig hozott desszertet.


	22. Bocsánatkérés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ha a katonai szaküzlet közelebb lenne Rogers lakásához, Barnes beköltözne. Sötét, zsúfolt, és állott penészszagot áraszt. Nagyszerű hely. Mindent meg akar venni."

Az ötödik napon Barnes a laptopja képernyőjén figyeli, amint Rogers második világháborús videókat néz önmagáról és a társairól: elmosódott, fekete-fehér filmhíradó-felvételek, hang nélkül. Rogers újra meg újra végignézi őket. Megállapítás: megszállott viselkedés. Barnes a távcsövön át látja, ahogy borzasztó görnyedt pózban, közelről bámulja a monitort. Ez még annál is rosszabb, mint amikor az utcákon kóborol, és a sikátorokban sóhajtozik.

Talán abban a házban is laknak öregek. Barnes tapasztalatai szerint az idős szomszédok pozitív hatással vannak az ember lelki egyensúlyára. És odaadják a maradék citromos kalácsukat reggelire.

Rogers telefonja megcsörren. Stark az. Ez legalább eltereli a figyelmét.

– Stark.

– Rogers.

17 másodpercre csend lesz.

Stark talán még soha életében nem volt képes ilyen hosszú ideig csendben maradni.

– Te hívtál, Tony. Mit akarsz?

– Nézd. Mondtam pár dolgot.

– Észrevettem.

– Ne izélj már, próbálok bocsánatot kérni.

– Valóban?

– Natasha azt mondja, hogy létezik egy másik akta is.

– Létezik.

– Azt mondja, ha belenéznék, valószínűleg befognám ezt a nagy pofámat.

Az csoda lenne.

– Nem hiszem, hogy az az akta ilyen csodákra képes. De megmutathatja a helyzetet egy másik szemszögből.

– Figyelj, haver. Mondtam pár kemény dolgot, de te is. Találkozzunk félúton. Próbálok nem seggfej lenni.

A szuper-sóhajtás is Rogers szuperképességei közé tartozik.

– Ne haragudj. Elviszem neked az aktát.

– El tudod hozni most?

– Mi?

– Hozd el most. Nekem is van egy anyagom, amit szeretnék megmutatni.

– Tony, nem tudom…

– A HYDRÁról van szó.

– Úton vagyok.

Basszameg.

 

Így, hogy pihent pár napot, a metróút Manhattanbe már nem zaklatja fel annyira. Barnes összehúzza magát az ülésében, és a baseballsapkája szemellenzője alól figyeli, ahogy Rogers átlapozza az Eszköz aktáját: az arca egyre szomorúbbá és szomorúbbá válik.

Haver, miért nem utasítod vissza a bejövő információt?

Rogers felemeli a fejét, a szeme párás.

 

SEGÍTS NEKI

 

Hogy lehet megvédeni valakit saját magától?

 

– Az istenit, Buck – mondja Rogers.

Összecsukja a dossziét, és elteszi a kabátjába.

Mit tettem? Nem én mondtam, hogy nézz bele abba az aktába.

Nem fair, hogy ilyen nagyszerű munkát végez, és mégis ő a hibás.

Barnes még mélyebbre süpped az ülésben, és karba teszi a kezét.

Köszönöm szépen, Steve. Hálátlan.

Leszállnak a metróról, és Rogers, ahogy a múltkor is, átvág a parkon. Tényleg rohadt hideg van. Még a levélkupac-rugdosás sem segít.

A gonosz, utálatos célszemély besétál az Épületbe. Barnes megkerüli, és az egyik fém ujjhegyével megérinti a falat.

– Jó reggelt kívánok, őrmester.

– Épület. Tudod, miért hívta fel Stark Rogerst?

– Igen, uram. Mr. Stark értesülései szerint egy HYDRA-sejt helyben próbál szervezkedni. Szeretné látni a vonatkozó információt?

– Igen.

– Továbbítottam a telefonjára.

A francba. Ez a hideg elviselhetetlen.

– Mondd Épület, hol vehetnék vászonzsebkendőt? És egy télikabátot, ami nem kerül egy vagyonba?

– Ajánlanám önnek 30. utcán található katonai szaküzletet.

Katonai. Szaküzlet. Biztosan kést is árulnak.

– Jól hangzik.

– Az útvonalleírás a telefonján van, uram.

– Nagyon köszönöm.

– Szívesen, őrmester.

Ez aztán a küldetés-segítő. Ha a katonai szaküzlet közelebb lenne Rogers lakásához, Barnes beköltözne. Sötét, zsúfolt, és állott penészszagot áraszt. Nagyszerű hely. Mindent meg akar venni.

Miközben Barnes bejárja a boltot, és megtapogat mindent, ami nincs becsomagolva, végighallgatja, amint Stark és Rogers úgy próbálják megoldani az ellentétüket, hogy egyiknek se kelljen bocsánatot kérne a másiktól.

Csak húzzatok be egymásnak egyet, és legyünk túl rajta.

 

ELUTASÍTVA

 

Jaj, ne már. A páncél nélkül Stark apró kis ökle aligha tenne kárt Rogersben. Bár. Ha jó szögből találja el, talán verhetne némi értelmet abba a nagy fejébe.

 

ELUTASÍTVA

 

Megerősítve.

 

– Oké, nézzük. Te megmutatod a tiédet, én meg az enyémet – mondja Stark.

Mi van?

– Tessék, nézd meg, és mondd, hogy nem készül baj Queensben.

– Erről az aktáról beszélt Nat.

A beállt csendben Barnes odaviszi a kiválasztott gyönyörűségeket a szépséges pulthoz, és kifizet értük egy teljesen elfogadható összeget.

– El tudná dobni ezeket? – kérdezi, és leteszi a pultra a dzsekijét és a sapkáját.

A boltos elmosolyodik a vastag bajusza alatt.

– Elégethetem.

– Nekem oké.

A zsebkendő kivételével mindent kapott feketében, amit akart: futónadrágot, melegítőfelsőt, pólókat, egy vastag garbót, duplasoros gombolású szövetkabátot, kötött sapkát, bélelt bőrkesztyűt. Még a kések (csak kettőt vett) pengéje is fekete.

Csak kint, az egyik kirakatban látja meg a tükörképét – a sapka mélyen a fülére húzva, a kabát gallérja felhajtva, minden ruhadarabja tiszta és rendezett. A bőre nagyon sápadt, de a szeme élénk kéken csillog.

Azta. Jól nézel ki, Barnes.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve, baszki.

 

Aztán fél utcával odébb, amikor szükségessé válik, elővesz a zsebéből egy tiszta és rendes zsebkendőt, és használja.

A kis győzelem is győzelem.

– Oké – mondja Stark a fülesben – oké. Mindenképp akarok erről beszélni. Később. Előbb jöjjön az enyém. Azt hiszem, az egyszerűbb.

– Rendben.

Barnes leül a legközelebbi lépcsőre és előhúzza a telefonját. A fájl nagyrészt fotókból áll: gyanús alakok pakolnak ki egy teherautót késő éjszaka, egy rosszul álcázott csereügylet lebonyolítása egy zsúfolt utcán, egy gépfegyverekkel teli nyitott láda.

– Honnan szerezted ezeket? – kérdezi Rogers.

– Vannak informátoraim. Köztük Maria. Neki és Nat-nek úgy tűnik, mindenhol vannak kapcsolataik. Megkértem őket, hogy terjesszék el, hogy pénzt adok infóért, ami eléggé bejött.

– Lehet, hogy szórakoznak veled. Azt mutatják, amit látni akarsz.

– Igen, mert az egész zseni-sztori csak kamu, és igazából komplett idióta vagyok.

Barnes szinte hallja, ahogy Steve rámered Tonyra. Imádnivaló.

– Oké – mondja végül Rogers –, tényleg úgy néz ki, hogy készülnek valamire.

– Én is így gondolom. Mit szólnál egy megelőző csapáshoz?

– Benne vagyok.

Nem. Nem vagy benne, Rogers. Te mélyről jövő késztetést érzel arra, hogy otthon ülj, és elolvass egy regényt. Egy regénysorozatot. Ami 25 kötetből áll.

– Oké. Összehozok egy találkozót. Készítsünk tervet.

Kösz az előnyt, Stark.

– Éhes vagy?

– Aha, persze.

– Igen, tudom – feleli Stark –, ez a legátlátszóbb időhúzó taktika.

– Semmi baj, Tony. Nem sietek sehova.

Barnes észleli, hogy számára is eljött az idő, hogy ennivaló után nézzen.

Visszasétál a japán étteremhez. A pult mögött most is az öregember áll. A meglepődéstől a ráncai új konfigurációba rendeződnek.

– Visszajött!

– Igen. Bocsánat a múltkoriért.

Az öreg rámosolyog. Ez kedvesség. Lehet, hogy a civilek puhányok és könnyen kiismerhetők, de nagylelkűen bánnak a kedvességükkel. Mint Rogers. A kedvesség, a biztonsághoz hasonlóan, békét teremt az elmében.

– Semmi gond – feleli az öreg.

Barnes leül a pulthoz. A férfi elmosolyodik, amikor név szerint kéri ki a levest. Jóleső érzés. Visszagondol a Smithsonianben látott videóra, amikor Rogers rámosolygott az ő Buckyjára.

Rogers mostanában csak a homlokát ráncolja.

Barnes visszamosolyog az öregre. Az arcizmai még nem szoktak hozzá ehhez a kifejezéshez. Furcsa érzés. De az öreg bólint, és elé tesz egy kis csésze teát, tehát a mosoly nem sikerülhetett olyan rosszul.

Lassanként hozzászokik a gondolathoz, hogy teát fogyaszt. Csak nem kávé helyett.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

– Szóval, ma kipróbálja a szusit.

Barnes megállja, és nem mutat rá a tényre, hogy már próbálta, és algaíze volt. Bólint. Jó lesz megint megkóstolni.

Az öreg egy kis téglalapot formáz a rizsből. A tetejére egy szelet rózsaszín valamit fektet.

– Gyömbér – mondja.

Aztán benyúl a tárolóba és kivesz egy darab nyers halat.

Óh, nem. Nem.

Barnes rámered az elé rakott csillogó kis négyszögre, amely narancsszínű, fehér erezettel.

– Lazac – mondja az öreg. – Csak kóstolja meg. Erős felnőtt ember létére olyan, mint egy kisgyerek.

Helytelen. Ez a test majdnem száz éves.

Igaz, ez a tudat…

 

KÜLDETÉS

 

… csak alig két hónapos. Visszhangokkal és átfedésekkel.

Stark és Rogers motorokról beszélnek. A nyershal-fogyasztás gondolata még mindig elfogadhatóbb, mint elképzelni, hogy Rogers motorozik. Mert úgysem húzna bukósisakot.

Fogj hozzá, Barnes. Nem lehet rosszabb, mint a szétlapult proteinszeletek.

Enyhe, de nagyon finom ízt érez, ami kicsit édesen csípős a gyömbértől.

– Ez jó.

– Na látja. Ezért kell tisztelni az öregeket. Tudunk pár dolgot.

Barnes erre megint elmosolyodik. Nem fogja közölni, hogy „nem vagy idősebb nálam, öreg”. De vicces belegondolni.

Épp amikor a levese megérkezik, Stark azt mondja:

– Szóval. Térjünk rá az aktára.

És ez nem vicces. Az öregnek a pult másik végén akadt dolga, így Barnes lehajtja a fejét, kanalaz és hallgat.

– Öh. Ami az űrlényekkel történt, teljesen összezavart.

Érthető. A visszataszító űrlényeknek a sci-fi regényekben lenne a helyük.

– Nem vagyok igazán jó… abban, hogy beszéljek dolgokról. Könnyebb odavágni egy halom pénzt, nem? Vagy építeni valamit.

– Ezt megértem.

– Azt hittem, Pepper meghalt.

Potts? Jó, hogy nem, kedves hölgynek tűnik.

– Tavaly karácsonykor. Lezuhant. Azzal az izével. Nem akadályozhattam meg, csak néztem, ahogy lezuhan. Azt hittem, meghalt, és én egyedül maradtam a világban. Végül mégsem így történt.

– Stark, valószínűleg én vagyok az egyetlen ember ezen a bolygón, aki pontosan tudja, milyen érzés ez.

Rogers. Haver.

– Igen – feleli Stark.  – Csak most, ebéd közben esett le.

– De jól van, ugye? Úgy tűnik, rendbejött.

– Igen. Tudod, az ilyen dolgokban ő sokkal okosabb nálam. Eljárt terápiára, lovagolni, meg ilyenek. Elkezdett meditálni. Elment valami lelkigyakorlatra, ahol két hétig egy szót sem szólt. Mostanra csak a rémálmai maradtak. Úgy tűnik, váltogatjuk, mikor melyikünknek van lidércnyomása. Tudod, hogy megy ez.

– Tudom.

Mi? Rogers, az optimális egészségi állapot és életműködés fenntartásához szükség van az alvásra. Feladatbeállítás: éjszakára feljebb állítani a fülhallgatók hangerejét.

Hosszú szünet.

– Megkínoztak. Afganisztánban.

– Tudom.

– Egész jól bírtam. Nem szedtek ki belőlem semmit. Büszke vagyok rá.

– Lehetsz is, Tony.

– De… Amikor hallottam, mi történt Barnesszal, úgy gondoltam… Hogy ő megtört.

Barnes leteszi a kanalát, mielőtt kettéroppanna a kezében.

 _Megtörtek_ , te barom. Van különbség.

– Folytasd – morogja Steve.

Nem egy barátságos hang. Barnes egyetértése jeléül elvicsorodik.

– Azt próbálom mondani, hogy azt hittem, értem, mi történt vele. Most már tudom, hogy amit velem tettek… Azt ezzel össze sem lehet hasonlítani.

Valaki mélyet sóhajt.

– Nem tettem túl magam rajta, rendben? Megölte a szüleimet. Megölt egy csomó embert. De ez az akta… Ez borzalmas. Nem egyszerűen megkínozták, az agyába is belemásztak. Szóval talán… Most már értem egy kicsit a te nézőpontodat is.

– Köszönöm.

– Beszkenneltethetem JARVISszal elemzésre? Bele kell ásnom magam a neurológiába, és jobban meg kell néznem azokat a horrorfilmbe illő gépeket. Talán ez alapján lesz valami képünk arról, hogy milyen állapotban lehet most.

Meleg új ruhák, finom leves, biztonságos műveleti bázis, és néhány küldetéssegítő: az állapota kitűnő.

– Istenem, Tony, az nagyon jó lenne. Igen, megkérlek rá. Beleőrülök az aggodalomba.

– Én is – feleli Stark –, bár valószínűleg más okból.

– Nem hiszem, hogy jelenleg a HYDRÁn kívül másra is veszélyt jelentene– mondja Rogers. – Tudod, hogy DC-ben megkötözött HYDRA ügynököket hagyott az utamban, amerre csak jártam? A legtöbb még életben volt.

– Azt hiszed, Nick temetésén is ő kapta el őket?

– Tudom, hogy ő volt. Láttam.

Uhh, azt jobb lett volna kihagyni.

– Tényleg?

– Igen. A barátom háza ablakából. Csak egy másodperc törtrészére. Először azt hittem, hogy képzelődtem, de aztán mindenhol ártalmatlanná tett nehézfiúkba botlottam.

– Huh.

– Aztán felbukkant a Lower Senate Parkban, fényes nappal. Egy csomó ember látta. Csak… állt ott pár percig, aztán eltűnt.

– Furcsa.

– Igen. Nem tudom, mit gondoljak. Miért kerülget, miért nem veszi fel velem a kapcsolatot? Miért olyan helyeken hagyta az ügynököket, ahol megtalálhattam őket? Ennek semmi értelme.

– Ezért idejöttél.

– Azt hittem, ha követni fog… Ha eljön ide, akkor talán az ismerős környezet eszébe juttatja majd a dolgokat.

– Van rá bizonyítékod, hogy emlékszik valamire?

– Azon kívül, hogy életben vagyok? Nem. De emlékszik. Nincs szükségem bizonyítékra. Ismerem őt. Láttam. Láttam, amikor a hordozón harcoltunk. Láttam, hogy megtorpan és emlékezik.

 

ÚJRAINDÍTÁS

 

Megerősítve.

 

– Ez nem túl combos bizonyíték, barátom.

– Akkor hogy az istenbe jutottam ki a folyóból? Valaki kihívta a mentőket, és megmondta nekik, hol találnak meg. Megmentett. Megint. Ahogy mindig is tette.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

– És most én mentem meg őt.

Hű, kösz haver, de nem szükséges.

– Mi van, ha nem akarja, hogy megtaláld?

Steve szomorú hangot hallat.

– Nem vagyok képes… Nem tudom. Nem fogok több választást elvenni tőle. Akkor én sem lennék jobb, mint a HYDRA.

– Uhh. Ezt alaposan átrágtad.

– Másra nem is nagyon tudok gondolni. Csak… Csak tudnám, hogy jól van…

Pillanatnyilag az Barnes legnagyobb gondja, hogy kiürítse a tányérját. Jó étel, hasznos információ, és az öreg is vidám mosollyal int neki búcsút. Minden elhangzott, ez egy szuper ebéd volt.

Visszasétál Épülethez, és végighallgatja, ahogy Stark összehív egy csapatot. Aznap éjszakára tervezik a HYDRA-raktár lerohanását – szóval neki is megvan ma esti programja.

Vissza Brooklyba. Rogers szomorú arckifejezése nem optimális, amit az a felismerés sem ellensúlyoz, hogy azt a megjegyzést idefelé a vonaton az aggodalom, és nem a kritika szülte.

 

Van olyan módszer az aggodalom csökkentésére…

 

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL

 

…ami nem veszélyezteti a küldetés hatékonyságát?

 

(KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL)

 

Még mindig elutasítva, haver.

 

De ez is a küldetés része. Megvédeni Rogerst a túlzott aggodalomtól. Taktikai terv szükséges.

Barnes boldog, hogy visszatérhet a lakásba, és lesz ideje gondolkodni, mielőtt elindul Queensbe. Lesz ideje gondolkodni azon, hogyan segíthetne Steve-et felvidítani.

Benyit a lépcsőház ajtaján, és kővé dermed. Háromemeletnyi távolságból is hallja Eleanor macska vészjeleit.


	23. Harag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Barnes értékes információ birtokába kerül: ha az embernek az a célja, hogy a haragját vak őrjöngéssé tüzelje fel, akkor erre New Yorkban a vezetés a legjobb módszer. Mire megérkezik Queensbe, már ha akarna sem tudna beszélni. A tagjai nem remegnek többé: mozdulatlanságuk a megfeszített rugóé, ami alig várja, hogy elengedjék."

Barnes megtorpan a bejárati ajtóban. Eleanor macska szaggatott morgása, amely messze visszhangzik a lépcsőházban, egyértelműen félelmet jelez. Az emeletről dulakodásra utaló zajok szűrődnek le.

Aztán Esther felkiált:

– Ne!

Barnes teljes erőből rohanni kezd felfelé a lépcsőn, a bal oldalon, hogy elkerülje a nyikorgó részeket.

A második emeleti folyosón Lidia áll a kezében egy seprűvel, amit úgy tűnik, kész használni is. Barnes int neki, hogy maradjon csendben, mire a nő bólint.

A dulakodás zajai felerősödnek. Eleanor macska továbbra is hallatja azt a hátborzongató morgást, ami mellé most már egy férfihang is társul. Nevetés.

Barnes ökle összeszorul a kés nyelén.

Félúton jár felfelé, amikor megpillantja a férfit: alacsony, de zömök, a bőre nagyon sápadt, feltűnően csúf fején drótszerű vörös haj meredezik.

– Mégis mit akarsz csinálni, Esther? – mondja a férfi. – Kihívod rám a zsarukat? Vicces lesz, mert semmi sem igazolja, hogy fizettél lakbért az elmúlt hat hónapban. Kinek hisznek majd? Az ingatlan jogos tulajdonosának vagy egy lepukkant vén denevérnek? Nyisd csak ki az ajtót kedves!

Barnes támad. A férfi még rá sem ébredt a jelenlétére, amikor Barnes a levegőbe emeli, nagy koppanással a szemközti falhoz vágja, és a nyakánál fogva hozzászegezi.

– Te biztosan O’Riley vagy – mondja Barnes – örülök, hogy találkoztunk. Sokat hallottam rólad.

– Ki a fasz vagy te?

Mindkét karját meglendíti, hogy kitörjön a fogásból – klasszikus utcai bunyós mozdulat. Ami egy high-tech fémkar ellen nem hatásos, ellenben arra ösztönzi Barnest, hogy egy kicsit erősebben szorítsa a torkát. A férfi arca ellilul.

– Lássuk, mit lehet még tudni rólad – mondja Barnes.

A kést a lapjával O’Riley fülének feszíti, és belenyomja a falba. Lassan. O’Riley szeme elkerekedik, és éles szisszenéssel szívja be a levegőt, amikor Barnes átkutatja a zsebeit a tárcájáért.

– Michael Bernard O’Riley az East Jackson Street 140-ből – mondja Barnes. – Tudom is, merre van. Fogadok, hogy az informátorom még többet tud.

Kockázatos, de ahogy gyanította, JARVIS, az Épület, az elképzelhető legjobb küldetés-segítő, folyamatos megfigyelés alatt tartja.

– Bejövő adatok, őrmester – mondja Épület.

A férfi nyilvánvalóan halálra rémült. Barnes kirántja a kést a falból, és a hegyét beszéd közben óvatosan végighúzza O’Riley arcán és nyakán. Az megpróbálja visszatartani a zihálást és a könnyeket, de nem jár sikerrel.

Barnes elismétli az információt, amit Épület a fülére mond: telefonszám, társadalombiztosítási azonosító, bankszámlaegyenleg. Az autója gyártási éve és márkája, a csekkek feladásának dátuma, amikor Esther befizette a lakbért.  És igen, a főnyeremény. Barnes a kés lapjával megveregeti O’Riley arcát.

– Ezt nézd meg, Mikey. Az informátorom most találta meg a bizalmas aktádat. Milyen kis trükkösek vagyunk. Megengedjük, hogy a dílerek itt hédereljenek, és elijesszék a bérlőket, aztán meg szaladunk a zsarukhoz spicliskedni. Mit szólnának a gengszter haverjaid, ha megtudnák? Vagy ha tudnák, mennyit fizetett a rendőrség? Kettős játék. Nagyon csúnya dolog, Mikey. Nagyon csúnyán végződhet az East Jackson Street 140. többi lakója számára.

Barnes a kés hegyét közvetlenül a férfi szeme alatt tartva közelebb hajol.

– Maddalena Jimenez O’Riley, 42 éves, ifjabb Michael Bernard O’Riley, 14 éves és Catherine Lucinda O’Riley, 11 éves. Szégyen lenne, ha a barátaid tudomást szereznének róluk. És vice versa.

– Ki vagy te?

Barnes elvigyorodik.

– Az új házfelügyelőd, barátom. Én ügyelek rá, hogy a törvényes bérlőid zavartalanul élhessenek az otthonaikban. Ugye, milyen nagyszerű ötlet volt felvenni engem, hogy vigyázzak ezekre az emberekre?

Hoppá, a fém hüvelykujja úgy látszik, akaratlanul is erősebben nyomódik O’Riley torkába.

– Ugye?

A férfi próbál bólogatni.

– Igen, igen, így van.

– Mert szeretnéd, hogy itt maradjak, ugye? Hogy segítsek ezeknek a rendes embereknek. Inkább itt, minthogy egyszer csak a Jackson Streeten találjam magam. Talán megismerkedhetnék néhány ifjú barátoddal, és őket is magammal vihetném látogatóba.

Olyan óvatosan húzza végig a kést a fickó szeme alatt.

– Ott kóborolnék a Jackson Streeten, dologtalanul, Michael Bernard O’Riley. Utálok unatkozni. Te nem?

– De igen.

 A barom mindjárt lenyeli a saját nyelvét.

– Akkor megállapodtunk, ugye? Te és én.

– Igen.

– Ezek a kedves kisöregek megírják a csekkjeiket. Te pedig otthon maradsz és besöpröd a lóvét.

Még közelebb hajol és O’Riley fülébe suttog, a lélegzete súrolja a kés hegyét, ami finoman, de határozottan belenyomódik a férfi bőrébe.

– Te otthon maradsz, én itt maradok. Mert ha még egyszer idetolod a pofád, odaszögezlek a padlóhoz. Sok késem van. Jut mindkét kezedbe, a lábaidba és ebbe a laza bőrbe is, a vállad felett. Kifeszítelek, aztán feldarabollak. Egyenként fűrészelem le a végtagjaidat. Egyik ujjadat a másik után. Aztán a lábujjaidat. Nagyon piszkos munka. Kellemetlen. Nem akarod.

– Nem.

Barnes újra felemeli a hangját.

– Mit is mondtál Esthernek a lakbérrel kapcsolatban?

– Nincs tartozásod, kedve… – levegő után kap –, nincs tartozása, Mrs. Berman. Köszönöm szépen.

Barnes lerángatja a fickót a lépcsőn és kilöki az ajtón. Négy lépés után (már kartávolságon kívül) O’Riley összeszedi a bátorságát és megfordul. Hülye.

Barnes rámosolyog.

O’Riley elsápad, és több lépést hátrál, mielőtt hátat fordít és elrohan.

A lépcső tetején Lidia áll, átölelve a zokogó Esthert. Eleanor macska körülöttük kering, a korábbiaknál sokkal kevésbé ijesztő hangokat hallatva.

– Megsérültél? – kérdezi Barnes.

Esther felnéz és odaszalad hozzá. Karjait szorosan a dereka köré fonja. Olyan közel van. Két lélegzetvételbe tart visszaemlékezni, hogy ez az ölelés. A karjait óvatosan a csontos kis test köré csúsztatja, de vigyáz, hogy ne szorítsa meg. Esther olyan törékenynek tűnik hozzá képest. Nem akar sérülést okozni neki.

– Köszönöm, Jimmy, köszönöm – zokogja.

A hangja reszket, hiányzik belőle a megszokott szilárdság. Megállapítás: nem tetszik.

Olyan közel van, ő pedig még mindig olyan zaklatott. Még mindig magas adrenalinszintet észlel. A szívverése hangosan dobol a fülében.

Lidia tekintete pengeéles.

– Hadd jusson levegőhöz, Esther – mondja, és elhúzza tőle az asszonyt.

– Most már minden rendben lesz, kedves. Hála az új barátunknak.

Eleanor macska odalép hozzá, és erősen a sípcsontjához törleszkedik. Barnes lehajol, hogy megvakargassa a füle tövét, de nem veszi fel. Az emberi keze remeg. A fémkarja ráng a kényszertől, hogy üssön/tépjen/szaggasson/pusztítson.

Az az ember megijesztette Esthert. A főhadiszállás biztonsága sérült. A küldetés-segítőket megfenyegették. Elfogadhatatlan.

Jó lenne megütni valamit.

Jó lenne megütni sok valamit.

– Jim, rosszul érzed magad? – kérdezi Lidia.

Érzelem azonosítva.

– Dühös vagyok. Nagyon dühös.

– Mi pedig nagyon hálásak vagyunk neked.

– Kimegyek, megnézem, hogy tényleg elment-e.

– Jó ötlet, Jim. Én Estherrel maradok.

Feltevés: Lidiának vannak ismeretei a harcról. Vagy a katonákról. Vagy az olyan emberekről, akiknek nagy lyukak tátongnak a memóriájában.

A haragja egy száguldó vonat dübörgése a két füle között. Kötél, ami szorítja a mellkasát. Kéz, ami sajog a vágytól, hogy fájdalmat okozhasson.

Az erőszak már úgyis tervben volt ma estére. Beugrik a lakásba és felkap egy táskányi utánpótlást. Mire újra kilép a folyosóra, a nők már bezárkóztak Estherhez. O’Riley további károkat okozott az ajtóban – ferdén lóg a sarokvasakon.

A haragja hidegen és fehéren izzik. Szét kell tépnie valamit.

Barnes kivágja a bejárati ajtót, és majdnem képen találja vele Ollie-t – nagyszerű, Barnes. Csak ez hiányzott volna.

– Jimmy, mi a baj?

– Kérdezd Esthert.

Nincs beszélgetés. Mozgás. A harag olyan erővel hajtja előre, mint rakétát az indítószerkezet. Az épület környéke: tiszta. Egy blokkal odébb: tiszta. Két blokkal odébb: tiszta.

Annak a beszari seggfejnek legalább volt annyi esze, hogy elhúzzon a területéről. És ha visszajön. Hát. Megérné feltakarítani utána. Mert megijesztette Eleanor macskát. És mert megríkatta Esthert.

Óh, de meg fog ütni valamit. Starknak köszönhetően sok-sok valamit. Szeretne elmenni East Williamsburghbe, és megverni O’Rileyt, de ettől a 42, 14 és 11 éves O’Rileyk miatt (egyelőre) tartózkodik.

A HYDRA ügynökeivel szemben viszont szabad a pálya.

Nem metrózhat Queensig. Az esetben 87,3% lenne az esély a személyi sérülésre, illetve a közösségi közlekedés infrastruktúrájának károsodására. Ha zárt térben kell eltöltenie valamennyi időt, akkor azt az időt kurvára egyedül fogja tölteni.

Bízik benne, hogy a teste rendelkezik gyakorlati tudással az autólopást- és vezetést illetően. A feltételezése helyes. Talán az új lelkiismerete később majd furdalni fogja a betört ablak miatt.

Barnes értékes információ birtokába kerül: ha az embernek az a célja, hogy a haragját vak őrjöngéssé tüzelje fel, akkor erre New Yorkban a vezetés a legjobb módszer. Mire megérkezik Queensbe, már ha akarna sem tudna beszélni. A tagjai nem remegnek többé: mozdulatlanságuk a megfeszített rugóé, ami alig várja, hogy elengedjék.

De a dühe nem eszeveszett. Felveszi a taktikai mellényt. Szán egy kis időt a felderítésre. A késő délutáni fények megfakultak, az épület nyugati oldalán viszont erősen ragyog a nap, ami taktikai előnyt jelent a számára.

Az utca szerencsére elhagyatott, az omladozó raktárépületek és a lerobbant autókereskedések ütött-kopott fémkapuit szorosan lelakatolták. Aktivitás egyedül a HYDRA épületében észlelhető. Ami azt jelenti, hogy csak rosszfiúk lesznek.

Barnes érzi, hogy az arcán szétterül egy valószínűleg barátságosnak tűnő mosoly. Ez egy jó teszt lesz. Van levezetni való haragja, és emberek, akik megérdemlik, hogy levezesse rajtuk. De jófiú lesz, nem gyilkos. Remélhetőleg.

 

Hé, küldetés.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Azok az emberek ott, bántani akarják Rogerst.

 

VÉDELMEZD

 

Kísérleti patkányt akarnak csinálni belőle.

 

VÉDELMEZD ROGERST. KÜLDETÉS: VÉDELEM

 

Olyan fényesen izzó haraggal indul az épület felé, hogy az már majdnem öröm.


	24. Katarzis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Barnesnak nincsenek világos emlékei arról, hogy valaha más is volt, mint eszköz, ami harcol és gyilkol, és mindkettőt rendkívül jól csinálja."

Barnesnak nincsenek világos emlékei arról, hogy valaha más is volt, mint eszköz, ami harcol és gyilkol, és mindkettőt rendkívül jól csinálja.

Megállapítás: a nem-ölés magasabb nehézségi szintet jelent, mint az ölés. A nem-ölés ellenben megnöveli a harc időtartamát. És ő azt akarja, hogy a harc addig tartson, ameddig a haragja. Ha kell, napokig.

Rogers a szuperszérumával képes volt állni a fémkar ütéseit, anélkül, hogy imbolyogni kezdjen, mint egy részeg tengerész. A HYDRA ügynökei ellenben nem szuperkatonák, sőt még csak nem is tengerészek, hanem átlagemberek, akik nagyon változatos szintű képzettséggel rendelkeznek. Az ajtót őrző két fickó azonnal összerogy, és sötét álomba merül: két ütés, két szundi. Továbbra is lélegzik mindkettő, de Barnes nem irigyli tőlük a látási nehézségeket és a sugárhányást, ami ébredés után vár rájuk.

De nem lehet az egész ennyire egyszerű. A többi rohadéknál fegyver is lesz. És kiismerik magukat az épületben.

Barnes bevonszolja a két alvót az egyik sarokba, és megkötözi őket a saját övükkel és cipőfűzőjükkel. Az épület másik végében feketébe öltözött emberek ládákat rakodnak fel egy teherautóra.

Kivár. Hagyja, hogy a teherautó elinduljon és bekanyarodjon a sarkon. Aztán sűrű sötét árnyékká válik, ami egy lendülettel becsapódik a vezetőfülkébe. A kutyafáját, ki hitte volna, hogy a bakancsával pont arcon találja a sofőrt? Barnes, miért vagy ilyen ügyetlen, micsoda szégyen, hogy azonnal elájult.

3:0 ezzel a nem-gyilkos jófiúnak. A sofőrt az anyósüléshez kötözi, megfordul, visszakormányozza a teherautót az útra, beletapos a gázba, és egyenesen behajt az épület kapuján.

Mintha felrúgott volna egy méhkast. Minden oldalról lerohanják. A vezetőfülke által kínált szerény fedezékből felméri a terepet. Kilenc ember, négy kézifegyver, öt automata. Három nevetségesen rossz alapállás, ami nem megfelelő kiképzést feltételez.

Nem halálos célpontokra van szükség.

 

TÉRD

 

Jó választás, küldetés. A legjobban képzettek kivételével mindenki diszfunkcionálissá válik, ha szétlövik a térdét.

Barnes természetesen képes lenne fenntartani a koncentrációját. És talán a vörös is.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

De ezek a kretének? Akik fegyverekkel üzletelnek Queensben? Aligha.

Először az automatákat. Öt, négy, három, kettő, az utolsó oldalra vetődik, és a seggébe kapja a golyót. Még egy nem-halálos találat, amitől kifekszik az ember.

Aztán jöjjenek a kézifegyverek. Le veled, hölgyem. Ön jön, uram. Téged se felejtettelek el öcsém, nesze.

Amint az utolsó ember hátat fordít és bemenekül a raktár hátsó részébe, ahol termeket és folyosókat építettek ki, Barnes lemászik a vezetőfülkéből

A HYDRA-ügynökök jajveszékelve, vértócsákban fetrengenek a földön. Talán nem kellett volna beállni a rosszfiúk közé.

Nincs értelme elhasználni a saját munícióját. Pazarlás lenne, amikor ennyi tökéletesen működő fegyver hever szerteszét. Összegyűjti őket a padlóról. Az a néhány idióta, aki még képes tiltakozni a lőszertartaléka elvétele ellen, kap egyet a bakancsával a fejére.

Fejet le, Barnes. A haj takarja az arcot. Mozogj gyorsan, kerüld a kamerákat.

 

BALOLDALT

 

Óh, hát itt van a menekülő. Célzás, lövés, még egy térdkalácsnak annyi. Nehéz idők járnak mostanában a térdkalácsokra.

Kösz, küldetés.

A hátsó helyiségekben tartózkodók civil ruhát viselnek. Hetven százalékuk sírva fakad, és megadóan felemeli a kezét. A fennmaradó harminc százalék némi kergetőzés és bújócska után elveszíti a térdkalácsát, kivéve azt a férfit, aki az egyik sarkon egyenesen belerohan egy fémökölbe. Meglepetés! Nagy puffanással terül el a padlón.

A harag szorítása lassanként felenged Barnes mellkasában. Belül immár csend van és hideg. Ő a szem, ami szorosan összekapcsolódik a kézzel és a ravasszal. A fémkarja hárítja a golyókat. Mint Rogers pajzsa.

Úgy szánt végig rajtuk, mint a végítélet.

A sírók a hátsó falnál gyűltek össze. Barnes egy pillanatig sem bízik a megadásuk őszinteségében. Hatan közülük apró pisztolyokat rántanak elő a ruhájukból, és rejtélyes módon azonnal elveszítik a térdkalácsukat. Furcsa.

Egy nő levendula színű gázt fúj Barnes irányába. Barnes a földre veti magát, hogy elkerülje, és a bokájánál fogva magával rántja a nőt. Az arccal esik a gázfelhőbe, felsikolt, a füléből vér csorog. Nem kel fel többé.

Ez most ellentmond a nem-gyilkos célkitűzésnek?

Hát, ez az első próbálkozása. Nem sikerülhet mindjárt minden tökéletesen.

Amint Barnes talpra áll, áramütés éri. Aú. A taktikai mellénynek hála félresöpri a sokkolót, és még egy térdkalács kerül múlt időbe.

Egy másik hülye úgy gondolja, hogy bár az elektromos sokkoló abszolút hatástalan vele szemben, jó ötlet lenne még egyszer próbálkozni, és támad. Egyenesen a fémkarjára. A sokkoló fémes hangot hallat, és a földre zuhan. Barnes a nő térdkalácsával sem bajlódik, inkább egy legyintéssel aludni küldi.

Az utolsó, akinek még kedve van harcolni, támadóállásban, késsel a kezében néz szembe vele.

Barnes kis híján felsóhajt a boldogságtól.

A férfi átlagember létére gyors, és tud bánni a késsel. Barnes azonnal véget vethetne a küzdelemnek, de még mindig dühös. Jó érzés O’Rileyt képzelni ennek a széles arcú férfinak a helyébe és felvenni a harcot; mintha táncolna.

Imádja a késeket. Amikor összecsapnak, halk, csengő hangot adnak. Az emberi kéz is órákig képes tartani őket, anélkül, hogy elfáradna. És csillognak a fényben.

Görnyedni, körözni, kitörni – a mozdulatok kényelmes érzéssel töltik el, mintha megvakarna egy viszkető szúnyogcsípést. A férfinak egy egész percre van szüksége, hogy felvegye a ritmust és felhagyjon a fémkar támadásával. Bár Barneson nem sok sebezhető pont van, tekintve a karját, a taktikai mellényt és a gyorsaságát.

Ez a szegény marha irodai öltözéket visel. A fehér ingen azonnal meglátszik a vér. Az ellenfele nem rossz: mintha észre se venné a vágásokat az alkarján és a vállán. Bár az a hasfalát ért szúrás nem tetszik neki.

Nagy kihívás késekkel vívott közelharcban nem-gyilkos jófiúnak lenni. Az a hasi seb elvileg nem érint létfontosságú szervet, de ilyen sebességnél nehéz megbecsülni egy pár milliméteres távolságot.

Míg ezt átgondolja, egy szempillantásra lankad a figyelme, és a fickó egy szerencsés vágással felhasítja a bal arcát. Kibaszottul csíp.

Elég. Barnes kinyúl a fémkarjával és eltöri az ellenfele csuklóját. A férfi felsikolt. Miközben Barnes megkötözi, megszólal.

– Várj csak, amíg a főnökeim rájönnek, hogy New Yorkban vagy. Kisütik az agyadat, és annyi értelem sem marad a fejedben, mint egy fánkban. Áruló. Mi teremtettünk, nem léphetsz le csak úgy. Te egy vagyontárgy vagy, egy…

Ajjaj, úgy tűnik, a fémkar már a torkát szorítja, hát hogy történhetett ez?

Barnes lehajol, közel Mr. Nagypofájúhoz.

– Ezt az ént nem teremtette senki. Ezt az ént _én_ teremtem.

 

KÜLDETÉSVEZETŐ

 

Megerősítve.

 

Könnyű lenne kiszorítani az életet a férfiból. De Barnes máshogy dönt. Fenntartja a nem-gyilkos paramétert, ellenben jól fejbe vágja, hogy hosszabb ideig eszméletlen maradjon. Csak ahogy a józan ész diktálja.

Barnes pillanatnyilag minden haragját kiadta magából. Következtetés: ez a győzelem mellékhatása. A dühe hajtóereje nélkül kimerítő lesz feltakarítani maga után. Le akar ülni. És kávézni egyet. És ellátni a vágást az arcán.

De minden síró-vérző embernek összekötözi a karjait. Az egyikük szája egy kicsit elkékült. Barnes lerángatja a nadrágszíjat a mellette fekvő férfiról, és a nő lába köré hurkolja, a fölé a rész fölé, ahol egykor a térde volt.

A nő hátrahőköl.

– Mit… Mit csinálsz?

– Nyomókötést.

– De miért?

– Nem-gyilkos paraméter kiválasztva. Nem akarom, hogy elvérezz, mielőtt letartóztatnak.

– Jézus – mondja a nadrágszíjától megfosztott férfi –, az Eszköz önállóan frissíti magát.

– Nem vagyok Jézus – mondja Barnes, és reméli, hogy a mosolya elég ijesztő. A férfi elsápad.

– Sem Eszköz.

A férfi foga összekoccan a rémülettől. Helyes.

A folyosó végén, mielőtt kilépne a raktár nyitott részébe, Barnes egy gombnyomással felhívja Épületet.

– Gratulálok, őrmester. Úgy tűnik, szabaddá tette a mai estét Mr. Stark és Rogers kapitány számára.

– Megerősítve. Voltam olyan idióta, és sokat rohangáltam a biztonsági kamerák előtt?

– Igen, uram. De amikor a telefonjával belépett az épületbe, módomban állt megszakítani az adatátvitelt. Készült felvétel a küzdelemről, de a sorsát illetően követni fogom az ön utasításait.

Épület fantasztikus.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

Különösen, ha belegondolunk, hogy Starké.

– Miért?

– Mit miért, uram?

– Miért hagyod, hogy én döntsek, ahelyett, hogy egyenesen elküldenéd Starknak?

– Romanov ügynök rendkívül következetesen ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy ön saját döntéseket hozhasson a kapcsolatfelvételt….

 

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL

 

Elutasítva.

 

– …és a küldetését illetően.

 

VÉDELEM

 

Megerősítve.

 

– Miután megvizsgáltam a HYDRA aktáit, különösképp azt, amelyet Rogers kapitány bocsátott a rendelkezésemre, magam is hasonló véleményre jutottam. Túl sok választást vettek el öntől. Amíg fenntartja a jelenlegi védelmi protokollt, és nem kerül veszélybe, számíthat a segítségemre az ön által kívánatosnak tartott titkossági szinten.

Barnes kénytelen két lélegzetvételnyi szünetet tartani és pislogni egy kicsit. Talán kissé elhamarkodottan ítélte meg a vöröst.

 

PROBLÉMAFORRÁS

 

Igen, megerősítve. De akkor is.

 

– Köszönöm.

– Nagyon szívesen, őrmester.

DC-ben egy üres lakás, talán repülő Sam és egy sövény voltak a küldetés-segítői. Most pedig egy csapat nyugdíjas és egy mindenütt jelen lévő épület.

És talán Stark.

És talán (valószínűleg) a vörös.

Ez egy kicsit ellensúlyozza azt, hogy tömeg van a metrón.

Már maguk a raktárból származó felvételek is megérnek… óh. Óh, igaz is. A részküldetés.

– Épület. Mutass egy közeli biztonsági kamerát.

– Van egy öntől jobbra a saroknál.

– Küldd el a felvételt húsz perccel az után, hogy elmentem. És értesítsd a rendőrséget.

– Rendben, uram. Szeretné, ha elküldeném a válaszreakciókat is?

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

– Megerősítve.

Megkötözi azt a néhány, még mindig vergődő ügynököt és megközelíti a kamerát. Kirázza a haját az arcából, és a vonásait üres Eszköz-kifejezésbe igazítja. Felnéz a kamerába, felemeli a jobb kezét, a hüvelyk- és mutatóujjával kört formál, a többit kinyújtja.


	25. Levezetés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kint már besötétedett, mire Barnes visszaér a lopott kocsihoz. A rendelkezésére álló 20 perc már ketyeg. A lehető legközelebb akar lenni a lakásához, amikor Stark megkapja a videót."

Kint már besötétedett, mire Barnes visszaér a lopott kocsihoz. A rendelkezésére álló 20 perc már ketyeg. A lehető legközelebb akar lenni a lakásához, amikor Stark megkapja a videót.

Boldogan veti le a nehéz taktikai mellényt, és bújik vissza a meleg kabátba. Örül, hogy végre beülhet a kocsiba, és vérző arcára szoríthatja a zsebkendőjét.

Az utakon most kisebb a forgalom és Barnes túl fáradt ahhoz, hogy a haragja újra fellobbanjon. Vezet. Hazavezet, és az otthon gondolata az állandóság és a nyugalom érzésével tölti el.

A törött ablakon bevágó hideg szél és a csend egészen Brooklynig elkíséri, miközben átvág a sötétbe burkolózó városon.

Miután a 20 perc letelik, a fülhallgatójában elszabadul a pokol.

– Úgy illik, hogy figyelmeztessem, őrmester – mondja Épület.

1 perc múlva Stark felordít.

– Mi az isten?! JARVIS, továbbítsd ezt Rogersnek! Rogers, izzítsd be a számítógéped! Itt egy videó a raktárból. Le fog esni az állad.

2 perc múlva Rogers is beszáll.

– Ez élő?

– Nem kapitány. A biztonsági vonalat ideiglenesen blokkolták. Körülbelül 40 perces a késleltetés.

– Negyven perc. Istenem, akkor már rég… Bucky, baloldalt!

Barnes balra kapja a fejét, a szívverése megugrik, de persze nem lát mást, csak a sötét járdát.

Hallja Rogers zihálását.

Ne hiperventillálj, haver.

A telefonja a vidám vadászkürt-hangot hallatja. Rogers üzenetet küldött.

SA MI TV AN

Óh, baszki, Rogersnek agyvérzése van. Barnes tövig nyomja a gázpedált. A közeledési szabályokat semmibe véve, a szűk utcák és a választott útirány által megengedett lehető legnagyobb sebességgel hajt. A szűk utcák és a választott útirány által megengedett lehető legnagyobb sebesség _nem elég gyors._

_Mi van?_ ír vissza Sam

BUCKY ITT VAN NEW YORKBAN MOSNÉZEM A VIDEOT

Várjunk. Talán nem is agyvérzés.

_Mit csinál?_

HYDRATERDKALACSOKAT LŐ SZÉT

NEM ÖLI MEG ŐKET SAM

– Bassza meg! Öregem…

Az izgalom nyilvánvaló jeleitől eltekintve Rogers hangja normálisnak tűnik. Az agyvérzés valószínűtlen. Barnes kifújja a visszafojtott levegőt és felengedi a gázpedált.

_Hívj, ha végignézted,_ írja Sam.

Rogers nyöszörög.

– Buck, légy óvatos. Heh. Nem mintha nem tudnál bánni a késsel.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve. Sőt, egyszerre sok késsel is tudok bánni.

– JARVIS, tudsz szájról olvasni? Meg tudod mondani, mit mondanak?

– Nem, Kapitány. A szög nem megfelelő.

– Mennyi a veszteségük?

– Száz százalék, uram. Főleg komoly agyrázkódások és lábsérülések. Csak egy ügynök halt meg – az a nő, akinél a gázspray volt. A rendőrség elvitte a flakont elemzésre. Figyelem az adatbázisukat.

– És azzal a nővel mit csinál?

– Barnes őrmester nyomókötést helyezett fel a lábára, Kapitány.

– MIT?

Aú. Ez egy igazi szuperkatona-ordítás volt, Rogers.

– Nyomókötést. A sürgősségi osztály jelentése szerint előfordulhat, hogy a nő elveszíti a lábát, de úgy tűnik, Barnes őrmester megmentette az életét.

Megy ez nekem.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

Vinegar Hillen Barnes gondosan leparkolja az autót oda, ahonnan elhozta. Pillanatnyi tétovázás után elővesz négy húszast a hátsó zsebéből, és bedugja a vezető oldali napellenző alá.

Talán elég lesz a javítási költségekre.

A teste elfáradt. Az agya elfáradt. Az arca már nem vérzik, de a sebe még mindig csíp. És mindjárt éhen hal. Uhh. A féltömbnyi távolság a lakásig túl soknak tűnik, főleg, hogy a végén még a harmadikra is fel kell másznia.

– Micsi… - mondja Rogers.

– Mi…?

– Mi ez?

Aztán felnevet. A hang nem hasonlít ahhoz a halk kuncogáshoz, amit Sam házában lehetett néha hallani tőle. Éles, hangos, és talán kicsit hisztérikus. 63 másodpercig tart.

– Óh, istenem – mondja Rogers, még mindig levegő után kapkodva –, óh, istenem, Bucky. Te jó isten.

Aztán már nem nevet, hanem sír.

Most mi az isten van? Kudarcot vallott? Jézusom, Rogers, mit kellene tennem? És nehogy felhozd, küldetés, nem vagyok jó kedvemben.

 

(MEGERŐSÍTVE)

 

– Öregem – mondja Rogers –, Bucky. Hála istennek. Hála istennek.

Óh. Oké. Talán mégsem vallott kudarcot.

Barnes megrázza a vállait, a táskája valamivel könnyebbnek tűnik. Ezek után kicsit kevésbé érzi magát fáradtnak.

Otromba, trombitáló hangok kíséretében sétál vissza a házhoz, ahogy Rogers többször is kifújja azt a hatalmas szuper-orrát.

– JARVIS, tudsz valamit mondani az állapotáról?

–A viselkedése mentális összeszedettséget feltételez, Kapitány. Barnes őrmester következetesen törekedett rá, hogy ne öljön meg senkit. Ezt én biztató jelként értelmezném. A fizikai állapota egy enyhe alultápláltságtól eltekintve alapvetően jónak tűnik.

Alultápláltság? Tényleg elég éhes vagyok.

– Én csak… Fogalmam sincs, mit kezdjek ezzel – sóhajt fel Rogers.

– Adjon időt magának, Kapitány. Az idő és a töprengés majd segít eldönteni, mi a teendő.

– JARVIS, hogy voltam képes egy ilyen okos gépet építeni? – kérdezi Stark.

– Lehetővé tette, hogy fejlődjek, uram.

Azok hárman tovább ugratják egymást, miközben Barnes megmássza a lakáshoz vezető lépcsőket; minden fok 4 centiméterrel magasabbnak tűnik, mint korábban.

Az ajtaja előtt a folyosón egy tálca áll, egy papírlappal a tetején.

_„Kedves Jimmy! Gyere, látogass meg minket holnap, ha van kedved. Addig is, kérlek, fogadd el hálánk jeléül ezt az első ajándékot. Esther és Eleanor.”_

Esther még egy kis mancsnyomot is rajzolt a lapra a saját aláírása mellé.

Ez egy ajándék a számára. Az első ajándéka. Barnes röviden a mellkasához szorítja levelet. A gesztust helyénvalónak érzi. A levél értékes.

A tálca meg van rakva süteménnyel. Barnes eszik egyet, miközben megengedi a fürdővizet. Aztán egy percre leül a padlóra, hogy visszanyerje a lelki egyensúlyát.

A süteménynek boldogság-íze van. Mint a teljesített küldetésnek és a jól végzett munkáért járó jutalomnak. Barnes ül a fürdőben, eszi a süteményt és hallgatja, ahogy Rogers és Stark olyanokat mondogatnak egymásnak, hogy „elhiszed ezt?” és „milyen fegyelmezettnek tűnik” és „gondolod, hogy tényleg jól van?”.

A Sammel folytatott beszélgetés is nagyjából ugyanerről szól.

– Itt van, Sam. Queensben van.

Jaj, Rogers, ne légy már ennyire együgyű.

– És díszcsomagolásban szállítja neked a rosszfiúkat?

– Ugyan, Sam. Nem nekem.

Tudod, létezik ám olyan is, hogy túlzott szerénység.

– De tényleg – mondja Rogers –, egy ember halt csak meg, akinél valami mérgező gáz volt. Egy másiknak bekötötte a vénás vérzését. Megmentette az életét.

– Mit csinált?

– Nyomókötést rakott a sebére, Sam. Voltak, akikhez beszélt is.

– És lenyelték a nyelvüket ijedtükben?

Sam, nem vagy vicces.

– Sam.

– Nem fogom azt mondani, hogy igazad volt, Steve. De talán közelebb vagy hozzá, hogy igazad legyen.

– Egyenesen a kamerába nézett, Sam. Oké-jelet mutatott.

A hangja alapján Rogers nem tudja, hogy nevessen vagy hiperventilláljon.

– Ez. Ez meglepő – mondja Sam.

– Nekem mondod? Gyakorlatilag megállt az eszem.

– Úgy tűnt, hogy szándékosan kommunikál?

– Igen. Igen. Egyértelműen.

– És most nem a remény beszél belőled.

– Sam.

– Csak azt mondom, hogy kezeld a helyükön az elvárásaidat.

– Tudom. Azt teszem.

– Csak azt gondolod. Hogy nézett ki?

– Mint a múltkor. Nem úgy, mint aki a szabad ég alatt alszik. De JARVIS azt mondta, hogy kicsit alultáplált.

Óh, igaz is. Barnes eszik még egy süteményt. A víz kihűlt, és a harag után visszamaradt fáradtság a fürdő hatására még erősebben érződik.

– Szóval akkor Queensbe költözöl?

Nem, Rogers. Elutasítva.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Megerősítve.

– Nem. Nem, jól érzem itt magam. Elég közel vagyok Queenshez. A lakás is kezd egyre kényelmesebb lenni. És összebarátkoztam valakivel.

– Igen? Helyes?

– A neve Ollie és körülbelül 80 éves.

– Óh, épp korban hozzád illő társaság.

– Igen. Szóval fogd be.

Barnes bemászik a hepehupás, keskeny ágyba. Meghallgatja a beszélgetés végét, a szemhéja elnehezül, és a nyaka is túl fáradt, hogy továbbra is egyenesen tartsa a fejét. Rogers hangja izgatottnak tűnik. Barnes takarói melegek és a hasa tele a süteménnyel, amit Esther, a küldetés-segítő készített.

 

Minden jó.

 

Olyan jó.

 

Ha álmodik is valamit, nem emlékszik rá. Amikor felébred, az elméje békés, és nem fáj semmije.


	26. Javítások

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Az istenit neki, Sam, jó poén, hogy 95 éves vagyok, de számomra csak három év telt el azóta. Három elbaszott év, és minden megváltozott. A fickó, akit a tükörben látok, még öt éves sincs, és sokszor meg se ismerem. Három év alatt elveszítettem mindent. Meghaltam és feltámadtam. A legjobb barátom a szemem láttára halt meg, és én nem segítettem neki. Nem ugrottam le érte arról a kurva vonatról, és amikor visszatért a halálból, fegyvert szegezett a fejemhez. Én is visszatértem, és a nő, akit szerettem, nélkülem öregedett meg, és néha azt se tudja, ki vagyok."

A titkos szupertestőr csendes, békés reggele sajnos nem tarthat sokáig, mert a célszemély szereti a korai futóedzéseket.

Barnes felsóhajt. Legalább van meleg ruhája, amit felvegyen. A reggel fagyos, a lélegzete meglátszik a levegőben. A futás ezúttal még jól is esik egy kicsit, lenyújtja az előző nap keményen megdolgoztatott izmokat. Amint Rogers eléri a futópályát a parkban, Barnesnak már nem kell tovább követnie – letér az ösvényről egy szép kis bozótosnál, ahol egy fa alatt alacsony bokorcsoport áll. Ez a hely alkalmas arra, hogy leüljön, és szemmel tartsa Rogerst.

Bérgyilkosként a tudományok közül a biológiának és a fizikának vette a legnagyobb hasznát. Meglepő, hogy a botanikai ismeretek is szerves részét képezhetik a megfigyeléshez szükséges tudásnak. De kellemes. A növények kedves, csendes társak.

Rogers kifejezetten ruganyosan lépked ma reggel. A futása szökellésnek is beillik. Olyan erővel fekvőtámaszozik, hogy akár Föld körüli pályára is állíthatná magát.

Részküldetés: sikeres

 

SZÉP MUNKA

 

Megerősítve.

 

Rogers megáll a szokott kis kávézójánál, és még az átizzadt futószerelésében is rajongásrohamot vált ki a személyzetből, akik az imádattól üveges szemekkel bámulnak rá – Rogers pedig úgy vigyorog rájuk, mint aki valami különleges ajándékot kapott. Barnesnak feltűnik, hogy három egész adag reggelit rendel. Jó látni, hogy rendesen táplálkozik.

Észben tartva Épület figyelmeztetését, Barnes a piszkos kis büfében extra adag szalonnát kér a palacsintájához. És egy pohár narancslét.

A narancslének, amennyire meg tudja mondani, olyan íze van, mint az akummulátorsavnak. Nem fog felkerülni a jó dolgok listájára.

Rogers olyan hetykén sétál vissza a lakásába, hogy ha az életük film lenne, akkor most egy nagy musicalsláger következne. Tánckísérettel.

Leninnek hála, az életük nem musical.

Rogers izgatottsága még a lakásuktól kéttömbnyire is érezhető.

– Ollie! Hé, Ollie! Jó reggelt!

Jaj, ne.

– ’Reggelt, Steve! De jó kedved van ma!

– Igen. Jó híreket kaptam tegnap.

– Ezt örömmel hallom.

– Kösz. Mondd, mennyire ünneplitek errefelé a Halloweent? Szeretnék elegendő cukorkát venni.

A cukortól kirohad a fogad, Rogers. Alacsony minőségű, magas kalóriatartalmú élelmiszer. Inkább a süteményt ajánlom helyette.

– Elég sokan szoktak lenni. Persze nem ebből a házból, de sok a gyerek.

Gyerekek? A gyerekek kiszámíthatatlanok. Valamint sebezhetők. Miért lesznek gyerekek?

– Úgy gondoltam, mindenképp kipakolok a ház elé. Csatlakozol?

– Persze, Steve. Jól hangzik.

– Mondjuk fél hétkor?

– Rendben. Viszlát holnap.

Rogers betér a boltba, és levesz két nagy csomag cukorkát arról a narancs-fekete polcról, amelyet Barnes korábban, a grillezett sajt hozzávalóinak beszerzése közben figyelmen kívül hagyott. A polcot pókok és csontvázak díszítik.

Mi a fene. Ki ünnepli a pókokat?

Tiltakozásul fél tucat körtét vásárol.

Barnes a fürdést követő fogmosás közben remekül szórakozik, mivel Rogersnek lépésről-lépésre kell elmagyarázni, hogyan küldje el a raktárban készült videót Samnek. Csatolt fájlok: íme Amerika Kapitány igazi gyengéje.

HÍVJFEL HA MEGNEZTED – írja Rogers.

 _Dolgozom, addig gyakorold a szuper-türelmedet_ – feleli Sam.

– Jaj, öregem – mondja Rogers.

Aranyos.

A késlekedés miatt Barnesnak van ideje visszavinni Esther tálcáját.

Még be sem kopog, már hallja Eleanor macska lépteit az előszobában. Az ajtó nyikorog. Az a hülye seggfej O’Riley. Meg fogja javítani az ajtót. Új zárakat vesz Esthernek, Ollie-nek és Lidiának.

Talán még lőni is megtanítja őket.

Esther felrántja az ajtót és int, hogy lépjen be. Barnes bepréseli magát, miközben Eleanor macska megkísérel a bokái közé gabalyodni.

– Látom, szereted a mogyoróvajat – mondja Esther.

 

MOGYORÓVAJ

 

Megerősítve.

 

– Nagyon ízlett.

Esther vigyorog.

– Sütök még, amikor csak akarod, Jimmy. Gyere, add ide a tálcát, hadd örüljön Eleanor.

 

NEM.

 

Ne légy nevetséges, küldetés.

Barnes felveszi Eleanort, aki fel-alá járkál a vállán és megnyalja a fülcimpáját.

Még jó, hogy a HYDRÁnál nem tudták, hogy csiklandós.

– Én mondom neked, Jimmy, még soha senki nem állt így ki O’Riley ellen. Úgy érzem magam, mint aki újjászületett. Nem tudod, mennyit aggódtunk mind. Mi ez az arcodon?

Megragadja az állát, és elfordítja a fejét, hogy megvizsgálhassa. Eleanor macska nyikkan egyet, ahogy az ökle hirtelen összerándul.

– Csak egy vágás, nem komoly.

– Azt látom. És hol szerezted ezt a „csak egy vágást”? Biztosan nem O’Riley volt az. Nem hittem, hogy képes lesz a saját lábán távozni, miután elintézted.

– Nem, másról van szó.

– Hm. Azzal a fiatalemberrel kapcsolatos, akit védesz? Ne nézz így rám, Ollie elmondta. Szerinte szörnyű, hogy ezt veled csináltatják, de Lidia azt mondja, jobb, ha az ember elfoglalja magát, ha traumából lábadozik. Hajlok rá, hogy egyetértsek vele. És lenne egy-két keresetlen szavam ahhoz is, aki a traumádért felelős, fiatalember.

Hát persze, hogy kibeszélik egymás között. Az istenit neki. Ennyit a diszkréció fenntartásáról, Barnes.

– Az a fiatalember is bajba került tegnap?

– Nem. Elejét vettem a bajnak, mielőtt belekerülhetett volna.

– Egek, akkor nagyon sok lehetett a tennivalód.

– Ahogy mondtad, jó, ha az ember leköti magát.

– És úgy tűnik, meg is éheztél munka közben.

Az arca külön utasítás nélkül húzódik mosolyra.

– Nagyon.

– Mit szólnál egy ebédhez?  Csak saláta lesz, de szívesen látlak. A jól végzett munkáért.

Esther megtanítja salátaöntetet készíteni. Ez egy egzakt tudomány, amely pontos arányokon alapszik, és olajon, eceten, valamint citromlén kívül másra csak azoknak van szükségük hozzá, akiknek nincsenek működő ízlelőbimbóik. Barnes visszafogja magát, és nem árulja el Esthernek, hogy mennyire szereti azt a krémes rózsaszín valamit, amit a lerobbant kis büfében tesznek a zöldségekre.

Esthert lenyűgözi, hogy Barnes képes 90 másodperc alatt tökéletesen egyforma pálcikákra aprítani a sárgarépát. Eleanor macskát elkeseríti a kegyetlenségük, amiért kénytelen a saját lábán ácsorogni a padlón, míg Esther és Barnes elkészítik az ebédet. Bosszúból az asztal alatt felmászik Barnes bal vádliján, befészkeli magát az ölébe, addig kotorászik, amíg sikerül felgyűrnie a pólóját, és hideg orrát a hasához nyomja.

 

SEGÍTSÉG

 

Szegény küldetés.

 

Az elgörbült ajtó vonzza a tekintetét. Bosszantó látni a ferdeségét. Ha biztos lehetne benne, hogy Rogers otthon marad, elmehetne a vaskereskedésbe utánpótlásért. Az ehhez szükséges becsült idő: 20 perc. Kockázatos. Rogers bármely pillanatban dönthet úgy, hogy elindul Queensbe, megkeresni azt a fickót, aki 10 méterrel kommandózik a háta mögött.

 

KÜLDETÉS-SEGÍTŐ

 

Küldetés-segítő Esther engedélyezve?

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Hasznos. Köszönöm, küldetés.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

Esther az izgalom jeleit mutatja, amikor előáll a kérésével: összecsapja a kezét és többször is elmondja, hogy „ó, egek”. Barnes áthozza a távcsövet és felállítja a nappaliban. Esther előrehajol, hogy belenézzen, aztán a szemöldökét ráncolva kiegyenesedik.

– Ő a célszemély?

 

CÉLSZEMÉLY MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

– Igen.

– De hiszen ő…

– Igen.

Esther az ablakra néz, aztán vissza rá. Az arca felhevült. Meg fogja tagadni, hogy segítsen a küldetésben.

– Jimmy.

– Igen?

Újra az ablakra néz, majd vissza. Megint összecsapja a kezét.

– Mindegy. Rajta tartom a szemem, amíg távol vagy. 

Barnes leírja neki a telefonszámát. Amikor elhagyja a lakást, Esther a kanapén ül, az ölében Eleanor macska, a kezében a telefonszámot szorongatja, szemével pedig a távcsőre tapad.

A 20 perces becslés 4 perc híján helyes volt. Ha már a boltban jár, Ollie-nak és Lidiának is vásárol új zárakat.

Vajon miért nem lepi meg, hogy amikor visszaér, Ollie és Lidia is ott állnak Esther nappalijában? Az arcuk bűntudatosnak tűnik.

– Mi van? – kérdezi.

– Remélem, nem bánod, hogy átjöttünk segíteni Esthernek – szólal meg Lidia. – Ez a második legizgalmasabb dolog, ami ebben a hónapban történik, és sokkal szórakoztatóbb, mint a tegnap esti balhé.

Óh, hát csak erről van szó.

– Oké.

– Mennyit edz ez a kölyök? – kérdezi Ollie.

– Uhh, túl sokat.

Az öregek folyamatosan kommentálják a célszemély tetteit, ami szórakoztató ellenpontot képez Rogers dudorászásával a fülhallgatóban.

– Az nem szendvics, hanem egy egész busz!

– Ha tudtam volna, hogy egy ilyen távcsővel ing nélküli fiatalembereket figyelhetek meg az ablakon keresztül, már évekkel ezelőtt vettem volna egyet.

Micsoda?

– Lidia, nem lennél tekintettel a magánélet szentségére?

– Vagy arra, hogy az unokád lehetne?

– Nem és nem.

– <Ezek az emberek> – mondja Barnes Eleanor macskának, aki a helyreállítási munkálatokat felügyeli, és utasításokat osztogat –, <majdnem olyan viccesek, mint Sam.>

Eleanor macska kétségtelenül ért oroszul, mert egy cirregéssel válaszol.

Amikor szükségessé válik, hogy valaki a helyén tartsa az ajtólapot, amíg kifúrja a lyukakat az új pántoknak, Barnes hagyja, hogy Ollie azt higgye, ő tartja a teljes súlyát. Nem hívja fel a figyelmét arra, hogy Lidia lába az ajtó alatt szilárdan támasztja azt.

Miután Esther ajtaja a helyére került és a zárat is kicserélte, mindenki tesz egy próbát az új kulccsal, amit diadalittas ujjongás követ. Aztán eldübörögnek Ollie lakásához (szegény Eleanor macskát bezárják az új ajtó mögé), és kiválóan szórakoznak Barnes szerelési képességein, amelyek mélységes tudatlanságról árulkodnak a zárakat, a fémárukat és a szerszámok kezelését illetően. Amikor Ollie-nál is elkészül a zár, hangos hurrázás kíséretében ezt is mindannyian kulcspróbának vetik alá.

Ugyanez megismétlődik a második emeleten is. A Nyugdíjasbrigád tagjai mind bolondok. De viccesek. És küldetés-segítők. Talán csak arról van szó, hogy az elméjén tátongó lyukakkal ő is nagyszerűen beleillik ebbe a bolond társaságba. Elfogadható.

Lidia lakása tele van könyvekkel: minden vízszintes felületen és a padlón is könyvhalmok tornyosulnak, egyik a másik mellett. Amint a zárszerelési rituálénak vége, Lidia beinvitálja őket, és Barnes közelebbről is szemügyre veheti a könyvtornyokat. Könyvek angolul, franciául, oroszul, lengyelül, olaszul.

– Ezeket mind olvastad? – kérdezi.

– Természetesen nem. Csak törekszem rá.

Barnesnak tetszenek a könyvek. A bennük lévő történetek állandóak. Csendesek. És ha muszáj, nagy erővel lehet elhajítani őket.

Lidia étellel és kis poharakba töltött alkohollal kínálja őket.

– Óh, Lidia, ehhez még túl korán van – mondja Esther és kortyol egyet.

Sötétbarna kenyeret esznek vajjal, hozzá erős ízű savanyúságot. A kenyér érdekes, szilárd textúrájú.

– Esther – mondja Barnes a kenyeret tanulmányozva.

– Finom kecskesajttal készült. Vagy goudával. Én ennék hozzá egy kicsit ebből a jó savanyúból. És alaposan megvajaznám.

Egyértelműen küldetés-segítő.

Nagyon kényelmes, hogy Sam kivárja, amíg a vacsora elfogy, és a küldetés-segítők elkezdenek laposakat pislogni egymásra; csak ekkor üzen Rogersnek, hogy megnézte a videót.

Mielőtt kilép a folyosóra, Lidia ad egy puszit Barnes arcára. Esthertől is kap egyet, amikor elbúcsúznak tőle az ajtaja előtt. Barnes Ollie-ra bámul.

– Tőlem ugyan nem kapsz puszit, Jimmy, ne is reménykedj.

Hála Marxnak. A puszi nem engedélyezett Rogers számára. Barnes számára sem. Túl sok érintkezéssel jár.

– Jó éjt, Jim! – mondja Ollie, és vállon veregeti.

Elfogadható. Ő is megveregeti Ollie vállát.

– Jó éjt!

Sam 20 perccel később hívja fel Rogerst. Barnes letelepszik a karosszékébe, lábát felteszi az ablakdeszkára, és felkészül az esti szórakozásra.

– Na, mit gondolsz?

Rogers, megfeledkezel a jó modorról.

– Fogalmam sincs, mit gondoljak. Azon kívül, hogy a barátod totál beszarás. Volt olyan térdkalács, amit elhibázott?

Nem, nem volt.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Megerősítve.

Oké, volt az a pasas, aki bemozdult, de arról nem beszélünk.

– JARVIS szerint a viselkedése mentális összeszedettségre utal.

– Igen. Talán. Az a nyomókötés, öregem. Az tényleg nagy volt.

– És a vége.

– Tudod, miért volt furcsa?

– Tudom.

Miért volt furcsa? Talán már nem használják az OKÉ-jelet?

– Mert ez már a második eset.

– Igen. Úgy értem, nem tudom, hogyan csinálja, de lehallgat.

Jézus, Mária és Sztálin, mindig elfelejtem, hogy nem teljesen hülye.

– Mit lépsz erre?

– Ördög legyek, ha tudom. Várjam meg, amíg jelentkezik? Én tudom, hogy ő hol van, ő is tudja, hogy én hol vagyok. Mindketten világbajnokok vagyunk makacsságban. Remélem, nyomós oka van a bujkálásra, mert ha nincs, pofán verem, ha megtalálom.

Azt próbáld meg, haver.

 

A CÉLSZEMÉLYNEK OKOZOTT SÉRÜLÉS ELLENTMOND A KÜLDETÉS PARAMÉTEREINEK

 

Kösz szépen.

 

– Képes leszel rá? Kivárni, hogy jelentkezzen?

– Van más választásom?

– Nincs. Úgy értem, láttalak, öregem. Láttam, hogyan kínzod magad az aktája felett. Így akarsz élni, amíg meg nem keres? Ülsz a sarokban, gyötröd magad és keseregsz?

 

ELUTASÍTVA

 

Megerősítve.

 

– Ahelyett hogy?

– Élnéd közben a saját életedet.

– Próbáltam. Nem működött.

– Akkor számodra ő az igazi.

– Ő az én igazi vezérlő csillagom, ha így érted. Mindig is az volt, mindig is az lesz.

– Gondolod, hogy ez egyoldalú?

Barnes felhorkan.

– A pokolba is, nem.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

– Szóval így állunk – mondja Wilson.

– Így? Hogy? De hát nem erről beszéltem egész eddig? Hogy ő a barátom, és meg fogom találni?

– Áh, csak azt mondom, hogy értem és nem ítélkezem. És sokan mások sem fognak. Ma már más idők járnak, mint amikor ti felnőttetek.

He?

– Ezt nem értem – mondja Steve.

– Csak… Azt próbálom mondani, hogy én nem bánom, kit szeretsz. Engem nem zavar.

Ezek a modern emberek olyan furcsák.

– Istenem, Sam, te a kefélésről beszélsz? – kiált fel Rogers.

Azt mondta, kefélés?

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Ne röhögj, ne röhögj, ne röhögj, ne röhögj.

 

– Miért kell mindennek a szexről szólnia? Egyiktőtök rosszabb, mint a másik. Úgy nézek talán ki, mint valami kanos kölyökkutya, aki minden széklábra ráugrik?

Meg fogok… fulladni… a röhögéstől…

– Láttad valaha, hogy úgy néztem Natashára?

Rogers, jobban teszed, ha nem. Utálom azt a lányt.

– Az istenit neki, Sam, jó poén, hogy 95 éves vagyok, de számomra csak három év telt el. Három elbaszott év, és minden megváltozott. A fickó, akit a tükörben látok, még öt éves sincs, és sokszor meg se ismerem. Három év alatt elveszítettem mindent. Meghaltam és feltámadtam. A legjobb barátom a szemem láttára halt meg, és én nem segítettem neki. Nem ugrottam le érte arról a kurva vonatról, és amikor visszatért a halálból, fegyvert szegezett a fejemhez. Én is visszatértem, és a nő, akit szerettem, nélkülem öregedett meg, és néha azt se tudja, ki vagyok.

– Az űrlényekről ne is beszéljünk. Vagy arról, hogy véletlenül pont annak a szervezetnek dolgoztam, amit két évig üldöztem egész Európán keresztül, ami megölte a legjobb barátomat, és ami miatt megöltem magam, hogy megállítsam. És még csak nem is sikerült.

– Nevezz minket testvéreknek, ha akarsz, nevezz valami másnak, én sem tudom, mik vagyunk. Mindent, ami fontos volt számomra, elvettek tőlem, még mielőtt rájöhettem volna, mi micsoda valójában, és azóta menekülök. Futóhomokon állok, Sam. Nincs erőm azon gondolkodni, hogy kire másszak rá.

 

SEGÍTS NEKI

 

Fogd be, küldetés. Épp most vájta ki a szívemet egy kanállal, te seggfej.

 

SEGÍTS NEKI  


 

VÉDELMEZD

 

ROGERS IS UGYANEZEKET A PARANCSOKAT KÖVETI

 

Magasságos pokol. Magasságos ég.

 

Ha Barnes programozásában szerepelt is az a baromság, hogy a férfiak nem sírnak, most hálás, hogy nem emlékszik rá. Hallja Steve nehéz lélegzetvételeit.

– Én… őszintén nagyon sajnálom, Steve – mondja Sam.

Rogers felsóhajt.

– Oké.

– Nem, nem oké. Ebből élek, haver. Használhattam volna pár agysejtemet, mielőtt kinyitom a pofámat.

– Hát. Nekem meg nem kellett volna kiabálnom veled.

– Öreg, ismerek embereket a Légierőnél, akiknél így néz ki a kedveskedés.

– Fogd be.

– Igenis, Kapitány.

– Ugh!

Szép munka, Sam.

– Szóval a repülővel kapcsolatban…

– Mit szeretnél tudni, Sam?

– Az szándékos volt? És a hordozó is?

– Istenem. Nem tudom. Igen? Egyszerűen csak ez tűnt helyesnek, én meg nem bántam. Vagy csak egy kicsit. Úgy értem, mit kellett volna tennem? Hazamenni, elvenni Peggyt és elnevezni az első fiunkat James Buchanan Rogersnek? Minden egyes nap újra meg újra megszakadt volna a szívem, ha csak ránézek. Annyival könnyebbnek tűnt befejezni.

Rogers, te szarházi.

– A gyász nem így működik, Steve. Akik épp szenvednek, nem szeretnek belegondolni, de valójában a többségünk ennél jóval rugalmasabb. Megtaláljuk a módját, hogy továbblépjünk. Megtaláljuk a módját, hogy ne szakadjon meg a szívünk újra meg újra.

– Hát végül is, úgysem működött. Még meghalnom se sikerült rendesen.

– Aminek én nagyon örülök. A legtöbb New Yorkival egyetemben. És látva, hogy mennyire igyekszik megvédeni mindenkitől, aki ártani akarna neked, Barnes barátod is így van vele.

– Igen.

– Igen. Szóval egy időre tartózkodj a hősies öngyilkossági fantáziáktól, oké?

– Megígérem. Hiszen meg kell találnom Buckyt.

– Várj csak egy percet. Ha lehallgat, az azt jelenti, hogy hallja, amit mondasz, ugye?

– Általában így működik a lehallgatás, Sam.

– Gondoltál már arra, hogy beszélj hozzá?

Mi?

– Mi?

– Ha feltételezzük, hogy hall téged, miért nem beszélsz hozzá?

Rogers hangja mélyebbre vált, és egy olyan hangszín jelenik meg benne, amitől Barnes gyomra körülbelül 8 centiméterrel lejjebb csúszik, és megmagyarázhatatlan módon a… A cipőkrém jut eszébe. A hajában?

– Sam, ez nagyszerű ötlet!

Jaj, ne.

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Feltevés: az egyik jellemvonás, amit a szérum felerősít, az utálatosság."

Rogers, miután leteszi a telefont, nem szólal meg többet. Zenét hallgat és dudorászik. Zireg-zörög a lakásban. Lefekszik.

Barnesnak, bár úgy döntött, hogy nem fog visszaemlékezni a küldetéseire, nagy tapasztalata van. Rogers hallgatása nem megnyugtató. Pont ellenkezőleg. Nagyon is gyanús.

De a protokollnak megfelelően lemásolja Rogers cselekedeteit. Arcot és fogat mos. 27 óra elteltével az arcán éktelenkedő vágásból egy rózsaszín heggel borított vonal maradt csupán.

Befekszik az ágyba, és várja a csapást.

22:45

23:15

23:30

23:45

Talán most már elalhat.

02:15

– Hé, Bucky, ébresztő!

Barnes felébred. Kívülről nézve ez akár egy békés ébredésnek is tűnhetett. A pulzus 50%-kal megemelkedett. Az időpont alkalmatlan az ébrenlétre. Mi a fene ütött beléd, Steve?

– Emlékszel, amikor 11 évesek voltunk és egy bűzöslazacot tettem a vasárnapi cipődbe?

Mi az a bűzöslazac?

Az internetes kereső szerint: egy kis hal. A cipő nem alkalmas hely halak tárolására. Letöltést kérek.

Az agyába nem érkezik emlék.

– Te jó ég, az a szag! Azt hittem, soha többé nem állsz szóba velem.

A halott vízi élőlény lábbelibe helyezésének célja nem világos. Elég nagy bunkóságnak tűnik, Rogers. Miért tennél ilyesmit?

02:30

02:45

03:00: Barnes újra álomba merül.

03:30

– Hé, Buck!

Ébredj. Ébren van. Már ébren van. A szeme nyitva, tehát ébren van. Mi az?

– Ne is foglalkozz velem, csak nincs kedvem aludni. Nem ébresztettelek fel, ugye?

Az istenedet, Rogers.

03:45

03:55: alvás

04:20

– Bucky, öregem, lefogadom, hogy ma nagyszerű napunk lesz.

Nem, ha nem hagysz aludni, te seggfej. 

04:30

04:45

05:00: alvás

05:15

– Hát, nekem elegem van a heverészésből. Inkább elmegyek futni!

Ne, Rogers. Hogy lehetsz ilyen szemét?

– Imádok futni. És te? Régen, ha tehetted, délig ágyban maradtál. Az őrületbe kergetted édesanyádat. Minden alkalommal, amikor áthúzta az ágyneműdet, egy csomó képregény és almacsutka potyogott ki belőle. Gondolom, most már jobban hasonlítasz rám. Muszáj tartani a lépést a szérummal és felpörgetni a vérkeringést.

Dél. A dél csodásan hangzik.

A hajnal előtti futás még a hajnali futásnál is rosszabb. Rogers nem fut többet vagy gyorsabban, mint máskor. Csak olyan korán van. És alig aludt, hála ennek a méretes szemétládának. És a bokrok is hidegek és nyirkosak.

Uhh, de szörnyű.

De nem annyira, mint ami azután következik.

Mit zabált össze Rogers, amitől ilyen hangokat ad ki? A hangok forrása az emésztőrendszere alsó és felső traktusa. Undorító.

Egy hétig nem eszek, le van szarva az alultápláltság. Hogy vagy képes ilyen hangokat produkálni, Rogers? Ez nem lehet normális.

– Bocsánat – mondja Rogers.

 _Neked_ nincs bocsánat, tölti le az eligazítás.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

Ilyen gusztustalanságot nem lehet megbocsátani.

Feltevés: az egyik jellemvonás, amit a szérum felerősít, az utálatosság.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

Hála az anyaföldnek, dél körülre Rogers zsigereiből kifogy a levegő.

A délelőttjét az sem dobja fel, hogy utánanéz a Halloweennek. Barnes nem szimpatizál a Halloweennel. Túl sok köze van a pókokhoz. A pókok nem aranyosak, hiába próbálnak nekik barátságos arcot rajzolni. Túl sok lábuk van.

Valamint a Halloween veszélyezteti a célszemély biztonságát. A HYDRÁnak lehetnek extrém alacsony ügynökei, akiket beöltöztethetnek. Ami Ollie-t is potenciális veszélynek teszi ki.

– Kíváncsi vagyok, meg lehet-e látni a golyót a pisztoly csövében – mondja Rogers.

Barnes arra eszmél, hogy a teste a nappali ablakára tapad, és megpróbálja átpréselni magát az üvegen.

Lemászik az ablakpárkányról, és belenéz a távcsőbe. Faszfej kapitánynál még fegyver sincs. Egy karosszékben ül, és a bejárati ajtóra mosolyog.

Nyolc percig bámul rá.

– Bumm.

Repülő Sam visszaminősítve küldetés-segítőből bajkeverő huligánná, és felvéve a végtagjaiktól megfosztandók listájára.

 

ELUTASÍTVA

 

Hmph.

 

Rogers akkor kezd el énekelni.

Ez először örömteli megkönnyebbüléssel tölti el. Az éneklés standard dolog. Rogers énekhangja egyszerre ismerős és kellemes. Aztán tudatosul benne, hogy miről szólnak a dalok.

Rogers elénekel egy dalt az illegális droghasználatról.

Egy másikat a nemi betegségről.

Kettőt a köztéri vizelésről és a nyilvános részegségről.

Aztán egyet arról, hogy a HYDRA alapítójának csak egy heréje van.

KILENC dal hangzik el angolul és franciául, amelyek a nőkkel szembeni magas fokú tiszteletlenségről és a testi önrendelkezésük semmibevételéről tanúskodnak, és oly módon beszélnek a húsról, hogy Barnes gyorsan számba veszi a vegetarianizmus előnyeit.

Valamint. Nem való nemi szervet emberi fülbe helyezni. Udvariatlan. És nem is praktikus.

Kérlek, Rogers. Térjünk vissza a másik fajta zenéhez. Az a dal az űrhajósnőről olyan szép.

De nem. Két további dal következik a nemi betegségekről, és az egyik majdnem olyan förtelmes, mint az a korábbi beszélgetés a lábgombáról.

– Óh, a régi szép idők dalai – sóhajt fel Rogers.

Elutasítva, Rogers. Ezek nem jó dalok. Tárgyilagosan értékelve: egyszerű dallamok, primitív szókincs, kínrímek. Esztétikai szempontból: a forró és a nedves a fürdővíz pozitív jelzői. Nem az érintésé.

Rogers 4 percig áll a konyhában csípőre tett kézzel. Amikor vesz egy nagy levegőt, Barnes összerezzen, további szörnyű dalokra számítva.

– A francba. Nem ismerek több trágár nótát. Ez mindig is a te erősséged volt. És elég hülyének érzem magam.

Hülyének is tűnsz, Rogers.

– Csak. Miért Bucky? Miért nem jössz haza?

Itthon vagyok. Mellesleg az út innenső oldalán van süti.

 

Megkönnyebbülésére 18:15-kor zörgés hallatszik a folyosóról. Barnes kinéz az ajtón, hátha Esthernek van szüksége segítségre. A legjobb az lenne, ha süteményevésben kellene segíteni.

Esther és Lidia az előbbi ajtaja előtt állnak. Esthernél egy nagy tál cukorka, Lidiánál két kempingszék.

– Mit képzeltek magatokról, ti vén denevérek? – kiáltja Ollie a lakása ajtajából.

– Arra számítunk, hogy nagyvonalúan bemutatsz minket a… Célszemélynek – feleli Lidia. Barnesra pillant és becsukja az egyik szemét. 

– Nem. Nem vagytok meghívva – mondja Ollie.

– Szeretném tudni, miből gondolod, hogy ez számomra akadályt jelent – szólal meg Esther.

– Dugd csak vissza a nagy ötletedet abba a kiszáradt hikoridióba, amit a fejednek nevezel – vág vissza Ollie. – Steve és én egy kellemes estét fogunk eltölteni férfias témákkal, és nincs rátok szükségünk.

Kinek az oldalára álljon, ha a küldetés-segítők harcba bocsátkoznak? Hogyan válassza szét őket sérülés nélkül? Barnes segélykérő pillantást vet Lidiára, de Lidia vigyorog. A vigyorgás nem megfelelő reakció.

– Savanyú, aszott szívű vénember vagy, Ollie Peters.

– Én legalább nem ütöm az orrom olyasmibe, ami nem rám tartozik.

– Ha! – kiált fel Lidia.

Barnes akkora erővel szorítja meg az ajtókeretet, hogy belefájdul a keze. Jó, hogy az emberi keze az, különben lenne mit megjavítania.

A szóváltást nem követi tettlegesség. Mindhárman elindulnak a lépcső felé. Ollie széke tovább zörög, ahogy a padlóhoz verődik, mintha túl nehéz lenne neki. Lidia megfordul.

– Te nem szeretnél lejönni, Jimmy?

 

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL

 

Elutasítva.

 

Megrázza a fejét.

– Nem mehetek.

– Óh, tényleg – mondja Lidia –, _fedett_ megfigyelés. Bocsáss meg, elfelejtettem.

Megjegyzés: megfigyelni Lidiát, hogy nem mutatja-e a korral járó leépülés további jeleit. Megfigyelni Esthert is, és megbizonyosodni, hogy azt a horkantó hangot nem egy kezdődő légúti fertőzés okozza.

A küldetés-segítőknek hosszú időbe telik lejutni a lépcsőn, így Barnes pont visszaér, hogy lássa, amint találkoznak Rogersszel.

– Hiszen ez egy egész társaság – mondja.

– Bocsánat – felei Ollie –, de olyanok, mint a macskaszőr. Nem tudok megszabadulni tőlük.

Rogers csak nevet és kezet ráz a hölgyekkel. Felállítja a kempingszékeket. Addig tüsténkedik és kedveskedik, amíg mind a hárman ott nem ülnek mosolyogva az általa hozott elemes kis lámpa fényében.

Aztán elkezdenek szállingózni a gyerekek: boszorkányok, vérfarkasok és zombik. Tinédzserek lélektelenül magukra mázolt szakállal. Sok-sok apró Amerika Kapitány, mire Rogers a torkát köszörüli, és annyi cukorkát pakol a tök alakú vödrökbe, amivel egész évre ellátja munkával a kerület fogorvosait.

Miniatűr Eszközök nincsenek. Sem kék kabátos gyerekek. Feltételezi, hogy ez a fedett műveletek hátránya. De vannak törpe Stark-robotok. És kicsi zöld izék. Kis emberek piros köpönyegben, kalapáccsal. 19:24-kor Rogers kap egy üzenetet repülő Samtől.

ITT ÁLL EGY TÖRPE SÓLYOM AZ AJTÓM ELŐTT

STEVE, ITT EGY KIS EMBER AZ AJTÓMBAN, AKI NEKEM ÖLTÖZÖTT, ÉS SNICKERST AKAR.

Az öregek épp cukorkát osztanak egy csapat apró tündérnek és hercegnőnek. Rogers a háttérben a telefonjára mosolyog.

_Akkor jobb lsz, ha adsz nek egyet. Elg fura, ugye?_

_Ha a furát úgy érted, hogy FANTASZTIKUS._

_Egyértlműen úgy értem._

Még gyerekméretű vörös némberek is vannak.

Vörös némberek! És zöld izék! És kibaszott Starkok. Nem igazság.

Barnes 2 órán keresztül figyeli, ahogy Rogers és a küldetés-segítői cukorkát osztanak a gyerekeknek. A gyerekek általában udvariasak és alkalomadtán szórakoztatóak is, annak ellenére, hogy a jelmezválasztásuk nem sok jó ízlésről árulkodik. Általában azt mondják, hogy „csokit vagy csalunk” és „köszönöm”. Rogers modulált hangon beszél, és sokat mosolyog, így még a legkisebb és legfélénkebb gyerekek is oda mernek menni hozzá.

Aztán két kisfiú érkezik az édesapjukkal. Az egyikük piros-fehér-kékbe öltözött. A kisebbik kék kabátot visel.

A kisebbik kék kabátot visel.

– Hé, nézzenek csak oda – mondja Ollie.

– Én Amerika Kapitány vagyok – mondja a nagyobbik gyerek.

– Látom. Igazán jól nézel ki.

– Az öcsém pedig Bucky Barnes.

– Nagyon jóképű fiatalember – jegyzi meg Esther.

– A barátotok szomorú? – kérdezi a nagyobbik.

– Nem, nem vagyok szomorú – feleli Rogers. – Szerintem is nagyon jó lett a jelmezetek. Ti is a legjobb barátok vagytok az öcséddel, mint a Kapitány és Bucky?

Sajnos az ember hiába nyomja a szemét még jobban a távcsőre, nem fog nagyobb felbontású képet kapni.

– Háát. Néha veszekszünk.

– Iden, néha – mondja a kicsi.

– Az, hogy a legjobb barátok vagytok, még nem jelenti azt, hogy sosem veszekedtek – mondja Steve.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve?

 

– Anyukánk is ezt szokta mondani – teszi hozzá a nagyobbik –, hogy ha veszekszünk is, akkor is egy családhoz tartozunk, és szeretjük egymást.

– Így van.

Rogers hangja rekedtnek tűnik.

– És a legjobb barátok olyanok, mint a családtagok – mondja a fiú.

– Igen.

A távcsőben a sötétség ellenére Rogers szomorúbbnak látszik, mint valaha. Ez a természetes hajlama a negatív érzelmekre megnehezíti a küldetést.

– Hát, nagyszerűen néztek ki, fiúk – mondja Ollie –, boldog Halloweent.

A fiúk kórusban visszhangozzák a jókívánságot, és Rogers cukorkát szór a vödrükbe.

– Jól vagy, Steven? – kérdezi Lidia.

– Igen. Csak… Az a sok emlék. Bár igazából ez a része egész jó. Azt jelenti, hogy valamit talán mégis jól csinálok.

– Miért, az nem elég, hogy megmentetted a világot? – kérdezi Ollie.

– Óh, tudod, hogy értem.

– Tudom. Csak próbáltalak megnevettetni.

– Bocsánat, Ollie. Nem nagyon tudok nevetni mostanában.

 

KÜLDETÉS

 

Megerősítve.

 

– Attól én még próbálkozni fogok.

– Látod, ezért lógunk mi együtt.

– Sokat veszekedtetek? Te és Bucky? – kérdezi Lidia.

Esther úgy tűnik, mély vonzalmat táplál az apró cukorkák iránt, abból kiindulva, hogy a keze milyen rendszerességgel merül el a nagy tálban.

– Jaj, istenem, állandóan. Azaz… Én verekedésbe keveredtem, és Bucky összefoltozott. Amint elállt a vérzés, lehordott, hogy hülye vagyok, és sose tanulom meg befogni a számat.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

– Amióta csak emlékszem, Bucky mindig vigyázott rám. Még akkor is, amikor azt hittem, hogy nincs a közelben, mindig felbukkant valahonnét, és kihúzott a pácból.

– Valóban – mondja Lidia.

Az öregek lassan elfordítják a fejüket, és felpillantanak az ablakra, ahonnan Barnes figyeli őket a távcsövön keresztül.

Kísérteties lenne, ha sejtenének valamit.

Szerencsére semmi jele annak, hogy olyan kritikus információval rendelkeznek, amivel veszélyeztetnék a küldetést vagy a saját életüket. Ehelyett további 45 percig ugratják Rogerst és osztogatják a cukorkát. Aztán Rogers összehajtja a székeket és átviszi őket az út túloldalára.

– Biztos nem akarjátok, hogy felvigyem őket az emeletre?

– Köszönjük, nem – mondja Esther a legélesebb hangján –, ezek a székek ide valók a földszintre.

– Ez nagyon kényelmes – feleli Rogers.

– Eléggé.

– Cukorkát, Jimmy? – kérdezi Ollie, amikor felérnek a harmadikra.

Barnes a fejét rázza. Üres kalória. Nem olyan vonzó, mint a sajt. Hacsak.

– Van mogyoróvajas?

Esther felnevet. Egy kupac narancsszín csomagolású kockát halmoz a tenyerébe.

– Kóstold meg ezt, Jim. Csak ne szeresd meg jobban, mint a süteményeimet.

– Igenis, asszonyom.

23:20-ig üldögél a sötét lakásban, eszegeti a túl édes mogyoróvajas cukorkát, és figyeli, ahogy Rogers a régi videókat nézi a számítógépén.

– Bár láttad volna azt a kisfiút, Buck – mondja Rogers –, egy az egyben úgy öltözött fel, mint te a háború alatt. Olyan jól nézett ki. 

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

– Emlékszel arra a ruhára? Olyan büszke voltál, hogy saját egyenruhád van. Úgy parádéztál benne fel-alá, mint egy páva.

Hát, Steve, az egy átkozottul jó kabát.

– Örülök, hogy az emberek emlékeznek rád. Hogy milyen voltál. Hogy milyen vagy.

Ne élj a múltban, Rogers. Elrohan melletted a jelen.

– Emlékszel, mennyit veszekedtünk?

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

– Mit nem adnék érte, ha újra üvöltöznél velem.

Sodord veszélybe magad továbbra is, és lehet, hogy el tudom intézni neked, haver.

 

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL?

 

Nem hozzád beszéltem, küldetés.

 

– Jézus, valószínűleg teljesen őrültnek tűnök, ahogy a levegőbe beszélek.

Na és aztán. A jövő tele van űrlényekkel és HYDRA-ügynökökkel. Akinek baja van azzal, hogy magadban beszélsz, elbeszélgethet az öklömmel.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

– Remélem, hogy jól vagy és nem fázol, Buck. Jó éjt.

Jó éjt, Steve.


	28. Egy újabb jó dolog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Az olvasás messze jobb szórakozás, mint a lebukást és a büntetést kockáztatni egy olyan sportesemény miatt, ami teljesen élvezhetetlen egyetemi szintű statisztikai ismeretek nélkül."

A következő két nap _annyira unalmas_.

Barnes először örömteli újdonságként éli meg, hogy nincs semmilyen vészhelyzet, nem fenyeget sem a háziúr, sem a HYDRA, nincs se lövöldözés, se érzelmi kitörések. Jól esik egyszerűen csak követni a futás/kávézás/szendvicsezés napi rutinját (a futást kivéve). Jó, hogy nem kell utazni sehova, mint DC-ben. Rogers nem magyaráz hülyeségeket éjszakánként, és gusztustalan hangokat sem produkál.

Az első nap ennek ellenére elég szörnyű. Rogers egész délelőtt a baseballról beszél. Némi utánajárás után kiderül, hogy ez egy amerikai sportág, amelyet nagyjából egy álmos teknősbéka sebességével játszanak. Úgy tűnik, a Bucky-személy szerette.

Barnes jobban szereti a célba lövést. Vagy az olyan időtöltéseket, amelyek során nem kell a tömegben ücsörögni.

– Remélem, eljutunk még valamikor együtt egy meccsre – mondja Rogers –, még akkor is, ha a Mets játszik. A Yankees-nél húzom meg a határt.

Passz. Túl nagy lenne a tömeg, elutasítva.

Idővel fény derül a lepukkant lakás egy újabb hiányosságára is: nincs szórakozási lehetőség. Az alapján, amit a küldetés-eligazítás hajlandó elárulni, az Eszköz soha nem érzékelte az idő ilyetén lelassulását. A nyugalom és a megfigyelés órái is mindig az adott küldetés részét képezték. Pihenésre soha nem adtak időt. Hetven év pihenés nélkül sok idő. Barnes _csinálni_ akar valamit.

Végrehajt egy felettébb kielégítő eredményre vezető kísérletet, amiből kiderül, hogy a körte kiválóan megy a grillezett sajthoz (amennyiben mustárt nem tesz hozzá).

Az ebéd után végzett tevékenységek már nem ilyen sikeresek. Az internet tele van információval, de túl tömény; a mennyiség túl nagy, a minőség túl kétes.

Az internet nagy része videofelvételekből áll, amelyeken komolynak tűnő kutyák különféle finomságokat egyensúlyoznak az orrukon, és parancsra várnak, hogy megehessék. Barnesnak nem tetszenek ezek a videók. Ismerősnek tűnnek, de nem akar belegondolni, miért.

Uhh.

Lidia lakásában azonban tornyokban állnak a könyvek. Az öregeknek úgy látszik, nincs más dolguk, minthogy beleüssék az orrukat a közelükben élők dolgába.

– Persze, hogy adok kölcsön könyveket, Jim – mondja Lidia. – Milyen nyelven? Mit szeretsz olvasni?

– Angolul. És nem tudom.

– Nem tudod, mit szeretsz olvasni?

– Nem.

Lidia homlokráncolása nem olyan meggyőző, mint Estheré.

– Fikciót? Tudományos munkákat?

Ismeretlen. Megvonja a vállát.

Lidia arckifejezése megváltozik. A szemét félig lesüti, a szája széles mosolyra húzódik. Nem a szemébe néz, hanem el a válla felett.

Felettébb gyanús.

– Talán érdekel a hadtörténet. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy van itt valahol egy könyv Stevenről.

 

ELUTASÍTVA

 

Megerősítve.

 

Nem szabad, hogy bárki is meglássa egy a Bucky-személyről készült kép közelében.

– Fikció – mondja Barnes.

Lidia arca kicsit hasonlít a vöröséhez: sejthető, hogy magában mulat, de kifelé semmi nyilvánvaló jelét nem mutatja.

– Óh, annál jobb, legalább nem kell előkeresnem.

Öt könyvet ad kölcsön: kettőnek egyszínű borítója van, a harmadikon egy férfi áll, túl közel a háborgó tenger partjához, a negyediken egy dühös jegesmedve ágaskodik.

Az ötödik borítón két félmeztelen ember zuhan lefele valahonnan süvítő szélvihar közepette. Barnes teljesen biztos benne, hogy a _Csábíts el gazfickó!_ nem az ő ízlése szerint való.

Tényleg, tényleg nem.

Barnes 22:30-kor a padlón hagyja a könyvet Lidia ajtaja előtt. Nem akarja a lakásában tudni.

Egyébként az olvasás jó dolog. Képeket vetít az elméjébe, amelyeket kellemes megfigyelni. A szövegben leírtak alapján hangokat rendelhet a könyvben szereplő emberekhez.

Abban a könyvben, aminek a háborgó tenger van a borítóján, a nyavalygó őrült tudós Stark hangján szólal meg. A mesterséges ember pedig Barnes saját hangján, ami furcsa. De elég vicces is, mert a mesterséges embernek sok mondanivalója van. Barnes torka berekedne ennyi beszédtől.

És a mesterséges ember túl sokat aggódik a filozófián. Emiatt aztán bajba kerül. Dühös lesz. Etikátlanul és önpusztítóan viselkedik.

Kellett volna neked egy küldetés, mesterséges ember. Egy küldetés célt és koncentrációt biztosít. Egy küldetés akkor jó, ha rákényszerít, hogy fejleszd a képességeidet, és új viselkedésmintázatokat sajátíts el. Barnes mesélhetne egy-két dolgot annak a mesterséges embernek arról, hogyan kontrollálja jobban a gondolatait, és hogyan kerülje el, hogy a haragja mindent elsöpörjön maga körül. Mint minden képesség, gyakorlással ez is fejleszthető.

De a történet a régmúltban játszódik, még az övénél is régebbi időkben. Talán akkoriban még nem volt kávé. A kávé hiánya jelentősen hátráltatná a küldetésben.

Rogers egész nap fecseg a fülébe, mialatt Barnes olvas, Még több átkozott baseball. Ami, azon túl, hogy pont annyira érdekli, mint a bendzsómuzsika, magas szintű matematikai ismereteket is igényel.

– Emlékszel, hogy amikor gyerekek voltunk, úgy kellett belógnunk a meccsekre? Beálltunk családok mögé és mindig nagy lármát csaptunk a forgóajtónál, hogy elvonjuk a jegyszedők figyelmét és besurranhassuk.

Mi?

– Olyan rosszak voltunk. Azt szoktad mondani, hogy kajára kell a pénz, és a Dodgers úgyis megértené. Nem akarnák, hogy a legnagyobb szurkolóik éhen haljanak. Istenem, soha nem ettem finomabbat annál a hot dognál, amit a stadionban lehetett kapni, sok mustárral.

Elég biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez még mindig illegális, Rogers.

A küldetés-eligazítás nem tölti le ezt az emléket. A küldetés-eligazítás egy irigy kutya.

Az olvasás messze jobb szórakozás, mint a lebukást és a büntetést kockáztatni egy olyan sportesemény miatt, ami teljesen élvezhetetlen egyetemi szintű statisztikai ismeretek nélkül.

Míg Rogers a kávézójában vacsorázik, Barnes a büfében olvasgat, a cukortartót használva arra, hogy nyitva tartsa a könyvet. A büfé zsúfolt és hangos, de a könyv buborékot von köré. A teste fenntartja a tudatosságát – a pincérnő közeledésére mindig felnéz –, de az agyát nem terhelik a környezet zajai. A beszélgetések nem jutnak el hozzá. Barnes csak Rogerst hallja, ahogy a sármjával ismét támadást intéz a kávézó személyzete ellen, valamint könyv hangjait.

– Szeretem ezt – mondja Barnes a könyvnek, miközben követi Rogerst vissza a lakásba. – Szeretek olvasni.

Hozzáteszi a jó dolgok listájához.

– Azt mondom Bucky, hogy ki kéne próbálnod a tésztát – mondja Rogers hirtelen –, egyáltalán nem olyan, mint a sima makaróni a mi időnkben. Most finom.

Megerősítve, Rogers. A büfében kiváló spagettit és húsgolyót kapni, amit te is tudnál, ha nem lennél ekkora sznob.

– Amit ma ettem vacsorára… Sajtszósz és spenót.

Ez jól hangzik.

– Úgy értem, tudom, hogy te mindig csak fintorogtál a zöldségekre…

Rossz választás, Bucky-személy. A zöldség fontos tápanyagforrás.

– … de azt hiszem, ha ezt megkóstolnád…

Megtorpan a járda közepén. Barnes gyors vizuális ellenőrzést végez: se útakadályok, se az öregek, se HYDRA banditák.

– Óh, istenem – nyöszörgi Rogers.

Barnes a hóna alá csapja a könyvet, és kést ránt. Rogers tartása hirtelen fájdalomról árulkodik. Betegség. Kontaktméreg. Barnes nem vizsgálta meg alaposan a kávézó és az alkalmazottak hátterét. Lehet, hogy egész idő alatt a HYDRÁhoz járt enni. Egy lassan ható méreg valószínűleg nem lenne képes ellensúlyozni a szuperszérumot, de lelassíthatja Rogers reflexeit annyira, hogy elfoghassák. Kapcsolatba lép Épülettel. Kapcsolatba lép…

– Úgy sajnálom, Bucky…

Az istenit, mit sajnálsz.

Rogers megvakarja a tarkóját, ami nála általában azt jelenti, hogy „hülyének érzem magam”. Jobban belegondolva, furcsa, hogy nem tölti az egész életét a tarkója vakargatásával.

– Olyan barom vagyok, hogy ételről beszélek, amikor JARVIS azt mondta, hogy alultáplált vagy. Nagyon sajnálom. Pénzre van szükséged? Tudok neked adni, ha kell. Nem teszek rá nyomkövetőt, isten bizony. Még csak beszélned sem kell velem. Annyira szeretnélek látni.

Most láttál a videón, öregem. Ne légy ilyen mohó. Jól vagyok. Te meg okosabban tennéd, ha jobban figyelnél a környezetedre. Például arra a három tinilányra tíz óránál.

A tiniányok természetesen lerohanják Rogerst. Az eredmény: fotók és (uhh) ölelések.

Barnes egy lámpaoszlop mellett áll, és sikertelenül próbál lángot szórni a tekintetével. Az ölelgetés túl sok, főleg most, közvetlenül a nyavalygásba fordult méregriadó után.

A lányok összefogdossák Rogerst, akinek az arcrándulásait csak az tévesztené össze a mosolygással, aki figyelmetlen vagy hülye. És a vihogásuk. Elviselhetetlen. Dühítő lelkesedésük arra utal, hogy haza akarják kísérni.

Kisebb csoda történik, mert Rogers a felvillanó intelligencia jeleit mutatja: beveti magát egy műszaki üzletbe, és őgyelegni kezd a mosógépek közt. A tinilányokat biztosan nem érdeklik a mosógépek.

A biztonság kedvéért Barnes kockára teszi a fedett státuszát. Arcán az Eszköz harci kifejezésével megközelíti a bolt körül lézengő lányokat. Azok elmenekülnek. Barnes megvárja Rogerst, aki 4,5 perc múlva kidugja a fejét a műszaki üzlet ajtaján, körülnéz és mélyet sóhajt.

– Örülj neki, hogy nem vagy híres, Buck – mondja. – Emberek követnek mindenhová. Hátborzongató.

Barnes lendületes léptekkel indul utána, tartva a szokásos 7 méteres távolságot.

Mondhatod, hogy hátborzongató, Rogers. De úgy is fogalmazhatsz, hogy kiváló megfigyelési munka és alapos személyvédelem. Minden csak nézőpont kérdése.


	29. A küldetés-segítők segítenek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "– Ki vagy te?
> 
> Csak egy fecsegő hiányzott.
> 
> – Senki.
> 
> – „Én senki vagyok, te ki vagy? Tán te is senki vagy?”
> 
> He?
> 
> – Mi?
> 
> – Ez egy vers. Emily Dickinson. Talán nem szereted a költészetet?
> 
> – Természetesen szeretem. Az orosz költészetet."

**Kedd**

 

Egy fogvacogtatóan hideg futóedzés után Rogers bejelentést tesz az üres lakásának és didergő testőrének.

– Elmegyek a Haditengerészeti Kikötőbe. Körülbelül… 40 perc múlva ott leszek.

Oké. Pont elég, hogy befejezzek egy fejezetet. Bár elég szar időt választottál a sétára, Rogers.

Ez nem egy normális séta. Rogers egy kényelmetlenül nagy csomagot cipel magával, és állandóan lépcsőházakba és sötét kapualjakban nézeget be, csak hogy suttogva kijelentse, hogy a Haditengerészeti Kikötőbe szándékozik menni.

A patkányokat hívod, haver?

Rogers megérkezik a Kikötőbe, majd 42 percen keresztül jár körbe-körbe a hülye batyujával.

– Gyere, gyere – mondogatja többször egymás után.

Elered az eső.

– Argh – mondja Rogers.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

– A francba is, Bucky – mondja Rogers.

Várj csak, mi van? Én vagyok a patkány? Én nem jövök, ha hívnak, Steve. Engem nem lehet furulyaszóval előcsalogatni. Talán kávéval. Vagy Esther mogyoróvajas süteményével.

Magasságos pokol. Ha Esther egyszer süt Rogersnek egy tepsivel, veszélybe kerülhet a küldetés.

Miután 18 percig ázott a hideg, szemerkélő esőben, Rogers begyömöszöli a csomagot egy betontömb szélárnyékába, ahol egy kicsit védve van a nedvességtől.

– Miért kell ilyen makacsnak lenned?

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Fogjátok be mindketten.

 

Ám amikor Rogers biztonságban visszaér a lakásába, és remélhetőleg megszárítkozik, hogy elkerülje a légúti fertőzéseket, Barnes elszáguld a csomagért és hazaviszi. A tartalma:

  * két üveg víz
  * két alma
  * három műanyagba csomagolt, enyhén összenyomódott sonkás-svájci sajtos szendvics,
  * egy régi képregény, a címe: _A HOWLING KOMMANDÓ: A nap, amikor Bucky megmentette a Kapitányt!_
  * két 20 dolláros bankjegy
  * egy kettőjüket ábrázoló rajz
  * egy levél



Mindez bebugyolálva egy ingbe, amit Barnes már látott Rogersen. Még csak nem is az egyik ronda inge: szürke, a mellén fekete betéttel. A batyut egy sötétzöld sállal kötötte át.

Barnes felveszi a sálat. Szép. Puha. A többi dolog… Zavarba ejtő. De aranyos?

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve: aranyos.

 

Rogers aggódik a jóllétért: meleg ruha, táplálék és emlékek.

 

VÉDELEM

 

Barnes érzi, hogy a szája önkéntelenül mosolyra húzódik.

A küldetése próbál segíteni a küldetésében.

A szendvicsekben túl sok a majonéz, de jók lesznek a képregény mellé. A történet extrém módon ostoba és köze sincs semmilyen valódi háborúhoz. De a képregénybeli Bucky kiváló műszaki érzékről tesz tanúságot, ravasz, és kész üvöltözni Rogersszel, amiért az meggondolatlanul, erősítés és terv nélkül rohan bele veszélyes helyzetekbe. Képregénybeli Bucky jóváhagyva.

A rajzot felerősíti a fürdőszobai tükör mellé. Rogers önarcképe kissé ügyetlenre sikerült. Feltételezés: kevés rutinja van önmaga lerajzolásában. A képen nevetve állnak egymás mellett. Barnes felismer egy képkockát a Smithsonian kiállításán látott videóból. Az a napfényes mosoly. Rogersnek nem igazán sikerült elkapnia. De szép ajándék.

Az ajándékok felkerülnek a jó dolgok listájára. Barnes határozottan kedveli az ajándékokat. És az ing neki sokkal jobban áll, mint Steve-nek.

A levelet elrakja a hátsó zsebébe. Majd akkor olvassa el, ha már nem remegnek az ujjai, amikor hozzáér.

Késő délutánra Barnes egyre erősebb késztetést érez arra, hogy szétrúgja a ház falát. Az ingerültség forrása: nem világos.

Rogers jól viselkedik. Ártalmatlan témákról beszél. A célszemély tehát nem hibáztatható.

– Tudod, hogy újra meg kellett tanulnom rajzolni?

Érthető. A test mechanikája megváltozott. Az izomemlékezet nem alkalmazható, ha az izmok mérete ilyen mértékben módosul.

– Úgy megnőtt a kezem, hogy nem érzékeltem a vonalak hosszát. A ceruzákat olyan kicsinek éreztem, mintha fogpiszkálót tartottam volna a kezemben, és az első időkben előfordult, hogy egyszerűen csak kettéroppantottam őket.

Kérdés: vannak-e fájlok erről a testről, amikor a fémkar még új és furcsa volt.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Most talán nem kérem őket.

 

VÉDELMEZD

 

Megerősítve.

 

Talán valamikor a jövőben, ha szükséges lesz.

– De tudod, a turné alatt rengeteg időt töltöttem repülőn és teherautón. Olyan unalmas volt. A holtidőben úgy gyakoroltam, mint egy eszeveszett. Másodjára sokkal gyorsabban ment. Az is segített, hogy hirtelen megjavult a látásom.

Bár abszolút izgalmas hallgatni, ahogy Rogers a fény és az árnyék harmóniájáról beszél, Barnes továbbra is bosszús. Az olvasás nem kielégítő. A testnek mozgásra van szüksége.

Bekopog Estherhez.

– Jimmy! Nézd csak Eleanor, megjött, akit vártál!

 

ELUTASÍTVA

 

Felveszi Eleanort, és követi Esthert a lakásban, egyszótagos válaszokat mormogva a csevegésére. Levesz egy tálat egy magas polcról és kicserél három villanykörtét. Eleanor macska dorombolása a mellkasán megnyugtató, de belül még mindig érzi a frusztráció karmait.

Szétszereli Esther hálószobaablakát. Az asszony egy gyertyát ad neki, amivel be kell dörzsölnie a fát mindkét oldalon, hogy az ablak könnyebben nyíljon.

– Hát, azt hiszem, ez a sok munka jutalmat érdemel – mondja Esther.

Barnes követi a konyhába, ahol az asszony vajat, lisztet, cukrot és mogyoróvajat vesz elő.

– Mit csinálsz? – kérdezi Barnes.

– Ezt hívják fair playnek, Jim – feleli az asszony –, te nagyon kedvesen segítettél nekem, én pedig sütök neked süteményt.

Kölcsönösség. Az ajándékokat viszonozni szokták.

Udvariatlan lesz, ha nem ad ajándékot Steve-nek.

De mit.

Rogers biztosan vissza fog menni a kikötőbe, hogy megnézze, ott van-e még a csomag. A kíváncsisága biztonsági szempontból egyike a legkevésbé szerethető tulajdonságainak.

Milyen ajándék bírja ki meghatározatlan időtartamig a hidegben és az esőben? Barnes a jó dolgokra gondol: a kávé és a grillezett sajt kihűl, a könyvek eláznak.

– Esther, hol vehetnék egy növényt?

– Szereted a növényeket?

– Szeretem a növényeket.

– Van egy virágbolt feljebb az utcában, amellett a puccos bútorüzlet mellett.

– Mindjárt visszajövök.

Leteszi Eleanor macskát, aki megpróbál felmászni a lábára.

– De mindjárt kész a sütemény! Vagy ez egy vészhelyzeti növény?

– Igen.

– Oké, csak kopogj, ha visszaértél.

Barnes egy filodendront választ, miután Épület biztosítja róla, hogy ez a növényfaj bírja az elhanyagolást. Nem túl nagy, csak 40 centi magas. Barnes elviszi a Haditengerészeti Kikötőbe és leteszi a betontömbre. Kielégítő küldetés-előkészítés: ha Steve később visszajön, Barnesnak csak követnie kell.

A sütemény még meleg, amikor Barnes visszaér. A meleg mogyoróvajas süteménynek nem boldogságíze van. Hanem üdvösség-íze. Hihetetlenül finom, és Barnes épp csukott szemmel ül Esther kanapéján, ölében a macskával, amikor Esther azt mondja:

– Jimmy! Steve elhagyja a házat! Nem kellene követned?

Rogers megtorpan, amikor meglátja a növényt. Barnes behúzódik egy sötét sarokba és figyel. Steve úgy lopódzik a növény felé, mintha arra számítana, hogy az felrobban. Derék dolog, Rogers. Tanusíts több óvatosságot a dolgok megközelítése során, és talán lazíthatok egy kicsit.

Rogers kinyújtja a kezét és megdörzsöli az egyik nedves levelet. Aztán átkutatja. Mélyen a levelek közt, védve a nedvességtől, egy kis kártyát talál, Barnes kézírásával: „Kösz a cuccokat.”

– Óh – mondja Rogers.

Felnyalábolja a növényt, és leül a betontömbre.

Megöleli a növényt.

Barnes úgy gondolja, ez azt jelenti, hogy az ajándék megfelelő. És ha már Rogersnek muszáj ölelgetnie valamit, akkor egy növény elfogadható alany.

Rogers halkan felnevet.

– Nagyon szívesen, Buck. Tényleg nagyon szívesen.

Amikor Rogers hazafelé tartva elsétál mellette, Barnes látja, hogy ezúttal a szeme is mosolyog egy kicsit.

 

SZÉP MUNKA

 

Megerősítve.

 

**Szerda**

 

A növény sikerét a továbbiakban egy újabb lendületes reggeli futás bizonyítja, valamint egy vidám telefonbeszélgetés a vörössel.

– Elviszlek ebédelni. Ünnepelni akarok.

Egyrészt jó. Másrészt Manhattan.

Legalább az eső alábbhagyott. Rogers olyan lelkesedéssel igyekszik a mosolyával átvezetni a világot a béke és a harmónia új korszakába, hogy Barnes kénytelen a következő metrókocsiban utazni. A fickó gyakorlatilag tánclépésben vág át a parkon.

A járdán egy kisfiú áll, kezében egy sárga léggömb. Ahogy közelebb érnek hozzá, egy szélroham kikapja a kezéből a léggömböt, ami emelkedni kezd, és Barnes fülét megüti a gyerek sírása.

Rogers nekilendül.

A francba.

Lerohan a járdán, épp csak elkerül egy postaládát, és miután majdnem elgázolja egy mozgóárus, félig felszökkenve egy lámpaoszlopra elkapja a léggömb madzagját. Potenciális sérülések száma: 22.

Barnes figyeli Rogerst, amint visszasétál a gyerekhez. Az leesett állal bámul. Rogers leguggol, átadja neki a léggömböt, röviden mond valamit, aztán vállon veregeti.

A kisfiú továbbra is tátott szájjal nézi Rogers távolodó hátát, és Barnes mintegy lassított felvételként látja kibontakozni a történéseket. A gyerek szája tátva, ragacsos kis keze szétnyílik, amint apró elméje próbálja feldolgozni, hogy egy aranyló óriás robogott oda hozzá az utcán, hogy visszaszerezze a léggömbjét.

A madzag megint kicsúszik a kezéből, és a gyerek szélesre tágult, hitetlenkedő szemekkel kapja oda a fejét. Barnes már mozgásban van. Az emelkedő madzagot egy fémkar ragadja meg.

A gyerek a karra pislog. Barnes kétszer is megrázza a madzagot az orra előtt, mire elveszi. Azoktól a fémkarjára tapadó gombszemektől összeszorul a mellkasa.

Rogers csak 40 méterre van. Ha a gyerek sikoltozni kezd, lelepleződik. 

 

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL

 

Elutasítva.

 

– Te robot vagy?  – kérdezi a gyerek.

Barnes rámered. Izgatottnak tűnik.

– Csak egy részem.

– Olyan menő! Megfoghatom?

Reakció: meglepődés.

– Persze.

Barnes leengedi a karját, és a kibaszott kölyök elengedi azt a kibaszott léggömböt. Már megint.

Barnes elkapja. Már megint.

– Az istenedet, te gyerek.

A kisfiú szeme még kerekebbre nyílik.

– Káromkodtál.

– Sokat káromkodok.

A madzagot a fiú csuklója köré kötözi. Nagyon biztonságos csomót köt rá. Aztán hagyja, hogy a kölyök megbökdösse a fémkart és megmozgassa a fémujjakat, miközben az utcát fürkészi, hogy ne veszítse szem elől Rogerst.

– Ez a legmenőbb dolog, amit valaha láttam!

– Kösz, kölyök.

– Kösz, hogy megmentetted a lufimat.

– Szívesen.

Csodával határos módon Rogers a nélkül éri el az Épületet, hogy további bajba keveredne.

A japán étteremben az öregember épp nem dolgozik. A pult mögött álló fiatalabb férfi nem olyan barátságos. Furcsa érzés az asztalnál ülni, de a leves ugyanolyan finom, mint máskor. Most is a zsémbes arcú nő szolgálja ki.

– Apa szomorú lesz, hogy elkerülték egymást – mondja.

Jó tudni, hogy az öregnek semmi baja. Mi ilyenkor az udvarias reakció?

– Mondja meg neki, hogy üdvözlöm.

Úgy látszik, a válasz megfelelő. A nő megveregeti a karját.

Barnes csak félig-meddig figyel oda Steve és Romanov ebéd közben folytatott társalgására. Zavarba ejtő. Sok a találgatás az ő, Barnes hogylétéről, és Rogers percekig magyaráz összefüggéstelenül a növényről. Észrevette, hogy a vörös magában mulat rajta? Barnes úgy gondolja, hogy ez gyakran előfordul.

– Utálom, hogy most el kell köszönjek – mondja Romanov 90 perc után –, de dolgozom egy ügyön. Vissza tudsz jönni holnap? Délután? És hozd a pajzsot, ki akarok próbálni valamit.

Baszki. Ez rosszul hangzik.

– Óh, persze. Hogyne.

Rogers megáll üdvözölni a többi ismerősét. Szép munka, Rogers. Így van ideje beszélgetni a küldetés-segítőjével.

– Jó napot, Épület.

– Üdvözlöm, őrmester. Remélem, jól van.

– Működés az egészséges paramétereken belül.

– Örömmel hallom, uram. Kérem, ne ijedjen meg.

Mi?

– Hé!

Ha más színűre festené a haját, nem úgy nézne ki, mint egy hamis egycentes.

– Helló!

Romanov a szemét forgatja és somolyog.

– Nyugi, Barnes. Csak bejelentkezem.

– Nyugodt vagyok.

– Nyugodt ember nem csinálja ezt a szemöldökével.

Ellazítja a homlokát. És a vállát. Visszateszi a kést a tokjába (de a tokot nem csatolja be).

– Szép sál.

– Kösz.

– Tessék.

Egy köteg bankjegyet nyújt felé.

– Nem tudom, hogy állsz az utánpótlással, de egy kicsit több pénz mindenkinek jól jön.

Barnes rámered.

– Nincs megjelölve – mondja – _“_ обещаю.”

– Épület, igazold.

– A bankjegyek jelöletlenek és nem egymást követő számozásúak.

Átveszi a köteget.

– Szükséged van még valamire?

– Nincs.

– Oké. Ha meggondolod magad, csak szólj JARVIS-nak, és meglesz.

– Miért.

Hunyorog. Azon gondolkodik, mit hazudjon. Ha oroszul mondja, még meg találja ütni.

– Steve a barátom. Azt akarná, hogy segítsek.

Ez… Nem ezt a választ várta.

– Őrmester, ezt én is alátámasztom – mondja Épület. – Amint a megfigyelés során kétségtelenül ön is hallhatta, az ön jólléte elsődleges fontosságú Rogers kapitány számára. Így logikus a következtetés, hogy azt kívánná, hogy minden lehetséges módon segítsük önt és a küldetését.

 

KÜLDETÉS-SEGÍTŐ

 

Hallom, szörnyen odavagy ettől.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve. Ja.

 

Romanov egy kis műanyaglapot nyújt felé.

– Ezt JARVIS neked készítette.

Elveszi a lapot. Alig kivehető apró pöttyök borítják.

– Bátorkodtam jobb lehallgató-készülékeket készíteni – mondja Épület. – Több, mint százhúsz méteres a hatótávolságuk, és teljesen vízállók. A jelenlegi eszközei frekvenciájára állítottam be őket.

– Hé, Épület. Kösz.

– A legnagyobb örömmel, Barnes őrmester.

A vörösnek muszáj hozzáfűznie a véleményét. Nem meglepő.

– De persze, ha…

– Ne mondd ki.

Rávigyorog. Csitri.

– Teszek egyet a pajzsára, ha holnap behozza.

– Kösz.

A nő vállat von.

– Nem probléma. Ha akarod, JARVIS beprogramozhatja a számomat a telefonodba, hátha erősítésre lesz szükséged.

Szép próbálkozás, hölgyem.

– Elutasítva.

– Oké, de az ajánlatom érvényes.

Barnes komoran mered rá, ahogy ott áll előtte: kicsinek és bosszantóan ártalmatlanak tűnik, mintha nem lapulna egy lőfegyver az alatt a lila dzseki alatt és legalább egy kés a farmerjában.

– Miért utállak ennyire?

Ez nem alapvető fontosságú információ. Nincs köze a küldetéséhez, vagy ahhoz, hogy a nő segít neki. Azonosítva: kíváncsiság. Kezded átvenni a célszemély rossz szokásait, Barnes. Jobb lesz, ha vigyázol magadra.

– Talán azért, mert meglőttelek.

Letöltés. Fájdalom a fejben. Nehézség a küldetés során. Egy jó napszemüveg eltörik.

– Arcon lőttél.

– Miután kiszámoltam a megfelelő szöget az árnyékod alapján. Mert nagyon jó vagyok.

– És megpróbáltál megfojtani. És rövidzárlatot okoztál a karomban.

– Igen, így volt.

Ez a nő szörnyű. Rogersnek szerencséje van, hogy őt kedveli. Persze, hiszen ő Mr. Szerethető. A mákos disznó.

– Te is meglőttél engem – mondja Romanov.

Letöltés. Vállseb, nagy kaliberű lövedék.

– Akkor talán 1:1 – mondja Épület.

A nő még mindig nevet. Ő a valaha volt legrémesebb küldetés-segítő, de küldetés-segítő.

– Egyetértek.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

– Rendben, egyelőre. Szeretnéd, ha kicserélnék még néhány poloskát, ha találkozom Steve-vel?

– Talán azt, ami a kabátja gallérja alatt van? – javasolja Épület.

– Oké.

A nő visszaveszi a lapot és lehámoz róla egy apró pöttyöt. Mielőtt befordulna az Épület sarkán, Barnesnak eszébe jut valami.

– Ne csókolgasd.

A nő megáll, megfordul, és szélesen rámosolyog.

Így természetesen, amikor Rogers kilép a toronyból, a nő is vele tart, és vékony karját a karjába fűzi. A járdára kiérve felnyúl, a karját Rogers nyaka köré fonja, lehúzza magához és csókot nyom az arcára.

Olyan bosszantó.

– Ezt miért kaptam?

Rogers hangja olyan tisztán hallatszik a fülhallgatóban, mintha ott állna mellette. A poloska a helyén.

– Barátságom jeléül – mondja a nő, és ismét felnevet.

Barnes annyival jobban kedveli Épületet.

– Öh, köszönöm – mondja Rogers.

Aztán fél utcával odébb:

– Úgy zavarba tud hozni.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

**Csütörtök**

 

A levéltől olyan érzése van, mintha egy élesített bomba ketyegne a lakásban. Az ablakpárkányra teszi az ágya mellé. Nem tűnik el az éjszaka folyamán. Akkor sem olvassa el.

A futás után Rogers elgyalogol a Haditengerészeti Kikötőbe. Ez 35 percet ad hozzá a szokásos edzésidejükhöz. Olyan rohadt hideg van. Barnes olyan kibaszottul éhes. Több edzés nem kívánatos. Rogers 46 másodpercig bámul a betontömbre, mielőtt hazaindul.

– Hát, ez tényleg egy szép növény, Buck – mondja később. – Remélem, nem nyírom ki.

Ajánlom is, hogy ne, Steve.

Barnes persze képes bejutni Rogers lakásába. Ha a növény szenvedni kezdene, bármikor betörhet és elláthatja. És betelepíthet még párat Épület kiváló poloskái közül. Rakhat egyet Rogers futócuccára is. 

– De miért épp egy növény?

A növények szépek. Csendesek és a zöld szín megnyugtató hatású.

– Gondolom, mivel kártya is volt benne, nem úgy loptad.

Az istenit Rogers, lehet hogy gonosztevő voltam, de modortalan soha.

– Rosszul érzem magam, hogy pénzt költesz rám, haver. Főként, ha neked is kellene ételre és lakásra. De tényleg nagyon szép. Köszönöm.

Aggodalmas Kapitány.

Ebéd után felülnek a Manhattanbe tartó vonatra. Barnes örül, hogy volt egy kis ideje szendvicsekkel és süteménnyel megerősíteni magát. Több körtére és rukkolára lesz szüksége. És talán egy kávéfőzőre is. Esthernek és Ollie-nak is van kávéfőzője. Hasznos szerkezetnek tűnik. Bővíthetné a képességkészletét, és megtanulhatná, hogyan kell otthon kávét főzni. Az hasznos lenne. Vehetne egy termoszt, készíthetne kávét Rogersnek, és otthagyhatná a betontömbön.

A japán leves után elmegy, és vesz egy kávéfőzőt és egy termoszt. Talán ma az öreg is ott lesz, és megkínálja hallal. A katonai szaküzletben talán lehet termoszt kapni. Egy újabb látogatás a katonai szaküzletben kellemes gondolatokkal tölti el. Ez egy kiváló terv.

– Helló Épület – mondja, amint Rogers bement. 

– Helló Őrmester! Javaslom, hogy maradjon és hallgassa meg a beszélgetést. Mr. Stark és Romanov ügynök nagyon elfoglaltak voltak.

Óh, baszki.

Elfoglaltak a lófaszt. Bajt kevertek. Kiszimatolták, hogy van egy kis HYDRA információs bázis 15 utcával odébb. Kitervelték, hogy lerohanják. És titokban tartották Rogers előtt.

– Nem akarom, hogy a pasid minden szórakozásunkat elrontsa – mondja Stark.

– Tony, ő nem a…

– Nem érdekel, meg sem hallom. Készítettem neked egy egyenruhát. Vedd fel. A kocsi csak rád és a vörösre vár.

Mi az isten. Stark borzalmas.

– Őrmester – mondja Épület –, Romanov ügynök azt javasolja, hogy induljon el a Harminckettedik utca és a Madison északnyugati sarkán álló épülethez.

Csak négy kést és egy pisztolyt hozott magával Manhattanbe. Hol tehetne szert ennél többre? Steve-nek nem lesz más erősítése, csak ezek a szerencsétlenek. Barnesnak sem információja, sem megfelelő felszerelése nincs.

– Szükségem lesz egy puskára.

– Menjen fel a Harminckettedik és a Madison sarkán álló épület tetejére, őrmester. Minden rendben lesz.

Rohan.

 _Talán_ mégis jó, hogy az utóbbi hónapokban követte Rogerst edzeni, mert a futás most meg sem kottyan. Szinte repül az utcákon, a fenébe a sok béna gyalogossal.

Felmászik az épület tetejére, ahol már várja valaki.

Az íjász fickó az Rogers csapatából. Miért használ íjat és nyilat? Semmi értelme. Lassú, alacsony átütőerejű. Potenciális előny: csendes.

– Feltételezem, ez a tiéd – mondja a fickó, és felé taszítja a betonon heverő fegyvertokot.

Egy szépségesen-szép puska van benne, erős távcsővel és sok lőszerrel.

– Kösz.

Az utca csendes. Hol vannak? Ránéz a telefonjára: Épület elküldte az infót, de nincs ideje elolvasni.

– Ki vagy te?

Csak egy fecsegő hiányzott.

– Senki.

– „Én senki vagyok, te ki vagy? Tán te is senki vagy?”

He?

– Mi?

– Ez egy vers. Emily Dickinson. Talán nem szereted a költészetet?

– Természetesen szeretem. Az _orosz_ költészetet.

A férfi felmordul.

– Jaj, haver. Nat ruszki osztagához tartozol? Akkor nem csoda, hogy úgy nézel ki, mint a Búsképű Lovag.

Ezzel mi a szart akart mondani?  

– Széles vagy szűk látószöget akarsz?

Egy íjásszal fog együtt dolgozni. Akkor egyértelmű.

– Szűket.

Gyakorlatilag akkorát, mint egy (nagy) emberi test.

– Megkapod.

Robin Hood felmászik egy levegőcserélő tetejére.

Csattanás hallatszik az utcáról, és feketébe öltözött emberek özönlenek elő. Robot Stark berepül és Rogers – természetesen – gondolkodás nélkül követi a HYDRA banditáit.

Mit csinálsz?

Nem, Steve.

Nem, Steve, ne az ellenség felé fuss.

Állítsák meg.

Ez nem lehet.

Ez a leröhejesebb küldetés a küldetések történetében, és te vagy az elképzelhető legrosszabb célszemély. Miért nem viselkedsz, Steve? Miért nem látod azt a fickót baloldalt? Meg kéne vizsgáltatnod a szemedet. Mit tennél, ha nem lennék itt, hogy leszedjem őket neked?

 

JOBBOLDALT

 

Rajta vagyok.

 

De a pasas egy nyílvesszővel a torkában esik össze. Érdekes, hogy Íjász Fickó ilyen gyors. Nem osztja Barnes nem-halálos célmeghatározását.

Vissza, Steve!

Nem gondolsz azokra, akiknek fontos vagy. Stark legalább viseli azt a bádogöltönyt. A tiéd hol van? Miért nem állsz be a zöld izé mögé? A zöld izé elég masszívnak tűnik.

Az istenedet Steven, bukj le.

 

VISSZAVONULÁS

 

Megerősítve.

 

Barnes levegőt vesz. Már épp ideje. Csak 17 golyó maradt a mesterlövészfegyverben: kritikusan alacsony mennyiség. Legközelebb (már ha lesz legközelebb, bár _rohadt melegen ajánlja_ , hogy ne legyen), elhozza az összes fegyverét. Oké, a felét. Az összeset túl nehéz lenne elcipelni.

Feltéve, ha előre figyelmeztetik, kösz a nagy semmit megint, Tony Stark.

Rogers egy térdkalács-nélküli rosszfiú felett téblábol, egyik keze a tarkóján. Felpillant, körbenéz. A puska távcsövén keresztül Barnes látja, hogy arcára visszatért az a makacs kifejezés.

Ó, csodás.

A HYDRA-seggfejek és Stark elcseszik a tökéletes projektjét, amelynek során már azt is elérte, hogy Rogers elmosolyodjon.

És Robin Hoodnak köszönhetően egy csomó nehézfiú úgy néz ki, mint a tűpárna. Felülbírálva: az íj talán mégis hasznos fegyver.

– Azt hittem, Nat barátja vagy.

Csak vonakodva.

Barnes bólint.

– Akkor miért kiabáltál végig Rogersszel?

Mi?

– Tudod, hogy kiabáltál, ugye? Elmondtad Rogerst minden baromnak, amiért nem vigyáz magára. Amúgy teljesen egyetértek. De… Honnan ismered?

Barnes elgondolkodik rajta, hogy képes lenne-e ott helyben, a tetőn úgy felhergelni magát, hogy agyvérzést kapjon, és egyszer s mindenkorra bevégezhesse ezt az egész hülyeséget.

 

VÉDELMEZD

 

Megerősítve. Kelletlenül.

 

– Ezt kérdezd Romanovtól – mondja, bár össze kell szorítnia a fogát, hogy képes legyen kipréselni a szavakat. – Ő majd elmagyarázza. De Rogersnek ne említsd.

Valamit még hozzá kéne tennie.

– Légy szíves.

A fickó ránéz, aztán le az utcán fetrengő térd nélküli idiótákra. Vállat von.

– Oké. Beszélek Nattal.

Kinyújtja a jobb kezét. Barnes megrázza. A férfi hatékony segítség volt, megérdemel egy kézszorítást.

– Barton vagyok.

– Barnes.

– Öröm volt veled együtt dolgozni.

Kilő egy nyilat, amihez egy kötél van rögzítve, és Tarzanként lecsúszik rajta. Menő.

Eltereli Rogers figyelmét, így Barnesnak van ideje eltűnni.

A fegyvert magával viszi. Romanov azt mondta, hogy minden az övé lehet, amire szüksége van.

 

**Péntek**

 

Barnes vágyakozva idézi fel Rogers leírását a délig ágyban heverésző a Bucky-személyről. Rogers késő éjszakáig fent maradt az Épületben, gyakorlatilag kacarászva a szétlőtt térdkalácsokon. Ez a sikeres küldetés utóhatása lehetett. Barnes mindeközben nyomorúságosan gubbasztott kint a hidegben a puskatokon, várva, hogy végre befejezzék a társalgást, és mindezek után azzal szembesült, hogy Stark autóval fuvaroztatja haza Rogerst.

De Barton nem említette őt, csak annyit mondott:

– Mint az a régi barátod, mi? Apám, ez őrület. A fazon állati jól lő, az már biztos. Kár, hogy nem találkoztam vele.

Küldetés, gondolta, azt hiszem, nem voltam egészen fair a vörössel szemben.

És a válasz:

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Jó hír viszont, hogy lefekvés előtt Rogers azt mondta:

– Kösz, hogy fedeztél, Buck.

Miután Barnes kénytelen volt késő éjjel azon a hülye vonaton hazazötyögni a hidegben, másnap reggel a szokottnál is morcosabban ébred. Utánanézett az interneten. Egyáltalán nem szükséges minden nap futni. Uhh.

Rogers megkegyelmez, és otthon tölti a reggelt. Csendesen dudorászik, beszél a zenékről, amiket szeret, és elmondja, hogy még mindig nem tud táncolni.

Ez nem meglepő.

Barnes összegömbölyödik a karosszékében, és egy nagyszerű könyvet olvas a brit szakszervezetek nemes küzdelméről a kapitalizmus zsarnoksága ellen az ipari forradalom idején. A háttérben hallja, amint Rogers a lakásban tesz-vesz.

Aztán nyílik az ajtó. Utcai zajok.

A rohadt életbe, már csak két oldal van hátra ebből a fejezetből.

– Kérem, asszonyom, hadd segítsek.

– Köszönöm, fiatalember.

Barnes a szó szoros értelmében úgy zuhan ki a székből. A fémkarja nekicsattan a radiátornak, ő pedig orra esik. Marx és Engels, Rogers Estherrel beszélget.

– Pénteki bevásárlás? – kérdezi Rogers – Ez… Szabbati marhaszegy?

Esther kotkodácsolva felnevet.

– Sosem hallottam óriás termetű zsidókról, hacsak nem a gólemekről. Talán téged is agyagból készítettek mágiával?

Rogers nevet. Ezt jó hallani.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

– Nem, nem. Csak nagyon szép emlékeim vannak a szomszédasszonyunkról, Mrs. Löwensteinről.

Barnes pislog. Pirított barhesz baracklekvárral.

A baracklekvár jól illene egy erősebb, fűszeresebb ízű sajthoz.

– Vasárnap reggel néha adott nekünk pirított barheszt baracklekvárral, ha volt maradék. És mindig hozzá mentünk, ha kifogytunk a gyertyából.

– Kifogytatok a gyertyából? – kérdezi Esther. – Amishok voltatok?

Haha, Esther.

– Nem asszonyom, csak szegények.

Aztán Rogersnek van annyi esze, hogy rákérdezzen a marhaszegyre és Esthernek vége. A következő 4,5 percben csak szemesborsról, kakukkfűről és kis lángon való főzésről esik szó, miközben Rogers olyanokat mond, hogy ”mmm” és „ez nagyszerűen hangzik.”

Rogers, te _flörtölsz_.

Hát. Esther legalább korban hozzáillik.

De ha bejön az épületbe. Ha valamelyikük elszólja magát.

Ha Eleanor macskának jobban tetszik Steve.

– Meg is érkeztünk – mondja Esther. – Köszönöm, Steven, innentől már elbírom magam is.

– Ó, szívesen felviszem az emeletre.

– Köszönöm, de ez nem szükséges.

Barnes hallja a kocsi zörgését. Valószínűleg épp megküzdenek érte. _Annyira_ szeretne kinézni az ablakon, mert a látvány minden pénzt megérhet.

– De tényleg Esther, nem kéne egyedül felcipelned, nehéz!

– Meg. Tudom. Csinálni. Köszönöm szépen – ez az Öreg Hölgy hanghordozás azt jelenti, hogy azonnal engedelmeskedsz.

Barnes hallja, amint Esther becibálja a kocsit az ajtón, miközben Rogers meglepett hangokat ad ki magából.

Aztán felsóhajt:

– Óh, Jézusom.

Barnes megkockáztat egy pillantást az ablakon keresztül, és látja, amint Rogers lehajtott fejjel és zsebre vágott kézzel átkel az úttesten. Szegény, csak kedves akart lenni.

Három éles koppanás az ajtaján: Esther áll előtte, kócos hajjal, óriási vigyorral.

– Jimmy, felhoznád a bevásárlókocsimat a földszintről? Összefutottam…– a hangja suttogássá halkul – …a célszeméllyel.

Ne nevesd ki Barnes, akármilyen imádnivaló.

– De ne aggódj! Azt hiszem, jól kezeltem!

Barnes felcipeli Esther kocsiját. És marad vacsorára. A gyertyák és az éneklés szép, a marhaszegy fenséges. Rogersnek is ízlett volna.

 

 


	30. Egy nehéz nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "– Nem emlékszem – mondja.
> 
> Furcsa. Rekedt a hangja.
> 
> – Semmire? – kérdezi Esther."

– Mit csinálsz? – mondja Rogers 02:18-kor.

Aludtam, kösz szépen. Komolyan megint el akarod kezdeni ezt a szarságot?

– Vigyázz!

A tenor hangfekvés izgalmat jelez. Barnes az éjjellátó szemüveg után tapogatózik.

– Bucky!

Hol a fenében van?

– Bucky, kapd el!

Jaj, ne, Steve. Ez az emléket már letöltötte korábban, DC-ben a vihar után. A Bucky-személy vége. Az Eszköz születése.

A hosszú zuhanás.

– Fogd meg a kezem, Bucky!

Barnes megtalálja a szemüveget. Rogers dobálja magát az ágyában. Ébredj fel, haver. Gyerünk. Ébredj.

– Bucky, ne! BUCKY NE! Ne, ne, ne, ne!

Ébredj fel, Steve.

Rogers megrázza magát és felül, hangosan zihálva kapkod levegő után. Fejét eltakarja a kezével.

Barnes emlékszik, ahogy kinyúl felé. Emlékszik, hogy az ember, aki nem ő, azt gondolja: „bassza meg, ez nem lehet igaz” és azt kívánja, bár otthon lehetne. Emlékszik, hogy szédül a gyors zuhanástól, és hogy Rogers arca egyre kisebbre zsugorodik, ahogy a távolság nő.

 A többi zár alatt van. Elutasítva.

– Bocs, ha felébresztettelek, Bucky – mondja Rogers –, utálom ezt az álmot.

Nem csodálom. Elég pocsék álomnak tűnik, Rogers.

– Utána minden éjjel ezt álmodtam. És akkor is, amikor először ébredtem fel a jövőben.

Olyan szörnyű hangon nevet fel, hogy Barnes mellkasa összeszorul; nem kap levegőt.

– Aztán később folyton az űrlényekről álmodtam. Majd egyszer mesélek róluk. Az sem volt sokkal jobb.

Persze, hogy nem. Azok az űrlények messze nem olyan jóképűek, mint én.

– Utánad kellett volna ugranom, Buck.

Tényleg. Nagyszerű ötlet lett volna a semmibe vetned magad egyetlen ember miatt. Hadd legyen a rosszfiúknak _két_ agymosott szuper-bérgyilkosa. Csodálatos terv.

– Te mindig ott voltál nekem. Bocsáss meg, hogy hagytalak lezuhanni, haver.

A férfi és az ő bűntudata. Egy örökké tartó románc.

Rogers órákig ül egy helyben, takarókkal a térde körül, fejét a kezébe hajtva. Barnes is felül, bár a szemhéjai ólomnehezek. 05:07-kor Rogers átfordul, a lélegzete egyenletessé válik.

Amikor egy óra múlva megszólal az a gyűlöletes bendzsó, Rogers felmordul, és a fülhallgatóban statikus zörej hallatszik, mintha lecsapta volna a telefonját.

Ez egy közepes méretű csoda. Tovább fognak aludni.

Persze nem délig. De a nap legalább már a horizont felett áll, amikor Barnes újra felébred Rogers morgására.

– Uuuhh. Fenébe a futással. Ma nincs kedvem hozzá.

Felettébb gyanús. De Rogers nem ad ki betegségre utaló hangokat. Nehézség nélkül kel fel az ágyból. Attól eltekintve, hogy belerúg az éjjeliszekrénybe.

– Aú, a francba!

Ásítozva próbál tejet önteni a gabonapehelyre, de az a pultra és a padlóra ömlik.

– A rohadt életbe.

Letérdel, hogy feltörölje, és amikor felkel, lefejeli a konyhaszekrényt.

– Baszki! Aú! Az istenit!

 

SEGÍTS

 

Nem is tudom küldetés. Amilyen napja van, még véletlenül megfojt egy szalvétával.

Szegény Rogers: az egész reggele így telik, mindent kiborít, és kisebb sérüléseket szenved el. Megpróbál felvenni egy inget, aminek az egyik ujja kifordult, és úgy belegabalyodik, hogy három darabra tépi.

Hogy égne az állampolgárok arca, ha hallanák ma Amerika Kapitányt. Vigyázz a szádra, Steven.

Még a rajzolás is feldühíti. Következésképpen kiderül, hogy a vázlatfüzet gerince, ha kellő erővel hajítják el, képes behorpasztani a gipszkartont.

– Argh, bassza meg!

A fickónak alvásra van szüksége. Barnesnak meg egy kávéra.

– Öregem, én mára feladom – mondja Rogers.

Jó ötlet. Úgy tűnik, ez a mai nap kifogott rajtad.

Rogers négy pizzát rendel – köztük két zöldségeset, szép munka Rogers, nagyon egészséges – és 6,5 órára leül a kanapéjára.

15:20-kor egy ismeretlen hangot hall a fülhallgatóban. Barnes belenéz a távcsőbe, és látja, hogy Rogers lába fent van a dohányzóasztalon, a feje oldalra billen, a szája nyitva.

Horkol. Borzalmas hang.

Mégis jó. Az alvás helyreállíthatja a lelki egyensúlyt. És Barnesnak dolga van.

 

A távcsövet és az iránymikrofont beadja Esthernek. A vaskereskedésben és a fűszeresnél beszerzi a kávéfőzés elsajátításához szükséges eszközöket és alapanyagokat, így, ha Rogersnek legközelebb rossz napja lesz, Barnes a segítségére siethet.

Kielégítő érezni az ellátmány súlyát a karjában. Az otthon főzött kávé hasznos. Az otthoni mokka akár még finomabb is lehet, ha tökéletesíti a technikáját. Nem csak Rogers és ő fognak profitálni belőle: ha már elért egy elfogadható szintet, Barnes az öregeket is áthívhatja kávézni, és elkezdheti viszonozni a kedvességüket. Rogersnek igaza volt. Jó hely ez a Brooklyn.

A jó környezet és a küldetés-segítők hatására az én kiegyensúlyozottnak és megbízhatónak érzi magát. Megtanulja, hogyan kell emberi kapcsolatokat kiépíteni. Elfogadni és viszonozni a kedvességet.

Át fogja hívni az öregeket egy kávéra. Kitalálja, hogyan mesélje el nekik szórakoztatóan a gyerek és a léggömb esetét.

A mellkasát könnyűnek érzi, és a feje tele gondolatokkal, amikor kinyitja a lépcsőház ajtaját.

Így tökéletes meglepetésként éri, hogy hátulról fejbe vágják egy tompa tárggyal. Négykézlábra esik, a táskák kirepülnek a kezéből, és a földre zuhannak.

Kap egy rúgást a bordái közé. Aú. A cukroszacskó kirepedt – látja a csillogó kristályok vonalát a padlón.

A french press, amit vásárolt, egy esztétikailag vonzó kis szerkezet vastag üvegből.  A gondolatra, hogy eltörhetett, fellobban benne a harag.

A második rúgás már nem éri el a mellkasát. Barnes elfordul és kinyúl, hogy megragadja a támadója lábát. Erősen megrántja, és a férfi egy röffenéssel a padlón köt ki.

Oldalra gördül. Csak azért van rá ideje, mert Barnes először odébb löki a táskáit a lépcsőház védelmébe. Ez a seggfej nem fogja tönkretenni az új cuccait.

Barnes támadója tagbaszakadt, sötét ruhát visel, amelyen azonban nem látható HYDRA jelvény. A szája mindkét szélén formátlan, felfelé kunkorodó heg húzódik, mintha valaki megpróbált volna nagyobb mosolyt vágni neki. Nagyon ronda.

Feltételezés: ez nem egy kedves illető.

Nagy Csúfság egy hosszú fémcsövet tart a kezében. És hiányzik az egyik szemfoga.

– Ki a fene vagy te szépfiú? – kérdezi Barnes.

A férfi elvigyorodik. Azok a hegek ocsmányak. Egyik kezéből a másikba dobálja a fémcsövet.

Aú. Ennek ijesztőnek kéne lennie. Milyen könnyű lenne kikapni a kezéből.

– Mikey haverom felhívott. Azt mondta, valami faszkalap házfelügyelőt játszik a házában.

Megrázza a csövet.

– Attól félek ez így nem fog működni, kölyök. Ez nem a te házad. És kurvára semmi közöd hozzá, mi történik benne. Nem hagyhatom, hogy a haveromnak aggódnia kelljen ezek miatt a rendes bérlők miatt. Azért jöttem, hogy udvariasan megkérjelek: húzz el innét a picsába.

Cc, cc. Michael Bernard O’Riley. Hogy te mekkora egy barom vagy.

– Mondj meg nekem valamit, cimbora – feleli Barnes –, nem találod furcsának, hogy amikor itt húzod meg magad, két-három héttel később a zsaruk szinte mindig megtudják, hova jöjjenek érted és a szajrédért?

A fickó megdermed. Az esze nagy, rozsdás fogaskerekei évtizedes semmittevés után megpróbálnak összehozni egy értelmes gondolatot.

Kimerítőnek tűnik.

Barnes megsajnálja Nagy Csúfságot, és támad. Az arckifejezéséből, amikor Barnes blokkolja a fémcsövet, úgy tűnik, O’Riley nem vette a fáradságot, hogy beszéljen neki a fémkarról.

Barnes felsóhajt.

– Leejtettem miattad a cuccomat, te seggfej – mondja.

Félreüti a csövet.

– És reménykedj, hogy nem törted el a kávéfőzőmet.

Nagy Csúfság meglendíti a csövet. Olyan, mintha lassításban tenné. Hé, idefigyelj Steve, ez már majdnem baseball.

Két ütés és Nagy Csúfság elterül a földön.

A kávéfőző sértetlen, így Barnes életben hagyja.

De mit csináljon vele?

Fantasztikus. Steve rossz napja úgy látszik, fertőző.

Először is megkötözi. Összefogja a szakadt cukroszacskót és hármasával véve a fokokat, felszáguld a lakásba. Kábelkötegelőt és kábelt vesz elő a rejtekhelyéről, és összekötözi vele a férfi karjait és a lábát.

Barnes 10 másodperc alatt kiszabadulna ezekből a kötelékekből, de egy átlagembert valószínűleg féken fognak tartani. Még egy ilyen felpumpált izomzatút is.

De Nagy Csúfság hamarosan magához tér. Jó lenne egy szájpecek. Jelentős hiányosság, hogy nincs a készletében.

Esther éppen Rogerst figyeli. Hármójuk közül valószínűleg Lidia az, aki fegyvert tart otthon. De a barkácseszközök Ollie-nál lesznek.

– Mi történt Jimmy? Gyűröttnek nézel ki.

– Minden rendben. Épp benne vagyok valamiben. Steve jól van?

– Végre átfordult és abbahagyta a horkolást. Hála istennek.

– Kösz. Tudod tovább figyelni?

– Persze, Jimmy. Amit csak kérsz. Csak…

– Mi?

– Vigyázz magadra.

Az Eszköz jóllétével soha egy lélek sem törődött. Barnesnak segítenek, és rendszeresen felhívják a figyelmét a biztonságra. Valamit biztosan jól csinál.

Ollie-nak van szigetelőszalagja. Azzal ragasztotta le réseket az ablakai körül a huzat ellen. Ezt a problémát Barnes később orvosolni fogja.

Ollie természetesen követi a bejárathoz, mert miért ne. De Barnes nem bánja. Ollie küldetés-segítő.

Barnes épp időben ragasztja le Nagy Csúfság száját, mert az már kezd magához térni.

– Ki ez, Jimmy? – kérdezi Ollie.

– O’Riley barátja. Megpróbált elzavarni.

Ollie lerogy a legalsó lépcsőfokra.

– Most már mindig ez lesz? Folyamatosan jönnek majd a rosszfiúk?

– Eddig máshogy volt?

Ollie felsóhajt.

– Nem, nem, igazad van.

Az arckifejezése boldogtalan. Kezével többször is végigsimít szinte teljesen kopasz fején. Ez a nagyon idős ember jobbat érdemel, minthogy kénytelen legyen a testi épségéért aggódni a saját otthonában.

 – Ollie. Én megvédelek titeket, ha tudlak.

Miért néz erre Ollie olyan szomorúan?

– Köszönjük, Jimmy. Mind nagyon örülünk, hogy itt vagy.

Nagy Csúfság megmoccan. Beragasztott szájával hangokat ad ki, és vergődik, hogy megszabaduljon a kötelékeitől. Nem maradhat a bejárat előtt.

– Ollie, van autód?

Ollie meglepődik.

– Van.

– Használhatom?

– Mit akarsz csinálni, Jimmy? Nem engedem meg, hogy hullákat fuvarozz a kocsimmal.

Ollie egy jó küldetés-segítő és egy jó ember.

– Nem hullákat, életben lesz. Még utána is.

– Oké, Jim. Használhatod. De el akarok menni veled.

– Miért?

– Ha dühbe gurunál. Ha segítségre lenne szükséged.

Ez elfogadható. Barnes bólint.

– Várjuk meg, míg besötétedik.

Ollie erre riadtan néz fel, Nagy Csúfság pedig tiltakozó hangokat hallat. De Barnes felkíséri Ollie-t az emeletre, és betereli Esther lakásába. Aztán áthívja Lidiát, hogy megnyugtassa a másik kettőt.

Barnes arra számított, hogy Esther megijed majd. Arra nem, hogy mindhárman az ő testi épségéért fognak aggódni, amikor elmondja nekik, hogy kicsoda a férfi, és miért jött.

Lidia ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy megtapogassa a búbot a tarkóján, és felhúzza a pólóját, hogy megnézze a zúzódásokat a bordáin. Esther lélegzete elakad a látványtól, a szemét elfutja a könny.

– Szükséged van orvosi ellátásra?  - kérdezi Lidia.

– Negatív. A fájdalom elviselhető, beavatkozást igénylő sérülés nincs.

– Óh, Jimmy, miért beszélsz így? – kérdezi Esther.

Állapotjelentéshez szükséges standard hangfekvés és nyelvezet. Aktuális feszültségszint magas. Elterelés, a kitörés megelőzése.

– Ne maceráld, Esther. Azzal van elfoglalva, hogy megoldást találjon a problémánkra – mondja Lidia.

Talán nem ez volt a legmegfelelőbb elterelési technika.

– Minden rendben – mondja, és Esther lassanként megnyugszik.

– Tudnád még egy kicsit tovább figyelni Steve-et?

– Persze, ameddig csak akarod, Jimmy. Pár perce ébredt fel. Most épp egy régi filmet néz. Azt hiszem, rossz napja volt, tekintve azt a grimaszt az arcán.

– Nem csak neki – mondja Ollie.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

– Igen – helyesel Barnes.

Amint az ég besötétedik, Ollie és Barnes magukra hagyják a hölgyeket a távcsővel. Barnes átveti a vállán Nagy Csúfságot. Az megpróbál rugdosni, mire Barnes keményen megszorítja hátul a térdét. Ez rohadt fájdalmas és a fickó elcsendesedik. Piszkosul nehéz.

Nagy Csúfság akkor is tiltakozni próbál, amikor belegyömöszöli Ollie kocsijának apró csomagtartójába, de Barnes pár másodpercre befogja az orrát, ami megoldja a problémát.

–  Mit fogunk csinálni, Jim? – kérdezi Ollie, amikor beszállnak a kocsiba.

Barnesnak hátra kell tolnia az ülést, hogy be tudjon ülni a kormány mögé.

– Elvisszük a fickót O’Rileyhoz.

– És utána?

Óh. Ollie talán a 42, 14 és 11 éves O’Riley-k miatt aggódik.

– Nem teszek semmit olyasmit, amit nem engedsz meg, Ollie.

Ollie fúj egyet.

– Úgy érted, azon kívül, amit már eddig tettél.

– Igen.

Az East Williamsburgh-i ház a Jackson Street 140-ben jó állapotú, szépen megvilágított. Olyan nagy a kontraszt közte és az elhanyagolt, öreg épület között, hogy Barnes azt kívánja, bár Nagy Csúfság újra okot adna rá, hogy megszorongassa. A bejárattól balra a széles ablakban Barnes egy nőt lát: feltételezi, hogy Maddalena O’Riley az, amint a fia fölé hajol, keze a vállán.

O’Rileynek jobban kéne bánnia velük.

Barnes leparkol az utcán.

– Maradj a kocsiban – mondja –, nem tart sokáig.

– Bízom benned, Jimmy – feleli Ollie.

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Megerősítve.

 

Barnes kiemeli Nagy Csúfságot a csomagtartóból és leteszi O’Riley verandájára. Megnyomja az ajtócsengőt és átveti magát a korláton a lenti sötétségbe.

A fiú nyit ajtót. Lenéz a nagydarab, megkötözött férfira, fiatal arcán félelem. Barnes nem örül, hogy ennek az ijedtségnek ő az oka. Kibaszott O’Riley.

– Anya – kiáltja a gyerek –, anya!

Maddalena O’Rileyt keményebb fából faragták, mint a fiát. Vagy többet tud a férje üzleti ügyeiről.

Lenéz a verandán heverő férfira. Az arcán a meglepődést gyorsan felváltja a bosszúság, majd a tomboló, jéghideg harag.

– Michael! – kiáltja. – Michael Bernard O’Riley, most azonnal vonszold ide azt a csoffadt seggedet!

Óh, szimpatikus hölgy. Segíteni fog. Sokat fog segíteni. Visszatér az autóhoz.

– Ki ez a házisárkány? – kérdezi Ollie.

– O’Riley felesége.

Ollie hat utcán keresztül képtelen abbahagyni a nevetést.

– Azt hiszem, tudod, mit csinálsz, Jim – mondja, mikor végre levegőhöz jut.

– Néha.

Visszatérnek Vinegar Hillre, ahol a nők nem csak Steve-et tartották szemmel, de vacsorát is készítettek. Nagyon kellemes módja ez egy küldetés lezárásának. Vacsora, társaság és egy macska az ember ölében.

Mialatt esznek, Ollie mesél Esthernek és Lidiának Nagy Csúfságról és O’Riley feleségéről. Rendkívül viccesen adja elő a történetet, kidomborítva Barnes ravaszságát és hatékonyságát.

Tetszik neki Ollie verziója.

De ez egy hosszú és munkás nap volt, előtte pedig alig aludt. A vacsora jó: csirkeragu galuskával, desszertnek brownie. Barnes szeme mindjárt leragad. A haja állandóan kicsúszik a hajgumiból, és a szemébe vagy a szájába hull.

Egy pillanatra csend lesz.

– Levághatom a hajadat – mondja Lidia – olyanra, amilyen régen volt. Ha akarod.

– Amilyen régen volt? Mi van?

Lidia odaáll a háta mögé és összefogja a haját. Barnes csak egy kicsit rezzen össze az érintésétől. Egy intésére Esther egy tükröt tart elé.

Úgy tartja a haját, hogy a tetején kicsit megemelkedjen, és a vége a fülére kunkorodjon. Ez a Bucky-haj, és a tükörből a Bucky-arc néz vissza rá.

Megállapítás: az arca kifejezőbb, mint az elmúlt hónapokban. Jelenleg fáradtnak és tanácstalannak tűnik. De a száján látszik, hogy tudja, hogyan kell mosolyogni.

Lidia leengedi a haját, és ismét a saját arcát látja. Az asszony megszorítja, majd megveregeti a jobb vállát, aztán újra leül az asztalhoz.

Barnes hármójukra mered. Kedves, gyengéd szemek néznek vissza rá. Ezek a küldetés-segítők.

– Hogy jöttetek rá?

Ollie, Lidia és Esther visítanak a nevetéstől.

Eleanor macska a hirtelen zajra fürgén elugrik az öléből, karmait kellemetlenül belemélyesztve a combjába. Csapkodják az asztalt, dobognak a lábukkal. Prüszkölnek, és a szemüket törölgetik. Ez megy 106 másodpercig. 106 másodperc hosszú idő, ha hahotázó idős emberek bámulásával töltjük.

– Fiam – mondja Ollie, miután kifújta az orrát és még egyszer az asztalra csapott –, szeretnéd tudni, mivel töltöttem a szabadidőmet hétéves koromban?

– Öh. Igen?

– A rólad szóló képregényeket gyűjtöttem. Üvegeket és bádogdobozokat guberáltam ki a szemétből, és elvittem visszaváltani, hogy legyen rájuk pénzem. Még mindig megvan az összes. Szép summát kereshetnék, ha hajlandó lennék megválni tőlük.

Barnes teste veszélyt/agressziót/menekülési kényszert érzékel. Nem mintha bármelyikük is utolérhetné.

– Írtam rólad egy dolgozatot a középiskolában – mondja Lidia –, nagyon jó jegyet kaptam rá.

– Én találkoztam az egyik húgoddal – szólal meg Esther, és Barnes széke alatt meginog a padló.

Azok közül az emlékek közül egy sem töltődött le.  A „család” egy absztrakt fogalom, fekete-fehér képek az interneten és a Smithsonianben.

– A legidősebbel, Rebeccával. Eljött a nőegyletünkbe 1964-ben, hogy arról beszéljen, hogyan szervezzünk demonstrációkat. Ő volt a Ruhakészítők Szakszervezetének az egyik vezetője. Kemény volt, mint a gránit, de a mosolya beragyogta a termet. Mi persze elsősorban rád és a Kapitányra voltunk kíváncsiak. Volt a zsebében egy kép rólad a háború előttről. Azt mondta, mindig magánál hordja. 

Barnes egy üresen kongó harang. A „Rebecca” csak egy név. Vajon vissza fog emlékezni valaha ezekre a dolgokra is, vagy a memóriája megáll Steve-nél?

– Mikor jöttetek rá?

Esther megfogja a kezét – a fémet, minden félelem nélkül.

– Én akkor raktam össze, mikor megláttam, kit figyelsz – mondja Ollie.

– De ehhez együtt kell látni titeket – teszi hozzá Lidia.

– És öregnek kell lenni – egészíti ki Ollie.

– Nem hiszem, hogy aggódnod kéne – folytatja Esther –, nem igazán hasonlítasz a régi önmagadra. De mi olyan gyakran látunk, és Stevent is. Így nem volt nehéz rájönni.

Az Eszköz már távozott volna, hátrahagyva hűlő testüket. A küldetés félbeszakadna.

De információt adnak neki. Segítenek megfigyelni Rogerst. Esther főzni tanítja, Lidia könyveket kölcsönöz neki. Ha meghalnának, a mogyoróvajas süteményből is megszűnne az utánpótlás.

– Nem emlékszem – mondja.

Furcsa. Rekedt a hangja.

– Semmire? – kérdezi Esther.

Megrázza a fejét.

– Csak... Visszhangok... Zuhanás... Harc... Képek... Az egyetlen, amire emlékszem...

Elhallgat. Elszorult a torka.

– Mire emlékszel, drága szívem?

– Emlékszem Steve-re.

Erre egy kicsit mindenkinek bepárásodik a szeme.

Barnes megrázza a fejét. A háttértámogatása egy csapat öregember műfogakkal és törékeny csípővel. Plusz egy szörnyű vörös nőszemély és egy beszélő épület. Ez a valaha volt legfurcsább küldetés.

– Most, hogy ezt tisztáztuk – mondja Ollie –, lenne egy kérdésünk. Miért nem sétálsz át egyszerűen hozzá, és köszönsz be?

 

MEGERŐSÍTVE

 

Lidia és Esther bólintanak.

 

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL MEGRŐSÍTVE

 

Miért ő az egyetlen, aki megérti, hogy a megfigyeléshez megfelelő távolság szükséges? Jaj.

– Elutasítva.

Az öregek a szemüket forgatják.

Uhh.


	31. Levelezés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Csak olvasd már el azt az átkozott levelet, Barnes."

Fáradtsága ellenére Barnes ébren fekszik az éjszakában, hallgatva Rogers lélegzését. Csendes, kellemes hang.

Épület és a vörös az első találkozásuktól fogva tisztában voltak a teste identitásával. Szerencsére mindketten küldetés-segítők. De az egyikük egy építészeti alkotás, a másik pedig egy kém, akinek legalább annyi van a rovásán, mint neki.

A szomszédai normális civilek. Jó emberek. Ismerik őt: a múltját és a jelenét (még ha a közte történt rosszat nem is). Mégis mellette állnak. Látták a késeket. Hallották a fenyegetőzést és az átkozódást. De _érte_ félnek. Segítenek.

Ez. Megfigyelés/védelem távolságtartás nélkül.

Rogers felsóhajt álmában.

A Rogers levelét tartalmazó boríték sápadt foltként dereng az ablakdeszkán.

Aludj, Barnes. Reggel is ott lesz.

– Új napra ébredtünk, Buck – mondja Rogers 06:00-kor a bendzsó után –, ami jobb lesz, mint a tegnapi volt.

Nem tudom, Steve, nekem a tegnapi napom is jól végződött.

Barnes, ahelyett, hogy leülne a fák alá, ezúttal követi Rogerst a futópályán. Fáradt, és nem tudja, mit kéne tennie. A monoton mozgás lecsendesíti az elméjét.

– Hé – mondja a Starbucks kasszája mögött álló fiatalember –, hiányoltunk titeket tegnap. Tudod, ez tök vicces. Van egy másik srác is, aki minden reggel bejön futás után. Úgy hívunk titeket, hogy a Rendszeres Futók; az első teát és banánkenyeret rendel, a második kávét és reggeli szendvicset. Órát lehet hozzátok igazítani. Be kéne mutatkoznotok egymásnak.

A francba. Most azonnal meg kell tanulnia kávét főzni, mielőtt Rogersnek is elfecsegik ezt.

Itt az idő változtatni a rutinodon, Rogers. A HYDRA végül meg fog találni.

 

KAPCSOLATFLVÉTEL

 

Talán. Talán.

– Ne, már megint esik? – mondja Rogers később. – Bár pár fokkal hidegebb lenne, akkor havazna.

Miért lenne jobb, ha hidegebb lenne?

– Már ha van egy meleg és száraz hely, ahol elalhatsz, Buck.

 

VÉDELMEZD

 

Igen, küldetés. Értem.

Barnes gondosan követi az interneten olvasott utasításokat, és megfőzi az első csésze kávéját. A folyamat, akár a fegyvertisztítás, megnyugtató. Nehézkes, de nem túl időigényes. Egy feladat, ami meghatározott végeredményhez vezet.

Említett végeredmény finom, bár a mokkára nem is hasonlít. Megkóstolja feketén, cukorral, és tejjel is. Mindegyik érdekes a maga módján. Sikeres első próbálkozás.

Kezével a meleg bögrébe kapaszkodva, Barnes ráveszi magát, hogy megközelítse Steve borítékját.

Ez csak egy levél. Hónapok óta majdnem 0/24-ben hallgatja Rogerst. Nem írhatott semmi túl meglepőt. Nevetséges, hogy fél tőle. Feltépi a borítékot.

Rogersnek szép kézírása van: tiszta, majdnem nyomtatott betűi kiválóan alkalmasak harctéri jegyzetek készítésére. A takaros, rendezett írásképű levél ennek ellenére tele van áthúzott szavakkal.

Csak olvasd már el azt az átkozott levelet, Barnes.

 

_Kedves Bucky,_

_Remélem, oké, ha Buckynak szólítalak. Nem tudom, hogy máshogy hívhatnálak. Biztos, hogy nem „Tél Katonájának”.  Az nem egy név, hanem egy kód. Ugyanolyan rossz, mint amikor az emberek engem Amerika Kapitánynak szólítanak. ~~Ha nem vagyok szolgálatban, utálom~~_

_Bocs. Kicsit ideges vagyok, miközben ezt írom. Ami furcsa. A kampány alatt állandóan leveleket írtam neked. Bár egyiket sem küldtem el. Azt gondoltam, ha megtudod, mit tettem, eltörnéd a kezed, hogy…_

_Kellett volna írnom egy piszkozatot._

_Nézd. Nem tudom, hogy tényleg emlékszel-e rám. Remélem, hogy igen. De ha nem, az is oké. Akárki vagy, meg akarom köszönni neked, hogy vigyáztál rám DC-ben, és elintézted azokat a HYDRA-ügynököket. Ez sokat jelent nekem._

_És kösz, hogy tudattad velem a videón, hogy jól vagy. ~~Majdnem eszemet vesz~~ Nagyon bátor volt tőled, hogy megtetted, és vállaltad a kockázatot, hogy megpróbállak megtalálni. ~~Valóban meg aka~~ Sokat segít, hogy tudom, jól vagy._

_~~Kérlek gyere~~ Mindig szívesen látlak, hozzám költözhetsz, ha lakásra van szükséged. Valószínűleg tudod, de a Bridge és a Water Street sarkán lakom, a zöld ablakkeretes nagy téglaépületben. 3A lakás. Adok saját kulcsot és jöhetsz-mehetsz, amikor kedved van. ~~Beszélni se fogo~~ Csak tudd, hogy van egy hely számodra, ha akarod._

_A lakás egész szép. Szebb, mint ahol régen laktunk. Szeretem ezt a környéket. És a szemben lévő házban lakik három nagyon vicces kisöreg. Tényleg nagyon kedvesek. Talán te is kedvelnéd őket. Folyamatosan abban reménykedem, hogy örökbe fogadnak._

_~~Magányos vagyok.~~ ~~Gondolom.~~ ~~A francba.~~ ~~~~_

_Magányos vagyok a jövőben. És te? Most már egy kicsit jobb, mint amikor felébredtem – az emberek, akik segítettek nekem DC-ben, Natasha és Sam, mára már tulajdonképpen a barátaim. Gondolom, a te barátaid is lennének, ha akarnád._

_~~Minden szét~~ _

_~~Minden~~ _

_DC-ben minden szétesett körülöttem. Amikor megtudtam, hogy a SHIELD korrupt. Amikor megtudtam, hogy élsz._

_Úgy értem, ez egy csoda, nem? Hogy élsz.  És hogy én is élek.  Ennyi idő után._

_~~Ki hitte volna, hogy a csodák ennyire tudnak fájni.~~ ~~~~_

_Bocs. Olyan sok dolgot szeretnék elmondani, és mindig eltérek a tárgytól._

_Olvastam egy aktát rólad. Arról, hogy mit tettek veled. A tiéd, ha akarod. Bár elég borzalmas._

_Persze, te tudod, mi van benne. Veled történt. ~~Bocsánatot kérek~~_

_Tudom, hogy soha nem volt választásod. Ezért soha nem kényszerítenélek olyasmire, amit nem akarsz. De remélem, hogy talán akarsz velem beszélgetni. Csak beszélgetni. Esetleg egy bögre tea mellett?_

_Örökké a barátod:_

_Steve Rogers_

 

Barnes leteszi a levelet és készít magának még egy csésze kávét. Másodjára nehezebben megy. A keze remeg. Sok tejet és cukrot tesz bele, arra az esetre, ha sokkos állapotba kerülne.

Újra elolvassa a levelet.

Vicces, hogy Rogers nem készített tisztázatot. A jövőben olcsó a papír. De Barnes el tudja képzelni írás közben: rágja a tollát, elkalandozik, és homlokráncolva áthúzza a sorokat.

Micsoda melodráma, Steve.

 

VÉDELMEZD

 

Igen. Értem, küldetés. Nem vagyok hülye.

Rogers mérges lesz a vörösre, ha megtudja, hogy küldetés-segítő volt.

Az biztos, hogy az öregekre nem lesz mérges.

Azonosított érzelem: szomorúság.

Az öregek biztosan örökbe fogadnák Rogerst, ahogy őt is örökbe fogadták. Csakhogy tiszteletben tartják a titkosságra és a távolságtartásra vonatkozó kérését.

Barnes hirtelen felegyenesedik ültében, és a kávé kilöttyen a bögréből a papírra.

Hibát követett el.

A távolságtartása fájdalmat okozott a célpontnak.

Annyira csak a HYDRÁra, a bevetési területre és a megfigyelésre koncentrált, hogy a fizikai védelem került az előtérbe. Az a napfelkelte-mosoly soha nem tűnik fel újra, ha tovább akadályozza Rogerst abban, hogy megtalálja a helyét a jövőben. Belenéz a távcsőbe: Rogers a konyhában tesz-vesz, vacsorát készít, és közben magában dudorászik. Változtatásokat kell eszközölnie a stratégiában. Kérdés: hogyan biztosítsuk a célszemély lelki egészségét, miközben fenntartjuk a fizikai biztonságát is?

A HYDRA el fog jönni Steve-ért. Megint. De addig is, hogyan lehetne emelni a boldogságszintjét?

 

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL

 

Talán. Talán.


	32. Kapcsolatfelvétel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Végül nem Rogersért jönnek el."

Végül nem Rogersért jönnek el. Hanem érte.

Barnes 4 napot késlekedett, miután elolvasta a levelet. Órákat vett süteménysütésből. Kipróbálta, milyen, ha forrócsokoládé-port ad a házilag főzött kávéhoz.

JÓ

Hallgatta Rogerst, elment Manhattanbe. Állt a fűszeresnél a bolt hátsó traktusában, és miközben végighallgatta Rogers és Esther beszélgetését a közelgő amerikai ünnepről, amit Hálaadásnak neveznek, a nyomorúság nevű érzelmet azonosította. A Hálaadás volt az oka, hogy fekete-narancsszínről hirtelen minden dekoráció barna-narancsszínűre váltott, és kalapos pulykákat ábrázoló matricákat ragasztottak mindenhová.

– Biztosan nem egyedül ünnepelsz – mondta Esther.

– Óh, nem, dehogy – mondta Rogers –, a kollégámnál vacsorázom, Manhattanben. De tudod, nem családi összejövetel lesz. Még csak nem is igazán vagyunk barátok.

– Jimmy – mondta Esther szemöldökét haragosan összehúzva, amikor hazaért. – Jimmy, ez a te szegény barátod.

– Igen.

 

De mielőtt megtalálná a módját, hogy mind a védelem, mint a kapcsolatfelvétel működjön, 00:26-kor Eleanor vészjelzésére ébred: MOUM, MOUM, MOUM.

Felébred, és a szobájában emberek vannak.

Nyolc ember éjjellátó szemüvegben. Egynél fecskendő. Négynél fegyver. Kettőnél marhaösztöke. A nyolcadik nagyon magas.

MOUM, MOUM, MOUM

Érte jöttek.

Ha velük megy, vajon békén hagyják Steve-et?

MOUM, MOUM, MOUM

Kopogás az ajtón.

 – Jimmy, minden rendben van?

Az egyik fegyveres Esther hangjára a pisztolyát felemelve megpördül.

Nem.

Abszolút nem.

Ráveti magát a fegyveresre. Felkiált.

– Esther, fuss!

A fegyverekből lövéseket adnak le rá, de mivel mozgásban van, a négyből három nem talál. A negyedik végighorzsolja a lábszárát. Az egyik marhaösztökét félreüti, a másik teljes erővel mellbe találja. A Szék óta nem érzett ilyen fájdalmat. A Szék.

A rosszulléttel küzdve hátraveti magát, és a támadóira rúgja az ágyat, így nyerve 1,6 másodpercet, hogy visszategye a fülébe a fülhallgatót és lenyomja a telefonja hívógombját.

 – Épület. Segítség.

– Vettem, őrmester.

A fegyverek ismét rászegeződnek. Barnes nekirohan az egyik marhaösztökének, a fájdalom és a hányinger hullámaiban küszködve kinyúl, és felcsapja a villanykapcsolót.

A HYDRA-ügynökök megtorpannak a fényben. Barnes éber, kikeveredett az ágyból, de a fegyvereitől elvágták. Megragadja a konyhakést, és egy másikat, amit a tűzhely melletti polcon tart. A folyosón kiáltások. Esther, Ollie és Lidia.

Lidia. Vigyázz rájuk.

A támadók magukhoz térnek, és a szemüvegüktől megszabadulva berontanak a nappaliba.

Ki ez a magas férfi? Sötét haja van, sötét szeme, és nagyon sápadt bőre. Nagyon sovány. Az arca… Mosolyog. Ettől a férfitől Barnes…

Fél.

Az egyik ügynök tüzel. Barnes meglendíti a fémkarját, a hárítás sikeres. Nem golyó. Kábítólövedék.

Be akarják vinni. Újraprogramozásra.

Nem.

Nem, nem akarom.

MOUM, MOUM, MOUM

Eleanor macska kicsi. Kis helyeken is el tud rejtőzni.

Elhajítja a kést, és nyakon találja a kábítópuskást.

Hét.

A magas férfi hátramarad, figyel. Két további kábítólövedéket lőnek ki Barnesra, de a lövészek idegesek és nem rendelkeznek szuperképességekkel. A nyilak beleállnak a falba.

Több fegyver. Több fegyverre van szüksége. Kirántja a karosszék párnája alá rejtett kést.

Hozzávágja a _Frankenstein_ t az egyik marhaösztökéshez, és orron találja. Csak egy pillanatot nyer. Nem elég.

Aztán egy furcsa hang vonja el a figyelmét a fülhallgatóban – zúgás Rogers lakásában. Mindkét helyet megtámadták? El kell jutnia Rogershez.

– Mi az? Ki az?

Lidia hangja recsegve és fémesen.

– Steven, Lidia vagyok. Szükségünk van a segítségedre. Szükségünk van rád.

– Lidia? Mi a baj?

– Gyere át gyorsan, Steven. Jimmy az. Szükségünk van rád. Bucky az.

Baszki.

Még két kábítólövedék.

Az egyik eltalálja az alkarját. Kihúzza, de a karja lelassul.

Több helyre van szüksége. Fegyverekre van szüksége.

Ráveti magát a bal oldali fegyveresre, elkapja és átfordul, úgy hogy a marhaösztöke az ügynököt találja el, aki összerogy. Barnes megragadja a fegyvert, és odébb gördül.

Hat.

Három kábítólövedék.

Jobb, mint a semmi.

Mindent hozzájuk vág, ami a keze ügyébe esik, beleadva a fémkar teljes erejét: Lidia könyveit, a kávészacskót, a konyhaszékeket, még a kávéfőzőt is.  A kovácsoltvas serpenyőt magánál tartja.

Rendelkezésre álló eszközök: konyhakés, kábítópuska, vasserpenyő. Szánalmas.

Az egyik marhaösztökés fickó előre rohan. Barnes kihasználja a teste tehetetlenségét, megpördíti, és a papírvékony közfal megadja magát. A folyosóra zuhannak.

A másik kétszer az arcába sújt az ösztöke nyelével, mire Barnes kicsavarja a kezéből, és áramütést mér a nyakára.

Öt.

Rendelkezésre álló eszközök: konyhakés, kábítópuska, marhaösztöke, vasserpenyő.

Kivéd egy kábítólövedéket a serpenyővel. A kábítópuskával a magas férfira céloz, de elhibázza.

Hogy hibázhatja el?

Még egy lövés. Forró, véres vonal a jobb karján. Akkor kettőnél éleslőszer van. Legalább. Kilő egy kábítólövedéket a lövészre, és a férfi a két szeme között egy nyíllal rogy össze.

Négy.

Barnes a folyosó fala mentén vonul vissza.

Három lövész: kettőnél éleslőszer, egynél kábítópuska. És a magas férfi.

A földszintről zaj hallatszik.

– Bucky!

A francba, a kurva életbe és bassza meg.

Egy dörrenés, aztán szúró forróság a jobb vállában. Barnes az utolsó kábítólövedéket az egyik éleslövészre használja el. Egyenesen nyakon találja, és a nő összerogy.

Három. Az egyik lövészhez vágja az üres kábítópuskát, hogy legalább ennyi hasznát vegye.

Nyugatról, Ollie lakásának irányából csattanás hallatszik. Barnes elhajol balra és begyűjti a golyóra töltött fegyvert.

– Barnes!

A szovjet robot és a vörös.

– Bucky!

És Steve.

Óh, hogy a világ összes vallásának az összes pokla.

– Jimmy! Jimmy, vigyázz!

És az öregek. Összezsúfolódva Rogers mögött a lépcsőn.

– Nézzenek oda – mondja a magas férfi.

A hangja veszély. Szívszorító félelem. Remegő kéz. Kétségbeesés.

– Mi a fene folyik itt? – kérdezi Stark.

– Fogd be, Stark – mondja a vörös.

– Miért, hiszen ez a legcsodálatosabb teremtményünk utolsó előadása – mondja a magas férfi –, és milyen kedves közönség gyűlt össze, hogy megnézzék.

Ne.

Ne, kérlek, ne.

Barnes elhajítja a konyhakést az egyik fegyveres felé.

Barnes elhibázza.

Soha nem hibázik.

Hogy lehet ez.

– <Petruska, figyelj ide.> – mondja a magas férfi, hogy ma estére se maradjanak orosz nyelv nélkül.

– <Petruska, okos fiú. Hallasz engem?>

ELFOGADVA

Végrehajtás.

<Petruska. Küldetés-felülírás. Eredeti kód.>

EREDETI KÓD ELFOGADVA

VÉGREHAJTÁS

Végrehajtás.

– <Eredeti kód visszaállítása. Petruska, végrehajtod?>

VISSZAÁLLÍTOTT KÓD ÉRVÉNYES

– “Да.”

– <Jó fiú. Végrehajtás megerősítése.>

A férfi vár.

VÉGREHAJTÁS MEGERŐSÍTVE

– <Eredeti kód érvényes. Végrehajtás megerősítve.> – mondja.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

Várj.

ÉRVÉNYES

Várj.

VÉGREHAJTÁS

A test nem mozdul. A test mozdulatlan marad. Eredeti kód visszaállítva. Parancs: ölj. Célpont: nincs meghatározva. Várakozás a célpont megerősítésére.

– <Petruska. Eredeti kód. Célpont: Rogers kapitány. Végrehajtás megerősítése.>

Rogers közeledik. Fegyvertelenül. Flanel nadrágban, amin birkák vannak. Hogy lehet ez megfelelő célpont? Azok ott birkák.

Felemeli a fegyverét, rászegezi a célpontra. Az megáll. Azonosított arckifejezés: fájdalom. A célpont tovább halad előre. A birkás nadrágban. Mezítláb. A külső környezet hőmérséklete alacsony, mezítláb járni nem egészséges.

– <Célpont Rogers kapitány, Petruska. Végrehajtás megerősítése.>

A hang hatalom.

VÉGREHAJTÁS

De azon a nadrágon birkák vannak.

CÉLPONT MEGERŐSÍTVE, PARANCS: ÖLJ

VÉGREHAJTÁS

De a nadrág.

ÖLJ PARANCS MEGERŐSÍTVE

–<Kövesd a parancsot, Petruska.>

– Bucky.

– Ki tudom vinni innét, Kapitány.

A robot.

– Ne, Tony.

A vörös.

Várj. A vörös?

Egy nyíl. A serpenyővel hárítja, a fegyvert elfordítja. Tűz.

Kettő. Célgömb vissza a célpontra.

– “Дурак!” – szisszen fel a magas férfi. – Ez csak rám és az Eszközre tartozik! Hallgass ide, okos fiú.

VÉGREHAJTÁS

– <Ismered az eredeti kódot, okos fiú?> – kérdezi a magas férfi.

VÉGREHAJTÁS

– Végrehajtás.

– <Akkor kövesd a parancsot, kedvesem. Eredeti kód. Célpont Rogers. Érted? >

VÉGREHAJTÁS

– Értem.

– Bucky.

A célpont ott áll előtte, kócos hajjal, birkás nadrágban. Fegyvertelenül. Könnyes szemekkel. Halálra szántan. Ez nincs rendben.

VÉGRHAJTÁS

<Lőj, Petruska. Aztán hazajöhetsz.>

A célpont távolsága 15 cm.

Mi az, hogy haza?

TŰZ

Várj.

TŰZ.

Várj.

Mi az, hogy haza?

– Bucky – mondja Rogers –, hát mindvégig itt voltál?

Megerősítve, Steve.

TŰZ

Nem.

EREDETI KÓD CÉLPONT ROGERS

Nem.

EREDETI KÓD CÉLPONT ROGERS

Nem.

Küldetés. Nem.

Eredeti kód érvénytelen. Küldetés: védelem.

EREDETI

Elutasítva.

TŰZ

Elutasítva.

TŰZ

Nem. Védelmezd. Kapcsolatfelvétel.

KAPCSOLATFELVÉTEL?

Megerősítve.

– <Petruska, lőj.> – parancsolja a magas férfi.

– Bucky – mondja Rogers.

– Jimmy – kiáltja Esther.

MEGERŐSÍTVE

– Esther – mondja Barnes –, csukd be a szemed.

– Jimmy!

– Tedd, amit mond! – utasítja a vörös.

Rogers becsukja a szemét.

Esther becsukja a szemét.

A magas férfi mosolyog.

Barnes élesen jobbra rántja a fegyvert és tüzel.

Szó sem lehet nem-halálos találatról. Nem, ha kábítónyilakkal és a marhaösztökével támadnak rá. Nem, azon félelmetes emberek esetében, akik olyan kódokat ismernek, amiktől a küldetés elfelejti önmagát.

A magas férfi egy vérző ponttal a homloka közepén rogy össze.

És Esther nem látta.

– Bucky – mondja a célpont.

– Steve.

– Jim! Jim, fiam, vigyázz! – kiáltja Ollie.

Barnes megfordul, és a két megmaradt HYDRA-ügynök is összeesik: egyiket egy fénynyaláb találja el, a másikat a vörös fegyvere.

– Jól van, JARVIS – mondja Stark –, befejezheted a majrézást.

MI A

– Minden rendben, küldetés. Majd később megbeszéljük.

– Buck.

– Szia, Steve.

És ott az a napsugaras mosoly. Amire várt.

 

Nem mintha ez után minden könnyen menne.

Természetesen a vörös az oka minden bajnak. Amint van 30 másodpercük levegőhöz jutni, megkérdezi:

– Szóval egész végig itt laktál?

És Rogers úgy néz rá, mintha meg akarná ütni.

– Igen.

– A legjobb szomszédunk! – mondja Ollie. – Kicseréli a villanykörtéket, elzavarja a szemét főbérlőt, és végtelenül szórakoztató! Erről tényleg lemaradtál, Steve!

– Jimmy! – kiált fel Esther, és odarohan hozzá.

Az ölelés nehezére esik. Látja, ahogy Rogers figyeli a zavarát. Látja, hogy a szemöldökét ráncolja, aztán bólint. Ez. Nem optimális.

– Jimmy – mondja Esther megint, miután teljesen összevérezte magát. Átöleli Barnest és sír.

– Hé, az az én ingem – mondja Rogers, amikor a ruhadarabot Esther könnyei már teljesen eláztatták.

Esther kinyitja az ajtót, és Eleanor macska kiszalad. Úgy mássza meg Barnest, mint egy fát és terjedelmes, halszagú kommentárt liheg az arcába. Aztán leugrik, körbeszaglássza az egész lakást, és végül a magas férfi holttestére vizel.

Durva, de helyénvaló.

– Hát ő kicsoda? – kérdezi Rogers.

Eleanor macska megszaglássza Rogers ujjait, de felvenni nem engedi magát. Inkább újra felmászik Barnes vállára, és hideg orrát a nyakához préseli. Nagyszerű macska.

– Adjatok neki egy percet, hadd fújja ki magát – mondja Lidia.

– Helyes – ért egyet a vörös, és NEM, ezt a kettőt nem szabad összeereszteni –, aztán  pedig szabaduljunk meg ezektől a hulláktól, és foltozzuk össze Barnest.

Rogers arcán a zavart felválja az aggodalom, holott Barnes sérülései felületesek. Igaz, fájnak. És hasogat a feje.

És a mellkasa is sajog, ott, ahol a küldetés gubbaszt szomorkodva.

Minden rendben, küldetés.

NEM

Minden jóra fordult.

A küldetés nem válaszol. Ez eltarthat egy darabig. Ami rendben van. Barnesnak is időbe telt, hogy megértse. Nem tökéletesek, de folyamatosan fejlődnek. Talán egyszer majd mind együtt lesznek: Barnes, a küldetés és az eligazítás. Sőt talán egyszer majd egy teljes személyiséggé olvadnak össze.

– Fáj, Bucky? – kérdezi Rogers.

– Rendben leszek.

– Megígéred?

– Megígérem.

Rogers nem tud ellenállni a természetéből fakadó ölelgetési kényszernek, így ő is összevérezi magát. És azt a hülye birkás nadrágot is, ami megmentette a helyzetet.

És kiderül, hogy az ölelés néha teljesen oké. Ha olyasvalakiről van szó, akit egy évszázada ismersz. Még ha akkora is, mint egy ipari hűtőszekrény.

Ha száz év áll mögötted, minden percet le tudsz tölteni, ami a memóriádban tárolódik. Nem minden emlék szép, sőt nagyrészt nem azok, mégis megtalálhatod a visszavezető utat. Mert mindkettőtöknek küldetése van, és a küldetés ugyanaz.

VÉDELMEZD

Végrehajtás.

 


	33. Epilógus párbeszédekben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilógus.

 

– Az éjszakai harcok és a váratlan viszontlátások megviselik az embert. Éhes vagy, Bucky? Én mindjárt éhen halok. Nem tudom, mi lehet nyitva hajnali háromkor. Vajon lehet ilyenkor pizzát rendelni?

– Én tudok főzni.

– Tudsz főzni?

– Tudok főzni.

– Bucky, mióta érdekel téged más kaja a steak-en és a csokin kívül?

– Az emberek változnak. Úgy értem, én egy egész életet leéltem tőled és a mindent látó tekintetedtől távol.

– Én nem mondhatom el magamról ugyanezt.

– Hé, kaptál két évet. És nézd meg, mekkora bajba keveredtél.

– Öhm.

– Pontosan.

– Szóval akkor, mit főzöl?

– A grillezett sajt a specialitásom.

– A grillezett sajt.

– A fenséges grillezett sajt.

– Bucky, az nem főzés.

– Fogadok veled egy heti kávépénzembe, hogy meggondolod magad. Hozd ide a hozzávalókat a hűtőből.

 

20 perccel később.

 

– Saláta van a szendvicsemben.

– Fogd be és egyél Steven. Borzalmas a modorod.

 

5 perccel később.

 

– Én… tévedtem. Óriásit, hatalmasat tévedtem.

– Mondtam neked, hogy tudok főzni.

– Pontosan mennyit költesz kávéra egy héten? Dollárban számolva, Bucky, nem hátborzongató vigyorokban.

 

\-----------------------------

 

 

– Tehát végig beszéltél hozzám, miközben lehallgattál?

– Aha.

– Beszéltél hozzám.

– Persze.

– Mi a francért nem jöttél oda, és mondtad az arcomba? 

– Nem volt kompatibilis a küldetéssel, _Steve_. Megfigyelés és védelem. Nem nagyon tudlak úgy megvédeni, ha (a.) állandóan a nyakamon lógsz (b.) elzavarsz aludni (c.) szétrúgatod a segged Mario Kartban. Most épp szörnyen rossz munkát végzek, és ez a te hibád.

– Bolond vagy.

– A te bolondod.

– Az én bolondom?

– Miattad lettem ilyen, mert képtelen vagy vigyázni magadra.

– Mindig is akartam egy saját bolondot.

– Hát, akkor boldog karácsonyt, baszki.

– Tudod, hogy azt mondtam, hogy…

– Hogy pofán fogsz vágni. Igen, hallottam.

– Hallottad. Azt is.

– Még szép. Kiváló felszerelésem va… Aú! Az istenedet, Steve!

– Bucky, esküszöm, ha valaha…

– Soha, haver.

– Jól teszed, ha megígéred.

– Mindjárt elsütöm azt az ütődött régi viccünket, de akkor mindketten bőgni fogunk.

– Sam azt mondaná, hogy egészséges kifejezni az érzelmeinket.

– Nem, Sam azt mondaná, hogy érzelgős vén bolondok vagyunk. De ha egyszer ez áll jól nekünk?

 

\------------------------------------

 – Pofa be, Tony Sztár.

– Óh nem, ezt nem tehetted.

– Óh igen, de mégis.

– Magasságos ég, Mr. Amnézia, olyan büszke vagyok rád!

– Hé, most megdicsértél! Száz éve csak erre vágyom.

– Rogers! Rogers, a pasid bámulatos teljesítményt ért el szarkazmusban. Országos cimbik leszünk mindörökké!

– Nem vagyok a…/Ő nem a…

– Ja, ja, nem hát, én meg a római pápa vagyok, persze. Na hagyjuk ezt a kínos beszélgetést Darth Vader, nincs értelme. Alázatos rabszolgád vagyok.

– De az emberi…

– Nem, semmi ellenkezés, alázatos rabszolgád vagyok. Vége.

– Hiszem, ha látom.

– Látod? Pont erre gondoltam.

– Ki a tököm az a Darth Vader?

 

\---------------------------------------

 

– Nem kell mindig itt ülnöd, ha bokszolunk, Nat. Bucky nem fog bántani.

– Szeretem nézni. Jók vagytok együtt. Majdnem olyan jó, mintha a balettet néznék.

– Tuti biztos vagyok benne, hogy a balett nem ilyen erőszakos.

– Óh, meglepődnél. Ha legközelebb játsszák az ABT-ben a _Mayerling_ et vagy a _Manon_ t, elviszlek.

– Én is látni akarom.

– Természetesen te is meg vagy hívva, Barnes. Tetszeni fog. Ha zenét kevernétek a bokszedzésetek alá, simán elmenne egy MacMillan darabnak. Mintha olvasnátok egymás gondolataiban.

– Én tudok gondolatot olvasni.

– Mi?

– Legalábbis Steve gondolatait.

– MI?

– Nem olyan nehéz. Mindig ugyanaz. „Hogy tudnék még több fekvőtámaszt bepasszírozni a napirendembe? Vajon van a közelben egy jó kis tűzharc, amibe belekeveredhetek? Vajon mi a legmeggondolatlanabb, leghülyébb dolog, amit tehetek, ha felrobban valami?”

– Bucky!

– Ez elég… hihetően hangzik.

– Natasha!

 

\-------------------------------------

 

– Tessék, Data parancsnok, ezt neked készítettem.

– Miért?

– Gondoltam, szükséged van rá. Így nem kell szóba állnod a humanoid lényekkel.

– Oké. Köszönöm.

– Mi? Nem igaz. Miért nem érti meg, hogy lelövi a poént, ha egyetért velem? JARVIS, figyelmeztesd Rogerst. Ne, meggondoltam magam, mégsem.

…

– Ajj, Bucky. Azt Tony adta neked?

– Aha.

– Nem kell hordanod.

– Tetszik. Világosan kifejezi az álláspontomat.

– Ki ölelne meg téged, Buck? Mármint rajtam kívül. Mindenki más túlságosan fél a haláltól.

– Jobb, ha felkészül az ember.

– Ez engem nem fog visszatartani.

– Pedig muszáj lesz. Itt lóg egy tábla a nyakamban. Az van ráírva, hogy NE ÖLELGESD!

 

\---------------------------------------

 

**Reggel**

– Barton! Barton, gyere, állj ide mellém. Tesztelek valamit.

– Mi ez a sok dézsás növény?

– Ezek Barnes-csapdák.

– Mik?

– Észrevetted? Ha van valahol egy fa, Barnes mindjárt beáll alá vagy mögé. Mindig. Röhejes.

– Kíváncsi vagy, mi lesz, ha egynél több fa van a teremben?

– Ez a vicc lényege! Remélem, most kiderül, hogy levehető-e a karja. Ha lejön, felkapom és elfutok vele.

– Na, én ezen a ponton távozom. Szeretném megőrizni a bőröm épségét.

– Mit parázol? Nem fogom _megtartani!_ De nem engedi, hogy megvizsgáljam!

 

**Este**

– A francba, hová lettek a növényeim?

– Hé, Tony, kösz szépen!

– Mit?

– Azt a sok dézsás növényt, amit Buckynak adtál. Nagyon tetszenek neki. Mindet behordta a lakás egyik sarkába, és beállított közéjük egy állólámpát meg egy karosszéket. Olyan, mint egy kis olvasóerdő. Egész délután ott ücsörgött.

– Elvitte őket?

– Óh. Óh, nagyon sajnálom. Azt, mondta, hogy neki szántad őket. Ellopta? Kifizetem. Beszélek vele.

– Nem. Nem, rendben van, mind az övé. Ki nem állhatom, hogy minden örömemtől megfoszt ebben az életben, de rendben.

 

\-----------------------

Normál szöveg: Tony

_Dőlt betű: Steve_

**Félkövér: Bucky**

_Tedd ide a kezed._

**Szerintem így nem oké.**

_Talán próbáld meg más szögből._

**Nem, így se jobb.**

_Akkor próbáld meg itt._

**Nem, ide biztos nem fér be.**

_Szerintem igen, ha megolajozod egy kicsit._

**Igen. Igen, ez működhet. Szűknek tűnik, de menni fog.**

_Biztos vagy benne, hogy nincs fent az interneten, hogy hogy kell ezt csinálni?_

**Uh. Miért gondolod, hogy megnéztem?**

Jaj, istenem, nem bírom ki, bemegyek. Hogy lehet, hogy két felnőtt férfi… hoppá.

_Hát te mit keresel itt, Tony?_

Csak be akartam köszönni. Illetve szerettem volna, ha kést szegeznek a torkomnak. Most, hogy mindkettőn túl vagyunk, én csak… Mit csináltok?

 

**Próbáljuk összerakni ezt a könyvespolcot. Miért, mit gondoltál, mit csinálunk?**

 

Öh. Szexeltek?

 

_Azt hiszed, nem tudjuk, hogyan kell szexelni? Szerinted a 40-es években nem volt szex?_

 

**Hagyjad, Steve, te is tudod, hogy 1968 előtt senki sem szexelt. Azelőtt az emberek spórákkal szaporodtak.**

 

_Ja, igazad van. Nagyon körülményes volt._

 

**Szörnyű.**

 

Fogjátok be.

 

_Ez nem igazán zsenihez méltó viselkedés, Stark._

 

**Különben meg nézz ránk. Titánok vagyunk az emberek közt. A bicepszünk benne van a három legfaszábban kidolgozott emberi kar között az univerzumban. Plusz itt van ez az egészséges kontra sérült rosszfiú dinamikánk. Minden lehetséges elvárásnak megfelelünk.**

 

_Attól eltekintve, hogy nem vagyunk nők._

 

**Igen. Attól eltekintve. Egyébként, ugyan már. Nézz ránk. Még én is megdugnám magunkat, pedig ki nem állhatom, ha hozzámérnek.**

 

Ez kábé ötször annyi szó, mint amennyit eddig összesen hallottam tőled.

 

_Várjál, mi van?_

 

**Mintha neked még soha nem jutott volna eszedbe.**

 

Ahha!

 

_Pofa be, Tony!_

 

**Lehallgattalak. Én már csak tudom.**

 

_Bucky._

 

Ajjaj, ez Amerika Kapitány hangja.

 

**Mi?**

 

_Erősítsd meg, hogy a lehallgatás múlt időben történt._

 

**Meg… erősítve.**

 

_Erősítsd meg, hogy a lehallgatás múlt időben történt, Bucky._

 

Óóóóóóó.

 

**_FOGD BE, TONY._ **

 

Befogom, ne is figyeljetek rám, itt sem vagyok.

 

**Figyelj, ha már itt vagy, legalább segíthetnél összerakni ezt a rohadt könyvespolcot.**

_Még nem fejeztük be a beszélgetést a lehallgatásomról, James._

****

Ha! James!

**Zseniális szerelő vagy, nem? Akkor csak tudod értelmezni ezeket az utasításokat!**

_Még nagyon nem fejeztük be. A magánélethez való jog alapvető emberi jog. Nem fognak HYDRA-ügynökök előmászni a zuhanyrózsából, az istenit neki. Tudom, hogy küldetésed van, de tényleg…_

****

Honnan szedtétek ezt a cuccot, az IKEÁból?

**Igen.**

Felejtsd el, haver. Az ő tervrajzaikat még JARVIS sem tudja megfejteni. Egyedül vagytok.

**Ne, Stark, ne menj el. Várj. Aú, baszki. Jól van. Csak hadd üljek le, oké? Jó fiú leszek és meghallgatom a leckéztetést.**

__

_Le kell szerelned az egész megfigyelőrendszert, Buck._

**Elutasítva.**

_Engem csak ne utasítgass el, én nem a küldetésirányítás vagyok._

**Nem, te a küldetésem vagy.**

__

_Egy lakásban élünk!_

**Figyelj, haver, ha azt akarod, hogy tudjak aludni, akkor kellenek azok a poloskák.**

__

_Egy kibaszott szuperhős vagyok, Bucky. Meg tudom védeni magam._

**Nem megfelelő jelzőhasználat.**

__

_Ne nyelvtannáciskodj itt idióta, próbálok érvelni._

**Igen, én meg próbállak megakadályozni benne.**

__

_Akkora seggfej vagy._

**A legjobbtól tanultam.**

__

_Uhh._

**Megerősítve.**

_Uuuhhh._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folytatása következik!


End file.
